


Underneath the Mistletoe

by ever3tt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Drarry, Emphasis On Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Truth or Dare, also draco teaching harry to dance?, bisexual!harry, dorks falling in love, draco s dad kind of really sucks, drarry smut, fancy posh pure blood party, flashbacks of homophobia, gay!draco, i created two oc s, i wrote this instead of sleeping so grammar is stellar, internalized homophobia??, i’d say it’s important to the plot??, lots of festivity, lowkey enemies/strangers to lovers??, more lgbt characters because rep is important, mostly - Freeform, slowburn, spelling and punctuation is too, supportive friends, these tags have no order i m sorry they’re a mess, they re both homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 108,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever3tt/pseuds/ever3tt
Summary: It's Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so far he's managed to survive up until Christmas.Now the holiday season has rolled around and the two week vacation is days away. Unfortunately it seems Harry will be spending this Christmas alone due to the fact that his new friends, Ron and Hermione, are both going home to see their families. Then Harry catches word that The Malfoy Heir will also be staying for Christmas.What good could possibly come from this? A/N: This fanfiction starts while The Golden Trio is in their first year at Hogwarts and keeps going up until their later years. This means that it's a bit of a slow build.





	1. ChapterOne

Harry's POV  
FirstYear

"You're sure you'll be fine, Harry?"

The bespectacled 11 year old looked across the enchanted chess board to meet his friends worried eyes. "Yeah," he gave Ron a slightly hesitant grin, "of course I will."

For a moment both boys held each other's gaze. Ron bit his lip and looked away, bobbing his head once before ordering a bishop to place.  
"I wish you could come with us," Ron said thoughtfully. Harry didn't have to ask for an elaboration, Christmas break was two days away and Ron was going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie with the rest of the Weasley family.

"Maybe some other time?" Harry offered as he directed one of his knights across the board. Ron promptly made a poor move, it was clear his attention was divided. 

"Have you been to Romania before?" Harry asked Ron curiously. 

Ron blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Only once," he responded glaring at the game board as if it would tell him how to win. "When Charlie was getting settled into his new job, I didn't get to see any dragons that time." Charlie Weasley worked with dragons, the fact that there were real, living, breathing dragons out there still baffled Harry. Ron on the other hand had grown up with this sort of thing, as his whole family was made up of wizards and witches, and wasn't put off at all.

"Maybe this time?" Harry asked.

"Maybe." Ron shrugged and took a deep breath like he was preparing for something big and intimidating. "Look, Harry, I know it sucks you'll be at Hogwarts by yourself this Christmas since Hermione and I aren't staying. To make up for it I was wondering if maybe-and you don't have to say yes-" the other boy swallowed obviously flustered, "in fact I'll understand if you say no but maybe you'd like to come visit and stay with my family at some point this summer?" Ron stuttered out his cheeks almost as bright as his hair.

Processing all of what Ron had just said Harry's mood lightened considerably. Smiling like a mad man he nodded. "I'd like that."

Ron's eyes widened. "Okay."  He seemed a bit shocked, like he'd expected Harry to decline his offer. "Alright, I'll tell mum," he said a smile spreading across his face.

"And Ron?" Harry grimaced a bit. "I won't be completely alone you know, Malfoy is staying as well." 

Ron looked like he'd just been told that there was something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Ugh, is he really?"

"According to what I've heard," Harry said.

"Well, I think I'd rather spend Christmas alone than with Malfoy." 

Harry shook his head. "Well it's not like I have to talk to him, we won't even be in the same common room."

"Yeah," Ron still didn't seem fond of the idea, though he didn't have to be since he wasn't the one staying behind, "I suppose." Without meaning to both boys sighed in unison, they grinned at each other.

"Don't worry Harry," said Ron. "It won't be that long before Christmas is over, Hermione and I will save you from Draco, and classes will start back up again-" Ron froze mid sentence.   
"To think I almost sounded excited at the thought of class." He shuddered. "Bloody hell I've been spending far too much time around Hermione!"

Both boys roared with laughter.


	2. ChapterTwo

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-DayThree

Two days into the Winter break and Harry was already bored with himself.

The first day Harry had spent out on the Quidditch pitch, thinking he'd get in some practice, but there was no one to practice with. It had also started to snow and by the time Harry retreated from the grounds and back up to the Gryffindor common room his fingers had turned a shade from blue. So unfortunately his Nimbus2000 lay abandoned across Ron's empty bed.

The second day Harry let himself sleep in. Eventually though, tired of his own thoughts, he got up to get an early start on homework.  
Only ten minutes later he was practically cross eyed from boredom. Giving up after another ten minutes of struggle Harry decided to completely leave the common room, but where would he go?

After the run in with Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, Harry didn't much feel like aimlessly wandering around Hogwarts. Thinking he'd visit Hagrid, Harry was halfway back to Gryffindor Tower, to bundle up for the cold weather, when he glanced out a window and saw that thick heavy snow covered the ground. So much snow that it was unlikely he'd be able to walk in it. With a sigh Harry decided that visiting Hagrid would have to wait.

Now Harry was on day three. In a gloomy mood already, without much hope for the day, Harry dragged himself out of bed. Things only got worse when Harry moped into the great hall for another lonely meal only to find that he was not actually alone. Malfoy and another student sat at a single rectangular table that had taken the place of the four house tables ever since the break had commenced. Not only were there less tables but the one at the centre of the room was considerably smaller. Just as Harry was about to leave the Great Hall whilst he was still unnoticed there came a kind gentle voice from behind him. "Good morning Harry, doing alright?" Harry jumped and turned to see the tall whimsical figure of The Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Trying not to gawk Harry attempted to form a coherent response "Yes, Sir, quite well." Then thinking it would be rude not to ask the question in return he added, "what about you, Professor, how are you?"

Smiling, though Harry thought it looked a little forced, Dumbledore said, "Just fine, Harry. Not as well as one would hope to be throughout the holidays, but nothing I can't manage. Now before I burden you with my worries perhaps you'd join me for breakfast?" Dumbledore winked and motioned with his hand towards the table, where Malfoy and the other student had been glancing over but were now staring rather hard down at their plates.

Feeling a little pressured, Harry nodded to the Headmaster. As Dumbledore swept through The Great Halls entrance Harry followed in a far less dramatic fashion. He was nervous because 1. He'd be eating in rather close quarters with Dumbledore and 2. He'd be eating with Malfoy. Trying to contain himself Harry sat beside Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table, and across from Malfoy.   
Feeling awkward Harry voiced his request, "toast and Porridge." Then feeling rather foolish he added, "please." Seconds later his plate was full of food that hadn't been there a second earlier. 

Across from him Malfoy snapped, "Eggs done easy over, firm yolk, sprinkled with diced bacon." Quickly he said, "not too crispy!"  
Hearing this Harry almost spat out the bite of toast he'd just taken because Harry had only ever known one other person to be so picky about their food and that person was his cousin, Dudley Dursley. 

The two boys eyes met, Malfoy was glaring, obviously he'd seen Harry's reaction to his order. Thankfully though he said nothing and started eating the food that had just appeared in front of him. 

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Clearwater how are you?" Dumbledore spoke to both other students at the table.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Sir-" and with that the other student, Harry was pretty sure her name was Penny...or was it Patty? jumped into conversation with the Headmaster. (Something about quill quality.) After several long minutes she still hasn't stopped and Harry ate in silence. Something touched his foot and Harry jumped. Looking down, then up, Harry looked over at Malfoy. Realizing Harry was looking at him the other boy looked up from his own meal, Harry cocked an eyebrow, Malfoy only then jerked his foot back. Harry watched as the embarrassed Slytherin blushed. 

From the rafters came the sound of wings. Exited, Harry glanced up to see three owls soar into the room all together, one of which landed in front of his breakfast. He untied the letter from around the birds leg and then fed the rumpled owl the crusts of his toast, and with that the owl left.

Harry,  
Guess what?! I got to see a Hungarian Horntail! I might also get the chance to see one or two more dragons if I'm lucky.   
Hey, here's something to make you laugh, I told mum you said yes to a stay at the burrow over the summer, unfortunately Ginny(I don't know if you remember her or not, she's my little sister, a year younger then you and I) overheard and now she won't shut up about getting your autograph.

Hope things are okay at Hogwarts. Have you had any run ins with Malfoy yet? If so I expect a full detail story in your letter back.   
Also Is there really fairies that sing Christmas carols in the corridors? Fred and George told me there was, of course it's likely they were fibbing. Only eleven days left until Hermione and I get back, hold on mate.  
-Ron

Harry grinned down at his letter. He looked up at the sound of a chair being pushed back, it was Dumbledore. 

"Good day to the three of you." Dumbledore gave them all a warm smile. "I enjoyed this meal with you all very much but I have a thing or two to tend to." 

Harry tried to look more closely at the note in Dumbledores hand but before he could make out anything more than the Headmasters name on the front of the envelope he was leaving the room. Glancing around Penny (Patty?) looked a little lost now that she had no one but two first years to talk to. Malfoy was frowning down at the letter he had received. Seeing no reason to stay any longer now that he'd finished all that had been on his plate Harry began to get up when quite to his surprise Malfoy jumped from his seat. "CouldihaveagoonyourNimbus2000?"

"Pardon?" Harry asked, not having made out a single word from all that Malfoy had just rushed out.

Looking away the Slytherin muttered in a much quieter voice, "Could I have a go on your Nimbus2000?" 

Harry was taken back and was wavering in his response when he asked himself what else he could possibly do with his time instead.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said aloud before he could change his mind. Malfoys head snapped up, clearly he was shocked.

"Meet me at the pitch in ten," Harry told the other boy, who nodded. Leaving the room Harry walked until he was sure no one could see or hear him. Then he started running up to his dorm, where he pulled on a coat, black gloves, and a Gryffindor scarf. He raced in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, Broomstick in hand.


	3. ChapterThree

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-DayThree

The moment the Pitch came into view Harry spotted Malfoy. He was a speck of black, green, and blinding silver hair in all the white snow that had fallen. 

"Someone took their time," Malfoy huffed, his breath coming out as a little puff in front of him in the cold winter air.

"Oh shove off already won't you?" Harry shot back.

"Oh shove off already won't you?" Malfoy mimicked in a high whiny voice.  
Harry glared.

Malfoy just smirked and held out a hand expectantly. "Let's see if this bad boys all they make it up to be."

Harry scoffed handing Malfoy The Nimbus2000. "You already know it is, you watched Gryffindor cream Slytherin. Imagine if the rest of my team rode these, the rest of you wouldn't stand a chance!" Now it was Malfoy's turn to glare, then he shot off into the sky.

"Oi! Be careful will you!" Harry yelled after him.

He watched the Slytherin whizz around for awhile and Harry, with reluctance, had to admit to himself that Malfoy wasn't bad. Of course he'd never tell him that. Harry looked up when he heard a hoot of joy, Malfoy was pumping a fist in the air. Cocky show off, Harry thought as he packed a fistful of snow into a tight ball and threw it at Malfoy. He was rather proud of himself when the snow hit the other boy right in the face.

"Potter!" Malfoy hollered. 

Harry had to brace his hands on his knees he was laughing so hard at the boys sulky expression as he tried to land with a face full of snow.

"It went down my shirt," Malfoy grouched. This only made Harry laugh harder.

"You think it's funny do you?" Malfoy sneered with a sour twist to his features.

"Hysterical," Harry gasped out trying to catch his breath. The Slytherin Heir dropped The Nimbus2000 and Harry's eyes widened in realization as cold snow hit him on the neck and slid down his shirt.

"Malfoy!" He held back a curse as he shook his shirt out trying to displace the snow.

"Revenge is sweet," Malfoy practically giggled and Harry almost started laughing at that because Malfoy? Giggle? He'd of never believed it. "Or should I say cold?"

"You'll pay for that!" Harry dashed forward and tackled Malfoy into the snow.

"Get off me Potter!" The Slytherin squirmed.

"Nope." Harry popped the 'P' and had to straddle Malfoy because he was struggling so hard. Holding both of Malfoy's arms down with one hand Harry grabbed a glove full of snow with the other and smeared it onto the wriggling boys face.

"I said geroff!" Malfoy tried prying his hands out of Harry's but after years of struggling against Dudley Harry knew just how to hold the other boy down. The thought of fighting Dudley Dursley filled Harry with self loathing and he quickly jumped off the other boy as guilt flooded him. Malfoy quickly sat up.

"I hate you."

"I let you ride my Nimbus2000!"

"I still hate you."

Harry dug around in a coat pocket and pulled out two cherry scones that he'd swiped from breakfast that morning, he offered one to Malfoy. "Forgive me?"

Begrudgingly Malfoy took a scone. "Fine."

"Who would have thought your weakness would be cherry scones?"

"Shove off Potter," Malfoy huffed.

The two ate their scones in silence. Harry finished his first, falling backwards in the snow he started moving his limbs like he was doing jumping jacks.

"Potter, what do you think your doing?" Malfoy asked critically.

"Making a snow angel," Harry responded, not letting Malfoy's attitude get to him. For a moment there was silence before Malfoy fell down beside Harry and started copying his motions.

"No one had better hear about this," Malfoy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said teasingly. 

For awhile they lay in the snow in amiable silence, Harry wondered how this had come to be. "The reason I laughed at your breakfast order was because you asked for the exact same thing my cousin always does." Harry wasn't sure why he was explaining himself.

"Your muggle cousin?"

"Yeah."

"You lived with him?"

"Yeah."

"With your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry hummed a yes.

Silence, then, "What are they like?"

Harry struggled for the right answer. But how did one sum up the Dursleys? Unsure what else to say, especially since it was Malfoy he was talking to he chewed at his bottom lip and said, "I'd rather live with pretty much anyone else. They're horrible."

Neither of them said anything else on the topic. Both just stared up at the sky.

"You know I was worried of staying back for Christmas break," Malfoy confessed. Harry could tell he'd have to tread lightly here. The Slytherins voice was an attempt at non-chalance but Harry picked up an undertone of vulnerability.

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

Malfoy inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well because none of my friends are staying and other than you and that Clearwater girl there's no one else here." 

The snow had started to melt in Harry's jacket but he stayed where he was, pondering of what Malfoy had just told him. "Why didn't you go home for the holidays?"

Beside him the other boy pushed himself up onto his feet, snow flying everywhere, and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Look, umm, thanks for letting me try out your broom. I think I'll go in now," Malfoy said looking everywhere but Harry's eyes.

Harry sat up quickly and Malfoy took a step back. "Sorry I-" 

Malfoy cut him off. "It's fine, I'm just cold." 

The Slytherin began to walk away but Harry blurted, "Oi! Same time tomorrow?" 

Just as soon as the words had left his mouth Harry wanted to take them back. Why would Malfoy willingly spend time with him?  
'Maybe for the same reason you're spending time with him, you have nothing better to do,' a voice in Harry's head told him. After a moments hesitation Malfoy turned around to face him.

"Unlike you, oh powerful Boy Who Lived, I like all other first years am not permitted a flashy broom. Remember?"

"Don't be such an asshat, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes. "You could use one of the schools brooms."

"You can't be serious, Potter," Malfoy snorted.

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"You are?" Malfoy stopped laughing and groaned then pursed his lips, staring at Harry. "Ugh, fine, but only if we alternate."

"Alternate what?"

"You're as daft as a lamp you know that, Potter?" Malfoy shook his head. "Brooms, alternate brooms, as we practice."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry replied sheepishly because bloody hell Malfoy was right, he was daft.

"See you tomorrow, Potter." 

With that Harry watched Malfoy's glistening silver head all the way back up to Hogwarts then whispered to himself, "See you, Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write on Wattpad as well and a completed and much more thoroughly edited version of "Underneath the Mistletoe" is up under the same name.
> 
> my acc name is the same


	4. ChapterFour

Draco's POV  
FirstYear-DayFour

It took Draco two hours to accept the fact that he'd be spending the rest of the day with Potter.

Two hours which he'd spent staring up at the top of his four poster bed.

Why had he said yes? What was wrong with him? This was The Boy Who Lived who was willingly spending time with Draco. Why? 

Once Draco had thought about it a bit he'd managed to work his head around it. Sure, Potter was an annoying suck up to the teachers and students, though he didn't seem to be all bad. He had let Draco have a go on his broom despite the way they had treated each other in their first semester. He and Potter weren't on the best of terms but that was only expected of them. He was in Slytherin and Potter was in Gryffindor. 

There were other reasons they didn't get along though. As a start Potter had turned down his friendship. Who did he think he was?  
It shook Draco up how much a part of him wanted to get along with Potter. What reason did the arrogant Gryffindor have for disliking him?  
A war was taking place in Draco's head, all but a tiny piece of him wanted to despise Potter for everything he was. Loathe him for making Draco look like a fool and embarrassing him, for hanging out with people like Weasley and that muggle born Granger(as if they were better!)

Then there was that tiny piece in him that wanted to be friends with Potter.  
Draco shuddered, what would his father say? He didn't want to think about it.  
Not just his father's anger but actually getting along with Potter.  
Thoughts of 'what if' began to surface.

What if Potter had shaken his hand that day on the train?  
What if circumstances had been different?  
What if Potter had been sorted into Slytherin?  
What if Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor?

Even thinking of such a possibility filled Draco with guilt. All his life he'd been proud of his family and how they'd almost all been Slytherin(those who hadn't been were cut off) which is why he had been so relieved when he had been sorted into Slytherin.  
But that had been months ago, why was he now rethinking his position?

Yet despite the swelling guilt he felt an odd sense of pleasure as images swirled through his head. Images of him sitting at the rowdy Gryffindor table which was so different from the uptight Slytherin table. An image of him wearing a scarf striped red and gold opposed to green and silver. The image of sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with a smiling Weasley, Granger, and Potter. Then the image changed and it was just Potter and himself laughing and joking around.

His head spun as he quickly sat up. Draco shoved away the black blankets and pushed back the green curtains that hung in place around his bed.  
It was too much, all the 'what ifs'  
He stripped of his nightclothes and replaced them with black slacks and a fitted, fur lined, sweater. Draco stuffed a thin pair of gloves into his pocket as he left Slytherin common room.

His footsteps echoed on his way to the Great Hall. In the dungeons, where the Slytherins dorm was located, it was so cold Draco could see his breath. Potter had said "same time tomorrow"  
Did that mean they'd eat together at the same time first or would they just meet at the Pitch?

Draco entered the dining area and stopped, scanning the room. Potter wasn't there.  
Dread coursed through him, what if this was all a prank on the other boys part? What if he was just trying to show him up?  
No, it couldn't be, Draco tried to push back the doubt that threatened to spill over.  
Well either way, he told himself, he still had to eat.  
Draco strode into the room and took a seat in the same chair as yesterday. 

"You only just missed him" it was that Clearwater girl.

"Pardon?"

"Harry, you only just missed him" his name rolled off her tongue easily and Draco bristled.  
He could smell the attitude of pretentious authority just rolling off this girl in waves. A glance at the badge on her chest explained where this attitude came from, she was a prefect.  
Despite wanting to Draco didn't shoot her a rude retort because had what she'd just said been true? Potter wasn't pranking him? He genuinely wanted to hang out?' Draco had never felt so self conscious in his life.

"He asked me to tell you," her chest swelled with pride and Draco wanted to puke at how proud she was at being a messenger for Precious Potter "if you came along and were still interested, to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch." 

Draco looked away and said "Eggs done easy over, firm yolk, sprinkled in diced bacon. Don't make the bacon too crispy."  
In front of him his order appeared, he kept himself from rushing (because "Malfoy's must, no matter what, keep their dignity!")  
Only his favourite meal didn't taste as good as it usually did.

-x-

Trying to maintain a calm appearance that totally contradicted the clusterf*ck that was going on inside him right now Draco walked (because "Malfoy's do not run!") down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Above him Potter was swooping around like the totally cocky prick he was. Upon catching sight of him Potter made a risky dive, and managed to pull it into a landing.  
"Hey" Potter gave a lazy lopsided grin that Draco wanted to wipe away. 

"Hey." 

"So are you ready or what?" The jet black haired boy motioned to a box of Quidditch balls and some gear that lay under a tree.

"What exactly are we doing Potter?" Draco thought he knew just what they were doing and he wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified. He decided he was excited(because "Malfoy's don't get scared.")

Potters grin grew "You'll see." He turned and jogged over to the gear, Draco hesitated.  
"Malfoy's don't get scared" he muttered to himself.  
Taking a breath Draco followed Potter.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to work, " Potter shoved one of the schools brooms into his hands, "you take that and I've got my broom." Draco opened his mouth but Potter held up a hand to shut him up. Rude. "Yes, yes, we'll switch it up and alternate. Now," rummaging Potter pulled out two beaters bats and handed one to Draco. "You and I get one of these because I'll be releasing a bludger along with the snitch to keep things interesting. Okay? I think that's all."

Draco stared at Potter a moment to see if he was bluffing, but apparently being knocked off his broom from however many feet in the air they would be didn't frighten The Boy Who Lived.

Not wanting to lose face Draco nodded as if his stomach wasn't tied in knots. He repeated again and again in his head like a chant 'Malfoy's don't get scared, Malfoy's don't get scared.'  
Draco mounted his broom and zoomed off, he heard Potter do the same moments later.

-x-

Draco was laughing so hard he almost fell of his broom.  
"Where'd you even get all this stuff?" He hollered at Potter who didn't seem even slightly fazed after almost being completely blown off his broom seconds before by a bludger.

"Nicked it!" Potter yelled back eyes dancing. Draco shook his head grinning, of course Potter could just steal some Quidditch supplies and no one would notice. He watched as the other boy made a sudden jerk to the left and started whizzing along, ahead of him Draco saw, was the snitch. Potter caught it, Draco hadn't stood a chance, irritation bubbles in his belly.

"How many times have I won now Malfoy?" Potter mocked. 

Draco frowned "You're on the Nimbus2000, it's an unfair advantage!"

"Hardly!" Potter teased "You're just a sore loser, I've caught the snitch on the school broom plenty of times today." 

"Potter, has anyone ever complimented you on your modesty?"

"Malfoy, has anyone ever complimented you on your Quidditch skills? Honestly, just admit I'm better then you" Potter tossed his beaters bat from hand to hand.

"As if " Draco smirked.

His world exploded then went black.


	5. ChapterFive

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-DayFour

Thinking back on it now Harry wasn't sure what had happened when Draco Malfoy had gotten hit by the bludger. It was all just a blur of snow, a pale face, red, and panicked voices.

He felt a steady hand on his shoulder once he and the Proffesors who had come to help him cleared the Hogwarts doors. The person attached to the hand guided him in a different direction than the Hospital Wing where Malfoy was going. A door snicked shut and a familiar voice greeted him.

"I suppose you're under a bit of shock" professor McGonagall pursed her lips and gave him a worried once over. She seemed satisfied that no bones in his body were broken and he was in no way injured. "Well explain yourself Mr. Potter!"

"I, well, it's- I don't really-" Harry didn't know where to start.

"You and Malfoy decided it would be a brilliant idea to exploit the schools Quidditch equipment and may I add unsupervised?" Harry's transfiguration Professor looked so grave he didn't dare lie.  
"Er-yes, well I did, the whole thing was my idea" Harry stuttered.

"Mr. Malfoy was knocked from behind by a bludger?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Yes Professor."

"Mr. Potter do you understand the seriousness of this situation?" His professor demanded.

"I do Professor."

"Honestly Potter I expected more from you!"

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Yes, well, it's not me you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one who got knocked off a broom because of your idiotic choices."

"It won't happen again Professor."

Professor McGonagall scoffed "I know it won't." 

Harry didn't respond, what was one to say to a comment like that? For a moment he stood awkwardly in what was, he assumed, McGonagall's office. The woman sighed heavily and took a seat behind her desk not taking her eyes off him as if he was hiding another bludger up his shirt. 

"Professor what happened after Malfoy got hit by the bludger?"

"Mr. Filch was on duty when he saw red sparks go up in the Quidditch Pitch from a window. He alerted Dumbledore who immediately went down to the grounds. He found you and Mr. Malfoy, who is in great pain. We are not sure of his condition yet, although, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is working on him now. I suspect he will be well enough to attend the Christmas feast tomorrow night but I can't be positive. Mr. Potter your punishment for using the schools Quidditch equipment consists of detention on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday evening with me for the rest of the year." She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again.

Harry gaped at her "Professor you can't- you can't be serious?!"

"Oh, I am" she replied sternly. "Potter you must understand I have to ask, were you purposefully trying to hurt Mr. Malfoy?" 

Harry was alarmed "No Professor!" He exclaimed.  
She studied him closely "Alright, again, you understand that due to your history I had to ask" she leaned forward. "You may go now."  
Harry jumped in. "Professor I'd like to stay with Malfoy, in The Hospital Wing I mean."  
Professor McGonagall seemed shocked "Well you'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey, it's not my choice."  
Harry nodded and Professor McGonagallstood, closing the door behind the both of them as she joined him on his way to the infirmary.

-x-

Harry stepped into the Hospital Wing Professor McGonagallclose behind him.

"Minerva-" Madam Pomfrey looked up from where she was tending to Malfoy. "What can I do for you?"

"Er- I was wondering if you'd be fine if I stayed to- ah- morally support Malfoy" Harry told her taking a moment to really take in his own words. Since when did he care for Malfoy's welfare?

"Very well" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "If you could wait outside to give Professor McGonagalland I a minute you may stay with him afterwards."

Harry nodded in thanks and left the two woman.


	6. ChapterSix

Dracos POV  
FirstYear-DaySix

Slowly the room around him came into focus.

Draco yawned blearily, rubbing at his eyes trying to clear the grogginess. He turned over in his bed and felt instantly awake. Pain roared like a sudden fire had been lit in his ribs. His eyes shot open. The sheets were coarse on his skin and there wasn't the usual heavy weight of his Slytherin duvet. Not to mention that the mattress felt thin as parchment. This was not his bed. Where was he? Heart rate accelerating in his panic Draco sat up in bed, pain burst through his head like fireworks exploding. A cry of hurt ripped from his throat as agony tore through his entire body. Chest heaving he sunk back into the mattress.

He heard a door close by burst open, footsteps pierced his headache. Even closer bedsprings groaned. The bright light and loud sound overloaded his senses and Draco couldn't even feel embarrassed as a low whimpering sound left his lips.

"Out of my way Potter!"

"But Madam Pomfrey-"

"Potter, I said get out of my way!"

Draco's chest ached fiercely. His back felt like it had pounded by rocks. His vision blurred then fell away.

-x-

Light faded back into his world.

"Madam Pomfrey he's awake!"

Draco moaned "Shuddup Potter."

"Sorry."

Draco closed his eyes as this lessened the pain.

"How do you feel Mr. Malfoy?" A terse voice questioned.

The last thing Draco wanted to do right now was answer an interrogation, but seeing as it was about his own health he supposed he ought to answer the nurse's damn questions.

"Like death" he answered. The nurse made a 'tut-tut' sound.

Potter snorted "You look like death too."

The nurse huffed and turned to snap "Mr. Potter you can wait outside. I've had enough."

"But-"

"I said you could wait outside, this is not up for debate."

Draco was liking Madam Pomfrey more and more. He heard more then saw Harry storm from the room.

"Could you describe your symptoms Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, okay maybe he didn't like her all that much.

-x-

The halls of Hogwarts were so quiet he found it eerie.

"So you're feeling alright then" Potter asked for about the millionth time.

"Magnificent" Draco told him dryly.

"Oh come on."

"I think I'm going to go to my dorm and sleep" Draco said wanting to escape Potters pestering.

"You're not going to the Christmas feast?" Potter looked baffled.

"No."

"I'll come with you then."

"No, you most certainly will not" Draco quipped.

"You could pass out and no one would know" the other boy argued.

"Since when do you care? Plus you're not even in Slytherin."

Potter muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing" Potter looked down at his shoes.

"Tell me" Draco crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter" Potter argued defensively.

"So tell me" he argued back. Draco had to know. "I'll let you stay with me" he bargained.

Potter glanced at him, then with a sigh forced out "I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

Lies. "Don't bullshit me Potter."

"I swear it's the truth" the other boy exclaimed with wide eyes and his hands held up to show his innocence.

Potter in Slytherin? Images blinded Draco.

Harry Potter with a green and silver tie, Potter sharing a dorm with him, Potter sitting beside him at Slytherin table for meals- No. He refused to think of those 'what ifs.'

By now the two had reached the dungeons, their breath came out and floated in the air like mist. Draco grasped what Potter had just said "So then why are you in Gryffindor?"

They turned into the next passage. Draco said the Password (floslilium) and a stone door concealed in the wall slide open to reveal The Slytherin Common Room. The room was lit by lamps that gave off a greenish glow. These lights hung from chains attached to a long and low ceiling, the walls were made of some kind of coarse stone. Draco had long ago grown accustomed to the gloomy lighting but Potters eyes obviously hadn't. He squinted to make out the rest of The Common Room.

"Pull yourself together wont you?" Draco sneered. Potter blinked bewildered and followed Draco to the fireplace where the two of them took seats in large plush armchairs.

"I asked not to be" Potter said so quietly Draco almost didn't hear him.

"Come again?"

Potter cleared his throat and explained "I asked The Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin."

"Oh" Draco felt as if a rug had been tugged from under his feet. "Why?"

The other boy was gazing into the fire "I guess because of all the bad things Ron had told me." Draco couldn't say anything, he felt as if his entire world had been turned upside down. "I mean I had just met Ron and he was this brilliant bloke, his family was also kind to me when I didn't even know them. Then you came along and insulted them saying they were the 'wrong sort'" Draco sort of wished his armchair would swallow him.

They sat in a very long silence before Potter stood up and said "You know, maybe I should go."

"Please don't" Draco said and as the words left his mouth he felt an ugly sense of humiliation swell through his chest. Potter turned "I thought you didn't want me here to begin with."

"I don't" Draco inhaled "but I don't want to be alone at Christmas either."

"Where would I sleep?"

"The dorms?" Duh.

"Yeah, cause I'm just ecstatic to sleep in Goyles bed." Potter rolled his eyes, and okay maybe Draco saw his point.

"You could sleep on a couch out here?" Draco held his breath, terrified of getting rejected. Potter hesitated before bobbing his head and resuming his seat in the armchair.

"Tell me about why you can't go home for Christmas."

"Tell me about your muggle relatives" Draco countered.

"What do you want to know?"Potter said to his dismay.

"Why you hate them and they hate you."

"They made me sleep in a broom cupboard under the stairs" Draco almost laughed until he saw how solemn faced and serious Harry was.

"Did they not have room?" he asked disgusted.

"Oh they had plenty" Potter said bitterly. "They just liked watching me..."

"Suffer?" Draco offered. Potter gave him a curt nod.

"My family is completely obsessed with keeping the Malfoy bloodline pure. So obsessed Plan B is incest. All they care about is wealth, purebloods, and Slytherin house" Draco confessed.

"They don't have the best values, do they?" Potter grimaced. Draco shrugged trying not to show how much his family disturbed him sometimes.

"My aunt and uncle told me my parents were killed in a car crash. I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."

"Didn't you show signs of magic?" Draco's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"I set a snake on my cousin once if that's what you mean" Potter pondered aloud as if it were nothing.

"No way!" Draco craned his neck to see the other boys face to see if he was bluffing.

"Not on purpose!"Potter tried to defend himself but Draco was laughing so hard the throbbing in his head picked up a bit. When he looked back at the other boy he was smirking.

-x-

They bantered like this, back and forth, until both were yawning with droopy eyes. They sat curled up in their armchairs facing one another.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Potter rubbed his eyes. Turning onto his side he fell asleep, his breathing deepening.

"Goodnight Potter" Draco whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt get to do quite as much editing on this chapter as I wanted to so I hope it's alright. I really liked all the arguing that went on between Harry and Draco in this chapter (it felt very natural to write)


	7. ChapterSeven

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-DayEight

Waking up in the Slytherin common room was greatly disorienting. A small sigh came out of Draco Malfoy who shifted in his large armchair and continued sleeping contently.  Harry was taken back by the light peaceful expression that covered Malfoy's face. It was so different from the usually scowling and always on guard look he was used to seeing on the other boys face. Seeing Malfoy so relaxed and at ease shook Harry, he didnt quite know what to think. Stormy grey eyes were hidden by delicate  eyelids, lips parted ever so slightly, nose not crinkled in disgust, eyebrows smoothed out instead of furrowed, cocked, or scrunched. Draco Malfoy's hair was rumpled from sleep, his body loose and not wound tight in anticipation of either a verbal or physical assault. 

Looking away from the sleeping Slytherin Harry's eyes caught on something that made his breath catch in his throat. There were dozens of them, all in a heap under a magnificent pine tree, presents. Of all shapes and sizes, wrapped in paper of every color, some with bows and others with patterns. One or two even moved. So many of them that Harry thought even Dudley Dursley's eyes would have popped out of his head. 

A strangled sound of surprise slipped from Harry's lips and Malfoy, a light sleeper it seemed, awoke. Malfoy's tongue flicked across his dry lips before his face squashed inward as he yawned. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes and took in the presents, the amount did not seem to faze him at all.

'Why would it?' Harry thought 'This must be his average Christmas haul.'

"Well come on Potter" Draco exclaimed as his eyes swept the gifts "We have to start now if we want make even a small dent by lunch"

"They're all yours" Harry couldn't hold back the bitterness that crept into his tone.

Malfoy made an impatient sound that came from the back of his throat "Oh yeah? What about Weasley and Granger?" he inquired.

"I don't expect-" Harry began. But Malfoy being, well Malfoy, interrupted. 

"You got them something didn't you?" he gave Harry a look that clearly stated that he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but-"

"Come on Potter, jeez, why wouldn't they get you anything?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair to stretch his arms high above his head. Harry opened his mouth to answer when Malfoy gave him another look that told him to shut him up before he strolled over to riffle through the presents. 

Harry didn't think he could even begin the explain to Draco Malfoy what it was like to stop expecting anything for Christmas because every single year it was the same thing. Dudley would get the thirty-something things he'd ask for and Harry wouldn't receive even one. 

So he had stopped asking for anything.

No, that certainly wasn't something Malfoy would understand. Infact, Harry contemplated the heap of gifts, Malfoy seemed even worse then Dudley. 

"Hey Potter!" Harry snapped out of his sour memories of previous Christmas Holiday's "How do you explain these?" Malfoy was carrying an armload of gifts looking rather smug. Harry was skeptical at first but at further examination the gifts sure enough had tags that read his name. 

He was delightfully bewildered to find that Malfoy had been right. Ron and Hermione had sent him sweets along with letters(Hermione's much longer and more sentimental than Ron's) wishing him a Happy Christmas. His next present was from Hagrid, a roughly whittled flute which he had clearly made himself. A soft affectionate smile curved Harry's mouth. Harry picked up a lumpy parcel, wondering what it was he ripped the wrapping off to find a lovely jumper. But who had sent it? Harry picked up a letter that had fallen to the floor when he had torn the wrapping off. The letter had been written by Ron telling him about Mrs. Weasley and her need to make jumpers. Harry grinned and pulled on the homemade jumper, the common room became 10x homier. 

As Harry unwrapped his small pile of presents his grin grew. Malfoy on the other hand, although he had a much larger stack of gifts, only seemed to get crankier. Harry crumpled the wrapping from Mrs. Weasley's gift and tossed it aside. 

"Cheer up Malfoy, what could you possibly be upset about?"

"Oh yes, silly me, I get the blessing of spending Christmas with famous Harry Potter! What could I possibly have to complain about!?" Malfoy spat "lucky, lucky me! When other witches and wizards would give a limb for this! You're right, what could I-"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry was puzzled by Malfoy's sudden explosive attitude "What's wrong-"

"Nothing" Malfoy turned his face away from him so Harry could not read it. Harry did however see Malfoy's shoulders slump "Everything is bloody fantastic" he muttered.

"Well you're not acting that way" Harry wasn't sure what to say. He had never really had anyone to comfort. But he wasn't really comforting Malfoy was he? No, there was no way, Malfoy wouldn't allow it. Harry was certain(although it seemed he was doing something terribly close) 

"I said I'm fine" Draco Malfoy's eyes burned into him "leave it alone"

An uncomfortable tension that had not been there a moment before swept over the Slytherin common room. The fires crackle seemed to grow louder and the lanterns eerie light definitely pulsed greener. That's when Harry unwrapped his gift(if you could call it that) from the Dursley's.

"What is that!?" Malfoy looked part revolted part curious. 

Harry tried to hide it behind his back but the other boy leapt up from his spot.

"Show me!" Malfoy demanded.  

Panicking Harry shoved the parcel under his backside and sat on it, his cheeks flushed profusely. Malfoy erupted with laughter his mood swinging dramatically.  He held out a hand "Let's see it then"

Harry sighed and showed Malfoy the fifty-cent pence the Dursley's had concluded to be a reasonable gift. Of course it was better than nothing, but now that he was a wizard Harry didn't have much use for muggle money. Malfoy snatched it from him "What is this!?"

"Muggle money" Harry mumbled barely audible he was so flustered.

Malfoy collapsed with laughter, falling back into his armchair. "Please don't tell me Weasley's muggle obsessed father sent this!"

Harry bristled "He didn't" he replied coldly. 

Malfoy seemed to detect Harry's tone because his laughter ceased "Who then?"

"My Aunt and Uncle" Harry gazed into the fire. 

"You're kidding!?"he could see Malfoy staring  at him, stunned, out of the corner of his eye.

Harry shrugged, hesitated, then shook his head. Wonderful, as if Malfoy needed another thing to tease him for. But Malfoy didn't mock him. Instead the silver-blonde boy stood up and approached him cautiously. Then before Harry could do anything Malfoy took the muggle money from his hand, their fingers brushing(Malfoy's hands were freezing cold and Harry couldn't help but shiver at the touch) and tossed it into the flames.

In shock Harry jumped up, pushing Malfoy aside. But the money was burning away. Turning back to Malfoy Harry stared accusingly "What was that for?" he demanded.

Malfoy shrugged "It made you unhappy"

"So I suppose it's okay then if I just toss all your gifts into the fire!?" Harry wasn't sure why he was so upset over The Dursley's gift. Malfoy was right, it had upset him. He supposed it was more that he didn't like Malfoy thinking he could just do whatever he wanted with Harry's belongings. 

"Be my guest" Malfoy's tone was bitter. Harry was so done with this boy's attitude.

Testing the water Harry picked up an expensive looking quill "What about this?"

"Toss it" Malfoy's voice was indifferent and Harry just couldn't figure him out. Frustrated he did toss the quill into the fireplace and watched it burn away before he picked up a fancy looking book"And this?"

"That too" Malfoy didn't even look at what Harry was holding. Instead he stared at the fire where the quill was now nothing but ashes. The book went up in flames(Harry pushed away the image of Hermione's horrified face if she could have seen)

"And these?" Harry nudged a box full of glossy cloths with a sock covered toe.

"Sure" Draco Malfoy fell into his armchair. He supported his head with a hand like it was too heavy to hold up alone.

Harry didn't throw anything else into the fire. "Why don't you want any of this stuff?"

Malfoy looked up at him from his seat with weary eyes "None of it matters to me"

"What do you mean?" he pulled a face.

"None of it holds any value" Malfoy motioned towards the still big pile of gifts but didn't look away from Harry who didn't understand. No value? You needed quills to write, books to read, cloths to-well-wear.

As if reading his thoughts Malfoy gave a grand sigh and rolled his eyes "The people who sent me this stuff don't care."

"Huh?" Harry still didn't understand the blondes logic.

Malfoy huffed "I can't stand you Potter"

"Trust me, the feeling goes both ways"Harry slumped into the other armchair.

"Yet here we are" The fire reflected in Malfoy's tiered yet still steely eyes.

"What do you mean the people don't care?" Harry waited so long for an answer he was about to ask again when Malfoy replied. 

"They send gifts only so that they can say they did. Not because they care."

Harry thought he understood now why Malfoy had been upset earlier. Despite Harry having less gifts they held more meaning behind them. (Except of course the gift from The Dursley's) He didn't know what to say, so worried he'd say the wrong thing, he said nothing. 

"Are you going to open the last one?" Malfoy's voice was guarded. 

Harry looked to where Malfoy was staring, his eyes glazed over. Sure enough there was a gift Harry had missed. Leaning over he snatched it up, the parcel was surprisingly light. He unwrapped it. A shimmering silver fabric was revealed and the packaging fell away. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before, but what was it?

Harry glanced at Malfoy who was gaping. 'Okay so obviously it's important, expensive, or rare' Harry thought 'Malfoy wouldn't have that dumb look on his face if it wasn't'

"Who sent that?" The Slytherin was gawking.

"I'm not sure" Then Harry saw it, a letter that had fallen to the floor. He unfolded the parchment which read in very loopy writing that he had never seen before 

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.

Harry read it twice in his head before Malfoy got impatient and stalked over, snatching the letter from his hand and reading it for himself. "Thats it?! There's no signature? No name? No nothing?" He threw the note into the fire and Harry watched it shrivel up. He didn't even object to Malfoy burning it, because if he hadn't Harry would have.

"What is it?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"You mean you don't know?" the other boys eyebrows shot up, his grey eyes huge.

Harry hated feeling dumb, especially around Malfoy "No"

"Well of course you don't!" Harry tried not to take this offensively, but this was Malfoy, of course it was offensive. "It's an invisibility cloak!"

A what? Had he heard Malfoy right? It couldn't possibly...he supposed there was really only one way to find out...

"Well try it on!" Malfoy stared at the silky fabric Harry held in his hands with a greedy glint in his eyes, Harry pulled it around his shoulders. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Or maybe he was dreaming. Christmas with a Malfoy who laughed and grinned was one thing but...well a cloak that made his body disappear was quite another.

"It is, I can't believe it, and you're sure you don't know who sent it?" Malfoy asked awed. Harry was speechless and could only shake his head. Had it really been his father's? Harry clutched the fabric a little tighter in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Drarry bicker sessions (Imagine how much more intense they'll be when Draco and Harry are older and the two have pent up sexual frustration and curse at each other!!!!)
> 
> *wicked laughter because omfg I'm so excited to write this*
> 
> Also I've come to the conclusion that I'll probably update every Wednesday/Thursday (maybe on weekends as well depending on a few factors such as workload and my *nervous laughter* personal life ((aha i know what you're thinking 'What personal life!?' WELP GUESS WHAT???? I DO HAVE FRAANDS!!))
> 
> Please comment and like<3 Ps. I'll check out your acc!


	8. ChapterEight

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-Night of Day Eight

Both boys were crashed out, at the end of a sugar high, in the same position as the night before. One minute Malfoy had been roaring with laughter the next he was passed out in an armchair. Harry watched the other boys chest as it steadily rose and fell, resting on his chest was a small tin full of cherry scones. That afternoon Harry had figured out it was probably the only present Malfoy had received that he actually cared about, but he wasn't sure what the meaning behind the scones were.

Although he was exhausted from the day (which had been surprisingly enjoyable since it had been spent in Malfoy's presence) Harry found he was unable to fall asleep as easily as Malfoy had. His eyes glazed over as he stared into the light of one of the glowing green lanterns that hung from the ceiling.

But what could have been minutes or an hour later Harry was still awake. With a quiet (as he didn't want to wake Malfoy) sigh of frustration Harry slipped from the chair and grabbed his father's cloak. Before Harry left the common room he took the tin from Malfoy's chest (even the slightest shift in sleep would send it crashing to the stone floor) and was about to deposit it on the intricately carved ledge above the fireplace when he saw a note attached to the inside of the tin's lid. He knew he shouldn't but Harry just had to know what made this gift so special. With slight reluctance he carefully unfolded the note and read

Happy Christmas Draco darling,

Made with much love, time, and care the way I know you like them<3

I know there has always been a lot of pressure on your shoulders to be in Slytherin House. Draco I want you to know that I am incredibly proud, even if you had been sorted into a different house, of the young man you are becoming. I know it must be hard spending Christmas alone and I apologize for being unable to tell you the reason you can not come home this Holiday Season. Trust your mother when I say there is no one more sorry than I that you can not come back to the manor.

I miss you, enjoy the cherry scones(do not eat them all at once or you will be sick!)

xoxo ~Mother

Sometimes maybe, Harry thought, there was more to a person then one assumed.

-x-

Harry traveled slow and silent through the halls, worried the cloak might flap up and someone might see his feet. After some time though Harry realized that he was so short his true worry should be that someone would step on the fabric that dragged some bit behind him. That worry eventually ebbed away as well, as it seemed no one else was up at this hour, in fact Harry was so delighted and distracted with the genius of the cloak he didn't notice he was wandering.  
Didn't notice until he broke from the trance of long dark corridors, sleeping paintings that snored, and moving staircases. Only noticed when he opened the door to a room that appeared to be an abandoned classroom.

 Harry eyes roved the room, he could make out the shadows of desks and chairs stacked high against the walls, that's when he spotted something that didn't look like it belonged. It was so tall that if even an inch more had been added it would have scraped the ceiling. The frame a gleaming gold shine in the dusty darkness, Harry could even make out the two ornate feet that supported it. But what was it? He was sure he wasn't supposed to be in here but something in Harry's blood sang to him saying that this was an adventure and he had just made an epic discovery. With nervous excitement Harry closed the door behind him with a nearly inaudible snick! 

As he approached Harry felt slightly disappointed when he got close enough to see that the towering object was just a mirror. But in the wizarding world was a mirror ever really 'just a mirror'? Determined to find something special Harry squinted into the dark to look closer. Inscribed into the top ridge of the frame were the words: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. 

What language was that in? Harry wondered unable to recognize or comprehend the words. Taking a step back so that he could get a clear look at himself in the reflection Harry barely muffled the scream that threatened to escape. Whirling around to see behind him Harry saw...nothing? Heart ricocheting around within his chest Harry looked back into the mirror where he saw the same thing he had the first time. In the mirror's glass was not only himself but also a familiar blonde Slytherin, when Harry looked over his shoulder there  was no one else with him. Harry watched as his reflection turned away from him to instead face the mirror figure of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry watched himself, totally mesmerized, as Mirror-Malfoy held out a hand to Mirror-Harry who took the other boys hand in a firm hold to shake it. Harry stood baffled as both boys smiled at each other in the mirror. Harry willed his feet to step away but they stayed rooted in place, an odd ache began to grow in the pit of Harry's stomach, he didn't like it. What was this? Harry wanted to shout. What did it mean? His head was spinning as Mirror-Malfoy slung an arm around Mirror-Harry's neck to ruffle his hair. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the reflection but found that he couldn't. Image after image of Harry laughing or Malfoy play shoving him appeared in the mirror's glass.

Eventually, finally, a far off noise brought Harry back to the abandoned classroom. Jerking back he dragged his eyes away and breathing heavily  grabbed his father's cloak from the floor, stirring up a whirl of dust in his wake, he tore from the room terrified of looking back. Because Harry was certain that if he stood in front of that mirror ever again he would never be able to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep the plot mostly the same to JK Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" so Harry still found the mirror of Erised. Of course I had to have some fun;) so hey! why not make Harry's greatest heart's desire having Malfoy as a "friend"???


	9. ChapterNine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter to go my lovelies before second year! Oh the possibilities;) Please comment and vote if you enjoyed.

Harry's POV  
FirstYear-Last Day of The Holiday Break

For the last week Harry had been fighting a war within himself. Those images that the mirror had shown had him feeling confused. What had it shown him? The future, his greatest fear, a what if? Whatever it meant it had shaken Harry enough that he had not used his father's cloak to go exploring again.

However it had not stopped him from hanging out with Draco Malfoy. The time that Harry spent with him was full of snow, smug smirks, and belly aching laughter. Then there was the truth that when Harry wasn't with Malfoy he was thinking of the next time he would be. In fact the two boys hadn't spent much time apart. They ate together, slept in the Slytherin Common Room, and practiced risky moves out on The Quidditch Pitch. When it would snow too hard to go outside they created "nests" with duvets, pillows, and blankets by the fireplace. Once a day or so ago they had been trapped indoors and Malfoy had suggested they burn some more of his unwanted gifts. Apparently the two were major pyromaniac's? 

Everything went into the fire. Bobbles and trinkets, books and journals. Harry had needed to stop Malfoy from burning a chair. When they had run out of things to burn Harry had proposed that they complete their homework only to learn that Malfoy was already done!

"What do you mean your done?!" Harry was bewildered. He was wrapped in a blanket, his Weasley jumper, and multiple pairs of socks. Malfoy sat in his usual armchair in the same attire(replace The Weasley jumper with an expensive looking cashmere sweater)

"What do you mean you're not?" Malfoy scoffed rolling his eyes in that 'Good God how dumb can Potter be?' way he did so often. 

"When did you have the time?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy shrugged loosely "I did most of it the first few days of the Holiday break the rest when..." his words trickled away.

"When what?" Harry urged.

"When I couldn't sleep" The Slytherin avoided eye contact. 

"Could I copy?" Harry joked not asking why Malfoy was unable to sleep, not wanting to push him. In just short of two weeks Harry seemed to have learned the most part of Malfoy's emotional tells and asking questions would make things worse not better at this point. 

"No, I dont think so Potter," Malfoy said smirking looking mighty pleased with himself as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table nearby. "you're perfectly capable of doing it on your own."

-x-

Finally the storm had ceased and both boys, with barely contained glee, had bundled into fleeces and coats to plunge into the fresh crisp snow. Within the last week Harry had begun to notice the slight change in Malfoy's demeanor. He had one from cold, obnoxious, and aloof to teasing, quirky, and aloof. (The belief that he was superior had not left the silver-blonde haired boy and Harry had stopped expecting it to)

Maybe it was the overwhelming excitement to be out of the castle and laying on his back in the snow(even if it was cold and he had begun to shiver) Or maybe it was that every time Harry closed his eyes, as he did now, the mirrors images pushed their way to the front of his thoughts. Whatever it was Harry sat up in the snow and soaked in Draco Malfoy who stared up at the sky with his guard down, his eyes gleaming, and his hair a tone or two away from blending in with the snow. Feeling Harry's eyes on him Malfoy looked over and self consciously sat up as well.

Harry found something he could not name in those smoky eyes. Gathering his courage he extended a hand to Malfoy. 

"What are you doing Potter?" To most Malfoy's voice would have sounded calm and collected but Harry heard the slight tremor when the other boy said his surname. 

"I'm sure you remember the day on the Hogwarts express when you extended your friendship but I didn't accept it. Don't make the same mistake I did." Harry waited nervously as Malfoy's eyes widened enough to make him look a bit like an owl. He got nervous as those huge eyes darted from his hand to his eyes then back again quite a few times in mere seconds.

"Why should I want your friendship?" Malfoy sneered the way he did when he was feeling vulnerable, his voice didn't sound quite as cold and venomous, obviously on the line and not expecting Harry's offer. 

"Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed the last few days" Harry cut his eyes from Malfoy's now protected granite ones. He didn't like the soft and exposed feeling in his chest.

"I'm Slytherin and your Gryffindor! We're meant to be sworn enemies-" Malfoy scowled deeply.

Harry interjected "Say's who?" 

Malfoy gave him that 'How dumb can Potter get?' look again and with an exasperated expression replied "History of Hogwarts-"

"Don't go sounding like Hermione-" 

Malfoy lept to is feet and snarled "I do not!" Harry grimaced, he had compared Malfoy and Hermione and it  had sounded far too much like an insult for his liking.

Harry scrambled to his feet "Actually you do" he contradicted sweeping his dark hair from his vision. 

"It doesn't matter because you're you and I'm me!" Malfoy cried loudly waving his arms around in grand gestures.

Through the whole thing Harry had kept his hand raised, he wouldn't let it waver now. 

"You're you and I'm me" Harry whispered "What's that even mean?" but he thought he knew.

Malfoy huffed, the tops of his cheeks pink, from the cold? "My father-"

"Forget your father!" Harry argued.

"The day I do will be the day I'm damned" Malfoy's voice was hollow, too hollow. 

"Just don't tell him" Harry countered.

Two weeks ago, the beginning of the Holidays, if Harry had been told he'd be feeling as if he was about to lose a crucial person who understood him on a level not many others did and that person was Draco Malfoy he would have laughed. It didn't seem very funny now.

Here and now Malfoy seemed to be hesitating with his answer to Harry's offer. Then he flinched away from an invisible force, his face drained of it's remaining color. Malfoy's glinting eyes met his and Harry knew what was coming but he didn't, no couldn't, believe it. 

"I can't" Malfoy short of whispered before taking a slow step back then, all at once, he was pelting for the school. Harry's hope plummeted in his chest and splattered somewhere at the base of his stomach. 

He dropped his hand.


	10. ChapterTen

Hermione's POV  
FirstYear-Back from the Holiday's

Steam rose from the potion Hermione was brewing. Green, it was too green, the mixture was meant to be a light turquoise. Frowning she struggled to control her hair, which had expanded from the potions humidity. Pushing back her sleeves some more Hermione first checked her burner to be sure it was still on a steady simmer before resuming her clockwork stirring. 

Behind her there was a tremendous clatter. She and the rest of the class whirled around to see Harry and a mess that was his melted cauldron and what was left of his potion, only it was pink and frothing! Hermione was aghast.

"Oh Harry" She groaned under her breath. This wasn't the first time an incident like this had occurred. Only yesterday in charms class her friend had accidently exploded the desk he'd been sitting at into splinters. Multiple people, including Harry himself, had needed to receive attention from Mme Pomfrey in the hospital wing to carefully remove the wood that had gotten lodged under their skin.

"Well, well," Hermione's heart sank "What have we here?" drawled the greasy voice of Professor Snape. No one said a word, though a few Slytherin's snickered. 

"Don't just stand there gaping Potter" the potions Professor said testily "Clean this mess up and 25 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your clumsy foolishness" he began to move away from the scene but seemed to change his mind as he turned back "Oh and Potter, you'll also have detention with me for the next week" Hermione caught something nasty gleaming in his eyes before he departed.

"Profesor!" Hermione blurted before she could think better and bite her tongue "Harry should go down to the hospital wing. He spilt his potion all down his front and seeing as we used-" 

"Ms. Granger are you the teacher in this class?" Professor Snape  asked icily. 

Obviously not she thought but instead replied "No sir, but-"

He cut her off "Well then why are you telling me what to do?"

Hermione's mouth fell open but no words came out. The sound of bubbling potions and shuffling feet filled the pregnant silence. The Slytherin's laughs grew louder. "Professor I didn't-  I wouldn't-" she stuttered.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger, would you like to keep talking?" Professor Snape's voice lilted with a deep unpleasantness .

Hermione shook her head ruefully, her face downturned, cheeks blushing a deep scarlet.

"If that's it..." he paused as if waiting for more Gryffindors to intervene so that he could take away even more points. When no one did he went on "Back to work all of you, you specifically Potter."

This time Hermione let The Potions Master walk away.

-x-

That evening at dinner Hermione and the boys sat a bit apart from the rest of Gryffindor table. As Ron spoke she noticed that although Harry was with them physically his thoughts were elsewhere. 

"-Just horrible!" Ron finished his rant on their Potions Professor and Hermione saw him look hopefully at Harry. The bespectacled boy remained staring off into space. It was something he had been doing quite a lot Hermione remarked. Clearly disappointed with his friend, Ron hunched over and stared glumly at his plate and beat at his mashed potato's. 

What was going on? Hermione thought to herself watching Harry who gazed off into nothing. But wait, she almost dropped her fork in realization. Harry wasn't staring at nothing, he was staring at the Slytherin table. (Or more particularly Draco Malfoy!) 

A week's worth of memories reeled back to Hermione and her eyes doubled in size as her thoughts churned. She almost hit herself she was so upset she had not seen it sooner. Ever since the start of second term Harry had been acting strangely. All the accidents, staring into space, not eating much, (and seeing the smears of purple under his eyes Hermione thought it fair to assume that) he had not been sleeping much lately either.  She had at first pinned it to the assumption that he'd had a bad Christmas(it had after all been spent alone) but now she thought there might be a better explanation.  

Hermione now saw a pattern that she had not before. Each of Harry's "accidents" happened in class, a class Gryffindor shared with Slytherin, or more importantly a class Harry shared with Draco Malfoy! Hermione's thoughts were racing as she connected the dots. 

"Helloooo! Earth to Hermione?" Ron half sang as he waved a hand in front of her face. 

"Pardon?" she blinked and focused her attention on him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "I was just asking what you thought our next step in discovering the identity of Nicholas Flamel should be" Ron said stabbing a piece of sausage. 

"Oh er-" Hermione tried to clear her head but she was blanking 'Um," panicking she said "I was about to ask Harry if he double checked the books in row one of section c" she supplemented taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ron turned to Harry, who wasn't paying attention. Ron's frustration rolled off in waves as he picked up his dinner plate "Seeing as the both of you have your heads in the clouds and don't seem to care come find me when your feet are solidly planted back on earth" and with that he trudged off to sit with Dean and Seamus who were roaring with laughter together at the other end of the table. 

Hermione breathed a sigh through her nose, Ron was right, She and Harry hadn't said a word to him. In a gentle voice she said "Harry?"one or two tries later he came out of it. 

"Sorry, did I miss something?" He looked around them and confused asked "Where's Ron?"

Biting her lip Hermione gave Harry a pitiful look. Something had definitely happened over Winter Break and she planned on figuring out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this is a horrible way to end First Year but hush<3 Wonderful things are in this fanfictions future. 
> 
>  


	11. ChapterEleven

Draco's POV  
SecondYear

 

"Draco!" Pansy snapped "Oh for Merlin's sake! What has been up with you lately?" she demanded impatiently giving him a look of half curiosity and half irritation. 

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He was so sore, his back and shoulders ached. Stifling a yawn he looked at Pansy "What were you saying?"

She shook her head, her bob of black hair swaying back and forth with it "I was asking whether or not you were staying back for Christmas again this year."

Sighing Draco rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was so tired and definitely not in the mood for 'Q and A with Pansy Parkinson' (but then when was he?) 

"I'm not sure yet Pansy, why?" Draco sat back in the plush arm chair in front of the crackling fire. Pansy clucked her tongue in a way he didn't like but thankfully said no more on the topic and instead went back to scratching away with her quill. Trying not to snap Draco focused on the assignment Mcgonagall was having them write. Around Pansy and himself the night was still young, students filtered in and out of the dimly lit room at a steady trickle. Draco's focus drifted and he glanced behind the back of his armchair. A long mahogany wooden table ran down the center of the room, smooth chairs of the same make were neatly pushed in. Slytherin's of every year from one to seven sat around that table. 

Older students sat completing homework, poker faces laid on thick, not a hint of emotion seeping through. Younger students sat with their posse mocking each other. Draco turned back to the roaring fire and breathed in the crisp dungeon air that was getting colder by the day as the Holiday Season rolled around. 

Soon pine trees would stand whimsically tall in every room, candles would burn and drip hot wax, wind would slip through the cracks in the windows and chill the students who walked the corridors as they walked from class to class. And soon, just as Pansy had reminded him, students would start deciding whether or not they would be staying at Hogwarts for the Holiday. 

Draco should not have needed to wonder. He should have been going back to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. For as long as he could remember each Christmas of his life had been spent at the Manor. His parents would host a party on Christmas Eve that would start early in the night and go on until quite late. They're house would be full of witches and wizards dressed in their finest, champagne and other alcoholic beverages would get passed around, the sound of glasses clinking would echo, the marble floors would gleam, and formal voices would buzz throughout the rooms. Draco always wore a new suit, his blonde hair always slicked back, and he would be getting introduced to witches and wizards up in high positions to cement his own for the future. 

But he did have to wonder because his last Christmas had not been spent at The Malfoy Manor, his Mother had sent him a letter explaining that he could not come home for The Holiday, instead he'd have to remain at Hogwarts. At first the prospects had appeared black until a most unlikely character had changed the prospects to pure and blinding white. Draco had spent his last Christmas with Harry Potter. He had in fact enjoyed it, until the prick had held out his hand to Draco offering his friendship. 

It was something he tried not to dwell on too often, especially since he had turned Potter's offer down.

Draco's clenched his eyes shut and grasped the chair's arms so tightly his fingers turned white. He stood abruptly causing his ink to rattle on the table he had set up. Sweeping all his work supplies into his bag Draco left the Common Room without a word to Pansy or any other Slytherin (quite aware of all the curious stares that followed him into the boy's dorm he shared with Blaise, Crabbe,Goyle, and Theodore)

Dropping his school bag at the end of his bed Draco refrained from running his hands through his hair, as this would only make it stand up on end in a mess(something Potter did not seem to comprehend) His breathing was becoming shallow and Draco couldn't explain why he was filled with such rage. When his breath caught in his throat Draco's anger only grew, he would not cry! His eyes started to fill against his will with salty droplets that blurred his vision. 'Malfoys do not cry, they don't cry, crying is pathetic' Draco told himself. When those tears still threatened to spill he kicked the closest thing to him, which turned out to be Blaise's dresser. Pain shot through his foot and Draco bite his lip so hard to hold back a cry of pain that he drew blood. 

Falling back into his bed Draco regained his composure, his eyes now danced with black splotches "Wonderful" Draco huffed taking off his shoes and arranging them neatly under his bed. He pulled off his socks and looked at the one he'd kicked Blaise's dresser with. He wiggled his toes and when nothing seemed awfully wrong he stood up and applied some pressure. Draco sucked in a sharp breath, it was only a little tender he told himself. Sighing Draco grimaced at the scuff mark his shoe had left behind on the beautiful furniture. 

Sucking the blood from his lip, Draco turned away from the dresser and began to get ready for bed. He hoped he would get at least a few hours of sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Second Year!! Poor Draco confused ever his emotions eh?Most of second year will likely be in Draco's POV and I'm really happy about the way this is all going so far. If you could it would mean alot if you'd leave a comment or a vote(It would mean even more if you recommended my fic to a friend:)


	12. ChapterTwelve

Harry's Pov

Harry's dreams of Quidditch and snow were chased away when a pillow struck his face. Waking with wild wide eyes he bolted upright "Wuh?"

He could hear the laughter of the Gryffindor boys he shared a dorm with but he could not see them due to his less than perfect vision. Fumbling for his glasses on the night stand Harry cursed under his breath. Someone threw another pillow that hit him squarely in the chest. 

"Alright, I'm up" Harry groaned, shoving his glasses up his nose, the dorm came into focus. The room was circular and at the peak of a tower, therefore the ceiling sloped inward at the top. There were 5 four poster beds, including his own, cloaked by curtains and covered in heavy duvets. The boys who slept in those beds were roaring with laughter, well three of them were, Neville looked rather anxious.  
"Come on guys, he's up" he chattered eyeing Harry for a reaction.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean had apparently not had enough and did not want to "Come on." Seamus jumped onto Harry's bed, the mattress shifting beneath him, and swung a pillow at his head. It sailed way to the left and way off target as Seamus was laughing so hard. Grinning, Harry scrambled out of bed and grasped for the pillow he had been using and flung it at Seamus. It didn't take much to send the small boy tumbling to the ground. They all, even poor Seamus, guffawed loudly.

Sheepishly Seamus got to his feet blushing, he glanced at Dean who was laughing the hardest of them all and Harry watched his face pinked even further. Clearly humiliated the small boy muttered "Alright, alright, who wants breakfast?"

The room disintegrated into chaos as the five of them attempted to get ready, cries of:

"I can't find a single pair of matching socks!" and "I swear upon Trevor's life I placed my herbology textbook in my trunk!" swirled together. 

Harry managed to snatch a glance of his reflexion in a mirror. Ink black hair stuck up at every angle possible, his glasses were sliding down his nose and crooked, robes hung awkwardly around his thin frame. Harry sighed, it would have to do. 

"Hurry Ron!" he hollered looking up he saw Seamus with his shirt wrongly button, Dean missing his tie, Neville huffing and wiping the sheen of sweat off his brow, and Ron who didn't look much better with his fiery red hair just as bed ruffled as his own. They were an awkward bunch, Harry would never deny it, and he was fine with being a part of it. 

As they all rushed out of Gryffindor Common Room, one after the other through the portrait hole, Dean asked "So what are you all doing for Christmas?"

Neville was the first to pipe up "My Grandmother's having me come home"

Harry glanced at Ron thinking of the Polyjuice potion they were brewing "The both of us are staying behind." Ron said quickly. "How about you?"

Dean grinned at Seamus who smiled back. "Seamus and I are spending Christmas together at his place." 

Of course they were, Dean and Seamus were pretty tight. The five of them raced down staircases and corridors, passing windows that showed blustery weather outside. It didn't sting as much anymore that the majority of Harry's fellow students could go home for the Holiday's if they decided to and he couldn't, but this was one of those times that he felt a tinge of jealousy seep through. Then they arrived at the Great Hall and the smell of food wiped away all his thoughts save the one telling him to eat.

 

Draco's POV

He and the other second year Slytherin boys all woke and got ready the same time each day, always the same routine.

"Hey Blaise," taunted Theodore, "How did you manage to mark up your dresser so badly?" The other boy turned from the face of a mirror, where he had been combing his short dark brown hair, to see what Theodore was talking about. He frowned at the scuff mark "I most certainly am not responsible." Turning on the dorms remaining occupants he raised a perfect eyebrow "Which of you buffoons was it?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another then back at Blaise "Wasn't us" they both grunted in unison. Blaise turned to Draco and gave him a cold look "That leaves you " 

Draco rolled his eyes "As if" he said snorting. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Repairo" Almost immediately the spell took effect, the wood smoothed over and the mark vanished. 

"I could have done that myself" Blaise glared angrily. 

Draco shrugged "I didn't see you doing anything" he replied calmly resuming his routine.

Blaise bared his teeth and if looks could kill Draco was sure he'd be dead. 

"You're both so dramatic" Theodore stretched out the last word rolling his eyes. Both Draco and Blaise glowered first at Theo then at each other. This was one of those times that Draco noticed just how different and yet alike he and Blaise were. They were both tall and thin but that's where the physical similarities ended. Where Draco was silver Blaise was black. He himself had snow white hair, steel grey eyes, and pale skin. Blaise on the other hand had skin the color of dark chocolate, black holes in replace of eyes, and a shadow of dark hair cropped tightly to his skull. They were both Pureblood Slytherins with families that held high positions in the wizarding world. Had Draco not acted so cut throat, confident, and cold Blaise might have been Slytherin's Prince. It was a constant battle for control and power between the two of them. 

With a last withering look Blaise turned away, Draco noticed his heavy frustrated exhale of breath and felt a deep satisfaction that he could ruffle the other boys feathers with such little effort. After a moment's silence in which Draco celebrated this small victory Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle were giving each other looks that meant there was no way any of them were getting further involved. Apparently Blaise wasn't done, looking smug he inquired "So Draco, will you be staying at Hogwarts alone again for Christmas this year?" 

Draco clenched his jaw so he wouldn't let something slip that he would later regret. Facing Blaise he asked as casually as he could "What does it matter to you?"

Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle were all silent keeping their eyes down, like they usually did when he and Blaise argued. 

"Just wondering why Mummy wouldn't want you home for the Holiday's is all" Blaise's voice was deathly calm. He's trying to unsettle you, Draco reminded himself. He gave Blaise a chilly smile that did not reach his eyes.

"You and I both know what you're really doing Zabini" he purred stepping closer to his roommate "I suggest you keep your nose out of my business and just take care up yourself."

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?" Blaise demanded taking a step closer to him so that they were almost nose to nose. The dark Slytherins chest rose and fell rapidly with barely contained rage. Draco held his ground, tension rolled off the two of them. Draco took the last step "Hell yes I am" he breathed the words so the others wouldn't hear.

"Or what Malfoy?" Blaise barked a laugh but Draco could tell he had won "You'll go running to Daddy?"

"Do you really want to bring my father into this?" Draco smirked full well knowing the reaction these words would bring. Sure enough Blaise took a step, granted it was a small one but a step all the same, backwards. Draco lifted his chin "I didn't think so" turning to the other boys he motioned towards the door "breakfast boys"

And they followed. They would not dare go against Draco, not when his eyes were as fiery and threatening as they were. Even if they had not heard what Draco had said they had seen Blaise backdown. That was enough, for now.

-x- 

Sneering at anyone who got in the way the boys and Draco took their seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The room was full of an atrocious amount of noise, only making Draco more tense. The main source of all this noise was Gryffindor Table, of course Draco found no surprise in this. He quickly scanned the table, no Potter, wonderful. This meant the Great Hall would only be getting louder. Even without The boy who bloody lived the Gryffindors were doing a spectacular job of making his ears bleed. They pounded the table, roared with laughter, and yelled at house mates that were feet away. Rowdy bunch of thick headed, good for nothing, prats! None of the other houses had noise level issues. 

The majority of Ravenclaws had books, parchment, or notes laid out. They all read, wrote, or studied. There were a couple of them that were conversing but none of them appeared to feel the need to scream at each other. 

The Hufflepuffs had a buzz radiating from their table and Draco thought perhaps the Gryffindors should take notes. Look! Can you believe it? It is possible to chat with the people sitting around you without causing a bloody racket! 

Slytherin table was no louder than Hufflepuff, compared to Gryffindor they were hardly audible. 

Draco had just started lathering butter to a scone, with perhaps a tad too much force, when the Great Hall noise level inclined which could only mean one thing. Looking up Draco saw exactly what he knew he would and grit his teeth. Harry effing Potter had arrived along with the rest of his pose, immediately Draco began to hear the usual:

"Harry come here and have a look at this!"

"Morning Harry!"

"Hey Potter, you would not believe-"

"Hiya Harry!"

Draco wanted to slam his head against the wall he was so exasperated. Every Damn morning, no it was every damned day, wherever he went it was "Harry this, Harry that, Potter, precious Potter, gorgeous angelic Potter!" Draco was sick of stupid Potter and his freaky fanclub (which seemed to be all of Hogwarts)

And yet he could not keep his eyes from tracking Harry Potter as he and his 'followers' took a seat. He watched as Potter replied to each house mate that greeted him, though it was not just Gryffindors that shouted to him, suddenly it was as if a sea of students had risen to to bid the bespectacled twit a good bloody morning. 

To Draco's relief not one Slytherin said one word to Potter, thank Merlin, he wasn't sure what he would have done then. He watched as the other boy loaded his plate like he hadn't eaten in days then promptly got sucked into a conversation with his friends. If you really could call them that, Draco thought, if they didn't just like him for his fame. Bitterness swept through Draco, it should have been-

All of a sudden a thousand hoots, squawks, and screeches devoured the students roar of words. The sound of pumping of heavy wings echoed off the walls and owls of every sort flew into the Hall to deliver letters, parcels, and packages to their receivers. Draco spotted a familiar large eagle owl amongst the smaller birds, her orange eyes were set on Draco, the rest of the owls parted for her. Usually the sight of the Malfoy's Eagle owl was one he looked forward to because it meant his parents were writing to him. Now though his gut was doing cartwheels. This letter was it, this was the letter that would tell him whether he would be staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays or not, it was too close to the break for it to be anything else. 

The bird landed neatly on Draco's outstretched arm, her talons digging into his flesh a bit. The owl looked at him through the orange eyes set into her skull, she didn't nip him in affection or hoot in recognition the way the other owls in the Hall were doing. All professional she held out her leg so that Draco could easily remove the letter, he peeled open the thick creamy envelope and quickly removed the letter within. Draco noticed his fingers were shaking and he tried to steady them but gave up when he recognized his Mother's familiar twisting curvy writing printed on the parchment. 

Dearest Draco, 

I'm sure you have been anticipating this letter and therefore already have some clue as to what I'm writing to you about. I won't drag you along, let's cut right to it, this is about the arrangement for Christmas break. I hope you have not let your hopes get too high as my next words may lead to some disappointment, your father is no better now then when you left this fall for school. This is not what I want but Draco I think it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts for the Holiday's once more. I will miss you greatly. Look forward to the usual Christmas haul but above all keep an eye out for your gift from myself. 

xoxo ~Mother

 

Daco re-folded the parchment and slide it back into place inside the envelope. He didn't let so much an inch of what he was feeling show on his face, instead he dismissed The eagle owl to the owlery. Draco put the letter in his pocket so that he could burn it later, not because it held anything of secrecy but just because he didn't want anyone reading it. Fabulous, what would Blaise say? Forget Blaise, what would all of Hogwarts say? Draco loathed his Mother in this moment, keeping him stuck at school. He loathed his Father as well, loathed him for not improving. Loathed this school, it's teachers, and all its students. He hated Potter and his freaky friends for all their laughter and smiles. Hated his friends for being all sneers and scowls. But above all he felt the loathing for himself set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad it's winter break(I really needed the down time)  
> 


	13. ChapterThirteen

Draco's POV  
Day Before Christmas Break Starts  
(When all the other students are leaving) 

 

"You know Draco," A hard glint appeared in Blaise's dark eyes, "I would say that I was sorry to leave you alone for Christmas with these two buffoons," he indicated Crabbe and Goyle, "but you won't be alone with them will you?"  
"How's that?" Draco asked not really interested. For the last couple weeks, ever since he had signed up to stay back for the Holiday, Blaise had been constantly teasing him. (Emphasis on constantly)  
"Well a little birdy told me that our big celebrity, Mr. Boy Who Lived, will be staying behind with you. Won't that be fun?" Blaise's tone was dripping with sarcasm, but little did he know the mention of a certain Gryffindor had captured Draco's full attention.  
"A true joy" He tried to cover up his sudden interest with a bored tone of voice, but in his head his thoughts were spinning.  
"You and Potter can arrange play dates and slumber parties-" Blaise made a dramatic gasping noise and fake gushed in a mockingly high girly voice "Wow slumber parties with Potter, I'm so jealous!"  
"Can you pack that trunk any slower?" Draco asked testily, he was pointedly ignoring Blaise's last comment.  
"I know you're terribly sad to see me go Draco sweetest, but don't think on it too much. I'll be back in two weeks time."  
"If only it were longer" Draco muttered.  
"What was that?" Blaise asked in fake innocence, full well knowing he was getting under Draco's skin.  
"Don't play deaf with me Zabini" he hissed.  
Blaise ignored him and began to hum a light tune, Draco closed his eyes with exasperation. Blaise didn't hum, he was just trying to agitate him. And it was working.  
Draco rolled onto his stomach to watch the other boy neatly fold his cloths. Then re-fold them. And then fold them again. It wasn't that Blaise had OCD, Draco had known the other boy from an early age, not to mention they shared a freaking dorm room. He knew Blaise was just taking a long time to bother him, so Draco made sure not to give him a reaction.  
Flipping onto his back Draco blew out through his lips and watched as a faint cloud misted into appearance. Around this time of year it always got really cold in the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room was located. Draco had more or less gotten used to it, he also tended to wear extra layers.  
The door to the boys dorm was jerked open and a scowling Theodore marched in. "Blaise if you don't hurry it up the carriages will leave without you" he announced.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Draco watched as Blaise snatched up his last few belongings quickly shoving them into his trunk.  
Glaring sharply Theodore left without another word. Draco heard Blaise latch his trunk shut and haul it off the bed.  
"Thank Merlin!" He thought. Draco was so ready for two weeks without the other boy constantly breathing obnoxious remarks down his neck.  
"Goodbye Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy" Blaise barked a laugh.  
The other boys said goodbye, Draco said nothing. Blaise was almost out the door when he seemed to have second thoughts.  
"Malfoy, one more thing," he smirked wickedly, "say hello to Potter for me won't you?" 

-x-

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Harry ran a hand through his hair "Malfoy isn't the Slytherin Heir!"  
"Harry we've been over this multiple times now," Hermione sighed from her spot on the floor of the Moaning Myrtles lavatory, "how can you be so certain?"  
"I just know okay?" Harry struggled for the words to make them understand. "It couldn't be him. I mean actually try and imagine Malfoy opening The Chamber and releasing some foul beast-"  
"Not really that hard to imagine mate" Ron muttered leaning against a stall.  
Harry decided to ignore him and continued his pacing "Trust me Hermione, if it were Malfoy he'd be boasting right up front about it."  
Hermione pursed her lips, clearly  
unconvinced, but she didn't say anything else on the topic.  
It was true that Draco Malfoy could be an annoying and disrespectful prat. It was also true that he called his fellow peers names and taunted those who couldn't stand up for themselves. But it was also true that he could be funny and even friendly when he wasn't feeling pressured to be Slytherins bloody posh Prince.  
How could Harry explain to Ron and Hermione that he knew Malfoy was better then he let everyone believe? Telling them about last Christmas was simply out of the question. He racked his brain until his head hurt but unfortunately couldn't see any other way.  
Harry slide to the cold tile floor with his back to the wall sitting across from Hermione.  
"You know I reckon the Potion will be done by Christmas" She murmured more to herself then the boys.  
"Perfect!" Ron exclaimed standing up strait "Malfoy and his thugs are staying behind for the Holiday!"  
Hermione's brows furrowed as she stirred the mixture. The pots contents were an ugly shade of grey and frankly quite unappealing, Harry couldn't believe that he would be drinking it.  
"I wonder why that is" Hermione wondered aloud.  
"Er-what do you mean?" Asked Harry even though he knew perfectly well what she meant.  
"Well why would Malfoy stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break?" He could see the gears in her head churning.  
"He is always going on about his big fancy manor isn't he?" Ron remarked coldly and Harry could see his gears working as well.  
"That's right. Now why would he want to stay at Hogwarts if he could go home and visit his parents?" Hermione asked as she triple checked the instructions before adding the next ingredient to the cauldron.  
Ron scoffed and Harry could practically see him trying to connect the dots. "Hermione's got a point," he rubbed at his nose, "why would a snobby prick like Malfoy stay behind at Hogwarts when he could go home to suck up and complain to mummy and daddy for two weeks instead?"  
Swallowing hard Harry changed the subject. "How exactly will the Polyjuice Potion work Hermione?"  
Ron seemed to forget about Malfoy staying back for the winter break and looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for an answer as she took her time tilting vials into the cauldron.  
"It really isn't too complicated-" laughing a bit she gave them a look full of humour and started again. "Okay, that's not true. This is one of the most complicated potions that I've ever encountered." Exhaling she bit her lip but went on, "I'm pretty sure I've made it right so far but I'm not certain. We'll only know when we attempt the transformation."  
Ron made a sound that Harry thought was a nervous laugh but sounded more like choking. "You're telling us this now?" He demanded.  
"You only just asked now" Hermione frowned beneath the hair that had doubled in size from the potions humidity and now covered her eyes.  
"Shush Ron" Harry told him not wanting a petty spat break out between the two. "Go on Hermione."  
Ron sulked as picked up Harry's pacing. Hermione on the other hand gave him an appreciative look before continuing.  
"This is a hard potion, the making of it at least, as it's quite complex. I'm almost done though. The last step will be adding a piece of the person each of us will transform into-"  
"Hold the bloody hell up!" Ron interrupted halting in his tracks.  
"What do you mean a piece of them?! You better not be saying we'll need to chop off one of Crabbe and Goyles fingers or-or an ear! Because I don't care how much effort you've put into that potion, there is no way I'm drinking anything that contains one of their pinkie toes!" His eyes were wide and full of worry. Harry was sure his expression must have looked generally just as baffled if not more.  
"If you'd just let me finish," Hermione raised her bushy eyebrows, "I wasn't suggesting you cut off one of their toes. Although one would work just at well, some hair or a few nail clippings will work just as well."  
"Nail clippings?!" Ron demanded appalled. "I hope you're not implying that Harry and I should root around in the Slytherin trash cans!"  
"Oh for heavens sake Ronald!" Hermione had clearly reached the end of her rope. Sighing heavily she inhaled deeply and said in a calm tone of voice "Of course I'm not. I've already got most of a plan figured out, trust me alright?"  
Ron looked wary of this so called 'plan' but nodded anyway.  
"As I was saying, after we add the hairs and drink the potion the best scenario is that we transform without any issues."  
Ron gulped "And worse case scenario?"  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Ron rapidly cut her off. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
Hermione pursed her lips and stared wordlessly into the cauldrons contents.  
Harry's stomach clenched when he noticed his friends hand shaking as she stirred. It wasn't that he didn't trust her skills it was more that a lot was on the line here if the potion didn't turn out right. His insides writhed as his imagination came up with every possible and painful disastrous outcome.  
Shaking his head Harry scrambled up from the tile floor and rubbed his sweaty palms against his trousers.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked looking up at him with worried eyes.  
"Er-nothing. Don't worry. I just-don't worry." He sputtered looking everywhere but at her or Ron.  
With that he left the girls lavatory with hast. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he could hardly separate one from another. Would Hermione's potion work?  Would they end up in the hospital wing or worse St. Mungo's? If one of them did get hurt would they get expelled? Should he tell Dumbledore about the voice he was hearing? Was there a chance that maybe Ron and Hermione were right and Malfoy really was the Slytherin Heir? 

Turning a corner Harry started running down the next corridor. Each breath was harder then the last as he skidded around a corner and slammed into another figure.  
"Oof!" Harry landed hard on his rear end as his glasses flew from his face. His vision blurred and with a groan he began feeling around the floor.  
"Where were you going so fast?"  
A familiar aloof voice stunned him. His tone wasn't threatening but instead was tinged with true curiosity. He heard Malfoy take a few steps closer. Harry's hand stilled it's search for his glasses. Speak of the devil, He thought.  
"Stand up Potter" that same demanding voice drawled.  
With a tight jaw Harry rose to his full height, which admittedly wasn't much. His chest rose and fell rapidly from how fast his feet had been carrying him moments ago. Harry jumped when Malfoy slid his glasses into place on his nose. Even when his vision cleared and he saw Malfoy (in all his posh glory) standing just a couple feet away Harry didn't step back. Instead he held his breath as he stared into stormy grey eyes that unflinchingly stared back. His mouth felt dry so he wet his lips, which didn't do much. "Thanks" Harry managed.  
Malfoy raised a fair eyebrow in question.  
"And sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention" Harry bit his lower lip.  
"That much was pretty clear" Malfoy snorted.  
Uncomfortable silence filled the corridor and he shifted from foot to foot.  
"I'll be off then" Malfoy moved to pass Harry who quickly stepped aside. The other boys shoes made footfalls echo sharply off the walls as he strode away.  Just as he was about to disappear around the corner Harry had just cleared, the reckless Gryffindor within him called out "Malfoy wait up!"  
The blonde boy stilled and swung around to face Harry with a frown on his face.  
Jogging to catch up he huffed "I was wondering if we could talk."  
"About?" Up went those slim eyebrows.  
Harry shrugged "A lot has happened since last Christmas. Maybe we could catch up?"  
Malfoy seemed taken back "Catch up?"  
"That is what I said" he nodded.  
"Why would I want to 'catch up' with you?" Malfoy sneered but his eyes weren't looking so cold.  
Harry played with the cuff of his sleeve "We got along reasonably well last Christmas. It was cool."  
The other boy seemed genuinely bewildered now "Cool?"  
"Yeah, cool. Getting to know you I mean" Harry tried to explain. He wiped his hands on his pant leg as his palms had begun to sweat again.  
Malfoy's dark eyes tracked this action before he fixed Harry with a stony glare. "You don't know anything about me Potter."  
"If you'd give-"  
"Stop," Malfoy cut him off, "just stop." Harry saw many emotions tangled up in the other boys expression consisting of anger, hurt, upset, frustration, loathing, and what he thought was...confusion? At what, Harry wasn't sure and with that fiery look in Malfoy's eyes he didn't dare ask.  
"Just leave me alone" Malfoy ground out.  
Harry watched The Slytherin boy turn on his heels and stalk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. A special thanks to all of you who read my work despite my cruddy grammar(ily!!)


	14. ChapterFourteen

Harry's POV  
SecondYear-Mission: Polyjuice Potion (Part One) ((Also Christmas Eve!))

"One...Two...Three..."  
Harry swallowed his nerves along with  
the Polyjuice Potion. For a split second he felt nothing, then all at once Harry's insides began to squirm as if they were alive. Sweat sprung up on his brow, his head started to spin, he was convinced he was about to be sick. A boiling burning sensation swept his core, spreading to his limbs on which he dropped to. His skin turned to a waxy texture as it started to bubble all over. It was as if a trillion bee's had stung him as his chest swelled, ripping through his robes. New hair crept across his skull and prickled against his forehead. Harry watched in astonishment as his pale thin hands become Goyle's thick meaty ones.  
Finally the burning ceased as spontaneously as it had started. Harry was left breathing hard, face down on the damp tile floor. Harry pushed himself up and leaned against the stall wall, his chest was heaving, he tilted his head back, and shut his eyes. When he re-opened them he realized that his vision was blurry. Reaching up he felt his glasses were still on his face, but of course! Goyle didn't need glasses. Harry removed the circular frames from his face and put them in a big pocket. He blinked a few times in amazement. Harry couldn't get over the fact that most people didn't require glasses to see perfectly well.  
Harry squeezed out of his school uniform and changed into the larger robes that Hermione had managed to get her hands on.  
Clearing his throat a voice that certainly wasn't his own rasped out "Ron? Hermione? You guys alright?"  
"Yeah" Crabbe-Ron-grunted.  
Harry unlocked the stall door and pushed it open. Ron's door opened beside him and a perfect replica of Crabbe stepped out.  
"This is crazy" Ron's eyes sparkled with mischief, a grin broke out over his face.  
"We had better get going" Harry said "we need to stay focused."  
Ron shrugged "Let's go Hermione" he grunted in Crabbe's deep guttural voice.  
"I'm-I'm not going" she stuttered, her words trembled "go on without me."  
Harry glanced at Ron worried. "Hermione are you alright?" He called through the door.  
"I'm fine...just go, your wasting time."  
Harry bite his lip knowing she was right. Still, they couldn't leave her, could they? Hermione had done most of the work in making the potion, they couldn't go without her...right?  
"Hurry up!" Hermione urged them. Harry heard the determination behind her words, he also heard the barely restrained tears.  
"We'll meet you back here alright?" He really didn't want to leave her behind, but time was ticking away, what better choice was there?  
Harry looked to Ron who gave an affirmative nod. The two boys raced from Moaning Myrtle's lavatory in search of The Slytherin Common Room, and more importantly Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of this chapters shortness(sorry!) but it's better to have a great short chapter then a long one that lacks creativity.  
> This chapter was written with "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" close at hand. (Nothing is word for word though)  
> I'm looking forward to the Polyjuice Potion interrogation of Malfoy from his POV!  
> 


	15. ChapterFifteen

Draco's POV  
SecondYear-Polyjuice Potion(and Christmas Eve)

Draco peered around the corner (making sure the corridor was Potter free) and to his surprise found a flustered Crabbe and Goyle with the goodie two shoes Weasley.  
What was his name again? Peter? Something like that.  
Drawing his shoulders back, Draco strode toward the threesome.  
"There you are," he sneered giving both of his housemates a once over, "I've been looking for you all evening. I've got something really funny to show you." He smirked to them then turned to Weasley letting a scowl take over his features.  
"What are you doing here?" He sneered at the insufferable redhead.  
The other boys nostrils flared, but seemingly determined to defend his dignity he puffed out his chest. "I am a Prefect!" He announced "And you might want to show some respect, I for one don't like your attitude."  
Draco cocked his head "Well then it's good I don't give a damn what you think of my attitude isn't it?"  
"Mind your mouth Malfoy" Weasley warned.  
Draco almost laughed in the other boys face, thankfully he didn't because being the pompous prick of a Prefect Weasley was he likely would have docked 50 Slytherin house points.  
So instead Draco settled for a sneer and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

Marching through the labyrinth of hallways Draco stayed ahead of the other boys. He bite the inside of his cheek, what would his father say if he knew Draco had just backed down to a Weasley. Stupid Weasley. What made them think they were better? Why were the Weasleys better then him? What did Potter see in that litter of blood traitors that he, Draco Malfoy, didn't have?  
He took a breath to even out his emotions. It was fine. The clipping his father had sent made up for it. Mostly. Weasley would stop acting as "on top of the world" when he saw the article in the Daily Prophet.  
Feeling better Draco called to the boys who were lagging behind him "You know I've seen that Peter Weasley-"  
"It's Percy" Crabbe corrected.  
Irritated at being interrupted, Draco pushed on "Whatever. I've seen him sneaking about quite a lot lately and I reckon I know why. He thinks he's good enough to catch the Slytherin Heir and be announced a hero."  
There was some silence from Crabbe and Goyle at this news, which Draco thought was weird. Usually they would at the very least guffaw at his comments. He thought they would probably laugh even if he told them a kitten had just died.  
Arriving at the stone wall that lead to the Slytherin Common Room Draco said "What's the new password?"  
"Er-" Goyle seemed to be blanking, which Draco found unsurprising. The day Goyle knew the answer to any important question would be the day Draco would change his last name to Granger. Draco shuddered, filthy Mudblood. Suddenly the password came to him. "Oh yeah, Pureblood."  
The expanse of wall drew away to reveal the gloomy green room.  
"Stay here. My father just sent it by owl." Edging on giddy it took everything within Draco to not dash up to their dormitory. ("A Malfoy must always appear calm and collected")  
He snatched up the parchment from his bedside table and returned to the common room. Crabbe and Goyle had taken a seat on one of the couches. Shoving the clipping at them Draco sat opposite the two boys, a wicked grin curved his lips.  
"Take a look at that!" He sneered triumphantly. He waited for theyir laughter but instead Crabbe, who had taken the clipping first, looked sick. Goyle snatched it from him and scanned the paragraph with wide eyes.  
"Well?" Draco demanded impatiently "don't you think it's funny?"  
Goyle cleared his throat and nudged Crabbe "yeah-er-really funny."  
For the next half hour Draco proceeded to bash the Weasley clan, insult Dumbledore, and mimic Creevy. ("Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes Potter?") But for all his jokes, taunting, and teasing Crabbe and Goyle only stared at him blankly.

"Saint Potter," Draco drawled "he's such a waste. He has such potential yet he goes around wasting himself on people like Weasel and that buck tooth Granger!" Draco spat "and people actually think he's the Slytherin Heir? I wish I knew who it really was."  
"You don't know?" Crabbe blurted them turned a violent shade of red.  
"No, for Merlins sake, I told you everything already" Draco shook his head.  
"But you must have some idea..." Goyle pestered insistingley.  
"You know I haven't" Draco sneered. Obviously they weren't just dumb but extremely forgetful. They had talked about this non stop the first week or so after the attacks started. Draco paused then decided upon telling the boys about his most recent conversation with his father in which he had managed to pry some details out of him, though none too important.  
"But my father did tell me this-"  
Crabbe and Goyle hung onto his every word with rapt attention.

It was in the middle of a sentence that Crabbe and Goyle erupted for their seats and flew from the common room in a whirl of cloak and thick limbs, yelling something about medicine for Crabbe's stomach ache.  
For awhile Draco sat alone in the common room, shocked at being left so abruptly.

-x-

Harry's POV

"There you go!" Harry cawed in triumph as he and Ron sprinted back to Moaning Myrtles lavatory. "Draco has no clue who the Slytherin Heir is!" Ron rolled his eyes and threw him a look of warning. Harry shut his mouth but didn't hide his smirk.

"Maybe, but he still knows too much for my liking" Ron huffed.

"You dont have to like it!" Harry laughed. "Besides, again his word not mine, he got all that information from his Father. Who, as you know, isn't exactly a man of sunshine and rainbows."

"Well the apple doesnt fall far from the tree" Ron frowned as they leapt up a flight of steps. Harry nearly tripped on the long robes that had fit Goyle but hung limply off his own shoulders. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" Ron asked him.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much that Malfoy isn't the Heir of Slytherin?" Ron questioned.

Harry tried to think of a suitable lie. "Er-I dont care. I mean I do, just not about Dra-Malfoy!" His face heated "I just dont want anyone getting wrongfully accused." Wonderful. That was convincing, there was no way Ron would see straight through that.

"Uh huh. Whatever mate, lets just go find Hermione." It was clear that Ron knew Harry was lying, but that was better then him knowing the truth. The truth that Harry wanted, no needed, Draco Malfoy to be innocent.

-x-

Hermione's POV

Hermione heard Harry and Ron before she saw them. Pounding down the hallways with their footsteps echoing, it was a wonder Filch hadn't caught them already. She heard the lavatory door swing open violently and dread crawled up from the pit of her stomach. She couldn't show them. She couldn't.

"Hermione?" Ron called to her "What's going on?"

"Leave me alone!" she sobed.

"Come on 'Mione, open up" Ron pounded on the cubicle door.

"Go away!" Her legs shook and she wondered if they might give out beneath her.

"I dont think you want to see her right now!" Moaning Myrtle cackled. Vile, stinking, foul, rotten, no good ghost! Hermione wanted to scream.

"It can't be that bad Hermione" Ron said.

Their your friends, they'll help you fix this. Hermione took an unsteady breath and shook out out her hands. With fingers that trembled just as much, if not more, then her legs, she slid the lock back and let the door swing open.

Harry and Ron peered in, she waited for their cries of disgust but none came. Instead they just looked surprised.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled all her carefully pent up emotion flooding out. "M-Millicent Bullstrode-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"(That last line was pretty much a direct quote)  
Again Hermione waited for the boys to back away or tease her. She knew she looked hideous, her face was covered in tufts of black cat hair, pointed feline ears stuck out from her frizzy curls, and worst of all was the long black tail. Harry took a step towards her and used a gentle tone to explain that Mme Pomfrey would help, they just needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

"But what if someone see's me on the way there!" Hermione wailed.

"They won't, I'll go get my father's old invisibility cloak" Harry said in a reassuring tone.

"What if Mme Pomfrey tells someone we used Polyjuice Potion?" She wailed miserably.

"We won't tell her, she never does ask too many question." Hermione could tell Harry was doing his best to sooth her. Sniffling she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve and nodded "Okay."

Ron stepped forward "Alright then, its settled. Harry you go get the cloak and I'll stay back with Hermione until you get back." Harry shoved his glasses up his nose and left, still in Goyle's robes.

-x-

Harry's POV  
(Kind of short)

Hermione had gone under the cloak alone whilst he and Ron had followed a few feet behind. Thankfully Harry had been right and Mme Pomfrey had not asked many questions. Once Hermione had mostly calmed down and was settled in a bed with sterile white, crisp, clean sheets they had kept her company until the nurse had kicked them out. He and Ron were on their way back up to Gryffindor Common Room, the euphoric feeling from earlier now faded after learning that Hermione was part cat. Harry's thoughts drifted as he and Ron climbed the moving stairs. Even after a month of brewing a banned potion and finally putting their plan to action they were no closer to stopping the attacks. And if Malfoy wasn't the Slytherin Heir who was? A flash of silver at the edge of Harry's vision caught his attention. His head whipped around and his eyes narrowed. Malfoy. What was he up to now? It didn't look like he had seen Harry and Ron yet.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry turned to see him waving at a portrait of intoxicated ladies in frilly dresses.

"Hermione, I mean I know Mme Pomfrey's good but..." his sentance trailed off.

"Er, yeah, of course she'll be fine. Mme Pomfrey's delt with much worse." In truth Harry wasn't paying much attention as he watched Draco turn a corner. "Look, erm Ron? I've just- I've got something to check. I'll meet you back in the common room."

Before Ron could turn around he slipped the cloak over his head and rushed after Malfoy.

-x-

Draco's POV

He was in the same spot when the two boys came back soon after, looking mildly ruffled.

"Feel better?" Draco asked Crabbe bitterly.

"Huh?" The other boy grunted.

Draco rolled his eyes, "did Madam Pomfrey work her magic?"

Crabbe looked at him like he had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you sprinted out of here so fast just twenty minutes ago!" He rose from his chair, though he was still half a head shorter then both of them. The burly boys exchanged a look between each other that Draco didn't like.

"We've been in the Great Hall for the past hour and a half" said Goyle skeptically.

"Not an hour ago I found you two with Percy Weasley!" Draco was torn.

"Is that the one that's the Prefect?" Goyle asked doubtfully.

"I thought his name was Peter..." Crabbe trailed off hesitantly.

Draco stared at them wondering if they were trying to pull his leg. He finally decided that they didn't have enough brain cells to waste. Draco screwed his eyes shut and clenched his hands so hard his nails dug into the soft skin of his palm. Releasing an angry scoff he shook his head. Who knew, maybe he had gone loopy. It was surprisingly easy for Draco to radically accept that he might have lost his sanity. Taking a breath he opened his eyes on the exhale. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes quickly flicked away, but he'd caught them looking.

"Fine, okay" Draco's voice was flat and emotionless. Without another word he walked by them and left the common room, ignoring Goyle's shout that it was nearly past curfew.  
His thoughts ought to have been buzzing, Draco thought. Instead his brain was blank. That was fine, he told himself, totally fine. In fact it was actually nice to not be having a dozen thoughts per millisecond.

With nothing on his mind, Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts. He forgot his worries and fears and accidentally let his guard slip.  He had forgotten in his haze that others might also be wandering about the castle.

This was how he was so easily pulled into an alcove by nothing but a floating hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AT LEAST 1.
> 
> 1\. I've got a lot of other fanfic ideas(Drarry, WolfStar, etc.) so if maybe you want to read more of my work perhaps you'd follow my acc?
> 
> 2\. Drop a comment if you've got any tips on my writing(I know my grammar isn't 10/10 I'm srry!)
> 
> 3\. It would mean so much if you'd vote on my work;)


	16. ChapterSixteen

Harry's POV  
SecondYear-DayThree

The gap in the stone wall was smaller then Harry had anticipated. It was a tight fit with Harry alone, with Draco Malfoy wedged in as well it was nearly impossible. The other boy writhed like a snake in Harry's grip.  
"It's just me, stay still!" Harry hissed. Malfoy only struggled harder.  
"Let me go you vile muggleborn piece of slim-"  
Harry clapped a hand over Malfoy's mouth in attempt to silence him, unfortunately it only muffled the other boys protests.  
"Just stop for one moment!" The practice wrestling Harry had been forced through with Dudley was finally coming in handy for something, Harry managed to pin Malfoy's cold hands behind his back and push him, so his cheek was pressed to the wall.  
He had to breath around a head full of gelled back blonde hair which was beyond unpleasant. In doing this he had to remove the hand from the other boys lips.  
"What is the meaning of this Potter?!" Malfoy spat venomously, clearly furious.  
"I wanted to ask you some questions." Harry supposed he ought to be grateful that the slimy git wasn't screaming and attracting the unwanted attention of Filch.  
"So you decided the best way to talk to me was to drag me into a cold, and damp caché and pin my hands behind my back?!" Malfoy snorted. "That's funny."  
Harry huffed "are you saying that if I had approached you in the hallway and asked to talk, you would have stood your ground and cooperated?"  
"Better chance of getting the answers to your questions." Malfoy muttered.  
"Yeah right" Harry grumbled. "Look five questions okay? That's it."  
"No" Draco refused, digging his heals in.  
"Yes" Harry insisted using his weight to press Draco harder against the wall. "I'll petrify and leave you here. You're a fool if you think Crabbe and Goyle would find you any time soon" Harry threatened, getting desperate.  
"Fine," Draco seethed, "but you only have two questions."  
"Four" he bargained.  
"One."  
"Six" Harry countered.  
"Why you big headed-"  
Harry whipped out his wand and pressed the tip into the nape of the other boys neck. "Be careful who you call big headed" Harry whispered into the other boys ear. Malfoy made a noise of frustration at the back of his throat.  
"Three."  
Harry considered this. "Alright, its a deal. Only I want the truth, and nothing but the truth."  
"Blah blah blah. If you're going to ask some damn questions then hurry up. Lets get this over with."  
"Fine. Are you the slytherins heir?" Harry figured there was no point in building up to the big question. He might as well just get to it and get his answers.  
Malfoy scoffed "No, do you actually think its me?"  
"You aren't the one asking questions" Harry snipped, he was a little annoyed that he had used one of his three questions to ask Malfoy something he already knew the answer to.  
However he had needed to ask, to make sure Malfoy would answer his next two questions honestly. Harry prepared himself for Malfoy to tease and mock him.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He needed to ask, even though Draco had called Hermione a 'Mudblood', even though he disrespected and taunted the Weasleys, and Harry himself ceaslessly. Despite all this he couldn't get last Christmas out of his head. Sure, he managed to distract himself with Quidditch, school work, and friends. Sitting for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he found himself looking across to the other side of the Great Hall to the slytherin table, looking for Malfoy. It annoyed Harry to no end, that no matter how rude, arrogant, and disrespectful Malfoy was, Harry wished he was the reason Malfoy was laughing, really laughing.  
Draco momentarily stilled against him, though it didn't take long for him to regain his composure. "Seriously? All the questions you could ask, and you go with that one?" Draco used his sniveling high pitched imitation of Harrys voice. "Is your father a death eater? Where's the dark lord? Are you doing dark magic? Do you-"  
"Shove off Malfoy! That's my first question, answer it."  
"Why am I avoiding you? Hmm let's see, because you're a right git." Malfoy snickered. Harry dug his wand in a little harder. "What?! I'm being honest!" Draco snorted.  
"Maybe that's part of the answer. I don't think that's all of it." Harry said knowingly, trying not to let Draco's blows hit him hard. "You're a nuisance Potter." Draco began ticking reasons off on his fingers. "You unsettle me, you get under my skin so easily, because I don't like it when someone can rattle me with such little effort, because-"  
"Alright, alright, I get it. You don't like me." Harry huffed.  
"Actually-" Malfoys voice had a contradictory tone to it, but Harry didn't want to hear it.  
"Why did you stay back for winter break?" Both of them were breathing hard in the confined space, so there was no hiding the hitch in Draco's breathing. A silence filled the small space. "Pass" Draco said in an even voice.  
"What?" Harry said dumbly not expecting this.  
"I said pass" Malfoy grit out. "Choose another question."  
"Why can't you tell me?" Harry pressed, his curiosity growing. "Because it's my damn business Potter!" Malfoy snapped impatiently.  
"Choose another question."  
Steady determination settled over Harry and he pressed the tip of his wand into Dracos neck. "No. That's my question Malfoy. Now answer it." Harry heard Dracos mouth snap shut. He started breathing through his nose. Was Malfoy doing... Breathing exercises?!  
"You've got some nerve." Malfoys hands started shaking, with barely suppressed emotion.  
"I do beleive courage, is one of the qualities to those sorted into Gryffindor." Harry replied curtly. Clearly kindness wouldn't get him what he wanted. He would have to use a different tactic.  
"Fine. You want to know why I stayed at this bloody school for the Christmas holidays instead of going home? You really want to know?" Malfoy spat "It's because my father is an effing lunatic! He's mad, and because of this my mother doesn't want me home. Happy Potter? Is it good to know why I sulk around Hogwarts at Christmas alone? Is it good to know my home life's a mess?"  
Harrys thoughts were scrambled and he didn't know what to say. What did Malfoy mean? "What do you mean he's a lunatic?"  
Malfoys laugh was humorless. "I believe I've already answered your three questions, Potter. Now if you would so kindly lower your wand I'll be off."  
No no no, he was finally getting somewhere, Harry could tell. He was slowly chipping away at the iceberg that was Draco Malfoy.  
"One more-"  
"No," Draco cut in fiercely, "We made a deal. Lower your wand."  
Harry searched for a loophole, but came out unsuccessful. Reluctantly he lowered his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello(said in the voice of Count Olaf from "A series of unfortunate events")  
> Please leave a comment(even if it's a reaction to one line, I really like seeing what you think)  
> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a couple tests and I just love over studying and stressing myself out.  
> Pretty please leave a like<3  
> (read @ least 1. vvvv)
> 
> 1\. If you leave a comment please read over it to see if it could be taken as offensive. I don't mind if you use language or that kind of thing but I don't appreciate the hate. It doesn't benefit you or me so please just think twice.
> 
> 2\. Anyone watch "Pirate of the Caribbean"? You should listen to the song "Raise the colours". It's really eerie and haunting but ahhhh is it ever good.


	17. ChapterSeventeen

Draco's POV  
SecondYear-DayThree

As soon as the pressure from Harry Potters wand lifted from the back of his neck, Draco prepared to bolt. However, turning to sneer at the other boy, he noticed something odd.  
"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?"  
Even in the dark shadows of the alcove, Draco saw Harry's face redden. "Er-" his features transformed from surprise to guarded. "I'll see you around Malfoy."  
Those emerald green eyes bore into him behind familiar circular spectacles as the other boy shouldered by.  
The moment Potter was out of sight, Draco let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Draco knew he had said too much. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have said anything about his father. Why hadn't he just made something up?  
It was just that when Harry Potter was around words seemed to sort of tumble from his lips. It was impulsive, when he was around that stupid Gryffindor, he got reckless. However he couldn't afford to be reckless around Potter. ("A Malfoy must always calculate their next move with careful precision.")  
Draco unglued his feet from the floor and started on the path that would lead him back to the Slytherin Common Room.  
He was traveling up the moving staircases when a loud thump sounded.  
Peering up Draco barely managed to dodge a ginormous Hogwarts knight that fell from above. The sound of metal on stone rang out as the figure broke apart into dozens of jagged pieces before him. Startled, Draco craned his neck in search but he didn't see the cause for the fallen knight. 

"I'LL GET YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!" The echoing voice of Filch made him jump.  
I have to get out here, Draco thought to himself, thoroughly rattled.  As soon as the moving staircase reconnected, he was off like a bullet released from its chamber. Draco rushed up the steep stairs not knowing, nor at the moment caring, where he was going so long as it was far from the ancient school janitor. Reaching the top of the staircase, Draco raced down a hall that seemed to be going in the opposite direction of Filch. It wasn't until he reached the end of the hall that he realized he had cornered himself. The hall ended with a door and the door he'd reached was locked. Despite knowing there was no point Draco pulled roughly on the handle and pushed his shoulder into the wooden door.  
The sound of footsteps fast approaching made Draco realize that he needed to find a plan B.  
However plan B seemed to find him, and happened to be more of an assault then a plan.  
To his left Harry Potter appeared out of thin air. No, not thin air, he appeared out from under the invisibility cloak Draco knew he had received anonymously last Christmas.  
"Quick under here!" Harry gave him no time for argument and whipped a fold of the cloaks fabric over both of their heads. Filch appeared moments later, a heaving mess, at the top of the staircase. His eyes were bloodshot and wild, his face was flushed and his hairline sweaty. The old Hogwarts janitor scanned the hall and his thin lips curled into a menacing grin.  
"Come out come out. Is it you Peeves, or perhaps a wee student wandering about?"  
Draco turned his head to look at the other boys expression. It was one he would never forget. Harry had his mouth clamped shut and his eyes were as large as saucers. Draco felt like laughing at the scene. The boy who lived, the boy who defeated the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth, the boy who burnt that wizards face off at the age of 11, this boy beside him was scared of being caught by a scrawny old school janitor.  
The situation became a lot less funny when the shaggy man began to shuffle around the landing with his arms outstretched like a blind man feeling for his way. Harry stiffened beside him and Draco covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the sounds of his breathing. His breath caught in his throat when the scruffy man stared right at them as if he could see around the powerful cloak. Of course that wasn't possible Draco told himself. Thankfully after a moment of nerve racking silence and anticipation Filch sneered darkly and muttered "I'll get you next time I will." With that he hobbled down the stairs and into the shadowy halls.  
Both boys sighed loudly in relief. Draco rolled his eyes and attempted to move toward the stairs but Potter caught him by the sleeve. Anger surged through Draco and he pulled his wand from the depths of his robe and pressed it hard into Harry's neck. "No, you don't get to just whip out your wand and threaten me whenever you want!" Draco seethed.  
Harry stared him in the eye, a lazy smile curled his lips. "And just what is it then that you're doing to me?"  
Draco's nostrils flared. "I'm giving you a taste of how it feels."  
Harry had the arrogance to laugh in his face. "Hypocrite. Alright, whatever, are we done?" He raised his eyebrows in question.  
"No Potter I don't believe we are" Draco sneered. "It's my turn to ask some questions."  
The smile left Harry's face and Draco smirked smugly. "Fair enough," the other boy huffed, "I should of seen that one coming."  
The invisibility cloak was still draped over the two boys and was big enough to cover the both of them completely so Draco wasn't worried that a teacher would stumble upon the scene. He hadn't expected anything like this to happen anytime soon so Draco didn't have any questions ready. So of course his mouth began to move, and as usual around Potter he had no filter, so he asked the first thing that came to mind.  
"Why are you so interested in me?" Draco cringed inwardly at how desperate he sounded.  
"Excuse me?" Harry looked up from his finger nails, clearly aghast. "Interested in you, What gives you that idea?"  
"How about the questions you asked me earlier hmm?" Draco's face was inches from Harry's and he quickly pulled back. Potters breath stank.  
"Your serious then?" Harry made a face.  
Draco tightened his grip on his wand feeling self conscious. "Three questions Potter. That's all I'm asking for." He breathed "Now tell me."  
"I'm not interested in you Malfoy. Why would I be, your conceited to think such a thing. No, I'm not interested in you. I'm interested in just what it is that you're plotting."  
"Plotting?!" Draco sputtered. "What in Merlins name are you talking about?"  
"Does that count as a second question?" Harry asked grinning.  
"No! It does not!" Draco scowled deeply. "Your answer is crap by the way."  
"Yeah well I haven't got another one" Harry rolled his eyes "Sorry if you were waiting for some kind of proposal."  
"Don't make me sick Potter. Where do you even get these ideas?" Harry opened his mouth but Draco interjected. "Stop, no, I don't want to know the answer. That's not one of my questions." How was it that this boy got under his skin so easily, it annoyed Draco to no end.  
"Were you following me?"  
Harry's eyes snapped up with surprise. Apparently shocking this boy didn't take much effort.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Potter laughed nervously.  
"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act naive. It was you that knocked over that knight too wasn't it?" Draco guessed, although he was pretty sure he was right. "You got yourself into this place. If you hadn't followed me and knocked over that hunk of metal Filch wouldn't of been up my arse and I wouldn't have needed to hide under your stupid cloak." All the dots were connecting.  
"I wasn't following you" said Potter stubbornly.  
"The truth and nothing but the truth." Draco adjusted his grip on his wand. From the look on Potters face it appeared that he didn't like being quoted and put in his place.  
"Yeah, I followed you." He admitted reluctantly. "But only to see what you were up to!" He quickly added.  
"What is up with you thinking I'm plotting and planning?" Draco demanded. There were times when he would have given almost anything to know this boys thoughts. A glint appeared in Potters eyes and catching on Draco grit his teeth. "No that is not a question!"  
"Fine. But you've only got one more."  
Draco took a moment to think of the things he could ask. "Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" In the end his curiosity won.  
"Er-I was conducting an experiment." Harrys face reddened.  
"Care to elaborate?" Draco dug his wand in a little harder. It would probably leave a mark.  
"Not really" Potter avoided eye contact.  
"An experiment?" Draco pressed the question. He knew he wasn't getting the full truth. Then, did one ever when it came to the boy who lived?  
"Yep."  
"You're insufferable you know that don't you?" Draco was sure he wasn't getting anything else out of Potter about the robes.  
"And you're a selfish prick" Harry retorted.  
Draco pushed him back into the wall. His jaw ached he was clenching it so hard. "You're an arrogant fool."  
"Your opinion of me is something I couldn't care less for" Potters lips curled.  
"The feeling is mutual" Draco hissed.  
The air was alive with tension. Both boys stared each other down and Draco was nearly certain he saw the raw emotions writhing in Potters bright eyes. It was the other boy who capped his ego first and forcefully shoved Draco away.  
"I don't want to see your face again this Christmas" Harry snarled storming away.  
"How about never again!" Draco sneered after him.  
"That would be bloody perfect!" The other boy yelled over his shoulder. 

Watching Harry storm off Draco needed someone to explain the aliveness that crackled through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading don't forget to follow for more! If you enjoyed please leave a vote and if you have any thoughts leave them in the comments:)  
> 


	18. ChapterEighteen

Ron's POV  
ThirdYear-DayOne

"Twelve feet of parchment for McGonagall, what fresh hell is this?!" Ron demanded throwing down his quill in disgust.  
"And over the holidays too" Harry added slumping down into the sofa beside him. The two boys had (more or less) let themselves be dragged from bed the first day of the winter break by a very insistent Hermione to get a head start on homework. In truth they hadn't been given much choice and it wasn't going well.  
"Oh come on you two" Hermione continued to write at a feverish pace as she spoke from her spot at a low table by the hearth. "Be glad it's an interesting topic she's having us write on."  
Ron tried to hold in his laughter, but one shared glance with Harry and the both of them dissolved into a snorting mess.  
"Hermione, Bins could have us writing 20 feet on the hibernation patterns of trolls and you would find that interesting!" Ron exclaimed, making Harry laugh harder.  
"Because Ronald," Hermione's brow was creased into a frown "the hibernation patterns of trolls  
are interesting."  
"See, that's what I'm talking about" Ron rolled his eyes and looked back down at his parchment. Unfortunately his assignment was not going to write itself, and nor was Hermione. "That's it" he jumped up from his seat and faced Harry. "How about we take a break?"  
"No!" Hermione gave them both stern looks. "I know how this ends. If you don't get your work done now you'll procrastinate until the night before it's due. Then you'll ask if you can copy my work." Her face was pink from her short rant. "Well I'm not having it. Especially when you're not even putting in the slightest effort! If you don't at least get started, I won't let you so much as read my work." 

"Bloody fine!" Ron fell back into the sofa and dragged his parchment closer. Ron threw one last withering look at Hermione before picking up his quill to try and think up a way he could start his introduction.  
-x-  
Half an hour later Ron was still working on his introduction, moaning about how he deserved a break for all the hard work he had put in so far. Hermione, unimpressed, was close to being done.  
"How do you do it?" Ron grumped sourly.  
"I focus in class and take good notes" Hermione replied, taking out her ruler to measure her progress.  
"But how?" Asked Ron clearly, not believing the simplicity of it.  
"I take interest in the topic Ron, now get back to work" Hermione's replied.  
Ron pouted but she wasn't giving in. He turned to Harry who was farther along.  
"Harry can I read your introduction?"  
"Sure" said Harry. The other boy was turning his parchment for him to read when Hermione sighed loudly.  
"Go Ron. Take a break. But I'm serious, when you get back, you have to focus."  
"You're a saint Hermione!" Ron grinned "you with me mate?"  
Harry glanced at Hermione who motioned with her quill toward the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh alright then."  
"Where to?" Ron asked, grinning widely at the thought of getting to stretch his legs. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the boys dorm.  
"Let me just grab the map and the invisibility cloak" Harry said taking the stairs two steps at a time, Ron close on his heel. Pushing the familiar wooden door open, they both entered the tower and Ron jumped up and down as Harry went strait for his trunk. He peered over Harry's shoulder when the other boy opened the map.  
Almost everyone had left for the holidays so there weren't many names moving around on the expanse of the thick yellowed parchment. Both boys gazes were drawn immediately to the name of Draco Malfoy, which moved around pacing in Moaning Myrtles lavatory.  
"What do you suppose he's up to?" Ron asked softly.  
"I don't know. Probably no good." Harry replied.  
Both boys gave each other a look and they were off without another word. Harry threw the cloak over the both of them on the way down to the common room. Hermione looked up as they ran by her table and Ron caught her shaking her head before they departed from the common room.


	19. ChapterNineteen

Harry's POV  
ThirdYear-DayOne

"Ron if you don't stop walking so close you'll trip me!" Harry whisper-yelled after his friend had once again stumbled over his own feet and come close to toppling them both over.  
"Sorry, sorry" Ron mumbled "it's not like it really matters. There's close to no one else staying for the holidays-"  
Suddenly Ron yelped and lunged out from under the invisibility cloak after a freshly escaped Scabbers. Thankfully the rat didn't get very far before Ron caught him. "Stop it you dumb rat! Stop biting me!"  
"Shush!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back under the cloak. Once the squirming Scabbers was safely back into Ron's pocket Harry fished out the marauders map and scanned it, easily finding Malfoy's name. The other boy was still pacing in Myrtles bathroom.  
"Okay let's go, quietly" Harry stressed the last word.  
-x-  
Slowly, carefully, Harry pushed the heavy door open, waiting for it to groan and give them away. It was to his overwhelming relief that it did not groan and he and Ron, holding their breath, inched into the lavatory, gently letting it close. 

"Again. I can't believe it." The broken whisper of Draco Malfoy's voice floated to Harry and Ron. A cold laugh rang out through the impending silence. "Actually I can. Every year this happens. I get it, the same letter, and yet I'm still surprised."  
Ron gave him a questioning look but Harry could only shrug. He had *just a good idea as Ron about* what Draco was talking about.  
"Come now Draco" a familiar voice crooned. "You can tell me."  
Myrtle, Ron mouthed.  
Harry bit his lower lip and listened hard for the rest of the conversation.  
"No, I can't. I can't tell anyone." Draco's voice was a crumbly mess, not the hard one Harry was accustomed to.  
"If it's a secret I won't tell anyone. I haven't anyone to tell anyway" Myrtle sighed sadly and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron make a face.  
"Liar. I know you talk to Potter and his... his friends" Draco spat the last word.  
"Not anymore," Myrtle sighed sadly. "They don't seem to want to talk to a ghost like me. No need to wonder why."  
"That's Potter for you" Malfoy bit out. "He'll act all nice when he needs something from you but as soon as he gets what he needs, he drops you." Draco snapped his fingers. "Just like that."  
Harry avoided Ron's eyes, if his friend asked, he couldn't lie. He knew his friend would see through it.  
"It's just him, Granger, and Weasley. No one else can join their little adventure group." Draco seemed to be talking more to himself then Myrtle.  
Harry motioned for Ron to follow him and they both stepped farther into the lavatory. He could now see Draco who sat with his back to the sinks, his head hung down. Myrtle sat across from him, also sulking.  
"What was it that he wanted from you?" Myrtle asked curiously.  
"That's just it," some of the ice was gone from Draco's tone. "I'm not sure. I can't figure out what happened or why. It just did."  
"Maybe Harry just wanted to be-"

It was then that Scabbers attempted another break away. A lot of things happened in the following 30 seconds. Ron leapt for the rat but thankfully Harry managed to hold him back. If Draco saw them, they were doomed. Myrtle yelped and dove into a toilet, splashing water everywhere in the stall. Draco jumped up with narrowed eyes, Harry watched him as he recognized the rat. His stomach dropped when Malfoy whispered Ron's surname because he had connected the rodent to its owner. He watched in horror as the pale boy put his back to a stall so that it was covered, watched as the other boy lifted his wand. Harry's thoughts were in a whirl, Malfoy knew about the cloak. He must know Harry was there. He waited for Draco to cast a spell that would reveal them, waited for the cloak to fly away. It didn't. Instead Draco dropped his wand and wasted no more time leaving the girls lavatory. After the door swung shut behind him Ron took a deep breath.  
"Phew! That was close" Harry let Ron leave the security of the cloak to retrieve Scabbers who was huddled and shaking behind a toilet.  
"Too close." Harry muttered to himself going over to where Draco had been seated. When he neared, he saw it, a bit of folded parchment. Bending over, Harry snatched it up.  
"Harry where'd you go?" Ron laughed feeling around the area he had been seconds before. Shoving the parchment in his pocket Harry called out "Here Ron."  
"Dumb rat" his best mate scolded the rat as if it could actually understand what he was saying as he ducked back under the cloak.  
"We'd better get back to the common room" Harry said, anxiously wanting to leave to lavatory at once. They didn't need Malfoy or Myrtle coming back and finding them.  
"Yeah I guess so" Ron was holding his pant pocket closed and a closer look showed why. Scabbers was trembling and seemed to still want out. It looked awkward but they really couldn't have him trying to run away again with Malfoy near.  
-x-  
They were silent on they're way back to the common room. Neither of them said anything about what Draco had said and Harry hoped they never would. However, his luck ran out when he closed his trunk, the map and cloak safely inside, and Ron began asking questions.  
"What did Malfoy mean?"  
"Hmm?" Harry kept his back to his friend fiddling with his quilt as an excuse.  
"Well...he seemed really bitter."  
"Of course he did, he's Malfoy, when is he not bitter?" Harry asked nervously. He had to turn around, it would look suspicious if he didn't. Ron was standing awkwardly at the entrance to the dorm.  
"I don't know, Harry. I just feel like I'm missing something" Ron told him.  
"Well you aren't. I don't know why Malfoy was moping" Harry said a little too fast for it to be causal.  
"What about what Myrtle was beginning to say?" Ron adapted his voice to a butterfly light pitch to mimic Myrtle. "Maybe Harry just wanted to be-" his voice changed back to his own. "Wanted to be what, what did you maybe want to be?"  
Harry looked away from Ron who continued to stand there. Snow fell big and fluffy outside their window making him feel even more isolated both within Hogwarts and himself. After a minute his friend turned away and opened the door to leave. Hesitating he turned back to Harry. "I don't know what's going on but if you need to talk, I'm here. And so is Hermione."  
Then, he really did leave.


	20. ChapterTwenty

Harry's POV  
ThirdYear-DayOne

He felt numb inside. Staring  
through the window pane at the snow, falling silently as ever, was making him feel rather bleak. It wasn't only making him feel alone, but also hopeless. Harry knew both these emotions were invalid, he had Ron and Hermione along with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for starters. And as for hopeless, well what did he even have to feel hopeless about? 

However, despite knowing these emotions were unfounded, the heaviness in his chest remained. Maybe it was the memory of Draco Malfoy's crest fallen face that he just couldn't seem to shake from his thoughts. Or maybe it was that he really had known what Draco was talking about with Myrtle. The sneaking suspicion that he knew what was written on the parchment that seemed to weigh a ton within his pocket. Shaky fingers withdrew the letter and unfolded the crisp creases. 

His eyes darted left to right and sure enough his theory was confirmed. It was a letter from Narcissa Malfoy apologizing to her son, explaining to him that his father was getting worse, not better, that she would prefer he didn't return to the Manor for Christmas. The words she had inscribed were so heart felt Harry could feel the sorrow she must have felt whilst writing them.  
But what did she mean, how was Lucius Malfoy getting worse? Harry remembered how Draco had been at first reluctant to share with him last year when he had demanded to know why the other boy wasn't going home for the Holidays, as if it were a deep dark secret he intended to keep all bottled up inside. Draco Malfoy's reply had exploded in an outburst that had come without much effort or prodding from Harry. Lucius Malfoy, Draco had told him, was a raving lunatic. He wouldn't speak another word on the matter and it was driving Harry crazy not understanding. Carefully folding the letter with detached fingers Harry slipped it into his trunk, buried it beneath all his robes so a snooper would have to dig deep to find it. 

-x-

Harry managed a smile around his friends for the rest of the afternoon as he and Ron struggled to keep their eyes open to complete their work.  
He caught Ron giving him odd looks from time to time but there wasn't much he could do about that, save acting as normal as possible. This was hard when all he could think about was the letter at the bottom of his trunk.  
He tried to channel all his energy into his assignment but he knew,  even before Hermione had read over his work, her frown deepening the more she read, that it was at most satisfactory.  

-x-

Draco's POV

Draco could not have been in a more foul mood. Potter had heard his conversation with Weeping Winifred. Or was it Sobbing Suzie? No, no, it was Crying Cassie. Yes, that was it, he was sure of it.  
However Draco couldn't care less at the moment what the stupid ghosts name was. Not when he knew that the stupid little rat that had been in the bathroom belonged to Weasley. How could Draco care about one silly ghosts name when he knew Weasley carried that rodent with him everywhere? How could Draco care when he knew that wherever Weasley went Potter went?The two were inseparable. If the rat had been there Potter had been too.  
Draco pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and reached with the other for the letter in his pocket, wanting to read his mothers words to calm him.  
There was nothing there.  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Beginning to breath harder he scrambled to check every other pocket on his figure. Nothing. 

Sweat was starting to collect on his brow and at the back of his neck. Turning on his heel he combed the corridor for the letter. He checked once, twice, three times. He found nothing but cold stone, ancient tapestries, and paintings of old sleeping portraits.  
He could feel the panic rising within him. "Breathe Draco, breathe" he told himself unfortunately to no avail. "It's okay, everything is fine, fine. Just go back to the girls bathroom. It probably slipped from your pocket. Crying Cassie probably has it, yes, indeed. Worst case scenario she's read it and you'll have to convince her not to blab."  
Draco began retracing his steps in a frenzy of barely contained anxiety. "Wonderful now I'm talking to myself. First sign of insanity, well mother won't be too disappointed. Just following in Fathers footsteps."

When he reached the girls lavatory, Crying Cassie was no where to be found, nor was his letter. Draco slammed a stall door shut and clicked the bolt into place. His knees gave out at the same time as a single sob tore from his throat. Draco buried his face in his hands and shook in silence. If he would cry, no one, not even he himself, would hear it. (Because "Malfoy's are strong. Crying is a sign of weakness. Therefore you mustn't cry.")  
When Draco had calmed himself down enough to form a clear thought, he grit his teeth and exited the bathroom. So there was an even worse scenario then having to convince Crying Cassie not to spread rumours about his family. This scenario was that maybe someone else had found his letter. Someone like Potter or Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading(hope you enjoyed!) It would mean so much if you gave this chapter a vote and followed my account if you enjoy my writing:) Which reminds me...  
> Awhile ago I mentioned that I would be writing more fanfictions different ships(Deamus, WolfStar, Jily, Scorbus, more Drarry etc.) and I just wanted to let you know what's going to happen. To keep things from getting confusing I'll likely only work on one fic at a time.  
> So follow me up for future work!  
> Ps. Positive feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	21. ChapterTwentyOne

Harry's POV  
ThirdYear-DayFour

Nothing very interesting had occurred since the start of the Winter Holidays. That was if you didn't count the massive blizzard that now had all the teachers and students, who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, pent up inside the castle. Hermione didn't seem to mind all that much, it gave her a great excuse to finish all her homework and try to force Harry and Ron to get their's done as well. Harry wasn't too crazy about this plan, however, he wasn't going stir crazy like his best mate. Ron was practically bouncing off the walls from 'cabin fever'. The other boy was always tapping a foot or shifting about in his seat. He point blank refused to work and had instead resorted to trying to get a reaction out of Hermione. This of course served as Harry's entertainment.  
"I just want the snow to melt enough for us to go outside!" Ron whined for about the hundredth time.  
"Well that's not happening anytime soon so maybe you should do something productive?" Hermione suggested giving him a pointed look. Harry sat across from her and observed as her hand continued to write cramped notes  while she kept her eyes fixated on her textbook.  
Ron moped a bit and hit his head, although not too hard, on a big book. When no one coddled him he huffed and looked around the big dusty library.  
"You know, " Ron completely ignored Hermione's advice about being productive. "I almost wish Black would make an appearance so we'd at least have something to talk about."  
"Ron, how can you say that?!" Hermione's eyes were wide and full of astonishment.  
Harry watched Ron's eyes light up. He could almost hear his friends thoughts.  
Ron: 1 Hermione:0  
"Harry knows I'm only joking," Ron lazily flipped a book open, pretending not to see Hermione's expression of deep disapproval, skimmed the page and promptly slammed it shut. With a look of mild revulsion he slid it away. "Don't you Harry?"  
Harry looked from Ron, who had the same look as Fred and George before they performed a good prank, to Hermione who was looking thoroughly ticked off.  
He didn't want to get into an argument with either of them and clearly they were both in the mood to fight.  
"Pardon?" Harry said weakly. "I was, er- I was just reading this article-"  
He scrambled to put together an excuse about why he wasn't listening and was instead reading a simply fascinating book on the growth of mandrakes. This satisfied both his friends. Hermione was glad that Harry was doing something productive with his time and  Ron was giving him a look of amusement. Though Harry wasn't sure just what he found so entertaining. Apparently mocking and teasing Hermione had become a favourite activity of his.  
"Okay, so I think we should work on the chapter 12 summary Flitwick wants us to write-" Hermione began to try and persuade them.   She was looking at Harry so she didn't see the faces Ron was making at her. Unfortunately she must have seen the laughter in Harry's eyes because with dwindling patience she turned on Ron.  
"What is it that you want?!" She demanded.  
His best mate schooled his features into a look of mild entertainment. "I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." Ron hid his smirk well but mirth danced across his features.  
"I don't know why I even bother!" Hermione cried, clearly fed up with Ron's attitude. She bit the inside of her cheek and Harry knew she was trying to regain her calm. "If this is about Scabbers, I understand if you're upset about in his old age-"  
"Well since you brought it up..." Ron promptly interrupted "It's not old age! It's that dumb cat of yours!"  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione sprung from her chair and leaned forward, her eyes glinting with anger and maybe even a bit of hurt. "Are we really going over this again?!"  
Before the fight could blow up any further Harry pushed his seat back from the table and left. He had to escape the bickering.

-x-

After some hesitancy Harry decided it was about time that he visited Hagrid. The snow wasn't coming down quite so hard anymore but the air remained frigid cold. He could see, even from a great distance, the smoke that rose from the huts rickety chimney. Gritting his teeth Harry trudged across the castle grounds towards the large mans home, which sat at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
Despite the stories and his own time spent within the mass of trees, the forest was made less intimidating by the layer of snow coating the branches. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a force hit the back of his head and as the cold substance melted down his neck he identified it as snow. Harry turned in the direction it had been thrown and wrinkled his nose as another ball flew right at his face. Ringing laughter broke through the cold silence as Harry wiped the snow from his glasses. Just as he was replacing them onto his nose two bulky figures caught him both his arms and held him back.  

Although the snow was not falling as heavily as it had previously been, it was still thick. Thick enough, it seemed, to have hidden Draco's followers from sight. Crabbe and Goyle were the ones holding his arms and Pansy Parkinson stood a step or so behind Blaise who was right up in Harry's face.  
"What do you want?" Harry growled straining against the two gorillas, but their grips were like steel and did not break.  
"Isn't this something?" Blaise sneered, reminding Harry of a certain blonde. But hold on, where was Draco Malfoy?  
"Pretty Potter is asking what we want!" Pansy cackled.  
Crabbe and Goyle chuckled and Blaise smirked smugly. The other boys skin was so dark against the snow Harry was baffled that he hadn't seen him. Blaise was gripping his wand and had begun to raise it when an all too familiar figure stepped into Harry's line of sight. "Leave him."  
"Oh but Draco-" Pansy whined.  
Malfoy gave her a harsh glare and she reluctantly backed off.  
"Blaise?" Draco's voice was feather light but in a way that made Harry think of a predator approaching its prey.  
Harry didn't stop staring into the other boys dark eyes as  Blaise struggled with his emotions. This was one of the many reasons Harry knew Draco was Slytherins Prince and not the boy in front of him. Blaise couldn't conceal his feelings, at least not very well. And in a house full of snakes, being able to easily hide ones emotions was crucial.  
Blaise seemed to know just as well as Harry that he wasn't above Draco in the hierarchy that the Slytherin House had created within itself. With a clenched jaw he lowered his wand and backed off.  
"Crabbe?" Malfoy tilted his head. "Goyle?"  
Both boys released Harry and trudged to stand behind the pale boy. Draco Malfoy turned to his fellow housemates and murmured a few words, Harry thought about making a run for it but in the end he decided against it. 

Harry hadn't heard what Draco said to the other Slytherins but they turned towards to castle, leaving the two boys to themselves.  
"Potter" Draco nodded his head in greeting.  
"Malfoy" Harry frowned and furrowed his brows in apprehension.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked suspiciously, taking a careful step in the deep snow.  The wind picked up, blowing Harry's hair so ferociously that it stung his face.  
"I don't think that it's any of your business" Harry retorted shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his robes; within seconds, the temperature dropped drastically, going from frigid to numbing as the wind cut into his face.  
"Really Potter?" Draco took another step closer to him. Harry barely managed to keep himself from taking a step back. "You've got to be kidding me. We aren't in first year anymore. Is that the-"  
A chilling scream pierced the winds roar like a bullet going through a window pane and both boys whirled about trying to find the source of distress. It was Pansy, Harry knew it, who else could make a sound like that? However it was as if someone had shaken a snow globe, the once elegant and fluffy flakes were now coming down so hard that Harry could hardly see Draco who stood no more then two feet away. A frightened yell, much deeper then the first, was cut off halfway out and was replaced by a loud heaving wail. Not Pansy this time, one of the Slytherin boys, but which one?

Harry closed the distance and pressed his shoulder to Draco's. As much as this would likely humiliate him later, right now he found absolutely nothing appealing about the thought of being lost in a snowstorm alone.  
Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing because instead of pulling back in revulsion, Harry might of been imagining it but, he was pretty sure Draco pressed back with just as much force, if not more. 

He would tell himself later that it was the adrenaline coursing through his body or his anxiety stricken brain that had invented the way Draco's shallow breaths leapt from his lips before he sucked them back in. There wasn't terror flitting through his charcoal grey eyes, no way. It was the cold making the other boy shiver and shake, not alarm.  
However when Draco's frozen fingers laced with Harry's in a death lock Harry knew he must've been hallucinating because no bloody way, not in all of eternity, would Draco purposefully or willingly touch him. 

Then, through the snow, Harry saw them. He understood why there had been screams.  
Large beings cloaked in black soared through the snow and the sight of them brought back the familiar sound of his mother screaming. Harry's legs turned to jelly and he fell down on his knees in the snow as one of the dementors drew closer. As the faceless figure moved closer the screaming got louder. He didn't know which cries were real and which were a figment created by his disoriented mind.  
It was Draco Malfoy pulling Harry up and shoving him to his feet that finally shook the horrendous screams that played on repeat within his eardrums.  
"This is not the time to faint on me Potter!" The other boy yelled, his voice was hoarse. "Do the thing you're annoyingly good at and save the world!" 

Harry considered telling Draco that 1. Repelling dementors by producing a patronus was much easier said then done, 2. Even if he could repel them it wouldn't save the world, only Draco's arse.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true, It would also save his own.

However, back to the first issue, Harry wasn't sure he could produce a patronus, he wasn't ready.  
Come on, he told himself squeezing his eyes shut, you have to do it. You have to be ready. 

Opening his eyes, he took a ragged breath, and focused all his energy into the happiest memory he could recall as he bellowed the spell that would create the bit of magic he needed.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Despite wobbly knees and a pounding heart the form of a glowing white stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. The breath taking beast drove back the dementors until Harry could no longer stand.  
The temperature returned to bearable and the wind died down.  
Before he floated away into unconsciousness Harry's perturbed brain connected the dots. The reason for the sudden temperature drop earlier was caused by the dementors arrival.  
But this wasn't real. Not a chance, after the dementors  had interfered at the last Quidditch game, which had ended with Harry in the hospital wing and his broom smashed to tiny wooden fragments, Dumbledore had been furious. Harry had heard the circulating rumours about the old wizard demanding that the soul sucking creatures stay back. They wouldn't go against Dumbledore would they?  
Not only that but if this was real Draco Malfoy had held his hand. 

The ridiculous thought made Harry laugh as he faded from reality.


	22. ChapterTwentyTwo

Draco's POV  
ThirdYear-DayFour

Draco was in shock. Or at least that's what Madam Pomfrey told him. She had also told him it was an appropriate reaction to the dementors attack. However Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't sweating through their cloths or breathing like they'd just woken from a nightmare so why was he? Draco asked Madam Pomfrey this and the nurses answer only made him wish he hadn't. 

"Those with darker pasts are more seriously affected by the dementors Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey gave him a considerate look before promptly continuing. "I have my qualifications in young witch and wizard psychology. If there is ever a time that you'd like to speak to somebody, and I'm sure the majority of the teachers at Hogwarts would likely be open to a private session if you needed one. "

"Like therapy?" Draco had demanded, appalled by the very thought. She couldn't be serious.  Therapy was for people who had disorders. Something he, Draco Malfoy, most certainly did not have. And "darker pasts"? What was the old hag implying? He knew that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all had parents  who were ex-death eaters. They all lived with a quiet looming fear of what would happen if that was discovered. Or worse, what would happen if the Dark Lord came back.  
Closing his eyes, Draco banished the impossible idea.

He had dismissed the nurses offer without further discussion. However, alone in his hospital bed with the curtains drawn, he had contemplated just what made him react differently then his friends when the dementors were around.

"People with darker pasts are affected more seriously by the dementors." 

The nurses words echoed in his head. He understood now why Harry's reaction to the horrible creatures was so severe.

Before he could overthink it, Draco, with a trembling hand, reached out and pulled back the hospital beds curtain just enough to see that two beds were taken up by unconscious occupants. Potter was in the bed nearest to him, Pansy one more over. Madam Pomfrey had changed them both into thin white gowns made of soft cotton. She had insisted on removing all of their cold and snow soaked clothes. Both of their figures looked pale and frail against the white sheets that were neatly tucked in at their sides. 

Someone, most likely the nurse, had removed Potters glasses, which were placed neatly on the bedside table. Draco stared at the other boys rested face, not a single line creased his features, he found himself wishing he was able to see it like that more often. 

Potters chest moved at a steady pace now. Merlin, Draco could hardly believe the situation they had all been in only a few hours ago. Potter had been in even worse shape then himself. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco jumped and the curtain feel back in place, blocking his view of the other two. Seconds later Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain back with an audible whooooosh.

"Drink this, it will put you into a very heavy sleep." She handed him a potion that bubbled like root beer but was the colour of lavender flowers. And the smell, oh the smell, Draco took a deep whiff and almost moaned in satisfaction. The bubbling potion all at once smelled of cherry scone, treacle tart, the wind, tart apples, and mahogany. 

"What is it?" He asked curiously, he had never seen(or smelled) such a substance. 

"It's an ordinary sleeping potion laced with a hint of... how to explain... something like Amorentia" the nurses face looked pinched.

Draco almost dropped the tiny vial. "Wait, what?!"

"It doesn't have any of the love potions components" Madam Pomfrey explained with a bit of a sigh. "besides those that cause the potion to smell of the things that attract you, the drinker, the most." 

"Why?" Draco choked out staring at the purple liquid nervously. 

"Because usually when we have to put someone in such a deep sleep its because of a serious physical wound, they panic and resist because they're in a troubled headspace. We really can't be having that kind of trouble. Now drink up young man-oh, I almost forgot!" She reached into the folds of her robes and from one of many pockets, the nurse pulled out a chunk of chocolate. "Eat this, it will make you feel better" she insisted. 

Wanting to put off having to drink the sleeping potion for as long as possible, Draco somewhat apprehensive, took a bite and had to admit, as the smooth creamy chocolate coated his tongue, that it did make him feel better. 

No longer apprehensive Draco wolfed down the rest of it and found himself craving more when it was done.  
"Very good young man. Now the potion." 

Taking a deep breath Draco tipped his head back he swallowed the vials contents in one go. The taste was even better then the smell. It was just as thick and creamy as the chocolate but it had this after taste of treacle tart. The effects took no time to kick in. Draco's lids felt impassibly heavy and and his arms and legs felt as if they were strapped down. His thoughts instantly fogged up. Draco yawned and let himself be carried to sleep. 

-x-

When he awoke it was with a start. A strangled scream wrenched itself from his throat and his eyes flew open as he gasped for air, it took a moment to reorient himself. The hospital wing was dark now, night had rolled around, the only light came from the few lamps that were still lit. True, the sleep had been deep, Draco didn't think he'd ever experienced anything like it. However the whole time his eyes had been shut, the afternoons events had replayed themselves in great detail. 

The moment he had slipped into his own head, the heart pounding beat had surged back into his chest. He saw once again the ginormous figures cloaked in nightmares and darkness. The cold, that had nothing to do with the wind,  and snow seeped through to his bones and ran chills up his spine. Feeling the terror close in. Hearing Pansy and the boa screaming, audible but invisible in the falling sheets of snow.  
Holding Potters hand.  
Because despite it all, the fights, bickering, and throwing each other off the broom (wizard expression for "throwing each other under the bus") Draco knew Potter would save him. He knew with all his being that so long as he was with the horribly cocky yet annoyingly courageous Gryffindor he would be safe. 

And then there was the near blinding flash of brightness that had spurred from Potters wand. A patronus. Draco had nearly taken a step back. Only extraordinarily powerful witches and wizards could create such magic. Draco realized now how foolish he had been for underestimating Potter. He was after all "The bloody boy who lived".

Draco's breathing was still sharp and ragged. He took a moment to close his eyes and calm his heart down. His sheets were all twisted up in his legs, his dreams had been horribly vivid. He hoped to never be in the presence of those chilling creatures ever again.  
In the dark hospital wing Draco sat in the bed, too scared to fall asleep and possibly see them once again. 

As the sun rose and light bled in through the windows, Draco remained awake. It was only puffy eyed and exhausted, with light streaming in through the windows, that he finally drifted into a light sleep.


	23. ChapterTwentyThree

Draco's POV  
ThirdYear-DayFive

The next time he awoke it was to an eyeful of sunlight that was bleeding through the window.  
"Unnnngh!" Draco groaned and rolled onto his stomach covering his face with his pillow. A throaty chuckle sounded through the fluffy barrier, soon turning into a grating cough.  
Draco peeked out from underneath the pillow and glared at a very tired, hair rumpled,  Harry Potter. The other boy grinned and Draco just glared harder.  
Potter wasn't wearing his glasses and Draco decided that although Potter looked good without his glasses they were part of what made him his quirky self.  
The thought took Draco back. Where had that come from? He dropped the pillow back over his face.  
Bloody hell. What was going on. This was such a nightmare. First the dementors, holding Potters hand, being offered therapy, and now this?! It couldn't possibly be real. 

Yet when Draco rolled onto his side Potter was still giving him that goofy grin.  
"What?" He snapped.  
Harry smirked and motioned toward his own head of hair that stuck up in all directions.  
"Your hair looks like mine. I knew it couldn't possibly be so effortless."  
Mildly horrified, Draco reached to pull the curtains closed but Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to appear. 

"Mr. Malfoy I didn't think it possible but you look even more ill. Did you not sleep well?" She asked, a look of concern stretched across her face.

"That would be putting it lightly" Draco replied through gritted teeth. 

"Nightmares?" The nurse gave him a pitying look. Draco's eyes danced to look at Potter, who seemed to be doing his best to look as if he weren't eavesdropping. "Yeah."

"The sleeping potion usually does the opposite and prevents bad dreams, however you appear to be one of the rare exceptions. I'm sorry to hear." Draco just stared down at his lap."Well you should be fine to leave within the hour. You too Mr. Potter. Please stay in bed until I come back. I'd like to monitor your vitals."He nodded. 

Just as she was leaving Draco called out.  
"What about Pansy?"

 

She turned back to him. "What about her?" The nurse was clearly schooling her features to not give away her emotions. 

"When will she be out?"

"Mrs. Parkinson, the silly girl, wasn't wearing near enough clothing out in that weather." Madam Pomfrey motioned towards the window. A glance out onto the grounds showed that snow was falling again, though definitely not as hard. "Ridiculous children," the nurse muttered as she departed, "beauty is pain. What utter rubbish."

For awhile both boys said nothing, Draco stared out the window and Potter played with a loose string in the sheets. He would have been fine had it stayed that way but not Potter. Nope, he just had to go and pry. 

"So how are you feeling?" Draco saw the other boy putting on his glasses out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine" he replied shortly. 

"Did Madam Pomfry give you chocolate?" 

"She did" Draco kept his answers curt. 

"Really does the trick doesn't it?" He could see a smile on the other boys lips.

"Sure."

"Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"Excuse me?" Draco turned on him. The other boy was smiling harder and he realized he'd only played into Potters game, getting a reaction. He huffed a sigh and turned away. "You're the prick" he shot back. 

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me more?" Potter teased. 

"I don't think your ready for that conversation" Draco scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that it's going to be a shocker, but not everyone is part of the Harry Potter fanclub."

The other boy doubled over with laughter. "Really Malfoy? Is that the best you've got?" 

"Shove off" Draco growled. 

"Because you have no idea what your talking about" Potters voice had an undertone made of steel. 

"Oh but I do" Draco faced the other boy strait on. "It's the most annoying thing. Potter can I have your autograph? Potter can I have your photo? Potter can I-"

"Shove off Malfoy."

"I don't think so. It's only just getting fun-"

"You only wish it was you!" Potter lashed out.

"Actually I don't" Draco smirked. "I don't wish my parents were dead or that everyone I cared about was in danger. I don't wish I had a madman after me. I don't wish I was you at all."

Potter just stared at him, mouth gaping open. Oh how the tables had turned. Draco was just about to pull his curtains shut when Potter said, "Well at least I don't have a madman for a father."

Draco's blood ran cold. "What was that?"

"I may have a madman after me but at least he's not my father" the other boy repeated. 

Just like that his heart sped up and seeing red, Draco waited for angry words to tear from his throat. However those words got stuck somewhere between his throat and his lips. All that came out was "pity."

 

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" Potter eyebrows shot up. 

"Well what were you bloody expecting?" Draco bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I guess I was expecting for you to come out from behind that mask you put on around everyone, even your own housemates. I'm waiting for you to stop pretending as if your fine." Potters face softened with every word. This of course only made Draco angrier. He wanted to say he was fine. But he couldn't. He just could not say those words. 

"I know you're not okay" the other boy pushed.  
Draco opened his mouth to say something spiteful but he couldn't.  
"It's better to talk then bottle it all up" Potter urged. 

"What's it to you?" He'd meant for the words to sound cold but even to his own ears they sounded vulnerable. 

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Draco rolled his eyes, he was so entirely done with this stupid Gryffindor it wasn't even funny.  

"Keeping your emotions locked up. Saying something rude when you really just want to open up." Potters eyes held emotions that were so annoyingly kind and genuine that Draco wanted to vomit. 

"So tell me what to do since you have it all figured out!" 

"Talk to someone!" 

"Potter are you kidding me?" Draco demanded feeling a pressure in his throat that he was not familiar with. "Who, who could I talk to?"

The other boy started ticking a list off on his fingers. "A parent, teacher, friend, family member-"  
"I know you come from the world of all-revolves-around-Harry-Potter and so you could talk to the hag next door about your issues but that's not the deal for the rest of us!"  
"Malfoy-"  
"No. Stop." Draco looked into the light and blinked hard a few times until the tears that threatened to spill receded. "You don't know what's going on in my life."  
Both boys stared daggers at each other a minute longer before Potter, seeming to lose his anger, finally backed down. A heavy silence took the place of angry words. Draco was starting to think that the other boy really wasn't going to say anything else, but then he did. 

"Then tell me." Those words were so simple and yet so complex. 

"What?" Draco was certain he hadn't heard correctly.  
"You say I don't know what's going on in your life. Well tell me so that I do" Potter repeated. Draco held eye contact with the bold Gryffindor but found only sincerity in the emerald orbs. 

"Why are you doing this?" Some of Draco's anger fell away as his curiosity got the best of him. 

"Being nice?" Potter chuckled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because despite your insistence I know that you aren't okay." The other boy offered a shy smile that was very small however a smile none the less. "I guess it's also because there was a time, before Hogwarts, when I bottled my emotions up. All I'd wanted was someone to confide in. It's clear that you're in the same position I was in. So- so lay it on me. I promise that whatever you tell me will stay between us. I won't tell anyone."

Draco wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was because Potter had saved his life, maybe because he really wasn't okay, but for whatever reason Draco opened his mouth and the dam broke.  
At first the words came out as a trickle, but before long it was a full on flood. He never had been good at keeping his mouth shut around Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama lays ahead so prepare yourselves! Thanks to all of you who have supported me from chapter one and thank you to those of you who are adding my story to your library:) it would mean so much if you recommended my fanfic to other Drarry shippers! 
> 
> 1\. Currently reorganizing my bookshelf and it's so frigging stressful!
> 
> 2\. I'm the kind of person who has 20 books on my shelf I have not read yet however that's not stopping me from buying 15 more and then re reading Harry Potter. (Anyone else relate?)


	24. ChapterTwentyThree

Draco's POV  
ThirdYear-DayFive

Draco spilled everything. As in all of it. And there was a lot.  
He began at the root of his anxieties, the tale of his childhood growing up in the Malfoy Manor. 

 

{flashback}  
Age: 6

Yelling.  
Horrible, tortured, echoing yells came from his parents bedroom keeping him awake. 

Draco's bedroom was a box of darkness, save the shimmering light that came from underneath the double doors of his large bedroom. But it wasn't feeling very large right now. He actually felt as if the darkness was slowly trying to swallow him bit by bit until he became one of the shadows. 

More yelling. Draco felt like he was being drowned by the awful noise. 

That was it. He couldn't listen anymore. Scared, but gathering his courage, Draco, with trembling knees, left the safety of his bed. 

He pushed his door open slowly and peeked his head out into the hallway. It was dank and creepy but he stepped out into the corridor. 

Step by step he got to his parents room. The yelling had receded and was replaced by guttural sobs. 

He stared at the polished doorknobs. They were made of cold metal and had snakes engraved around the rim. He told himself to just turn the knob, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a door. Just a knob.  
But the sobbing that came from within wasn't just sobs. Because "Malfoy's do not cry" and very clearly someone was crying. 

Pulling himself together, Draco's sweaty fingers latched onto the handle and turned.  
The sight before him was one he would never forget. 

Their bedroom was just as dark as his own but the light that crept through when he inched the door open a crack lit up the room just enough to see the scene before him.

His parents were wrapped up in one another and their tangled sheets. Draco stood watching as his fathers figure shook in that of his mothers. They clutched each other as if they never intended to let go.  
It was clearly not a romantic embrace but instead one of desperation. His fathers sobs were becoming quieter as time stretched out. 

"Lucius breathe darling."  
"Narcissa it was so vivid-"  
"It was a dream."  
"It felt so real."

His mother clutched his fathers face in her hands and with a painful tenderness used the pads of her thumbs to gently wipe away his tears.

"Lucius we're safe. The dark lord is dead."

With that they collapsed into each other. Draco slipped away whilst still unnoticed. 

{end flashback}

 

"My father continued to have these lucid nightmares for months. They became more and more frequent until he had multiple in per week." Draco couldn't look the other boy in the eye anymore so instead he just stared out the window the whole time he recounted his story. "My father began to avoid sleep, this lead the other issues of course. His mood plummeted and he was always exhausted. His behaviour...well he started acting strangely as well."

{flashback}  
Age: 7

Draco sat at a mahogany desk that was positioned before a window that let natural light stream into the dark old library. His eyes were narrowed and his nose nearly touched the pages of the book he was hunched over.  
A blanket of silence was draped over Malfoy manor. However it didn't last long. 

Footsteps, Draco recognized them as his fathers, were the only warning he received before the library doors exploded open.  
Draco immediately sat up straighter. 

He almost wished his father would have swept into the room in personally tailored robes that reeked of fortune. He almost wished his father would have strode in with his waves of confidence and power. 

However that didn't happen. Instead Lucius Malfoy flew from one end of the room to another in a frenzy, sorting through papers and stacks of books at a feverish pace, clearly in search of something which held great importance.  
Draco's stomachs sunk when he noticed his father was still wearing his silk night clothes. It was almost noon.  
His father usually wore a suit to breakfast, even on weekends.  
Not only that but his hair wasn't tied back, it was instead left hanging around his face uncared for. This was way out of character. 

Draco tried to act casual. Clearing his throat he asked "Looking for something father?" 

The man jumped in surprise and whirled to look at his son with large startled eyes. When they settled on the young boy some of the panic left his expression.  
"Yes, yes I am," the voice of a stranger met his ears. It quivered and was an octave too high. "My wand is missing, perhaps you've seen it?" 

Draco's heart only sunk further upon hearing this man who resembled his father, but most certainly was not, speak with such hysteria. He tried to keep the emotions of upset from his face. "I have actually." A lie, he had no idea where his fathers wand was. "If you come with me I'll show you." Another lie, he would bring this man who impersonated his father to his mother strait away, just like she had told him to the last time this had happened.  
This man did not know this. Relief washed over his features, he believed what Draco said. "Alright lead the way."

Draco's heart thrummed as his "father" followed him through a series of stone stairwells and dimly lit halls. Along the way he managed a glance out a narrow window and saw grey clouds rolling in.

Finally he reached his mothers study, the man hot on his heels. A ball of nerves was wound tight in his chest.  
"In here, Draco, are you quite sure?"  
Draco nodded. He was a liar. He knocked anyway.  
The man however pushed by Draco without further hesitation and didn't wait for Narcissa Malfoy's permission to enter. 

Draco closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended this wasn't real he would feel okay. Opening his eyes again he knew that wouldn't work. He followed the stranger into his mothers study. 

To his right and left he was met with floor to ceiling bookshelves which were full of dark looking books, he didn't think they were all legal. At the end of the narrow room was an expensive wooden desk, the same as Draco's, in front of a window that was thrown open. A gust of wind blew in at the same time the woman who was seated at the desk stood.

She was a sight to behold.  
She stood the way a queen would, her posture flawless, her shoulders back. It was as if she imagined a crown upon her head, as if she couldn't look down or lower her chin less it fall to the floor. Her figure was tall and willowy with flowing gold hair that fell down her back, untamed, in loose waves. A navy blue dress streamed off her body around her feet and swept the floor at the back. Her skin was as smooth and pale as her sons. Her large grey eyes met his.  
A warmth flooded him.  
He was safe. 

Some of that warmth left when her eyes landed on the man who was playing his father, the man who played her husband. 

He wasn't sure how he found his voice, it was a whisper of words but words all the same. "He's lost his wand again." 

Understanding mixed with a multitude of other emotion upon her face. Without a word she turned back to her desk to get her wand. His mother cast a non verbal Accio.

The strangers wand flew through the open study doors and landed in her left hand a moment later.  
"Here you go Lucius dear" 

Some familiarity resumed to the mans face as he grabbed the wand from his mother with greed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and departed with great speed. Draco left too, he couldn't bear to see that look on his mothers face any longer, as if she had lost something. 

He didn't know how to tell her she hadn't. His father was still there, perhaps buried beneath sleepless nights and mood swings but there.  
So was he, he was there. 

{end flashback}

"My father was never to be without his wand. He trusted no one with it. He slept with it under his pillow, grasping it in his hand.  
When he did misplace it, he went into this mode where nothing mattered but finding it. We never talked about it, pretended it didn't happen. That everything was fine. 

He only got worse not better. He stopped leaving the house when I was about eight. Eventually shut himself away in his study and refused to come out. Stopped trusting everyone but a few selected close friends. And us of course, my mother and I. He never stopped trusting us." 

{start flashback}  
Age: 8

The dining room was one of the biggest rooms in the manor. It had a large table that could seat 40 witches and wizards if the need ever arose. However that evening it only served two. 

Draco and his mother sat opposite one another at the end of the table. The silence was strong. Both of them ignored the empty seat at the head of the table that used to seat the man of the manor. This was the third supper he was missing. 

"Shall I remind Mr. Malfoy dinner is ready?" Squeaked the Malfoy house elf, Dobby. 

"No, I don't think so" his mothers voice was barely more then a whisper and even that seemed too loud. 

"Take it up to his study perhaps?" Dobby offered.  
That was what he had done with the last eight dishes from the last eight meals his father had missed. His mother paused lowering her cutlery. He could imagine the wheels turning in her head. 

"Draco maybe you could do it tonight?" He nodded. "Dobby, I have something else for you to do."

"I'll get a tray for that, young master Malfoy" the elf scampered off. 

-x-

Draco carried the tray with both hands as he made his way up to his fathers study. The man had refused to leave. It had been a month since he'd last left the manor. Draco knew that despite the calm front his mother put up, she was beside herself with worry. 

Draco reached the study. One thing stood in his was. A set of grand double doors. A greater obstacle then they should have been. Doors had, in the last couple months, become Draco's worst fear. Or perhaps it was what lay beyond them. 

He knocked, there was no answer, though he did hear a shuffle. Any other time, Draco would not of dared go in without permission. This was however a different situation.  
He pushed the door open, and promptly wished he hadn't. 

Lucius Malfoy was hunched up and kneeled in chunks of his own silver blonde hair. He held a pair of gleaming scissors in one hand and his wand in the other. 

Draco's mouth was dry "Father what are you doing?"

Lucius looked up at his son. "Draco we have to disguise ourselves and flee" his voice trembled.

"W-what are you talking about?" fear was attempting to push itself into Draco's system. 

"Don't stutter, it makes a man sound uneducated" his father sighed as if he'd said it a hundred times. He hadn't, Draco hadn't stuttered in three years. 

"Why do we have to leave father?" Draco crossed the room and set the tray down at his fathers desk. 

"Because it isn't safe anymore" the man said simply as if they really could just leave right there right now. 

"Safe from what?" Did he really want to know?

"IT JUST ISNT!" Lucius roared flinging the scissors across the room at a chair. They stuck. 

Draco stared at his father who proceeded to curl in on himself even further. 

{end flashback}

"From that point forward my mother wouldn't allow me to be alone with my father. She finally came to me later that night and told me she'd begun to assume the worst for his mental health. She'd sent me in hope of some improvement. Unfortunately it didn't work.  
My mother put all her effort into helping him-"

The nurses office door opened and she approached the two boys in their cots. Draco had forgotten where they were. How foolish of him. 

"Alright Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy You should both be out of here in no time." 

She checked Draco first but seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary. The same couldn't be said for Potter. 

"You're good to go Mr. Malfoy" he immediately tossed back the thin sheet and leapt up from the cot. "Potter you seem to be coming down with a cold, it won't take too much longer, but I used up the majority of my cold cleanser on Ms. Parkinson. I'll just have to brew up a new batch."

Draco was only partially listening to the nurses words, this was for two reasons.  
1\. He was finally leaving the ruddy hospital wing.  
2\. Why had he just told Potter so much of his childhood? Why had he told him so much about his father? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? 

"Madam Pomfrey, surely a small cold isn't something I need to stay for?"

"Mr. Potter my job is to restore students back to their full health, even if it's just a small cold. You will just have to suffer through a few more hours stuck in bed."

Potter looked like he wanted to say something more but Draco interjected. "Sorry to interrupt," the other boy scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Draco chose to ignore this. "Since you've taken my clothing what should I change into?" 

"Something wrong with what you have on?" Potter laughed. 

"This flimsy gown?! In this weather?! You do know the slytherin common room is in the dungeons right?" 

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and huffed. Drawing her wand she performed a non verbal Accio and clothing flew from a supply cabinet. "I think you'll find those to be your size" she turned to the other boy "stay here Mr. Potter" she added sternly. 

The bespectacled boy made a face when the nurse turned to leave. When she was gone he fell back into his pillows with a sigh. "A cold. Can you believe-"

The hospital doors opened and both boys turned to see Ron and Hermione rushing over. They both gave Draco dirty looks, reality was deciding to make its return then. With a sneer set on his face Draco pulled the curtains around his hospital bed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a couple people tell me I should apply a tag to "Underneath the Mistletoe" saying that it's like "slow build" or whatever. Basically that just means that it's going to take a long time to compelling unwind. (AKA ITS VERY LONG!)  
> so i’ve added that and this is also me saying that there's going to be around 8 chapters per year(give or take.)  
> I really hope you guys continue to enjoy!
> 
> Comment//Kudos//Reccomend!


	25. ChapterTwentyFive

Harry's POV  
ThirdYear-DayFive

"Oh Harry! Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione's worried eyes widened in mild horror. "I mean clearly your not alright, silly of me to even ask. Obviously you wouldn't be here if you were alright, you wouldn't be in the hospital wing. I can't believe-" 

Ron was grinning at Harry from the end of the bed, where he was standing, as Hermione endearingly rambled on trying to explain herself from her seat at Harry's feet. 

"What she means to say," Ron interrupted saving her, "is that we were both worried for you when we heard you were in the infirmary." 

Hermione threw him a grateful look "precisely."  
He had just finished telling them everything. Well mostly everything, he'd conveniently left out the part about almost fainting and the part about holding Malfoy's hand. They had both listened with rapt and undivided attention and in that moment Harry had realized just how lucky he was to have such good friends. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione how much they meant to him, how much he appreciated that they were always there to support him, but he couldn't find words that would do them justice. 

"Harry, what was it you were doing wandering about the grounds anyway?" Ron asked puzzled. 

They had apparently been so caught up in their arguing earlier that they hadn't heard him say he was going for a walk. This came as no surprise. "Trying to escape the both of you and your bloody arguing" Harry grimaced. 

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "We weren't arguing" Hermione said tersely but Harry still caught her ashamed blush.  
Harry chuckled "do you two even hear yourselves? You totally were." 

Hermione blew out an exasperated breath "well it's not my fault Ronald has to resort to irritating those around him to entertain himself when he's bored."

"Excuse me?!" Ron exclaimed nostrils flaring and face pinkening as well. 

"I'm just stating the truth" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, that Harry knew only frustrated Ron further. Both of their tempers were rapidly rising as Hermione actually turned on the bed to face the redhead. Ron crossed his arms and widened his stance as if preparing himself for a fist fight. The sight made Harry want to laugh, however he knew it wouldn't fix the situation.  
They were both glaring at each other furiously. 

"That's not the truth, that's-"

"Don't be childish Ron" Hermione cut him off heatedly voice rising. 

The boy started glaring daggers as he opened his mouth "you don't get to just go around acting as if you know everything! You don't get-" 

The nurses office door burst open "what in Merlins beard is going on out here?!" She demanded. Her eyes landed on the trio and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she observed Ron's stance and Hermione's expression. Then she saw Harry amidst it all and some patient-healer instinct must have kicked in because she immediately adapter her no non sense persona and marched over. 

"I should have known it was you three. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley I'm afraid you'll have to continue your plotting elsewhere and without Mr. Potter. He needs his rest and the two of you certainly are not helping with your spat. I trust you can both find your way out?"

Hermione lowered her face in shame at being scolded by a teacher "Yes Madam Pomfrey" she replied sheepishly and gave Harry a pressed lip smile before bee lining for the door. Ron took a little more time.  
He leaned in closer as he got up and whispered in Harry's ear.  "Madam Pomfreys reminded me, speaking of plotting, I may have put a spell on the mistletoe on the way here to trap students together until they, well you know-" he made a kissy face.  
The two boys cracked up.

"Mr. Weasley?" The nurses face bore the first hints of impatience.  
"Right Madam Pomfrey, leaving now" he gave her a charming smile that ghosted one Fred or George might have given. As Ron departed he turned around and gave Harry a mischievous grin. The door shut behind his friend and the nurse went back to her task of making a new batch of cold cleanser.  
It was only then in the eerily silent room that Harry glanced over to his left and found an empty cot where Malfoy had been. In all the frenzy of Ron and Hermione's questions the other boy had left without him noticing. 

Harry sighed and settled into the silence. Maybe this was another example of not appreciating what you had until it was gone. 

-x-

Thankfully it didn't take Madam Pomfrey too much longer to prepar the cold cleanser. 

"Alright bottoms up young man" she had handed him a small cup of a clear liquid that frothed up near the top to make what looked like sea foam.  
Harry had intended to take it in one go but the moment the potion had touched his lips he'd jerked back. It wasn't horrible but he wouldn't go as far as to say that it was pleasant. In fact it was quite bitter and cold. It took a few tries to finish it off as Madam Pomfrey watched him swallow every last drop. 

"Very good Mr. Potter, now this one" his tongue was numb from the last potion when she handed him the second one. It was a lovely looking thing. She'd given it to him in a small vial, this one was the colour purple like lavender flowers and bubbled a bit like pop. 

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously. He'd never seen anything like it in any of his textbooks and he'd already taken the cold cleanser so what was it for?

"A heavy sleeping potion laced with the smelling components of Amorentia to keep patients from struggling" 

Harry sniffed the potion, it smelt of treacle tart, broom polish, and... Hair gel?  
The first two made sense(treacle tart being his favourite desert and broom polish for Quidditch) hair gel though? Where did that come from? 

"Come on Mr. Potter. We haven't got all day." 

Stealing himself Harry tilted his head back and downed it all in one go. From the first drop Harry's eyelids began to sag. By the time the entire potion had been consumed he was entering that stage between consciousness and sleep. Harry could feel heavy sleep washing over him the same way the tide rose up on a beach. 

"Sleep well Mr. Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've received some comments on grammar and such. To this I'd like to say that I love you all for reading despite my less than perfect punctuation. I'd also like to say that if you genuinely want to keep reading and it matters to you I upload better quality chapters to Wattpad more frequently.  
> Anyway, thanks again!
> 
> update : so i’m here a year later telling you that yes UTM is a little better on wattpad because that’s where i originally and regularly updated it back when i first wrote it. all other fics in future will be better on here because i prefer the tagging system and app


	26. ChapterTwentySix

Harry's POV  
ThirdYear-DaySix

Harry woke several hours later in one of the beds provided within the infirmary. (for the last time he hoped). He was growing sick of the crisp sheets, thin gowns, and constant boredom caused by the lack of activity. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and pushed them into place upon his nose. Harry cracked his neck and stretched his arms upward the same time a yawn crinkled his features.  
He stopped mid yawn when he realized a certain blonde slytherin was sitting at the end of Pansy's bed, with his eyebrows raised and giving him a not so impressed look. 

"Can't a bloke make it until 10 in the morning without being judged?" Harry grouched laying back onto the pillows. 

Malfoy laughed, he genuinely laughed. "I havent even said anything yet!" But Harry wasnt listening because that laugh. He felt as though his entire world had been tipped upside down.

He knew he was staring, knew that he had to stop. "You were going to" Harry grumbled scowling and averting his eyes as he felt a blush creep across his face. He quickly changed the conversation. "Is she any better?" For clarification he added "Pansy I mean."

Malfoy's eyebrows drew closer and a worried frown appeared on his lips. "Madam Pomfrey says she'll remain asleep for at least another 12 hours. Since she came to the infirmary unconsious the nurse had to inject both the Cold Cleanser and the, Malfoy pulled a face, "I don't know what its called- the lavender sleeping potion that smells of things that attract you most?

"She gave you that too?"

"Yeah, its supposed to repel nightmares..." Malfoy kept his eyes down cast and an awkward silence began to thicken in the atmosphere. 

"Hey Malfoy?" 

"Yes Potter?"

"Could you tell me what happened next?"

"Next?"

"With your dad?" Harry clarified. 

"I dont know... I don't think I should have said anything yesterday" the other boy said in a reluctant tone. 

"You dont feel even the slightest bit-"

 

"Feeling better Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked briskly. 

Harry cleared his throat "Much. Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"All part of my job," she dismissed his thanks with a wave of the hand. "Alright well go on then."

Harry tossed back the starch white sheets and found himself facing the same problem Malfoy had. "Er- Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Small issue."

"And what might that be?"

"Could I have some clothes?"

"Gryffindor common room isn't in the dungeons now is it?"

Harry gave her a look of utmost bewilderment. The nurse gave him a faint smile that reassured him she was only teasing. With a flick of her wand she produced the same clothes she had for Malfoy the day before. 

When the nurse turned her back Harry began to change. He stopped when Malfoy started spluttering. 

"What is it now Malfoy?" Harry gave him an impatient look.  
The nightgown the nurse had put him into ended about an inch above his knees and the only thing he was wearing beneath was his underwear. He began to pull on the new jeans he had been given. They fit well, tight in all the places they were supposed to be. 

"You're not actually changing here are you?!"

"Why not?" For the past three years at Hogwarts he'd grown used to changing in front of the boys he shared a dorm with. This wasn't that different was it?

"You do have some dignity don't you?" Harry thought the blond looked far too distressed for the situation. 

"Come on Malfoy, we're both boys." This seemed to shut him up well enough. 

-x-

Draco's POV

"So how about you tell me now?" Potter pestered as they made their way, without much rush, back to their respective common rooms. 

Draco sighed "You really arent going to leave it are you?"

"Nope" Potter popped the 'p' and gave him that sh*t eating grin that Draco found infuriatingly cocky.

Draco wanted to leer and tell the bastard it was none of his business. Instead what came out was "Damn you Potter."

The other boy ran a hand through his whirl of black hair in attempt to hide the small grin that was spreading over his face. However Draco saw it, saw it and wanted to be mad because the other boy knew he'd won. He wanted to be mad but instead all he could think about was Potters hair and soft it might feel if he ran his fingers through it. 

Clearing his throat Draco continued with his tale. 

-x-

{flashback}  
Age: 10

His father was eating meals with them again. Draco wasn't sure how but his mother had managed to convince him to re-occupy his position at the head of the table. Not only that but he left the manor occasionally as well now too. Lucius Malfoy wasn't back to his usual self quite yet but Draco could see the gradual progress. 

Everything considered his life was moving quite smoothly and to his liking. That was up until he discovered his mother's secret to how his father had made such a rapid recovery. Then, what else could he have expected in a house of snakes?

-x-

It had been a summer day, one with a cool breeze, a breeze that whispered warning to autumns soon arrival. And with autumn came September, a reminder to the Manor's occupants that the day the estates heir would be departing for school was fast approaching. Some of the manor residents were in denial of this day while others were counting down. 

Draco was of the latter. It was at the end of yet another lazy, long, dull day that he was climbing into bed when he remembered that he'd forgotten his nightly glass of milk. 

Retrieving his slippers he moved almost soundlessly to the kitchen, a place he rarely visited. Draco wasn't sure how it was that he had forgotten, or why he didn't just call upon the family house elf. It was too bizarre, had to be a coincidence that he happened to walk in and discover what he did. 

Upon entering the room Draco could feel immediately that he wasn't alone. He snuck slowly around the large granite table, worried of what he might find Draco approached with held breath and caution. 

"Dobby!?" the young boy whispered loudly in both alarm and surprise.

The house elf must not have heard him approach because he dropped whatever he was holding. Draco watched as Dobby scrambled around on his knees gathering shards of...broken glass? Draco recognized the cup his father used for the tea he had recently started taking every night before he slept.  Draco's eyes swept over the floor and landed on something else entierly. An empty vial, or nearly empty, but not quite. 

"What's this Dobby?" he asked innocently bending down to pick it up, the house elf cringed away whimpering but Draco ignored the pitiful sound. 

It was true that he had spent his summer going through the books in the library reading the books he hadn't already. He'd done this partially because he was heading off to school that year and wanted to be ahead of his peers and this gave him an excuse to go through books that maybe a 10 year old shouldn't have been going through. 

However this was Malfoy manor. Draco had seen more than a couple things other witches and wizards would never catch a glimpse of in their lifetime. 

There was very little potion left at the bottom of the vial but there was enough that Draco could tell the potion, although complicated, was not exactly illegal. It was however only supposed to be provided under surveillance of a magical and medical health provider. 

He was pretty sure this stuff wasn't perscribable. It was the colour of lavender flowers and smelled of cherry scones, tart apples, and mahogany wood. It was a potion he had read about before but the details were slipping from him. 

This frustrated him, Draco didn't forget things.  
"Dobby?" He knew his tone was menacing and sharp but couldn't find it in himself to lessen the sting. "Why are you putting this into my father's tea?"

"Dobby musnt tell" the elf was avoiding eye contact. "Not to anyone. Those were the instructions."

"Instructions from whom Dobby?" 

"Dobby was instructed not to reveal such matters either" he said shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"Fine, if you won't tell me we'll just have to do this the hard way." Draco pursed his lips, with a sweeping gesture he motion for the house elf to go before him. "Up to my mothers study" he directed. 

-x-

Draco pushed the doors open the moment his mother's permission to enter had  been granted. 

"I found him mixing this into fathers tea" Draco told her sliding the tiny vial across the table to her. She picked it up with long slender fingers, fingers he had inherited. She stared at it a moment, then at the house elf, then at her son. Finally she placed the near empty vial into her desk with delicate care. "Thank you Draco I believe that will be all."

-x-

He knew there was something going on, he just didn't know what. His theory was closer to being confirmed the next day when his father was nowhere to be found and Draco saw that the house elves fingers were heavily bandaged. 

The remaining days of summer break were to be more entertaining then he'd thought they would be.

{end flashback}


	27. ChapterTwentySeven

Draco's POV  
ThirdYear-DaySix

"Okay so what then?" Potter stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. Having the other boy hang onto his every word was one of the most satisfying things Draco had ever experienced. "What was your theory, why had Dobby been putting that potion into your fathers tea?"

"Because my mother told him to of course" Draco said blandly without revealing his emotions on the matter. 

The two of them had silently agreed not to mention that they weren't headed in the direction of either the Slytherin or Gryffindor common room. Instead they were dallying down whichever hallway they came across. 

"Your mother?! What do you mean?" Harry pestered relentlessly. 

"I'd think it would be obvious. My mother and I couldn't very well continue to live with a complete lunatic." Draco rolled his eyes at Potters foolishness. "So she found a solution. By simply getting him back into better sleeping habits his mood improved drastically." 

"So it was a sleeping potion, that Dobby was putting into his tea?" 

"The very one Madam Pomfrey gave us" Draco confirmed. 

He glanced over at the other boy who seemed to be struggling with the concept. 

"She told you it was her? Your mother told you about the sleeping potion?" Potter questioned somewhat unsure. 

Draco scoffed "of course she did. It took a good bit of investigation and confrontation on my part but eventually she explained. Last year actually."

As Draco watched Harry's expression as he connected the dots in his head an uneasy feeling filled his stomach and he began to feel anxious for trusting Potter with so much. He turned to the other boy to say something but his words were lodged in his throat. His legs turned to stone and he couldn't move. Potter turned to him with a confused look on his face, promptly froze in place as well.  
"Come on Malfoy, pull yourself together" Draco told himself. 

But he couldn't move, his feet were planted in place. He couldn't take so much as a single step. It didn't take long before Draco realized that the thing that was preventing him from being able to move wasn't his anxiety for telling Potter so much. Magic was at work. 

Potter seemed to come to the same conclusion because he swore and covered his face with  both his hands. Draco looked around for the person casting the spell but saw no one. The boy beside him let loose a groan that was stifled by his hands.   
"Potter what's going on?" The other boy knew something and not knowing was making Draco more nervous by the second. 

Potter stayed silent, buried behind his hands as if he never meant to remove them. "You don't want to know" His brow was creased and his posture had gone rigid and stiff. 

"Actually I do" Draco crossed his arms determinedly. 

Mirthless laughter left Potters mouth and he continued avoiding Draco's eyes "you really don't."

"Bloody spit it out."

Potter roughly ran his hands through his hair and over his face. Sucking on his lower lip he met Draco's eyes with a dead stare. A sense of distress was settling in the atmosphere. 

Resisting the urge to run a hand through his own hair Draco squeezed his eyes shut, contemplating the worst thing Potter could tell him. His imagination ran wild.   
Clenching his jaw and blowing out a frustrated breath he said   
"Just bloody lay it on me" he insisted. 

Potter pointed to the arc of the corridors entrance and when Draco's eyes saw what was up there his throat dried up. 

"Enchanted mistletoe" Potter muttered shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Draco had to admit they fit him well. Merlin how could he think such a thing?! And especially at a time like this. 

"But Dumbledore banned them" Draco mustered not believing his reality. 

"It's winter break, most prefects have gone home and teachers aren't likely to be patrolling the halls."

"No bloody way," Draco shook his head, "no bloody way am I-" swallowing hard he started again.  
"I'm not snogging you."

"I'm not interested in snogging you either, but still, here I was thinking that we'd bonded" Potter said sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes.

"It's not happening." 

"I don't actually repulse you so much do I?"

"I'm not snogging you" Draco clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

"Alright then" Potter looked out a nearby window. Draco stared out as well and by the location of the sun he'd guess it was close to midday. They stood in silence, Draco praying someone would come down the hallway and find them. Undisturbed silence stretched on.  

"Draco?" The other boys voice was quiet and yet far too loud in their close position. Potter could have been whispering and it would have been too loud. 

"What?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" 

Of course Potter had to ask, of course he was nosy enough to do so, why was Draco surprised? He thought about lying. He thought about saying that he'd been kissed many times, he also thought about telling Potter it was none of his concern, but in the end he did neither of these things. Instead he told the truth "No."

A rush of breath escaped the Gryffindor. "I haven't either" the other boy confessed. Was that relief Draco heard in the other boys voice?

"Fascinating" he rolled his eyes mockingly. However on the inside a part of Draco seemed to like that the chosen one had never been snogged either.

-x- *five minutes later*

Harry's POV

"Potter?" Malfoy's voice sounded anxious. 

"Yeah?"

"I think we-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of heels on stone. 

Both boys heads whipped around to discover Professor McGonagall rounding the corner. The moment she saw the both of them her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She continued to survey them and give them a look of curious confusion. Perhaps because their proximity was closer then a person would expect of two people who were constantly at each other's throats. 

"What's going on boys?" Her eyes narrowed.   
Harry glanced at Malfoy who was staring down at his feet, was he blushing? No, surely not. Dismissing the thought he turned back to his Transfiguration teacher and pointed up at the Enchanted Mistletoe. "We're sort of trapped."

Professor McGonagalls expression changed to one of understanding. "Ah, of course, I suppose you couldn't get yourselves out?"

Harry was speechless, it took a moment for him to notice the look of humour in his Professors twinkling eyes which made him aware that she was kidding with him. None the less he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"I'd have thought Professor Flitwick would  have taught you the counter spell" she stated before casting it. The Mistletoe shied away and the magic that bound them in place released them. 

Malfoy practically jumped away from him the moment he could. Typical.   
"Thanks Professor" Harry said with pink cheeks.   
"You have to be careful this time of year for such silly nonsense." She gave them one last look, one Harry couldn't interpret, before continuing down the hall. 

Harry looked over at Malfoy, who was already looking at him, but looked away the second their eyes met.   
The other boy started backing away but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. They both looked down to where he was grasping the blondes upper arm. He quickly let go but took a step forward. 

"So a patronus?" Malfoy's voice had a hint of defensiveness in it. Harry wondered where he stood with him. Were they friends or still eternal enemies? 

"Yeah" his cheeks flushed, he wasn't sure what else to say. 

"And a full bodied one too. What was it, a horse?" Harry couldn't say for sure but Malfoy sounded impressed. 

"I stag actually" Harry corrected without any bitterness in his voice. 

Malfoy nodded, "I didn't know you could cast a patronus."

"It's a pretty recent development actually" Harry explained thoughtfully. Malfoy looked at him with an expression that twisted his pointed features.

"What?" Harry demanded uncomfortable with Malfoy's staring. 

"Well I thought that only really powerful witches and wizards could cast a corporal patronus" Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stared as if he were trying to see into the Gryffindors head trying to figure out his secret. 

Harry didn't say anything to this but Malfoy just kept looking at him expectantly. "Well, um, I can cast one-" he started to say awkwardly. 

"I mean I know you're good" Draco cut him off "but you're not exactly the best student."

"I am in Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry said defensively, a tad offended. 

"I always thought that was because, for starters, you can sometimes be a kiss ass, you copy off Granger, and you're well...Harry bloody Potter."

Harry sighed. Did the other boy even think before he spoke, or was he rude on purpose?   
(The question is clearly rhetorical)  "No Malfoy, I'm good at Defence Against the Dark Arts because that's my best class. And for your information, it's James."

"James?" The blond pulled a face of confusion. 

"Harry James Potter. Not bloody" he managed to keep his voice serious but the grin on his face betrayed him. Malfoy caught on and hit his arm none too gently. "Shove off" he growled, but he was grinning too. Friends or eternal enemies? He was getting mixed signals.

They walked in silence for a bit. 

"I should get back to Gryffindor Common Room..." Harry began.

"Me too" Draco bit his lip "to Slytherin Common Room I mean" he added rushing it out, like the clarification was necessary. 

"Just because if I don't, Hermione and Ron might...you know..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sure, okay."

The silence stretched out. Draco's eyebrows poped up when Harry continued to stand there. Although in all fairness the Slytherin didn't move either. They met each other's eyes and something, some message hidden from even themselves, charged between them. 

Draco was the first to take a step back but their eyes remained locked, silver grey to startling green. "um-"

Harry took a step back as well. Still the space around them remained charged with energy. "yeah."

"I guess..."

"Yeah..."

"Okay."

"Alright."

It was only after both boys simultaneously broke eye contact that the humming charge halted.  It was as if a rope tying them together had snapped and, the same way he did after the mistletoe had retreated, Malfoy practically leapt away from him. 

"See you around Potter" Malfoy said avoiding eye contact and striding away without waiting for an answer. 

Harry felt as if he were watching a scene from a movie on repeat as the taller boy walked away from him.


	28. ChapterTwentyEight

Draco's POV  
ThirdYear-DaySix

Draco had moved as fast as he possibly could, without running, through the common room, wary of someone seeing him. His breathing was becoming raged and uneven, though he tried to steady it with deep breaths. Draco pulled at the collar of his shirt, unloosened his tie and discarded it before undoing the first few buttons of his shirt that were closest to his neck. 

Kicking off his shoes he sprawled out onto his bed and shoved his face into his pillow, not caring at this point if he messed up his hair. Draco could hear the blood pounding in his head. His thoughts were close to crossing a line he hadn't dared approach, despite knowing it was there.  
The pillow smelt of his shampoo and a hint of his left over hair gel. He attempted to distract his thoughts with these familiar scents but it didn't work.  
Squeezing his eyes shut he tried, desperately, to rid himself of the memories that were currently bombarding him.  
But it seemed not to matter if Draco closed his eyes or not, the memories remained. 

{flashback}

All he heard was Potter saying "Come on Malfoy, we're both boys."  
All he saw was the other boy stripping of his first layer of clothing without a shred of shame or hint of embarrassment. He saw more tan skin then he ever had revealed as Potter removed his hospital gown, pulled it strait over his head, completely oblivious to Draco's guilty roving eyes. He watched Potter pull on a thin white shirt which, of course, fit him snugly. He only just managed to tear his eyes away before the other boy looked up.

{end flashback}

He knew it was wrong for so many reasons. He should not have been thinking this way.  
It was wrong. 

Yet the scene kept on repeating itself and Draco gave up. 

He thought of Potters devilish grins and smug smirks, his sparkling eyes, and his unruly hair that looked as if it would be oh-so-feather-soft to the touch. 

There was an explanation for this. Draco knew there must be a logical reason. There had to be. In fact they'd probably go away on their own. It was just a matter of time.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please read at least #1)
> 
> 1\. I want you all to understand that Draco is in deep denial of his feelings. He has been raised to believe that having romantic/sexual feelings for a person of the same-sex is wrong. It most certainly is not and I don't want any of you to think I believe that. (I'M WRITING A GAY FANFICTION FOR FU KS SAKE SO IT WOULD BE SILLY IF I THOUGHT SUCH THINGS!)  
> I am not in any way attempting to make anyone from the LGBTQ+ community feel wrong. I support everyone of you with all my heart<3
> 
> 2\. This is the end of third year!! Fourth year starts next chapter ahh! That means tri wizard tournament angst because of the Yule ball;)
> 
> 3\. I know it's v short chapter but it would make my last chapter too long and I think it's still an important part of the story.


	29. ChapterTwentyNine

Hermione's POV  
FourthYear-(Before commencement of winter break)

Hermione found the stories Professor Moody used to teach his classes simply fascinating. He had just finished one about his earlier days when he'd been a young auror catching death eaters. The whole class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, sat in shocked silence at the edge of their seats. The looks on the other students faces ranged from amazement to horror. 

"-next class we'll start practicing those spells" the defence against the dark arts teacher told the silent room, wrapping up the lesson before taking a large swig from his flask. 

"Sir," Pansy Parkinson's hand flew into the air. The sight of this made Hermione want to leave the class. Anything the other girl had to say couldn't be good. When Profesor Moody's magical eye landed on her, Pansy seemed to shrink in her seat and loose some of her confidence along with some of her attitude. "Next class won't be for another two weeks. We have winter Holiday." She managed to muster a decent amount of dignity. 

"Ah that's right Ms. Parkinson" Professor Moody acknowledged as he made his way over to his desk, sitting down at the edge of the large scuffed up piece of furniture. "And I suppose you'll be staying at school for this Yule Ball or what not?"

All the girls giggled at this. Dancing lessons had recently started and they were all eager for the big night. The boys however joined Hermione in sinking down in their seats. 

That was but one boy, Malfoy, who leaned forward in his seat, attracting Hermione's attention. He caught her eye because while everyone else was giving Professor Moody their undevided attention, his head of platinum blond hair was bent over a sheet of parchment that he was writing on with a fancy peacock quill.   
She wondered why Professor Moody hadn't called him out yet, surly he saw the other boy not paying attention as well.   
Hermione wondered if it was possible that he could perhaps be reading what Malfoy wrote. 

At that moment Malfoy set down his quill and folded the parchment in half. He then shifted in his chair so it looked like he was crossing his legs when actually he used his left foot to nudge...Harry? Malfoy had nudged Harry's leg. Hermione was so taken aback that she almost didn't see the exchange that occurred beneath the table.   
Harry was already leaning back so no one seemed to notice when Malfoy shifted again in his seat to pass Harry the parchment. 

-x-

Ron's POV 

Ron was in awe over some of the things his defence against the dark arts Professor had accomplished. Some of the spells he'd used were extremely impressive - Ron glanced over at Harry to see if his best mate was hearing all this - however, as it happened, Harry wasn't. Instead he seemed to be preoccupied by a piece of parchment he was holding under the desk and grinning at. Leaning over his friends shoulder, to see what could possibly be more interesting than Moody's stories, Ron was upset when Harry turned the parchment away so that he couldn't read it. 

Harry picked up his quill and started writing at a feverish pace.   
His reply? Who was Harry trading notes with? Was he asking a girl to the Yule Ball? A flurry of possibilities flew through Ron's head. 

"Harry whose that for?" He whispered. 

"Shh Ron!" 

"Is it for a girl?" He pestered. 

"Shh!"

Ron frowned and leaned away. Harry wanted to keep secrets, fine.... Actually, he took that back, it wasn't. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry gingerly folded the note and passed it back to...

"Malfoy!" Moody bellowed and the whole class jumped in their seats before 20 heads promptly swivelled around to look at the pale faced Slytherin who'd gone, if possible, even paler under everyone's gaze. "What've you got there?" Moody growled clunking forward on his fake leg. 

"Nothing sir" Malfoy squeaked shoving the parchment out of sight. 

"Pass it here" Moody demanded not giving room for debate. 

Malfoy's eyes widened and he shook his head. Ron would normally enjoy watching Malfoy squirm, however he wasn't the only one shifting about in his chair.   
Beside him Harry looked just as, if not more, uncomfortable. What could have possibly been in that note?

"I said pass it here."

Draco stared. Suddenly Harry cut in "Its me sir. I was the one passing notes."

Moody regarded Harry then Malfoy, than Harry again with a deep set scowl before grunting "Come see me after class Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir" Harry wasn't throwing Malfoy off the broom?

Another grunt.

"Alright back to more important matters" Moody pulled the other students eyes back to him.

"Ms. Parkinson is right, it's another two weeks before we have another class" They all started smiling at each other, that was before Moody finished his thought. "So I'm giving you some homework for over the winter Holiday."   
They all groaned. 

-x-

Harry's POV

He was so relieved when class ended. He had to get out. His housemates eyes kept searching him, silently asking about why he'd been passing notes with Malfoy.   
Thank Merlin Professor Moody had let it go. Harry wasn't sure what would have happened had he made Draco or himself read the note aloud. He didn't want to even think about it. 

Everyone started packing away their supplies before spilling out of the class into the familiar castle corridors.   
Harry couldn't believe it was already his fourth year at Hogwarts. Three more to go...

"Potter!" Moody barked from his desk at the front of the room. Harry hurried over. If there was anyone else he didn't want on his bad side it was Moody. 

The grizzled old man was the son of a hurricane and a tornado. A living storm. 

"Yes sir?"

"You do understand you can't be passing notes in my class Potter?"

"Of course sir."

"Good man" Moody slapped his back. "Alright then, off you go."

Harry was almost out the door when Moody called out "Potter?" 

Harry turned, his nervousness returning "Yes sir?"

"My advice?" His expression was deadly serious "stay away from Malfoy."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. "Have a good day sir."


	30. ChapterThirty

Draco's POV

"Draco! Draco slow down!"   
He picked up his pace and walked faster. Still Pansy's high pitched voice chased him down the halls.

It was the end of the day and Draco was on his way to the Slytherin common room where he'd been hoping to get some peace and quiet. Pansy however did not seem to care. 

"Draco!" She whined loudly. Many portraits hushed her. Extremely aggravated at the attention she was drawing to them, but not wanting to cause any more of a scene, he turned on his heels to face her. Pansy was closer then he'd thought and she almost ran into him. 

"What?" He snapped "what do you want?"

"Merlin" she rolled her eyes and tossed her sleek black hair over her shoulder. It had grown since last year and now brushed past her collar bone. "Why are you so touchy?"

Draco huffed, he may have been annoyed with her but she was still Pansy, still his closest friend, still the girl he'd gotten to know in first year. "Why do you think?" He demanded. 

She linked her arm with his and started walking him in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. He tried to pull away but Pansy only clung tighter. He clenched his jaw, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Is it because of what happened in   
D. A. D.?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

If there was one thing Draco had learned over the years about Pansy it was that she wasn't going to leave him alone until she got an answer. Pushing down his rising anger he sighed "Yeah"

"I don't think I fully understand what happened." She gave him her most charming smile, the one he'd seen her use on multiple accounts, whenever she wanted something. This time he knew she was prodding for details on what had really happened today in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Moody. Draco wasn't about to give in. He wasn't going to feed her his story for the rest of the school to gossip over.

"Potter tried to get me into   
trouble is what happened" he only felt a little bad for lying. 

"Really? It looked like the opposite to me. Like he was trying to keep you from getting in trouble with Moody." She looked up at him with puppy eyes trying to get him to fold. 

Good, this was a good sign. Draco told himself. Pansy only ever used puppy eyes as a last resort on Draco when she had no other choice because it rarely worked.   
So since she was going to him with puppy eyes that must mean that she couldn't get information from anyone else about what happened that afternoon. 

"Potter? Keep me from getting in trouble? Pansy you've got to be kidding me!" Draco scoffed. A tension seemed to lift from Pansy's shoulders upon hearing this.

"I really wasn't sure. I didn't want to think it was true" she laughed. "The day you get along with Potter will be the day I willingly associate myself with The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor!"

Draco inwardly winced. "You mean Granger and Weasley?"

"Are we referring to them by their names now?" Pansy snorted. 

"I don't think we should call them... those other things" Draco said carefully. 

"Why not? You were the first one to do so" Pansy asked curiously. They were close to reaching the dungeons now. Their breath began to appear infront of them in little puffs of mist.

"I know but I shouldn't of. Even though it's Granger and Weasley it's still pretty disrespectful." 

This seemed to baffle Pansy into a temporary silence.   
"You never cared about being disrespectful before" she said quietly. "Are you okay Draco?" She asked giving him a worried look. 

"Fine" the walls around Draco's heart sealed themselves up. A frown teased the corners of his lips. She finally seemed to sense what he'd been expressing, that he wanted to be left alone, she dropped his arm.

"Dinner will be soon!" She called after him.

He kept walking. 

-x-

Finally he reached his destination, Slytherin Common Room.  
It was full of students ranging from first year to seventh. The flow was always thicker this time of day, when classes were just ending and students went back to their common rooms to start homework, studying, write home, or hang out with friends. 

On his way up to his dorm multiple people greeted him. He gave them a nod, a short answer, a polite smile. Nothing more. His father would have told him to talk to them, to socialize, to be the people person they all wanted him to be. He was after all their Prince. However he wasn't up for socializing today. 

-x-

Draco set his school bag down at the floor by his desk upon entering the room he'd slept in for the better part of four years. He was the only one there. He'd seen Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini in the common room. 

He stripped of his uniform and replaced it with dark tailored jeans and a designer sweater made of some rare wool his mother was currently obsessed with. Apparently it was all the rage in the wizarding Community of Canada right now. 

He heard several sets of feet approaching the dorm. Probably the boys. 

Draco checked his appearance in the mirror, high cheekbones and cold grey eyes looked back. He decided to apply some extra hair gel and was just replacing the lid on the container as the door opened and his friends entered. He quickly departed for the library, his school bag slung over his shoulder.


	31. ChapterThirtyOne

Draco's POV  
FourthYear(Evening before commencement of winter break)

 

Draco made his best attempt to lose himself between the pages of the dusty books on the ancient shelves of the Hogwarts library. For awhile he succeeded in forgetting his worries as his quill ran across parchemnt when he created his notes. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts became solely focused on his current task of reading and writing. 

He was able to block out the other students at the tables around him. Took no notice when they all started to leave, didn't realize he was the only one still there because they'd all left for dinner.   
His quill scratched to a halt. Frowning, he dipped it into his ink well and tried again. Nothing came out, he'd used it up.

Sighing Draco reached into his bag for another one. Instead he pulled out a crumpled sheet of parchemnt. His frown deepened, Draco didn't crumple his parchement, he always folded it with crisp creases. This was a rare oddity. Apprehensive, he unfolded it. 

 

Two people's handwriting was scrawled across the page. Now he remembered. His own handwriting was neat and clear. 

Astronomy Tower?

Harry's wasn't. The other boys writing was barely legible. 

Eleven o'clock tonight

However Draco was sure that had Moody wanted to, he could have been able to read it. 

It was hardly anything yet at the same time Draco couldn't keep the close lipped smile from his face. Upon realizing the smile Draco quickly pursed his lips and re-crumpled his exchange with Harry.

It wasn't a big deal, them meeting up.   
Why did he feel like it was?

-x-

Harry's POV

The great hall was full to bursting. Students, teachers, decor, and food for days. Laughter rang like bells, conversation bounced around at each table, the clatter of silver ware tinkled in Harry's ears.  
It should have been enough. 

He had his friends and housemates. Ron across from him, talking and chewing at the same time. Hermione beside him with her book out on the table. She managed to eat, read, and hold conversation with Dean Thomas who sat close by with Seamus Finnegan. The Irish boy was roaring with laughter because of something Neville Longbottom  had just said or done.  
They should have been enough.   
To add on, there were the students from Beauxbatn and Durmstrang.   
Why wasn't it enough? 

Harry looked away from his friends and stared across the great hall. Looked up and subconsiously scanned then re-scanned the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. A weight dropped in Harry's gut. 

He didn't know why it mattered to him so mch that Draco wasn't eating dinner. That was the other boys choice. Yet Harry still found himself shoving a scone, wrapped in a napkin, into his pocket.

It would have to be enough. 

-x-

The other boys were finally going to sleep. It was 10:50 and Neville had conked out on Harry's bed. 

"We'll move him!" Ron whispered loudly. Seamus and Dean got up to help, they both had shit eating grins on their faces, Harry shook his head. 

"No, don't bother. I'm going to take a shower. If he hasn't moved by the time I get back I'll just sleep in his bed."

So Harry started 'gathering his toiletries' as the other boys got into bed quietly not wanting to disturb Neville too much.   
However, instead of grabbing his night clothes Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the maurauders map. Once the other boys had drawn the curtains around their four poster beds, Harry pulled the cloak over his head. 

-x-

Draco's POV

Shadows loomed and made monsters out of every day objects as Draco snuck up stairwell after stairwell to the Astronomy Tower.   
He still had his school bag with him and it bumped against his side as he took the last step onto the tower. He was tense and only relaxed once the cool nights breeze brushed against his face. In one fluid movement he eased the leather bag from his shoulder to the ground. He stood in the cold, absorbing his surroundings. It was dark but he could still see where the forbidden forest started, where the trees began. He saw smoke rising from- what was his name?- Hagrid's hut. 

The sound of a creaking door hinge broke the evening silence and Draco whirled around. At first it seemed that the door had opened itself but a second later Harry appeared, letting his invisibility cloak slide off. He bunched it up and held it over his arm. 

"Hey" Harry greeted him with a smile.

"Hi" Draco awkwardly replied. 

A gust of wind buffeted the pale boy and he war append his arms around himself as he was wearing nothing more than his sweater. A terrible mistake he was now realizing too late. What had he been thinking, it was December, there was snow on the ground! But that was just it, he hadn't been thinking. 

Noticing Draco shiver Harry stepped forward and drapped the cloak around the other boys shoulders. 

"Won't you be cold?" Draco asked. The other boy was wearing slacks and one of those sweaters he always saw the Weasley's walking around in. 

Harry's eyebrows lifted in amusement as he drew his wand and produced a charm that caused hot air to stream out of the tip. 

"I should have thought of that..." Draco murmured. 

Harry grinned at him. "You really should have, I'm dissapointed." Harry tried to fake a serious expression but it didn't work and he ended up laughing. Draco hit the other boys arm playfully and Harry mocked injury. They both chuckled at the stupidity of it all.

"I mean you could have just brought your own cloak" Harry teased him some more.

"Bloody hell! Sod off already!" Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. He hoped that in the dark the other boy wouldn't notice his pink cheeks. Draco slid down against the Astronomy Towers outer wall and leaned back with his legs stretched out infront of him, Harry following him did the same.

He cleared his throat "Thanks for saving things with Moody today."

"I was saving my own arse not yours" Harry chuckled. 

Draco elbowed Harry in the side, hard. 

"Ow!" Harry cried out leaning away.

"Don't be such a baby!" He smirked. Giving him a cold look Harry elbowed Draco back.

"Ow! Was that nessacary?!" He demanded flustered. 

"No," Harry grinned cheekily, "but it felt good." Draco grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it in Harry's face. "Watch the glasses!"

Feeling better already Draco asked "Why don't you get your eyes magically fixed?"

Rolling his eyes Harry leaned back into Draco a bit. Their knees bumped but that was an accident right? "Why don't you get your brain magically fixed?" Harry grumbled.

"No, seriously" Draco was genuinely curious. 

"They're part of the charm" Harry grinned at him and Draco's chest tightened. Looking away he mockingly rolled his eyes "whatever you say."

"That sounds more like it" Harry said smugly. 

Draco groaned loudly and hit his head against the Tower wall.  "You are such a jackass!"  
They stared each other down. Their eyes locked and Draco felt his brain going to mush as he stared into Harry's violently green eyes. Those eyes were fixed on him and Draco felt a blush creep across his face. He averted his eyes hastily, what would Harry think, had he seen? Coughing he changed the subject. "Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

"Ughhh!" Harry groaned "I don't even want to think about it."

"Have you not asked someone yet?" Of course the bloody idiot hadn't. He was always leaving things to the very last minute. 

"No" Harry muttered hanging his head so his wild black locks fell in front of his face. 

"Why not?" He questioned curiously. 

Harry tilted his head back against the stone wall and screwed his eyes up. Blowing out a frustrated breath he exclaimed "Girls are frigging frustrating!"

"It's in like a week!" Draco laughed. 

"Don't remind me" the other boy said in a dramatically hopeless voice. 

"You'll have to take someone" Draco informed him. 

Harry glared "Well who are you taking then?"

"Probably Pansy" he stated blandly. 

"Probably?" Harry prodded.

"Yeah."

"Well don't you sound enthusiastic" the other boy chortled. 

It was Draco's turn to glare. "We've known each other forever." It was an excuse, he knew it. Not wanting Harry to keep asking about it he himself inquired "Who do you want to take?"

Harry gave him a scrutinized him if he were deciding wether or not he'd tell Draco "Nah."

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" Harry caved putting his head in his hands for a moment before giving Draco a level led look. Harry bit the inside of his cheek and Draco nearly leaned forward he was so anxious for the answer. "You know Cho Chang?"

"Cho Chang?" Draco actually did lean away in surprise. "The fifth year Ravenclaw?!"

"Yeah, her." Harry hid his face "I want to ask her."

Draco felt as if his stomach was hallow. He didn't know what to say. "Why?" 

"What to do you mean 'why?'" The Gryffindor boy said flustered a blush creeping up his neck "Why not?"

"I don't know." This was so awkward. Draco cursed himself for asking Harry such questions. "I didn't think she was your type."

"My type? What is my type?" Draco stared through the railing of the Astronomy Tower at the castle grounds. How did he answer that question? What made him think he knew Harry's type?  
Scratching the back of his neck he muttered "I don't know..." Swallowing hard he asked "Why don't you ask her?"

Harry moaned. "I don't even want to go to this stupid ball to begin with."

"Why not?"

Harry muttered something under his breath that Draco couldn't quite hear. "What's that?"

Puffing out a frustrated breath that appeared in front of them in the cold air Harry sheepishly confessed "I can't dance."

Draco turned his head to stare at him. Harry looked back at him and immediately Draco wanted to look away from the other boys intense gaze. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor who sat scrunched up, legs tucked in, arms folded, fingers tapping nervously. He snorted at the situation. 

"It's not funny!" Harry flushed embarrassed. 

"It really is" Draco smirked smugly. 

Harry pouted which made him laugh harder. He didn't know exactly what it was about Harry being scared to ask a girl to some silly school dance but Draco continued to laugh. 

"It's just that the famous Harry Potter can save the world but can't dance. That is funny."

"It's a real issue" the other boy moped, bending his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. 

Draco hesitated, but as usual couldn't keep his mouth shut around Harry went on to say "I can teach you... If you want."

"To dance?!" Harry's eyes went wide.

"No, to fly." Draco kept a strait face. 

Harry didn't laugh but just went on frowning "Okay that works too." Shifting around he stretched his legs back out in front if him. 

Draco nudged the other boys leg with his own "yes, to dance you moron."

He waited, nervous for Harry to say something cold but instead the other boy simply sighed "When?"

A bit taken back, but taking the response with a stride he replied "Tomorrow night?"

"What, haven't got on your dancing shoes?" Harry teased seeming to regain some of his sarcastic humour.

"No, it's just I'm frigid cold" Draco said truthfully.

"Not my problem."

"Do you want me to teach you to dance or what?"

"Yes yes I do" Harry smiled lightly and looked up at him with those big green eyes.  "Really, thanks, you're a life saver."

"I know" Draco grinned.

Harry gave him the stink eye which made his smile widen.  
"What?! You said it not me." Harry stayed quiet, Draco shifted so their shoulders were touching. "Okay so you're asking Cho?"

Cracking under the touch Harry said "Probably not..."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Draco demanded. 

"I'm getting mixed signals."

"Mixed signals, Can you elaborate?"

"I mean how are you supposed to know if they like you back?" Harry suddenly pressed. 

Was that desperation he heard in the other boys voice? Surely not.

Draco stared off into the night sky and the sky stared back. "I dunno" he muttered. 

"And like how am I supposed to ask her to the ball? Girls travel in packs and you can't get one on their own." 

Draco watched Harry's lips as he spoke, barely listening to what the boy was saying. 

"Malfoy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes "Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Stop making assumptions." Draco said moodily. 

"I know you better than you think I do. Now tell me what's wrong."

Draco swallowed hard and couldn't believe he was even considering saying anything to Harry about liking him. "It's nothing. Really."


	32. ChapterThirtyTwo

Draco's POV  
FourthYear-Day(or should I say night;)One

He was a damn fool, telling Potter he'd teach him how to dance. What had he gotten himself into? Why was he doing this to himself?    
Draco was pacing inside what seemed to be an abandoned classroom. He'd passed it enough times in the corridors to know that no one went in for whatever reason. Draco was waiting for Harry to arrive, and also for his stomach to stop doing gymnastics. His thoughts were scattered all over the place. Maybe Harry wouldn't show up. Did he think Draco was desperate to ask him to hang out, that he had no one better to spend time with?

Draco clenched his fists in frustration. If he got to the root of his worries perhaps he could figure out his thoughts. But Draco didn't know where to begin.  
He wanted to spend more time with Harry however, that felt wrong. Was it because he was a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor? Was it because the other boy had brought about the downfall of The dark lord and his father had been part of his inner circle? Was it both of these things or neither? Could it be something else all together? 

Draco started to think about the way his heart raced when the other boys emerald eyes met his own. How when Harry smiled Draco couldn't help but smile back.   
He needed to stop. Harry thought of him as nothing more than a platonic acquaintance, why couldn't he accept that?   
Just then the door to the classroom groaned open, and Harry peaked his head in. Speak of the devil.

"Get in here already!" Draco called out "before somebody spots you."

Harry jumped but recovered quickly upon realizing who the voice belonged to. "No one else is up at this hour" he said closing the door behind him, Draco heard it click shut. 

He gave Harry a pointed look "I don't think Peeves would have an issue tattling on us."

"Peeves? He has to sleep at some point doesn't he?" Harry asked folding his invisibility cloak over his left arm. 

"He's a ghost, they don't need to eat or use the lavatory so why would they need to sleep? Besides, don't jinx us." 

"You don't really believe in that do you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows creasing. "Being 'jinxed' I mean."   
Draco was about to reply with something rude but reconsidered, Harry's seemed genuinely curious.

"In a world with Goblins, Giants, a stone of immortality, instruments that can turn back time, and schools for magic there isn't much I don't believe in" Draco said truthfully. He was leaning on what would have been a desk, a sheet was covering over it to protect it from dust.

"Oh yeah?" Harry walked across the room to where Draco was.

"Yeah."

Harry paused pondering this "what about true love?"

Draco snorted "what about it?"

"Do you believe in it?" Harry came to lean against the desk opposite Draco. 

"Why the curiosity?" He was avoiding the question. 

"Why the scepticism?" Harry retaliated. "Why the word games?" 

Draco smirked "what else is there to live for?"

Harry shrugged "Quidditch?"

Draco couldn't help himself, he exploded into laughter. Harry shushed him but he was smiling as well. 

"Typical Potter" Draco teased when he'd re-composed himself. 

"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry exclaimed. 

Draco grinned "oh nothing."

Harry growled but Draco only rolled his eyes at the other boys foolishness. 

"Alright come here. We have to start with the basics" he moved to a patch of floor that he thought would give them enough room to practice without bumping into desks and other furniture.

Placing his cloak on the desk he'd been leaning on Harry approached him looking apprehensive. "Come on Potter I won't bite." 

Once the other boy stood about a foot away Draco asked "Do you know where to put your arms?"   
With a nervous expression Harry reached out and lay his right hand on Draco's shoulder and extending his left for  the other boy to take.   
The way Harry held him with such fragility made Draco flush. It was if the other boy were worried he'd break him. He'd never known such gentleness. Then he realized something, Harry was in the dominant position.  "No way, I'm leading."

"Wouldn't it be better if I learned to lead? Since that's what I'll be doing at the ball?" Harry challenged.

It was a fair and logical point but that didn't mean Draco had to like it. "Fine" he huffed. He have Harry his right hand and lay his left hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you're going to lead you might as well do it properly" Draco said tersely. "You're right hand should be placed on my shoulder blade."  
Harry blushed but without argument re-adjusted his hold. 

It was awkward and Harry had three left feet. Draco thought the other boy seemed to step on his feet more than the actual floor.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"Let's try it again" Draco said patiently, gritting his teeth through the pain. "Your feet should make a square as you dance" he tried to explain. 

By the end of the first session Harry was still an unbelievably horrible dancer. However, he was admittedly better than he'd been at the start of the night. 

"Sorry" Harry apologized for the hundredth time. 

Draco took a step back "maybe we should call it a night?" 

"Yeah" Harry looked away miserably.

"Same time and place tomorrow night?" He proposed.

Harry snorted "you mean you want to do this all over again?" His face was downcast, he ran a hand through his hair but it just flopped forward again.

"You can't very well dance at the ball like that" Draco joked.

"I guess" Harry kept his eyes averted, grabbing his invisibility cloak. 

"We have six days to go, you'll be fine" Draco said turning to leave. 

-x-

(NightThree)

The second night didn't go much differently than the first. However on the third Harry stepped on his feet considerably less. 

"That was much better" Draco openly praised. 

"But it's still not good enough" Harry frowned moodily.

"For goodness sake, pull yourself together. You've never danced a day in your life" Draco reassured him. "You can't just instantly be good at something, it takes time and practice."

Harry nodded "so it's okay with you if we keep doing this?"

"Meeting up?" Draco hesitated "sure."

Harry beamed, then quickly looked away. 

-x-

Harry's POV  
NightFour

"See, didn't I tell you all it took was time and practice?" Draco said enthusiastically. 

Harry smiled but stayed quiet. It was true, he was doing better. However this was because he'd desperately gotten Neville to give him some quick lessons wherever they could squeeze them in. Harry wasn't about to tell this to Draco though. 

"So how's your father doing?"  
Harry asked in a casual tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco freeze then try and play it off. 

Coughing the other boy responded vaguely "He's okay."

"Back to normal?" Harry prodded.

Draco laughed. It was cold and humourless. "I don't know if my father knows what normal is" he muttered. "He's getting better but no drastic changes. Taking his sleeping potion, although of course he just thinks it's tea. My mother is doing some research on PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) counsellors for his emotional outbursts and what not..." He trailed off.

Harry offered a small smile. "That's really great Malfoy."

Draco nodded "yeah, he writes to me more often too."

"I know you said it's nothing drastic but I'm happy for you" Harry stared into the real eyes of Draco Malfoy. Not the guarded ones he wore around in public but the ones that let his real emotions seep through. 

"Stop looking at me like that" Draco whispered, his voice was soft. 

"Like what?" Harry whispered back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The pale boy hung his head and bit his lower lip. "So have you asked Cho to the ball yet?"   
Harry slouched and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't keep the frown from his face. "What's wrong?" Draco inquired. 

"Cedric Diggory's already asked her" he explained.

"The Hufflepuff?" Draco's eyes were wide in astonishment. He'd never have imagined the pairing.

Harry only nodded. "So she's into older guys?" Draco tried to make a joke of it but Harry couldn't laugh. The Slytherin cleared his throat "Sorry, that's rough. What now?" He asked him. 

"Dunno" Harry replied ruefully. 

"Potter you have less then a week left" Draco leaned forward. 

Not wanting to think about it Harry turned the tables "Have you asked Pansy yet?"

"I'll probably do it tomorrow" Draco replied blandly. 

"Why are you hounding on me to get a date for the ball when you've left it to the last minute as well?" Harry demanded.

"I don't need to ask Pansy. It's kind of...already done, silent agreement kind of thing, you know?" Draco shrugged, he was unsure on how best to explain it.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes "no, sorry, I haven't got girls hanging off me."

"Please" Draco nudged him and the contact resonated past Harry's skin and into his bone. "You're dripping in them."   
(Notice my reference to the song from the movie Annie "Little girls" ?)

He knew it was meant to be a joke but he didn't laugh. "It's just that...nevermind."

"Go on" Draco encouraged.

"Nah, there's no way I'm having this conversation with you."

Draco glared daggers at him as if he intended to kill the other boy with the look alone. Harry sighed "fine, I guess if you can open up I can too." He tried to think of a way to phrase what he was thinking. "You have to promise not to laugh" he said procrastinating. 

"What are we, first years?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Fucking fine. I swear on the Malfoy name and pride that I won't laugh."

"Damn, on the Malfoy name huh? You must be serious-"

Harry saw Draco raise his hand before it came down to hit him over the head and managed to dodge out of the way in time to avoid it. "I don't think so" Harry laughed. 

"Fucking say whatever it is already!" Draco's cheeks were tinged a light pink. 

"I forget." He hadn't really. He'd been close, too close, to confessing his uncertainty about liking girls. 

Draco gave him an 'are you bloody serious' look.  
Harry shrug and responded "I have a different question though."

"Let's hear it."

Harry scrambled for something to say. "How do you ask a girl out?"

There was a silence before Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands. "You are such a pain in the-"

"Well you're obviously the ladies man" Harry interrupted. "Share your secrets."

"Just tell her she looks nice. Girls love that."

Harry chuckled "That's the big secret?"

Draco crossed his arms and averted his eyes "That's it."

A pregnant silence filled the room, a silence full things that should have been said but weren't. "I should get going" Draco said still not looking him in the eye "See you tomorrow night." He got up from the spot against the wall and Harry watched his long legs extend fully. Draco looked back at Harry who read his thoughts, he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Harry understood all too well.

"I told you to stop looking at me like that" Draco scowled again. Harry was sure that despite the look of annoyance the other boy was blushing. He couldn't help but compare the look to blood seeping through white bedsheets, that's how pale Draco was.

Harry stood up as well and strode toward the door, pausing beside Draco on the way. "And I told you I don't know what you're talking about" he grinned.


	33. ChapterThirtyThree

Minerva's POV  
FourthYear-NightFive

Minerva McGonagall was having trouble sleeping again. This wasn't an unusual thing, she had nights like this at least a few times a month. And what better way to spend her spare time then correcting students tests. 

'False, false, false, now come on, she'd made that one obv-'

A gentle knock was taped out on her office door. "Come in" she ordered firmly. A most unexpected figure came through, yes through, the door. Sir. Nicholas glided right through the solid barrier. 

"Pardon me Minerva, I know it's rather late. However, I couldn't help but hear an unusual disturbance...." He trailed off mysteriously. 

"Peeves?" She asked and set her quill down.

"No ma'am."

"Then what?" Minerva pursed her lips and gave the ghost an exasperated look. 

"Students."

"I don't understand. Why aren't you notifying Filch?" 

"Well, you see," he cleared his throat "Er, perhaps you should simply see for yourself."

She sighed and pushed back her chair as she stood from her desk. "Where?"

-x-

Minerva was in Animagus form, a tabby cat, as she prowled the castle, navigating her way to the abandoned class room Sir. Nicholas had told her about. The halls of Hogwarts might have frightened some, what with the flickering candles throwing shadows to the walls, hardly enough light cast from the torches to see, and plunging some sections of the stone structure into complete darkness. Minerva however was comforted by the silence that blanketed the halls. It was safe, she and those within the walls were safe. 

She heard the students muffled voices before she reached the door. Carefully she pushed it open with her feline head. Minerva didn't want them to know she was there so she only glanced in. What she saw was a sight she was not expecting to ever see. 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy moved in grand sweeping movements, spinning one another around the room. Her eyes followed them, it was half a dance and half a battle, she expected nothing less from the two boys.   
Thanks to the tabby cats sensitive hearing she picked up the boys conversation.

"More to the left Potter-No, the other left!"

"Shove off Malfoy!"

If one could ignore the words being exchanged Minerva thought it was almost cinematic, moonlight fell through window panes and acted as a spotlight. At least a dozen candles were scattered around and lit up the room as well.   
On normal circumstances Minerva would have gone into her usual "strict professor" role. However, she thought anyone would agree that these were not normal circumstances. 

She left before either of them took notice of her presence.

-x-

Draco's POV  
(ThatSameNight)

"You've practically got the hang of it." They sat opposite one another, Draco with his back to a desk and Harry with his back against the wall with the windows, they seeped moonlight.   
He watched Harry fiddle around with his wand but glance up at the blond boys comment. Harry threw him a shy grin, "Thanks to you." 

The raven haired boy was in his nightclothes, a cotton grey shirt and plaid bottoms. He'd been wearing a hoodie earlier but had removed it after a half an hour of dancing. They'd both worked up a thin layer of sweat. Draco observed him out of the corner of his eye, Harry sat in a shadow, none of the moonlight landed on him. He was in a patch of darkness, his hair fell into his face, and his glasses were halfway down his nose. Draco felt the urge to lean over and push them back up but managed to resist.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up "Yeah?"

"Could you cast a patronus?" He asked hesitantly.

"What, you mean right now?" 

"That is what I meant" Draco nodded. 

"Why?" Harry's thick eyebrows scrunched up behind his circular spectacles. 

Draco didn't have an answer that he could easily explain to Harry so he just shook his head and looked away. "Never mind. Hey, I know you aren't allowed to technically share with others about your tasks as a tri wizard champion," Harry snorted at the title, "but have you figured out the golden egg yet?"

"No, whenever I open it the bloody thing just wails like a banshee."

Draco frowned "So what are you going to do?"

"Dunno" Harry shrugged and shoved his wand in his pocket.

"It's not that far off you know." 

"I'll figure it out." Draco might have imagined it, but he thought he heard Harry's voice harden.

"Yeah, probably the night before the task" Draco pursed his lips. 

"What's it matter to you when I figure it out?" The other boy demanded impatiently, giving him a look of annoyance. "As long as I do I don't see what the big deal is."

Draco grit his teeth. "The big deal is, what if you leave it to the last minute and don't solve it at all?"

The Gryffindor tucked his arms in closer to his torso "Wow thanks for the vote of confidence" he said sarcastically. 

"I'm serious-" Draco tried to make Harry understand the urgency of the situation. 

"And so am I" the other boy cut in. "I don't need to be babied," Harry snapped. "Leave me alone."

"You don't get it-" 

Once again Harry interrupted him "I do get it!" He exclaimed.

"People have died-"

"Malfoy," Harry's voice was sharp, "I said I've got this."

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away. 'Fuck you Potter! Fuck you Fuck you for making me care about you!' A silence settled between the two boys. Draco could hear Harry breathing heavily and had to steady his own irregular breathing too.   
He closed his eyes, he shouldn't have offered to teach Harry to dance. What good did it do him? How did it benefit him? Why had he-

"Expecto Patronum" a voice whispered interrupting Draco's downward thought spiral, which he often wound himself up in. A shimmery glow reached through his closed eyelids and when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but gasp.   
A large, silvery, ghost deer, no a stag, stood before him. In the back of his mind he knew it was Harry's patronus but up at the front it was just the magnificent creature it appeared to be. 

He couldn't remember standing up, but he must have because he was now only several paces away from the beautiful beast. "How do you do it?" Draco was completely mesmerized. 

Harry's familiar voice answered "you have to focus on a happy memory." 

Draco couldn't drag his eyes away as the stag took a couple steps around the classroom. "Easy in theory but much harder in practice I'd assume." 

"Pretty much."

Draco wanted to ask which memory Harry had chosen but reconsidered deciding it would cross the invisible line the two boys had silently established. 

"You make it look so easy."

"When it's in a setting like this, with practice of course, it is. It's in the adrenaline filled moments when one is faced with an actual threat that it's harder to focus" Harry explained to him.

Draco hummed his understanding. He'd never seen anyone cast a patronus before Harry. All his upset and anger had melted away at the sight of the glowing animal, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. 

His thoughts from earlier had deserted him. Draco felt an achingly peaceful sensation begin to spread through him. Everything outside of the room, outside of this moment faded away.   
There was the glowing moonlight, the silver stag, and the emerald eyed boy. Nothing else mattered right now.

-x-

(Still Draco's POV)  
NightSix

It was the night before the Ball and if Harry couldn't dance now Draco was pretty sure he never would. But, like he'd said, the other boy would likely do fine. The night before he'd been above satisfactory, he was a fast learner. Draco thought he deserved at least some credit too however, for being a good instructor. 

Draco pushed the door open to the dark classroom they'd been using over the past week or so. Someone was already there, he tensed up. 

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice called out from the dimly lit classroom. He relaxed. It was odd that the other boy was already here, usually it was Draco who arrived first. 

"Be quiet Potter. It's the middle of the night" Draco closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room. He was met with an unexpected sight. Harry stood at the centre of the room, all the candles already lit, and a present in his hand. 

"What's that?" Draco dared, almost too scared, to ask. 

He saw Harry blush in the dim light "what does it look like? It's a gift."

Draco was taken back "for me?"

"Yes you," Harry rolled his eyes, "who else?" he held out the parcel. It was small and looked hastily wrapped. 

"I didn't get you anything" Draco said. 

"Don't be silly. It's a thank you, for the lessons." Draco moved closer and took it from the other boys hands. Tearing away the paper he revealed a book, he held it up to the light to read the title. "How to play Quidditch."

Draco hit Harry in the shoulder with the book "excuse me?!" He hit him again. "Just who do you think you are?"

Harry was cackling "Harry fucking Potter" he proclaimed doubling over he was laughing so hard. 

"You're a right prick you know that?!" Draco hit him one more time for good measure. "Serves you right."

Harry grinned and held up his hands, a sign of surrender. With mischief sparkling in his eyes, he tried to hold a straight face as he held out his left hand and asked "may I have this dance?"

Draco's stomach did a flip and he couldn't keep the smallest of smiles from his lips. "I don't suppose why not" he gave Harry his right hand and let himself be drawn closer to the other boy, placing the ridiculous book on a nearby table as he went. 

Draco was laughing until Harry slid his right hand across his back so that it came to cup his shoulder blade. Harry took the last step between them so now their chests were pressed close together. Draco sucked in a breath and had to remind himself it was all for the dance. However, the butterflies in Draco's stomach doubled in size in a matter of seconds as he looked down into Harry's astonishingly green eyes.   
With an exchange of flitting smiles they were off. He would never admit it to anyone but Harry swept him off his feet.   
He was simply and utterly blown away. Draco clutched Harry's shoulder tightly as they moved, a swirl of motion.  
They stepped together, apart, together, apart, together in unison. They could have danced until the sun came up and Draco thought only then would he be tired.  
1, 2, 3...pivot, twirl.   
1, 2, 3...halt, whisk.  
Repeat. The waltz had a long history that had multiple combinations that, if one chose, could be added in; Draco had been taught the dance practically from the day he could walk. Harry had only started learning a few days ago yet his movements were swift, strong, and bold.   
Then as quickly and surprisingly as it had started, the dance stopped and Draco took a reluctant step back, not wanting to appear overly eager or close. 

"So?" Harry asked expectantly cocking an arrogant eyebrow. "Will that do for tomorrow night?"

"It'll have to" Draco replied stiffly. 

Harry bumped his shoulder against Draco's. "Speaking of tomorrow night, guess who finally got a date?"

Draco's heart fell to his feet. "You?" He smiled weakly. 

"Well thanks for all that overwhelming enthusiasm" Harry rolled his eyes. 

Draco plastered a forced smile onto his lips, knowing the smile wouldn't be enough he started teasing Harry. "Congratulations on finally gathering your supposed Gryffindor courage and asking a girl to the Yule Ball. I can't even begin to imagine what a feat it must have been. To think-"

"Alright alright!" Harry grabbed the book he'd gotten Draco off the nearby desk and shoved it into his chest rather forcefully. "For Merlins sake shove off!"

Draco grinned and felt the urge to stick out his tongue. But his Father's voice came back to him "Malfoy's must keep their dignity and pride no matter the cost."

A frown curved his lips and the memory of his father cast a shadow over the night. He averted his eyes from Harry's. "So who's the girl?"

"Hmm?"

"That you're taking to the ball?" Draco elaborated, explaining himself even though he'd thought what he had asked was clear to begin with. 

"Oh, Parvati Patil. You know, Padma's twin."

"Oh." Draco didn't know what to say. Harry had a date to the ball, he should have been happy for him. The only thing he could think of saying was "She's nice." Lame, he was so lame. 

"Yeah she is." They fell into an awkward silence until Draco finally manage to think of something more intelligent to say. "You know what I find interesting?"

Harry seemed equally relieved to have something to discuss. "What's that?"

"Well since Parvati and Padma are twins most people would assume that they would be put into the same house. But that's not the case for these two."

A gentle contemplative frown curved the other boys lips, Draco's eyes landed and stayed glued to them for longer than was necessary. Hastily he looked away and swallowed, his mouth was dry. "It makes sense that they aren't in the same house, they're different people."

"I wasn't implying that they weren't, more that it's proof the sorting hat knows what it's doing." Draco wasn't actually sure what he was saying. Did he really believe the sorting hat always placed students in the right houses? Was he only looking for a confirmation that it did? And if that was the case, did he need the confirmation because he was doubtful of some of the decisions it has made? 

"I suppose..." Harry didn't seem to have an answer for him. 

"You said once that the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin..." Draco trailed off unsure about how close he was to the line they'd established. Was he going too far? 

"We've already talked about this" Harry sighed. And they had, multiple times now. 

"You really don't regret... I mean to say... You think Gryffindor really is the place for you?" Only Potter made him dissolve into a stuttering mess.

"It's how I became so close with Ron and Hermione, so I mean, yeah. I guess so."

Draco only nodded in response. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Golden trio, they were inseparable. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest but shoved it away and held the book he'd gotten from Potter closer to him. With an intake of breath Draco abruptly took a step back and tore himself out of his thoughts. "I should go." Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes glazed over, he too was apparently also lost in his head. 

-x-

Draco crept through the common room and into the boys dormitory.   
He'd tried to shake off his thoughts of Harry but it was in vain. They clung to him steadfast and unshakable.

A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Was there ever anything more doomed? Well, yes, he supposed there was. A death eaters son and the golden boy. Draco snorted at how ridiculous he was being. He stripped and changed into his silk nightclothes, thoughts still banging around in his brain, refusing to leave him alone. 

Potter was going to the ball tomorrow night with Parvati Patil. He closed his eyes and worked at unclenching his jaw. He couldn't help but think of all the ways he could get rid of the girl before the Yule Ball. Damage her gown so she'd have nothing to go in, ruin her hair so she wouldn't show, throw her off the top of the astronomy tower... Maybe he should throw himself off the astronomy tower. He didn't mean any of it of course. Draco would never actually do any of those things, even if imaging each scenario brought him a certain amount of satisfaction. But it wouldn't do, Parvati really was, as much as Draco hated it, a sweet girl. Not only that but she was smart, brave, witty, enjoyable to be around, the list went on and on. Why wouldn't Harry want to take her to the ball? He thought as he tossed and turned in the sheets, unable to find a comfortable position. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He dreamt of many things. There were things that he didn't feel too guilty about, Harry sprawled in the snow with him, roaring with laughter by the fire, tearing open gifts, playing Quidditch.  
Then there were the things that made his face, and other parts, heat up. Clutching onto Harry's hand, which might have been easily pushed aside considering they could have had their souls sucked out of them then and there. However, it was just that, Draco had almost not cared in that moment that his life- er, soul- was at risk. All he'd been able to think about was the warmth radiating from Harry's skin. There were the images of endless emerald eyes that always, unflinchingly, stared back at him. There was the memory of Harry's bare chest, an expanse of tan skin revealed for no one else but him when they had been in the infirmary. There were the nights of dancing, glowing stags, candle and moon lit rooms. 

The scene shifted and he dreamt of a glowing Parvati Patil, flawless in every way possible, giggling and dancing at the center of the ball room with Harry. Again the scene shifted, now it was Draco dancing, it was him being swept away for everyone to see by the famous Harry Potter. 

Then his Father's face was summoned from the dark depths "Homosexuals are blasphemous creatures." 

He woke with a start, his legs twisted in his sheets, his forehead damp with sweat.   
He felt tears sting his eyes, he blinked them back rapidly. He wasn't sure he could keep pushing the images, thoughts, and memories away. They kept coming back, stronger each time. Harry and his green eyes were there every hour of every day. He couldn't continue to deny his emotions. However, if his parents threw him out, which they undeniably would, he'd have no where to go. He'd become a social outcast, the wizarding world would shun him. A stupid crush over the golden boy wasn't something he could just throw his life away for. 

With a strangled sob he pushed his face into his pillow, but this time when sleep consumed him it was light and restless. 

He woke the next morning with heavy purple eye bags.


	34. ChapterThirtyFour

Draco's POV  
Night of Yule Ball

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. His hair wasn't cooperating no matter how much hair gel he applied, dark eye bags stood out against his pale skin from lack of sleep, and to top it all off, it was today that a tremendously obvious pimple had decided to appear on his forehead. 

Every second leading up to this moment, since his eyelids had peeled back that morning, he'd been miserable. The smallest things had been setting him off all day and even Pansy had given up trying to reason with him. Draco had sealed his curtains shut with a spell and had also placed a silencing charm over them to ignore Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore's pestering. He hadn't opened a single Christmas present and instead lay in bed all morning staring up at the top of his four poster bed feeling bad for himself. Draco had skipped breakfast and almost missed lunch as well. Not that food felt very important at the moment. He was aware of how unreasonable he was being however he didn't intend to change a thing about his attitude.  
Draco couldn't get the images from his dreams, the good and the bad, out of his head. It was all slowly driving him crazy. 

Therefore it was really his thoughts that he had to blame for his de-shelved appearance. 

Out of the corner of his eye, as he was looking at his reflexion, Draco saw someone careen forward in his direction. His eyes widened, he had enough time to see them coming but not enough to move away. Draco was struck from behind, he stumble forward, jarring him back into reality. Tins of hair gel, face cream, powders, and other body ointments clattered to the ground as Draco fell into his dresser. 

He whirled around, "For Merlins bloody sake Goyle! Try to control yourself for once!" Draco snapped harshly.   
Everyone in the room stilled their preparations for the Yule Ball. Goyle looked like he wanted to say something back but smartly didn't and instead simply gave Draco a fast nod, looked down at his feet, and backed away.   
Disgruntled, Draco turned away from his housemates wary expressions and pulled his wand out from his pocket.   
"Accio" he said and all the tins flew back into place. With a sigh he began to change into his dress robes, it took a great amount of effort.   
He didn't want to go to the Yule ball anymore. 

-x-

Draco wanted to go even less when he and the other boys exited the dormitory and all but Crabbe and Goyle met their dates in the Common Room. The moment Pansy saw him she smiled in a way she must have thought made her look attractive, Draco thought she looked more constipated than anything else. 

"You look dashing!" Pansy gushed. He nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes everywhere but her face. She already knew he was in a mood but she didn't know what it was about. If anyone was going to realize the depth of his upset it would be her.   
Pansy was dressed in a tight silver dress that hugged her form. The collar of the dress dipped low and he knew most boys would likely be drooling over her had they been in Draco's position. In fact he caught Blaise giving her a once over, his eyes resting in some places for a second too long. Draco on the other hand could not have cared less about the large amount of breast and cleavage Pansy revealed.   
However Draco had picked up on the looks Blaise had been giving Pansy for at least the last month or so. Draco found it was quite obvious that the other boy had a crush on her. However it was also common knowledge that Pansy had a crush on Draco. Another reason for Blaise to hate him. 

Despite being cranky Draco was still a gentleman. When it came time for the group to leave the Common Room for the entry hall, where they were to wait before the ball which was taking place in the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a ballroom for the special occasion, he extended his arm for Pansy to take. She excitedly grabbed on with her tiny and very feminine hands. Her fingers were covered in delicate silver rings and her wrists were adorned with thin silver bangles. Pansy gave him that smile again, he gave her a tight lipped smile in return before he hastily looked away. 

-x-

They passed couples of all combinations. Beaubaton, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts students all mixed together and mingling. Girls in flowing, sweeping, crisp gowns. Boys in an assortment of dress robes.   
Draco thought some boys looked handsome while others just looked plain awkward. Ronald Weasley was a good example of the latter, Draco didn't think anyone would call what the ginger was wearing anything remotely close to dress robes, they were ghastly. Padma Patil, who appeared to be his date and was dressed in turquoise and gold, looked mortified just standing next to him.   
Draco knew that where Ronald Weasley was Harry Potter wouldn't be far along. He tried to keep it subtle as he scanned the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found. They entered the Great Hall with everyone else.

"Who are you looking for?" Pansy tugged on his arm to get his attention. 

Draco felt himself blush. "No one" he said a little too quickly. 

That's when a horn started up and Draco realized it was the signal that announced the arrival and entrance of the triwizard champions and their dates. The great halls double doors swung open and a path was immediately made. 

First came the headmaster, Dumbledore, who was closely followed by Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Behind them was Ludo Bagman and - Draco did a double take - Percy Weasley. However he wasn't given much time to think about this, he'd send a letter asking his Father about it, because the champions and their dates started streaming in.   
Fleur Delecour, Beaubatons champion, looked like an angel with her silvery white hair and glowing pale complexion. She was accompanied by Roger Davis who appeared shell shocked, a dazed grin hanging off his lips.  
Viktor Krum followed close behind with a girl Draco at first didn't recognize, then realized with shock was Hermione Granger. She'd straightened her hair and wore a stunning periwinkle dress. 

"She looks lovely" Pansy whispered beside him. Draco didn't answer her, and although he agreed he would never admit it aloud.

Cedric Diggory came next, he was beaming a charismatic smile, sure enough, with Cho Chang. Draco wanted to thank him and wring his neck at the same time. Cedric had prevented Harry from going with Cho however that also meant Harry was upset.   
Draco held his breath at the thought of the other boy.   
And there he was. Harry with Parvati, who was hanging off his arm. He was dressed in bottle green robes that brought out his emerald eyes and made them pop, they also managed to make his hair look darker. Of course Harry still looked a tad awkward, his glasses askew and his hair as uncontrollable as ever. It was all part of the charm Draco supposed.


	35. ChapterThirtyFive

Harry's POV  
NightOfTheYuleBall

Harry's day had started out smoothly enough. He received no warning to the feelings that would bubble up inside him later that night. 

He'd woken up along with the rest of the boys to open presents. Dean and Seamus lay sprawled together on the same bed, Neville sat surrounded by wrapping paper, and Ron hooted and hollered. Harry couldn't hold back his smile, clearly the Christmas spirit had consumed them all.

A little later on, Dobby surprised him with a visit and a pair of handmade socks. One red, with tiny broomsticks, the other green with golden snitches. He was both embarrassed and flattered that Dobby had remembered him.  Harry dug around in his trunk, pretending he'd gotten the house elf a gift in return. Finally, relieved he'd found something, Harry pulled out a pair of mustard yellow socks. 

Harry and the Weasley siblings spent the rest of the day outside in the snow. The grounds were covered in a thick layer of the white substance and it was perfect for packing. Big flurries fell from the sky as they, and numerous other students, took advantage of the impeccable winter weather. 

Hermione had been with them too, that was until she'd left to go prepare for the ball. Ron was still convinced that she didn't actually have anyone to go  with. Harry however didn't think it was like her to lie to them about a date to the ball. 

-x-

While Hermione had taken three hours to get ready, he and Ron had scrambled themselves together at the very last minute. Dean, Seamus, and Neville too. The boys dormitory was a mess of exploding trunks, clothes, and yelling. Dean cleaned up nicely with little to no complaint, however he seemed to be sulking about something unknown to Harry. Seamus was going with Lavender Brown and pestered them all with questions none of them had good answers to. "Do you think Lavender would prefer the scent of pine trees or old spice?" and "Does Lavender prefer me with my hair combed up or down?" It was at this point that Dean had muttered something under his breath before departing without further explanation. Neville on the other hand was hopping around nervously while practicing his dance steps. This only made Harry more anxious for the long night ahead. Harry also caught Ron glaring at Neville, he thought it was because the other boy was going to the ball with Ginny. Ron's younger sister. 

Harry was unsure about his hair and robes but didn't say anything in front of Ron who definitely had it even worse. His best mates dress robes looked more like an old ladys dress from the 18th century, especially with the lace around the collar. Harry had to physically haul Ron  out of the dormitory and down to the common room where he was meeting Parvati. On the way down Ron started furiously arguing "I can't go Harry! I really can't! Not like this!" He ignored Ron and instead thought about something Draco had told him.   
"Just tell her she looks nice. Girls love that."

When they got to the common room and Harry saw Parvati in her glossy pink robes he grinned broadly and told her she looked lovely. And she really did. Large gold earings hung glinting from her ears and her glistening dark hair was tied back into a loose plait. Certain strands were gently curled and left to hang down and frame her face. Parvati had blushed and smiled shyly up at him. She took his arm when he offered it, as Draco had instructed him to, and the three of them made their way down to the entry hall where they were meeting Padma. 

-x-

When they arrived there was an awkward pause where Padma gave Ron a once over and a look of hopelessness spread across her face. Ron caught on, his scowl only deepened. Moments later Professor McGonagall came along and dragged Harry and Parvati to where the rest of the champions and their dates were gathered. His head of house ushered them into place. "When the doors open you are to enter in a straight and orderly fashion!" she'd stressed to the small group of them. 

Looking around while they'd waited Harry took the oppertunity to observe his fellow champions and their partners. Fleur was with Roger Davis who was drooling all over her. It was disgusting, Harry felt the urge to go over and drag him away from her. Cedric was with Cho, both of them were smiling and laughing. Harry quickly looked away. Krum was attending with a very pretty girl whom Harry didn't not initially recegnized and almost looked away from as well only to realize that it was Hermione. 

"She looks beautiful" Parvati had admired from behind his shoulder. 

"Yeah, she does" was all Harry had been able to get out before a trumpet had sounded and the long procession had begun the walk into the great hall. The whispering started up the moment the champions appeared, and for once Harry was relieved to hear that they weren't all talking about him. 

"Look at Fleur's dress!"

"Viktor is so hot!"

"Cedric is hotter!"

"Viktor looked at me yesterday and I swear he winked!"

"Oh yeah? Then why's that girl hanging off his arm and not you?"

"Who is she?"

"Is that-?"

"I think it's-!"

"-Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?!"

"-Harry looks handsome tonight!"

"I know! and Parvati's hair!"

It all entered one ear and rushed out the other. The sea of people and voices was begining to drown him when they finally reached the end of the crowd and reached the head table where they would all eat.

-x-

Somehow Harry endured an entire meal with Percy Weasley talking his ear off about important Ministry affairs. (He was apparently substituting for Mr. Crouch) Not much further down the table he had to listen to the couples talking. 

"Durmstrang castle is smaller than Hogwarts-" Krum was saying to Hermione. 

Fleur was complaining about Hogwarts and the flaws of the British Wizarding education system to Roger who agreed with everything she said. He missed his mouth with his fork he was staring so much, unable to take his eyes off her. After everyone was mostly done with their meal and the clinking of cutlery died off the tables were swept away to reveal a glistening dance floor.

A stage rose and music started up. Suddenly the other champions and their dates started standing up. Only when Parvati dragged him to his feet did Harry remember that they were meant to open the first dance. Harry slipped his arm around Parvati and let his feet lead the way. His lessons with Draco quickly kicked in. He knew he was doing well, and at first he didn't notice because he was nervous he'd mess up, but soon he came to realize that something felt off. Perhaps it was that the hand he held was smooth like Draco's but not quite as big, Parvati's were much smaller. Or maybe it was that her shoulder was more rounded and not as broad or as defined. Maybe it was that Harry was looking down at Parvati and not up at Draco.

That's when it happened. 

His gaze latched onto a pair of all too familiar grey eyes. Harry stared at Draco even as he twirled with Parvati. He was distracted, entranced. Draco's eyes were seeing into him, they were burning through. She was giggling something into his ear but Harry didn't hear what. However he pretended to and chuckled a bit. 

The pale boy looked handsome. Harry actually laughed aloud at the thought. It was Draco Malfoy, when did he not? Harry flashed Draco a grin and he was certain that just before he dipped Pansy the other boy grinned a ghost of a smile back.

That's when the other couples started to join the champions on the dance floor. Harry momentarily lost Draco in the crowd. When he found him again the pale blond, in his marvelous onyx black dress robes, was sweeping Pansy Parkinson off her feet. Something in Harry's chest awoke at the sight. An ugly beast of jealousy that Harry did his best, in vain, to hold back appeared. Draco spun Pansy around and the beast groweled and started turning impatient circles. He sped up his own steps and twisted Parvati. She laughed gleefully, her eyes gleaming, and her lips tipped up at the corners with an excited smile. Draco and Pansy were pressed close together, hardly any space between them, the beast in his chest roared. As the dance went on Harry got more and more agitated and impatient. Draco, in black, and Pansy, in her dazzling silver gown, were always in the corner of his eye. Harry glanced over at them. There were Draco's steel eyes again, gazing back. Every damn time.

-x-

Minerva's POV

They were strong, determined, unyielding. A Slytherin and  a Gryffindor. They danced and danced and danced until the clock struck twelve. They danced the night away. Just not with each other. Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter with Parvati Patil. Minerva watched the boys lead the girls across the dance floor only stopping once or twice for beverages or to exchange a quick word with a friend. Then they were off again, never stopping for long.

She watched from a small circular table where she sat with a flute of sparkling liquid in her hand. Had she taken even a sip she might have even believed that the looks the boys were giving each other were only figments of her imagination. Only she hadn't so much as touched her lips to the glass. The looks, the smiles, the daringly raised eyebrows were very real. Minerva wasn't quite sure what to make of them. She supposed deep down she had an inkling, maybe more, of a clue at what it meant. Especially after what she'd seen only a couple nights ago in an abandoned classroom. 

She watched as they danced around each other until all the students were ushered out and away, meant to go to bed. But until then they'd twisted and twirled and paused and dipped. The girls they held looked awed  at the boys who clutched their hands and shoulders. However as the night grew older and older the boys stopped looking at their partners, they had eyes only for each other.

By the time the Yule Ball ended Minerva was sure there was something between them. It was all a matter of figuring out what, and just how deep down it ran. Then there was also the question of whether or not the boys even knew what they were to one another.


	36. ChapterThirtySix

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-PostYuleBall

The moment his head had hit the pillow the night before, that had been it, lights out. Harry had slept like the dead, waking in the same position he'd crashed in. When he woke it was gentle and on his own terms. He'd forgotten to close the curtains around his four poster bed, and the sun found its way through the windows of Gryffindor tower, warming his face. The tickling sensation was neither pleasant nor unpleasant but something in between. Harry's eyelids cracked open and the gleam from the sun made him groan and turn in his covers so he was facing the other direction. A quick glance about the room revealed that the other boys had already left, Harry wondered what time it was. He pulled the blankets closer and rubbed at his eyes. It was the winter break, he could get up whenever he wanted, he thought defensively. 

Harry's body was stiff and sore from the night before. Memories ebbed back to him in flashes. Parvati glowing in her flowing pink dress, her delicate hands resting gently on him, a chaotic mess of swirling bodies surrounding them, dancing until his feet were numb and then dancing some more. 

He pressed himself deeper into his mattress. It was over, the Yule Ball and Christmas. All the planning, organizing, and decorating was over. There was only one week left of the break; It felt like both all the time in the world and also like no time at all. Harry continued to lay there silently, contemplating the last few days and how he planned to spend the next few. Probably in bed. 

Some time after noon Ron managed to coax him out of his sheets with the promise of warm, fresh, butter tarts. Harry lethargically changed from his night clothes into a pair of loose jeans and an over sized hoodie. He didn't bother looking at himself in the mirror before leaving the dormitory.   
On his way down to the Great hall Harry spotted many students with large purple eye bags and messy hair. Last night had surly been a different experience for everyone.   
Some had the night of their lives while others were likely wishing the ball had never happened. In the end they all looked the same, tierd. He was sure he looked exactly like them, if not worse.

Ron sat with Harry in an easy silence as he sunk his teeth into breakfast. The Great hall had changed back, from a ball room overnight. The two boys communicated in sighs, grunts, and nods. 

When Harry was done eating, and had licked his fingers clean, Ron pulled out his checkered board for wizards chess. Slowly Harry's voice came back to him, raw, as he began to actually wake up and order his pieces around. There were only a few other students in the Great hall with them, and Harry was grateful that their session went undisturbed. 

-x-

Ron won and Harry sighed, only a little disappointed. "So how did things work out with Padma?" He asked his friend in a groggy voice. 

"Fine. She didn't want to be seen with me." Ron rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine why."

Harry chuckled dryly and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes still felt a little puffy, all he wanted to do was close his lids and sleep.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Ron slumped forward on the bench at the Gryffindor table. 

"Well don't you?" Harry rested his chin on his hands. It was true that Ron's dress robes had been hideous. 

"My best mate, laughing at my humiliation. Some friend you are." Ron rested his forehead on the wooden table and released a long sigh. After a couple seconds he turned his face back to Harry, not lifting his head, as that seemed to take too much effort, and asked "What about you and Parvati?"

"What about us?" Harry gave his friend a questioning look. 

"Did you hit it off?"

Harry cocked his eyebrows, unsure at what his friend was implying. In answer Ron started making kissing noises. "Merlins beard no!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't think Parvati sees me that way!"

"Mate you should have seen the way she was looking at you last night."

"Yeah right." Harry mumbled hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. 

"I'm not kidding!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Well fuck because I'm not either!" Agitation began to blossom within him out of nowhere. Ron opened his mouth to say more but Harry plowed through. "Besides, even if she did think of me...that way...it's not how I think of her." He expected the boy across from him to yell, get snarky, or storm away. Instead Ron remained calm and collected, managing to make a joke out of it. 

"Yeah? Who do you think of," Ron rolled his eyes, "That way?"

Harry shrugged, the fight draining out of him when Ron didn't get angry back. All he got out before his head flopped back onto his arm was "dunno."

"Cho?"

"I said I don't know. What does it even mean to think of someone that way?"

Ron blushed deeply underneath his freckles and squirmed in his seat. "You know, they make you feel like you can't stop smiling and laughing but at the same time you feel like you might vomit they make you so nervous?"

Harry smirked at Ron and couldn't hold his tongue. "Seems like you know a lot on the topic." He was well aware of Ron's feelings for Hermione, even if Ron didn't know them himself. Harry wasn't quite as oblivious as people believed him to be. At least he hoped not. 

"Shut up Harry!" Ron hid his face. "Sometimes I don't know why I'm your friend."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm only teasing. Having those feelings sounds awful."

"Talk to me about awful when you find someone you like, tell me how awful they are and how awful your feelings are then. Anyway, you up for another game?"

Harry yawned, he didn't bother to covers his mouth. "Nah, I'm pretty tired."

"Jeez, you slept until noon though. What time did you go to sleep?!"

"Two-ish?"

"The Ball ended at twelve! What did you do for two hours?" 

Harry averted his eyes from Ron's. "I just couldn't fall asleep" he said, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. 

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah, I am. Look, I think I'm going to head up to the dorms." Harry stood from the Gryffindor table and stretched his arms his over his head.

"I'll come with you" Ron started to stand too but Harry shook his head.

"No offence Ron, I really appreciate your company, but right now I have a lot on my mind."

-x-

As it turned out Harry didn't go back to the dorms but instead wandered up to the Astronomy Tower. On the way he had the pleasure of running into a couple of students who were eating one another's faces off under a patch of mistletoe. He looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up, he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed.

-x-

A gust of wind rose out of nowhere and buffeted him towards the railing. Harry looked out over the edge, promptly closing his eyes. He'd never been afraid of heights, he played Quidditch, in the air, with nothing supporting him but a stick of wood. However when the wind died down, he found that his knuckles had turned white he'd grasped the railing so hard. 

Harry let his mind go blank for all of thirty seconds before his thoughts came back full force. His feet were killing him, his legs felt like lead. He wasn't just hurting physically, he was tired and stressed. He'd told Ron that he'd fallen asleep at around two in the morning when really it had been more like four. His thoughts had just been too fast, not slowing down. He'd felt so alive from the Yule Ball that sleeping had felt like a waste of time. Why would he shut himself off when he knew just how fast and far he could go?

However he was feeling the crash and burn of sleep deprivation now. Harry thought that perhaps he was also catching a cold. He was having trouble breathing through his nose and his chest felt heavy. He sniffed and coughed a bit before he tilted his head back to stare up at the grey winters sky. It was the same colour as Draco's eyes. Harry's heart did a little flip at the thought and a smile he couldn't suppress spread on his lips. 

The name felt so graceful to him. Draco Malfoy. It floated around in his head at the same time as he recalled the boys eyes. The colour of the sky. Draco Malfoy. Snow started to fall. Grey sky. Draco's eyes. Snow on his face. His nose and chin were cold. Draco, Draco, Draco. There was such silence out in the open air of the Astronomy Tower, so far up from the ground; Yet there was so much noise in Harry's head. Except when he thought of that name and those eyes. Draco. He couldn't not say it anymore, couldn't hold it in. He whispered it "Draco Malfoy."

It rolled off his tongue, a little louder this time, "Draco."

He repeated it over and over, louder and louder. There was no one to hear him but the snow and sky. It was an anthem, a mantra, a message. "Draco, Draco, Draco."

He paused after each time he said it. Let the meaning and sound be absorbed by the thick cold air. 

"Draco."

"Yes?"


	37. ChapterThirtySeven

Draco's POV  
FourthYear-PostYuleBall

Draco had woken up exhausted. Completely and utterly wasted. He had been up late the night before, his whirling thoughts had kept him from drifting off. He'd woken at least twice in the night and then slept in past noon. His sleeping patterns were definitely out of wack now. Draco spent the majority of the day curled up in bed with a book, not wanting to risk the chance of running into one of the boys or Pansy. The thing that finally dragged him from the depths of his sheets was his growling stomach. 

-x-

He sat alone at the Slytherin table, only a few other students were gathered in the Great Hall. It was just after lunch, he ate a large portion of scrambled egg and sausage to satisfy his hunger. Draco was just finishing up, dabbing his lips with a napkin, when his owl flew in through the rafters. With an echoing screech it landed in front of him. He untied the letter and large parcel from the birds talons. Draco fed it the last of his sausage before it flew away. 

He was hesitant to read the letter but eventually managed to gather his wits and rationality and did. 

My darling Draco, 

How was your Christmas? Do you like the robes Cora got you? You ought to send her a letter saying thank you. I'm aware that she isn't the friendliest woman but she's an old acquaintance with a lovely young daughter. You remember Meave don't you? Perhaps over the summer I could arrange a get together so the two of you can become closer. 

That was the last thing Draco wanted, another visit from Cora and Meave Felloraya. His Mother and Cora's parents had been friends when the two of them had been young girls. They had grown close like sisters. Things were different now. What happened to change their relationship was a long and complicated story. Their visits always consisted of awkward formal dinners with two times the usual hair product and pretentious conversations about other pureblood families. Draco always found them extraordinarily unpleasant. He pursed his lips and continued to read the letter.

Then of course there's the Yule Ball. I'm expecting a long encounter  of the nights events. Every last detail down to the colour of Pansy's dress. How is she by the way? Another lovely young woman. Her family isn't quite as wealthy as Cora's, though I'd say they tie in the amount of land and property they own. Wealth and property aside the Parkinson family is more honourable. 

Best wishes, enjoy the scones, missing you always

~Mother

Putting the letter in his pocket he pulled the small parcel his owl had delivered towards him, already knowing what was inside. Draco pulled the wrapping off, revealing a tin. He removed the lid and the scent of flour and cherries reached his nose. He smiled at the familiar and comforting smell. Life couldn't be complete shit as long as he had these. 

-x-

Draco's stomach was heavy and full as he left the Great Hall but his chest still felt empty and cold. He wandered the corridors until he regained some sense. What would people think if they spotted him aimlessly walking in such a state? Draco shuddered at the thought. Where could he go? Not the common room, there were too many people. Not the Great Hall, he'd just come from there. He wanted to be alone right now. Well, he thought, that wasn't quite true. He could think of one person he wouldn't mind being with. His mind pulled up memories from the night before. Harry grinning at him cheekily over his dates shoulder; His piercing green eyes following Draco's every move, looking at him from under dark eyelashes and behind iconic circular spectacles. Whenever he'd turned away the pressure of Harry's gaze had remained. Like the warmth radiating from a fire even when one turned their back to it. 

Before Draco fully thought it through, Draco's feet began to lead the way. He couldn't go searching around all of Hogwarts for The Chosen One. There were surely only a few places he could be, it was a matter of logical elimination. Certainly not the library, Draco was sure Harry would only go in if Granger forced him to. Not the Great Hall, Draco had been there minutes ago and the other boy hadn't. The grounds were definitely too cold today to willingly go out. That left only two to three other places. The Gryffindor common room(though Draco couldn't go in there), and the Room of Requirements, which, if Harry was using, wouldn't open for him. That left only one other option he could currently think of. The Astronomy Tower. So that was where his feet brought him.

On the way he spotted a couple snogging underneath a cluster of mistletoe. He wasn't sure who put the festive little devils up, students, Dumbledore, or perhaps even the castle itself grew them when the Holiday season drew near. He kept his eyes peeled from that point onward, the last thing he needed was to become trapped and forced to snog the next student that came along. 

When he reached the tower he began to climb the staircase leading upward. Arriving at the top he slowly pushed the door, that would lead him out into the cold winter winds, open. The sight of a tall gangly figure with messy black hair made his heart skip a beat. Draco pushed away the fluttering feeling in his chest and did his best to not grin like crazy.

"Draco." His name fell from Harry's lips like honey, thick and smooth. 

Draco shivered, he blamed it on the cold. There was no part of him that heated up when the other boy said his name like that. No part at all. "Yes?"

Harry froze in his tracks, then whirled around to face him with a pale face and wide eyes. "Draco?!"

Snorting he approached Harry and spread his arms "Yours truly."

"What are you doing here?" the other boy backed into the railing as Draco got closer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked first" Harry said, clearly flustered, in a defensive tone.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't be condescending."

"I'm not-!"

"Don't even try to deny it!"

"I'm not being condescending!"

Harry muttered something under his breath. Draco narrowed his eyes "Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said bullshit," Harry repeated louder.

"Think whatever you want. I don't care."

"Sure you don't," Harry snorted, turning around he looked away from Draco and out at the grounds.

"What's that supposed mean?" Draco demanded indignantly. 

"It means that I think you care very much about what others think of you," Harry called over his shoulder. The other boy sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the tower. Draco stood in silence, turning Harry's words over in his head. After a minute he went and sat beside the Gryffindor, he however crossed his legs. "You're right."

Harry looked up at him, his expression shifting between humorous and skeptical. "Those are words I never thought you'd ever say to me."

"Shove off" Draco scowled, and shifted his gaze to the grounds. Only there wasn't much to see but snow.

"I knew you cared about what I thought. You're very image oriented-"

Draco interrupted "I never said I cared about what you thought of me."

"Whatever," Harry snorted and shifted his legs around in front of him.

In the awkward pause that followed Draco pulled out his tin and opened it. Harry peered over, curious, his face flooded with excitement. "Can I have one?" he asked. 

"What, you think I'm just taunting you with the sight of them?" 

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Just take a bloody scone" Draco grumbled.

When Harry bit into the pastry he released a low gentle moan. Draco quickly looked away, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice his blush. He shouldn't be allowed to make noises like that! Draco thought angrily. He cleared his throat and racked his brain for something to say. "You danced well last night."

"Watching were you?" Harry asked cocking a teasing eyebrow. 

"Bloody hard not to when you get an entire dance to yourself" Draco retorted.

"With the other champions and their dates!"

"Yeah, alright, jeez."

"What, is Fleur not pretty enough? Krum not famous enough? What about Cedric, he's both those things combined-"

"Harry?" Draco smoothly interrupted the other boys rambling. 

"Yeah?"

"Bloody hell! Shut up! Merlin's beard you're insecure. You're twice as famous as Krum and a way better Quidditch player than Cedric. And, fuck, do you think people would prefer your autograph or Fleurs?"

There was a moment of silence where Draco thought that maybe he'd said too much before the other boy said quietly "You called me Harry..."

"I did no such thi-"

"I like it" Harry stated simply.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"It can't have been the first time."

Harry just shrugged. They sat together as the snow fell and the wind whistled from time to time. 

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not half bad."

Draco snorted "Thanks" he said sarcastically. "You're not the worst either."

He looked into Harry's eyes and for a moment he thought he saw something raw and vulnerable. However he must have imagined it because he blinked and it was gone. Then to Draco's shock, Harry held out his hand. The same way he'd done three years ago, in first year, at Christmas. The same way Draco himself had on the train. It felt like ages ago. 

"Truce?" Harry's voice was soft. 

Draco swallowed hard and did something he wondered if he'd soon regret. He shook Harry's hand. "Don't expect me to be nice to you now," Draco said only half joking. 

"Of course not," Harry leaned forward smirking. 

Draco inched back, scared that if he didn't he might lean forward as well. "No one else can know," he said completely serious. 

"Okay," Harry nodded. 

"They can't know we talk."

"Alright," Harry shrugged like it was nothing. Draco wondered if he cared as little as it looked. 

"My parents and housemates can't find out."

"Sure."

Draco wasn't sure what to make of this new dynamic, it felt surreal. The school expected them to hate each other, he expected them to hate each other. And yet Harry, the boy he'd been fighting and bickering with since first year, didn't seem to care what anyone else thought. He had just announced their friendship like it was nothing, like it wasn't a big deal. Like it wasn't as if them hanging out wouldn't start up an uproar of gossip and whispering. Fuck it. He wanted this, Draco knew that deep down. And so instead of pushing away this goodness, because it made him feel uncomfortable, he tried something else. Draco stayed, he sat in silence at the top of the Astronomy Tower eating scones with Harry as their breaths came out in little puffs of mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I made up the characters Cora and Meave (the people Draco's Mother mentioned in her letter.) There's a big long story that's going to be woven in within fifth year that they are part of!!
> 
> So that's fourth year! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you ever have tips or advice let me know, I'm always open to it.


	38. ChapterThirtyEight

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DayOne

It was the first time in four years that Draco was spending Christmas with his parents.   

When he'd first received the news from his Mother, two weeks before the commencement of Winter Break, he had been ecstatic. Apparently the witch his Father went to for PTSD help had deemed him mentally well enough for the stressful parties that would surely occur. The initial excitement had worn off within a week; now that he was actually in his room within the manor all he wanted was to go back to school, back to his daily lessons, back to distractions. Because now that Draco was back at the manor he couldn't help but feel let down. 

He had ridden the Hogwarts Express across the country side  to Kings Cross station. On the way, sitting with the boys from his dorm and Pansy, Draco had created this image in his head that he would get off the train to find both his parents waiting for him. He didn't begin fantasizing that they might hug him or even smile.

However, it seemed that even just having his parents pick him up from the station was too much to ask for. There had been no one waiting for him. 

With as much dignity as he had been able to muster, Draco had marched over to Mr and Mrs Parkinson. He lied to them and said that his Father had been firecalled to an urgent and mandatory meeting. He therefore could not pick up Draco, would they be able to drop him off at the Manor? Pansy's parents had shared that look that married couples so often did before eagerly agreeing. Draco thought the reason they'd so easily said yes might have been because they were hoping he and their daughter would eventually end up married and didn't want to hurt those prospects. 

While Mr and Mrs Parkinson didn't seem suspicious of Draco's reason for not having anyone there to pick him up Pansy seemed to be at least a little curious, he'd  caught her giving him weird looks. Thankfully she hadn't called him out. Mrs Parkinson had extended her arm for him to take and a matter of seconds later the four of them apparated from the platform to the Manor. Upon arrival they wished him a happy holiday before departing and leaving him alone at the gates. 

-x-

Draco was now standing in the doorway to his room with a feeling of itching wrongness. He couldn't place where it was coming from. Taking a deep breath Draco strode to his bed and placed his heavy trunk upon his duvet, flipping it open he began to unpack. Christmas at the Malfoy Manor consisted of dinner parties, old relatives, and having to pretend that he liked the stuffy gifts they gave him. The moment Draco had stepped through the massive manors double doors, he'd known that was exactly what he was going to get. 

Draco wasn't sure why he felt so let down. These were the Christmas's he'd had his whole childhood prior to Hogwarts. However, perhaps that was just it. Prior to Hogwarts he hadn't known any other way. He did now. 

Draco had spent Christmas's laughing in the snow, curled up cocooned in blankets and pillows around the fire, dancing late at night, and bantering with Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, a boy he'd spent his first four years at school with. The majority, save the Winter Holidays, they'd spent bickering and arguing. He thought back to the way they'd been in their first couple years compared to the last couple months. In their preteens they'd done all that was possible to make the other angry. How times had changed. They still teased and pestered one another, but the relationship between them had...shifted. They were closer than Draco cared to admit. Their conversations consisted of poking, prodding, and trying to get the other to react. Draco had discovered that it was rather easy to get Harry riled up. The game of angering the other boy had become almost effortless, he knew all the subjects that he was sensitive about. As of lately Draco had been trying to get Harry to react in other ways than anger. Such as that laugh that danced off his lips, that unusually genuine glowing smile, and even getting him to open up. Of course it was all just a game. A way to pass time with someone who wasn't dull and dimwitted like Crabbe and Goyle, or clingy like Pansy. Harry was a challenge, a puzzle, and Draco found that he had an intense craving to find the answers. To figure out how and why the other boy ticked. 

Draco forced himself out of his thoughts and back to his unpacking. He'd found himself doing that more and more. Disappearing into his head, ever since he'd accepted Harry's hand, his truce, his friendship. He'd have to think more on it later. Right now he had to go find the other members of the Malfoy household, at dinner in the dinning room, for what he was already predicting to be a very tense evening. 

-x-

The three of them sat in the most uncomfortable silence Draco had ever experienced. "How are your studies coming along Draco?" His Father asked cutting into his steak. 

Draco took a sip of his water before responding. "Very well."

The older man nodded stiffly and placed a piece of the tender meat in his mouth. The silence thickened. Finally his Mother cleared her throat, Draco noticed the small sound made his Father flinch. He made no comment but instead tucked the small morsel of information away into the back of his mind. "You remember Cora and Meave don't you Draco?" 

That tone, Draco knew that tone and was nervous to hear the rest of what she had to say on the topic of the Felloraya's. "Of course I do Mother."

"They'll be arriving tomorrow morning to stay for a few days."

Draco froze. Rather uncharacteristically he opened and closed his mouth multiple times, attempting to find something suitable to say. However he found that he had no answer to what his Mother was telling him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked staring wide eyed. He didn't like how strangled his voice sounded even to his own ears. "They're staying here?"

"Well yes-"

"You didn't think perhaps you could ask for my opinion?" He tried to contain his emotions, he really tried to hold it all in. Draco stared his Mother right in the eye and quietly said, "Maybe I don't want to see them." It was one thing for prideful relatives to visit, it was quite another thing for the Felloraya's. 

"Now Draco, see reason-"

It was one small flustered flare that made him blurt, "No, stop, this is my Christmas break as well!"

Then out of absolutely nowhere his Father slammed his fist to the dining table. The glasses and silverware shook. He boomed, "DRACO THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER!" His Fathers face was filled with such rage. For a very brief moment Draco felt tears prick his eyes and a lump begin to work its way up his throat. Before he could start crying Draco felt himself shutting down. Distancing himself from the situation. 

His Father seemed to be doing the same thing. He'd closed his eyes, seemed to struggle to control his temper for a moment, then reopened them. In a barely stable voice he barked, "go to your room. You can come out when you're ready to apologize."

Draco stared at his Father in disbelief. When his eyes remained unfaltering harsh and cold Draco pushed back his chair and marched from the room without another word. 

-x-

When Draco got to his bedroom he found that he had a strong urge to kick something. Instead he clenched his hands into fists so tight that his nails broke the skin of his palms. He screwed up his eyes. Releasing a breath Draco relaxed his features. He managed to calmly close the door behind him, opposed to slamming it. There was one person he really wanted to talk to right now...however that person was far far away. Draco walked to his desk, pulled out the chair, and sat down. He grabbed for a quill and parchment, began furiously scrawling. 

Harry,


	39. ChapterThirtyNine

Harry's POV  
FifthYear

The first night at Grimmauld place had been incredibly hectic. It was a mess of figuring out who would share a room with who. People were rushing around trying to organize their possessions, yelling to one another from different parts of the house. 

While everyone else was running around, Harry just wanted to be alone. He needed to gather his thoughts. He felt numb and tired. He barely managed to dodge the twins on his way up to the room he'd be sharing with Ron. He loved them like brothers but right now he couldn't take their energy. 

Closing the door behind him, Harry let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't just the twins, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. In fact, he was too frightened to even be around anyone at the moment. That dream that he'd had, the one that had probably saved Mr. Weasley's life, hadn't been an ordinary dream. Actually, Harry didn't think it had been a dream at all, he feared that perhaps he'd been possessed. 

Now that Harry was alone in the room he found that he didn't know what to do with himself. He leaned away from the door and the noise that came from the other end. 

He sorted, well, really he rummaged, through his belongings for some time, as he was lacking of anything more interesting or productive to do. 

Once he heard the sound of people coming up the steps and nearing the room Harry turned out the lights, and with his clothes and glasses still on, threw himself onto his bed, feigning sleep. And just in time because seconds later the door swung open, letting light from the hallway flow into the room. The person in the doorway, who must have been Ron, stood there for quite some time. A voice, which Harry easily identified as his best mate, muttered "Lumos." He closed the door behind him. Only the tip of Ron's wand lit up the room as he bumped around and got ready, Harry assumed, for bed. 

"Knox."

The light went out and the room fell silent,  
except for both the boys shallow breaths. However, in the dark, Harry's eyes were wide open. He had no intention of sleeping. If Voldemort really was possessing him while he slept than he just wouldn't sleep. At least for now. Until he found a long term solution. 

-x-

Harry was the first person in the kitchen the next morning. The night before had been long and sleepless and he was sure he looked absolutely awful. 

Mrs. Weasley was the second person down. When she saw him a look of sadness washed over her face, mixed in was understanding. She gave him a sympathetic smile but didn't try to pry or ask questions. For that he was grateful.   
He'd planned to sneak away before anyone else joined them in the kitchen but that plan went down the drain when two boisterous men entered the kitchen in colourful pyjama bottoms. Harry identified the short, burly one as Charlie Weasley. (Which wasn't hard due to the trademark red hair he had.) The other man looked to be the same age but Harry couldn't place a name to the face. They both came and sat, almost on top of each other, at the kitchen table. 

"Hey there Harry," Charlie gave him a broad grin. "How've you been doing?" 

Harry cleared his throat and tried to stop staring at the two young men. "Good, I'm good, you?"

Charlie, who could clearly see that the younger boy was flustered, chuckled and thumped a hand down on the table. He gestured for him to sit down in the chair across from them. Harry obliged with only a small amount of hesitancy. "I'm doing just fine. Say, I don't believe you met Sean in all the chaos of last night."

So that was the other man's name; Harry looked him over. He was taller and leaner than Charlie, who was only about 5'8" and stocky. Sean had blond hair and green eyes. He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry shook the mans hand, which was large and calloused like Charlie's.   
"Would either of you like coffee, or perhaps some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot in the kitchen where she'd started preparing breakfast. 

Charlie and Sean exchanged a glance. "We'll share a coffee Mum." She nodded and filled a mug with the dark steaming liquid. "Milk, sugar?"

"Sugar please!" Sean called out eagerly. 

Mrs. Weasley nodded again and placed the cup in front of them when she was done. Harry watched, slightly perplexed as the two men did indeed share the contents within the mug. Charlie seemed to catch Harry's apprehensive look because he started to laugh. "Sorry Harry! Guess you really don't know who Sean is. We've been working together over the last few months at the Dragon facilities. He also happens to be my boyfriend."

Sean gave Charlie an affectionate look and tried to hide his blush by taking another sip of their coffee. Harry wanted to face palm and snort at his blindness because it really had been obvious. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized. 

"Merlins beard you must've thought we were acting weird!" Charlie snorted, swinging his arm around the back of Sean's chair. 

"I just didn't connect the dots because I didn't know that you er- that you um..." 

"Fancy men?" Charlie finished Harry's sentence. 

Harry blushed, "yeah."

"I thought it was obvious but I suppose it's good of you not to assume. Thought maybe Ron would have said something though..."

"Why should he Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked briskly, plunking a plate of still sizzling bacon in front of the three of them. She whipped her hands on an apron she'd put on. 

"Oh for Merlins sake mum! Not this again, please. I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality. It's just that Ron has such a big mouth I'd assumed he'd of said something."

"Hmph." Mrs. Weasley turned and went back to the kitchen. 

When she was out of ear shot Charlie rolled his eyes. "Mum thinks I must be ashamed whenever I make any kind of comment in regards to my being bisexual." He chuckled. 

"She's just being protective." Sean placed a hand over Charlie's. 

"Yeah," the ginger haired man smiled a bit, "I know. Doesn't mean it's not the least bit annoying at times though." 

Their bantering was interrupted when a large, familiar, eagle owl swept in through the kitchen window and landed in front of Harry. 

"Oy! Whose bloody bird is this?!" Charlie demanded. 

Harry shrugged, as if he didn't know. Which wasn't true. A rush of excitement, that he did his best to ignore, spiked in his chest. He knew exactly whose owl it was. But why was Draco writing to him? He untied the letter from the birds talons, the moment he was done she snatched up a piece of bacon and flew off again. 

With Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and Charlie bickering with his boyfriend again Harry left with his letter. He didn't know what Draco had to say but he didn't want to read whatever it was in front of them.

 

Harry opened a pair of double doors that lead to a room that appeared to be a parlour for entertaining guests. It was full of what once must have been lavish furniture and priceless family heirlooms. Once he was safely tucked away and unlikely to be walked in on Harry opened the letter. Sure enough it was Draco's clear and concise words that flashed up at him. 

 

Harry, 

I know I should want to be here, at the manor, but in all honesty I wish I was back at Hogwarts. Things here aren't what they used to be. Or maybe it's me that's different.

I'm writing to you because I'm finding the manor to be a rather lonely and boring place. I know that in your reply you'll find some way to make it all feel less so. 

Anyway, my parents are driving me crazy and it's only the first night. My Mother has invited her insane old friend and her daughter over for a few days. The last time she visited was just before I started attending Hogwarts. It ended in chaos. Not only that but my Father is going around acting as if he's half sane, as if he can just stop having daily nervous breakdowns, and go back to the life he, well all three of us really, lead prior to.   
How are things on your end?

~Draco

Ps. I heard about Mr. Weasley. How is he?  
Pps. If you ever tell anyone I asked I'll have to kill you. 

 

Harry could hear the rest of the household waking up. People walking across hallways, doors creaking open, and small conversations being exchanged. By the time he'd re read the letter the noises had moved downstairs for the most part. Quietly Harry made his way from the parlour back up to the room he'd stayed the night in.

However, halfway up the dusty old staircase he ran into Ron. His friend wore Pyjama bottoms decorated in colourful red and yellow strips, his hair was rumpled from sleep. "Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"Er-alright. You?" Harry did his best to hide the letter behind his leg and out of his friends sight. 

"Fine I suppose. Say, are you coming from the kitchen?" Ron asked as he moved past Harry. 

"Yeah."

"Has Mum made bacon?" He asked hopefully. 

"She has but I'm not sure there'll be any left for you." Harry grinned as Ron barrelled for the kitchen. 

Once he got back to the room he'd stayed in he pulled out some parchment and a quill to reply to Draco.

 

Draco, 

I'm so glad to know that I'm your last resort when it comes to entertainment. Truly honoured and glad to be of service. 

I know what you mean in regards to feeling as if you should be having a good time but in reality you're not. I'm feeling the same way right now. 

Your parents seem like asshats by the way. No offence. Sorry to hear that you have to spend time with your Mothers crazy friend and kid. The way your Father is treating you sucks even more. I don't know what else to say, because I feel like if I tried to tell you half the things I want to you'd kick my arse. 

Things on my end are also complicated, to say the least. I don't think mentioning things in a letter is a good idea though. It's more of an in-person conversation. 

Mr. Weasley is getting better. (Don't worry, I won't tell everyone your deep dark secret. Draco Mallfoy actually has feelings.)

Let me know how the family meet up goes. 

~Harry


	40. ChapterForty

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-DayOne

After Harry sent Hedwig to deliver his letter to Draco a wave of exhaustion crashed over him. Only then did he realize how tiered he was after not having slept the night before. 

Around Lunchtime Moody and Tonks showed up to escort them to London so they could see Mr. Weasley at St. Mungos. Upon arrival the "Welcome Witch" directed their group to the first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llwellyn Ward. 

As it turned out Mr. Weasley seemed to be doing just fine. He told them that as soon as the Doctors found an antidote for the bites the snake had left he'd be on his way. Apparently they wouldn't stop bleeding when the healers attempted remove the bandages. For now all he could do was keep taking Blood-Replenishing Potions each hour. 

They'd talked to Mr. Weasley awhile longer before Mrs. Weasley kicked Harry, along with the Weasley children, out of the room so that she, Mad Eye, and Tonks could talk. 

Of course Fred and George wouldn't be having any of that and pulled out Extendable Ears to eavesdrop. After hearing what the four adults had to say Harry wished they hadn't. They'd been talking about Voldemort possessing Harry and how Dumbledore seemed to have almost been...expecting it. 

The others had stared at him, a look of fear in their eyes.

-x-

He'd kept to himself even more so after that, holing himself away in his and Ron's room.  Once the door was closed Harry started to overthink the situation. 

'If Voldemort can posses me I shouldn't be here. I'm putting the Order and the Weasley's in danger. I'm hearing things that Voldemort could use...and Sirius is here.'

He started thinking he should leave. But go where? Hogwarts? That wouldn't work. Harry paced the room impatiently and scrubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't put other students and the teachers in danger. The Dursley's? He almost laughed when he imagined the looks on their faces when he arrived on their doorstep six months earlier than expected. His breaths were coming in shallow bursts. Harry grabbed for his belongings and threw them into his trunk. 

He slammed it closed and was about to go when the portrait of Phineas Nigellus spoke up and gave him a message from Dumbledore. 

"Stay where you are."

Harry felt the anger rising from within him. He dropped his trunk and started ranting about how he couldn't just stay to Phineas, who simply walked out of his portrait. So Harry fumed to himself. Which did him no good and only left him doubly as angry and even more tierd. 

 

"HARRY! DINNER'S UP!" He recognized Mrs. Weasley's voice when she yelled to him from the kitchen. He was laying on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He heard his stomach grumble but couldn't feel the hunger. 

"HARRY!" She called to him once more. 

Maybe if he lay there long enough she'd stop calling and he wouldn't have to go down. Then he heard her say "Ron, go get him. Maybe he's taking a nap."

Sitting up, and feeling slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head, he yelled "COMING!"

Harry descended the stairs reluctantly, taking his time. He could hear the clamour of plates and cutlery, hear people talking loudly to one another. Swinging around the doorway Harry peered into the room. Everyone appeared to already be there. And yet something held him back. 

After his vision of Mr. Weasley getting attacked he had started worrying for his sanity. He couldn't help wondering, was he going mad? Harry was more than just a little frightened that he might turn into a snake and attack one of the Weasley's or someone else at Grimmauld Place. 

He tried to dismiss the idea as ridiculous, but found that it lingered in the back of his mind. Harry took a step into the room and was nearly knocked over by Mrs. Weasley who bustled by. "Harry dear, come and take up some turkey. It's fresh out of the oven."

Harry followed her to the kitchen and allowed her to shove a plate into his hands. "There now, some potato too?" 

He nodded. "Good boy. Now go sit, Ron and Ginny are by the window." And with that she was off, taking care of someone else surly. 

But Harry didn't go sit by the window. Instead when he looked out across the cluster of people gathered in the room and his eyes were drawn to Charlie and Sean who sat together on a sofa. Harry watched Sean kiss Charlie on the cheek and leave with both their plates presumably for a refill. He wandered over, not sure what to say. 

"Hey..."

Charlie beamed up at him. "Hey, how ya doin' Harry?"

"Er- I'm alright." He scratched the back of his neck and gestured to the sofa. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

Harry took a seat and placed his plate on his lap. "Could I ask you a question?"

Charlie leaned back into the sofa and gave him a once over. "Shoot, what's up?"

"Well, I uh, I was just wondering-out of curiosity- I don't mean to offend you but, um, you and Sean... how did you..."

"Know that I'm gay?"

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up.  "Yeah." He was worried Charlie might be upset but when he looked up the other boy looked as calm as ever. "It took awhile for me to realize. It was experimenting with different people that made me figure it out."

Puzzled Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Charlie leaned forward. "Have you ever snogged, or you know, done other things with a girl?"

He thought back to his awkward kiss with Cho and shrugged. "Sure I have."

"And how did it feel?"

It had been wet and warm. Cho had been crying so it had been a little uncomfortable but his first kiss wasn't exactly going to be sparks and fireworks right? "I don't know. Nice, I guess?"

"What about a boy, have you ever kissed or done things with one of them?"

Harry's stomach flipped at the thought. "I'm not saying I'm gay." He wasn't sure why he felt so defensive. 

"No, of course not. I'm not trying to tell you who you like either. I'm just saying, Harry, that it's good to experiment." 

Harry nodded, he'd gotten some answers but now he had more questions as well. Questions he didn't ask because Sean was in front of them holding two plates full of food. Harry stood and thanked Charlie.


	41. ChapterFortyOne

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-Day One

Dinner with the Felloraya's went about just as well as Draco expected it to. 

They arrived just after noon. Just after Draco had gathered his pride and dignity to apologize to his parents over tea for his 'disgusting outburst of inappropriate behaviour.' Whatever that meant, Draco had inwardly rolled his eyes. 

Cora had swept into the entrance room wearing velvet robes of fuchsia. Her brown hair was curled, brown eyes coated in a shimmery pink shadow, her cheeks dusted with blush. He thought she looked like a plastic doll. Overdone and fake. As most purebloods were. He smartly kept his mouth closed and didn't share his thoughts. Instead he kissed the top of her extended hand which smelled of a strong rose perfume. He did the same to Meave's hand. The girl looked almost exactly the same as when they'd been eleven and last seen each other. Thin brown hair, long nose, sharp chin, brown eyes. She was short, thin, and in Draco's opinion quite plain. She didn't have a face one would remember if it weren't for her status, wealth, and defined features. 

"Draco, it's been so long!" Cora smiled at him. It was forced. Anyone could have seen that. However Draco acted as if he didn't and smiled back at her. 

Despite Draco being younger than Cora he had been raised since birth to know how to hold himself, shoulders back, and head held high. He knew how to play the games Purbloods so often did at parties and gatherings. He knew what kind of body language to fake, what tone of voice he had to imply, and which words to say. 

"Far too long," he had agreed. 

-x-

All five of them sat at the dining table, the lights were dimmed and candles were lit. Draco could see Meave, who was sitting across from him out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him from beneath her eyelashes. He didn't glance at her so much as once. 

"We're hosting a party in your honour. I was thinking two nights from now?" Draco's Mother announced before taking a sip of her wine. Draco almost spat out his asparagus. Apparently no one told him anything anymore. 

"Darling, you're too kind." Cora simpered, and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Who've you invited?" He thought he heard a hint of anxiety in her tone. 

His Mother set her glass down. "The usual group, along with a special guest or two."

Cora pursed her lips. "And what of the Parkinson's?" 

"Off to Paris."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do tell Cora," Draco's Father spoke up from his seat at the head of the table, "what have you been up to lately?"

"Ah, well," her shoulders loosened and she relaxed back into her seat. "The usual Lucius. Yesterday I helped rally a Mudblood and Squib protest." She looked rather proud of herself. 

"Really? I wasn't aware you were interested in such matters."

"Well of course!" Cora exclaimed. "Why should such blasphemies be taught our ways? It's essentially the same thing as telling a muggle about our world and handing them a wand! I can't believe you've let Draco go to a school, Hogwarts, that permits such a thing." 

Draco stiffened and watched his parents carefully for their reactions. 

"Draco doesn't associate himself with such..." his Fathers lips curled and he sneered, "people." 

"I'd expect as much. Neither does Meave, her school doesn't teach such," she frowned, "people. But what about other children? They're lead astray, their minds tainted. I find it truly despicable."

Draco nodded and said sarcastically "Truly." 

However Cora didn't seem to sense his sarcasm because she beamed at him. "Now that's a good sensible young man. Speaking of Hogwarts," She was smirking and Draco knew she thought herself to be superior for not attending. "Is it true that that crackpot Dumbledore is still headmaster?"

"He is." His Father nodded. 

"And there hasn't been an uproar yet? For the old man to be in such a powerful position... have you heard the rumours?" It was clearly a question she wasn't expecting an answer to because she didn't stop talking long enough to receive one. "Rita Skeeter tells me she has a source with proof that he's a homosexual." She shook her head in distaste. "Of course, it could just be rumours. I mean I don't think so because Rita is such a reliable writer but all the same I suppose - Oh! I almost forgot! Have you heard the Fawleys son, I believe this name is Eustace, is in a relationship with a man?"

Draco was frozen in his seat. He couldn't bring himself to chew the food in his mouth, that now had a taste of ash. When he'd been younger he'd heard all sorts of this kind of thing from his parents and their acquaintances. Since he'd started attending Hogwarts he'd dealt with a watered down version from his friends, who'd gotten it from their parents. It had been a long time though since Draco had heard anyone go as far as Cora. 

"I hadn't heard."

Cora had the look of a school girl who'd just been told a juicy bit of gossip. "They're trying to keep it hushed right now, so don't tell anyone I told you, but can you believe it? I used to believe the Fawleys to be a respectable family but for them to allow such a thing?" She shuddered and Draco had the feeling that he might vomit. "I remember when Eustace was just a boy and I used to believe he'd be such a ladies man. Now I see how wrong I was. And to think I ever let Meave anywhere near him at social gatherings..."

"Who's the man he's with now, do you know?" His Mother asked before taking a bite of her pork.

"I haven't met him, obviously, but Rita says he's not of Pureblood status." She tucked a brown curl behind her ear. "Not that him being so would make up for it, the relationship is disgusting no matter what angle you try and look at it."

"Cora," his Father addressed her, "it's probably just a phase he's going through. A well bred young man like him can't possibly be gay. He's a Pureblood. He's likely just looking for attention."

"Yes, that's a possibility. And you're right, a Pureblood couldn't really be a homosexual..."

"Precisely." His Father nodded firmly. "The Fawleys wouldn't raise him that way."

"We'll just have to see how it plays out then. Personally I would have scorched him off the family tree already..." Cora declared making a sweeping gesture with her hand. 

Draco's head was slowly filling with overwhelming thoughts. He tried to ignore them, push them away, but found that he couldn't. He was beyond grateful when his Mother changed the topic of conversation. 

"Cora, would you be interested in desert?"

"I really shouldn't," she giggled, "but it's a special occasion so why not? What are we having?"

"Pamplemousse truffle ice cream."

"I haven't had anything like that in so long. One of my friends back home.."

Draco let himself momentarily zone out. Meave was still staring at him. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. She blushed but gave him a flirty smile. Draco looked at her, straight faced for a moment longer before cooly looking away. When he zoned back in Cora was spooning the truffle ice cream, that a house elf had brought along, into her mouth while she continued to gossip to his parents. 

"You remember Genevieve from when I introduced the two of you right? She's 35 now and still isn't married! I don't understand, she's fairly well off. I mean she isn't the most handsome, that might be it-"

Draco couldn't listen to her anymore. 

"Mother I'm suddenly feeling dizzy." He put a hand to his forehead. "I think I might retire early."

"Yes alright." She gave him a concerned look. "Sleep well darling."

He nodded. As much as it pained him he managed to say, "Good night Cora. Meave."

-x-

When Draco got to his room a large snowy owl was waiting for him outside. He quickly crossed the floor and swung the window open. The owl flew in, a gust of wind rushing in with her. She gave him an irritated hoot but let him untie the letter without much fuss. He knew the owl was Harry's. This knowledge made his fingers tremble with excitement. 

In this moment he just wanted to be with the other boy. Here he felt lonely and tense. With Harry he felt...comfortable. He just wanted to rant to him about his parents and the Felloraya's. Tell him about how arrogant and insensitive Cora was. 

Finally he got the letter open. 

Draco, 

I'm so glad to know that I'm your last resort when it comes to entertainment. Truly honoured and glad to be of service. 

I know what you mean in regards to feeling as if you should be having a good time but in reality you're not. I'm feeling the same way right now. 

Your parents seem like asshats by the way. No offense. Sorry to hear that you have to spend time with your Mothers crazy friend and kid. The way your Father is treating you sucks even more. I don't know what else to say, because I feel like if I tried to tell you half the things I want to you'd kick my arse. 

Things on my end are also complicated, to say the least. I don't think mentioning things in a letter is a good idea though. It's more of an in-person conversation. 

Mr. Weasley is getting better. (Don't worry, I won't tell everyone your deep dark secret. Draco Malfoy actually has feelings.)

Let me know how the family meet up goes. 

~Harry

By the time Draco finished reading the letter he realized he was grinning like crazy and on the verge of laughter. He moved to his desk and started writing back. 

The giddy feeling that had passed over him when he'd seen Hedwig at his window had spiked when he'd read the letter and slowly dimmed as he wrote back to Harry. However a lightness in his chest stayed with him until he fell asleep.


	42. ChapterFortyTwo

Harry's POV

The letter arrived early the next morning. Harry found that he'd been spending a lot of time closed away by himself and Draco's letters were always something he looked forward to.

Harry, 

Bloody hell they've just arrived and I already want to slit my wrists. Her name is Cora and she's a pompous prick. The way she talks makes me feel as if I'm going to be sick! And as if things couldn't get worse my Mother has decided to throw a party in her honour two nights from now. That's exactly what I need. I honestly think I might just fake sick so I don't have to talk to her or her daughter. 

And for Merlins sake Potter, don't be ridiculous. Me? Have feelings? I don't know what you're on about. 

~Draco

Harry reread the letter twice more before folding it up carefully and tucking it away into his trunk. He didn't want anyone at Grimmauld place to accidentally come across it. 

-x-

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DayTwo

"Draco! What are you still doing in bed?" His Mother strode into his room and leaned over his bed, an irritated look on her face. 

"I...I don't feel so good." Draco murmured into his pillow. 

The look on her face quickly shifted to one of concern. She smoothed his hair back and placed a hand on his forehead. She drew it away quickly. "Draco you're burning up!" Inside a tiny piece of him was sad that she had drawn away so fast. He remembered when he'd been younger she used to hold him in her arms, ruffle his hair, kiss his nose. Back then he'd pretended that those little touches annoyed him. Now he wished she did it more. 

"Mmmm" he moaned, as if in pain. 

"Darling is there anything I can get you?"

"Water? Maybe a cold pack?"

"Just a minute."

When she came back he raised himself on his elbow enough to take a sip. With another painful moan, he fell back into his pillows. 

"You stay in bed today okay?" She placed the cold pack onto his forehead. "I'll explain to Cora and Meave."

"Okay."

With that she was gone. Draco smiled to himself. The heating charm he'd ordered Jassy, one of the Malfoy house elves, to place upon his forehead was starting to fade. He grabbed a book from his side table and, using a pillow to prop himself up, started reading. 

-x-

For the next two days he stayed in bed and managed to avoid the Felloraya's. However, he knew he'd have to "get better" at some point because on the third day his Mother started asking him about going to St. Mungos. That night he told her he was starting to feel a little better. His Mother had looked relieved and asked if he thought he'd be okay if they had the party not the next day but the day after that. Draco had reluctantly nodded. 

-x-

FifthYear-DayFive

Draco had woken up early and escaped to the library in hopes of avoiding Cora. Instead he ran into someone else. Someone perhaps even worse. 

"Hey Draco."

He managed to not jump in surprise, recognizing the light voice. Turning he saw Meave who gave him a wolffish grin. 

"Good morning Meave." He replied a little stiffly. She advanced on him, twirling one of her limp brown curls between her fingers. "We were all starting to get worried for you Draco, but you're feeling better now, right?" She stopped only a foot away. 

"I am."

"That's good to hear..." Meave gave him a once over. "But you know I find something a little curious."

"And what's that?" Draco really didn't want to know. 

She shrugged. "You seemed uncomfortable that first night at dinner."

Draco's guard snapped into place. "My stomach felt queasy."

The girl hummed. "Yes, I'm sure that's what it was. Not the subject of homosexuals?" Meave's eyes were glinting and panic spiked through Draco. He'd underestimated her. 

He barked a laugh. "Well of course they make me uncomfortable as well."

She took another small step toward him. Draco leaned back. "I think you're hiding something Draco." She whispered. 

"And what would that be?" The words felt dry on his throat, corse, like sandpaper on wood. 

"Well, why don't you help me put the pieces together?" Draco realized that his was a game to her. "Tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"I'm not interested in having one."

"Not interested or not attracted?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

"I'm more focused on my schoolwork."

"Draco I don't think that's what it is. I think deep down you know the truth. I think maybe you've even thought about the possibility...that you're a homosexual." She whispered the last word, as if being gay were the worst sin there was.

"I can assure you I'm not."

"Prove it then."

"What?!"

"Kiss me!"

Draco sucked in a sharp breath and took an abrupt step back. Meave sneered. "I didn't want to believe it but its true. Draco Malfoy is gay!" 

He shook his head back and forth. "No. No I'm not." 

But she wasn't listening. Meave's eyes were gleaming with malice as she stared at him. "Oh, what would Mother say?" She cackled. "Should I go tell them?"

"No, please don't." Draco's voice had risen an octave. He was getting desperate and his heart was racing. 

"So you admit it then?" She used a hand to flip her curls over her shoulders as she gave him a pointed look. 

"What do you want Meave?" He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"I want to hear you defeated. I want to hear you ashamed and guilty." Her voice was filled with a tone, an obsession, that made Draco wonder if she was sane. 

"I don't underst-" 

She cut him off, her voice was no longer soft. It was harsh and threatening. "I'll tell them all." Meave was inching towards the door, she was completely serious. 

His parents couldn't know. They couldn't. Draco looked into her burning eyes and, in a steady voice that held confidence he didn't actually feel, said "I like boys."

Meave's features seemed to soften a bit. "Now was that so hard?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Meave what are you going to do?" He felt so tiered. 

She smiled widely and snickered. "How does it feel to not be in control Draco Malfoy?" And with that, she turned on her heel and skipped down the row of bookshelves and out of the library. He heard the door close behind her, only then did what he admit to, the reality of it, come crashing down around him. He liked boys. He did. It felt so guilty. Just thinking it made shame rise in his stomach. Yet he knew it was the truth. He liked boys. Not girls. Not Pansy. Not Meave. 

His thoughts were so fast and so clear. Draco expected that he'd subconsciously known for awhile but this confirmed it. 

But what was he to do? Draco couldn't tell his parents, couldn't tell his friends, couldn't tell anyone. It felt like this truth was bubbling up and out of him. It felt real it felt raw. It was too big to carry around by himself. Was there a single person in the world that wouldn't ridicule him for this? 

The image came so fast to him that he felt suddenly winded. Draco gripped the bookshelf to steady himself. Of course there was Harry. Harry who had his own fair share of flaws, who wouldn't tell him he was disgusting. 

What was he thinking?! How did he know Harry would accept him? Just because he wasn't a Pureblood and had Muggleborn friends? That didn't prove anything. 

Draco rested his head against a shelf and clenched his eyes shut. They were friends though right? Recently, he found, that he could tell Harry anything, what was so different about this? 

'Because you want to tell him you're a sodding homosexual is why!' He cursed himself. Draco rested a hand to his stomach and focused on his breathing to calm down. In and out, in and out. After a few minutes he peeled his eyes open. Draco stood up straight and smoothed his hair back, the gel had mostly held it in place. Taking a final steadying breath, Draco tried to think rationally.


	43. ChapterFortyThree

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-DaySix

The heavy black curtains were flung open and patches of sunlight lit up the room. A ray of it lay across the parchment Harry had just been writing on. He sat cross legged on his bed, hunched over a text book he was using as a hard surface to write the his letter to Draco. Leaning back on the bed, he chewed his lip as he read it over. Harry wished he could just talk to Draco now. However, Draco probably didn't wish the same. The other boy, despite his letters was probably having a grand time at the manor. 

Harry frowned and shook his head, he knew that wasn't true. Why was he being so bitter? Was it an after effect from his nightmare? Was Voldemort creeping back into his head? No, he was only being paranoid. 

The bedroom door swung open, Harry jolted into a sitting position. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you mate." Ron gave him a sheepish grin. "Just came to tell you that lunch is up."

"Thanks- er- on my way down. Just give me a minute."

"Sure, no problem..." Harry expected Ron to leave but he didn't. He just stayed standing in the doorway as Harry slowly packed up his things. Harry glanced over at his friend and gave him a questioning look. Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You doing okay?"

Harry sighed. "Just not getting much sleep lately."

"Just because I know it's been rough lately and also pretty stressful and-"

Harry interrupted him. "Ron," the other boy looked up at him, "I'm fine."

"Alright, well, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks mate."

The door snicked shut. Harry looked strait at the blank walk across from the bed. Why didn't he talk to Ron? Harry looked down at his letter for Draco. 

After pondering it a heartbeat longer he came to the conclusion that he was fine talking to Ron. He'd just prefer talking to Draco at times. Harry wished he could have both. Yet, was that even possible?

-x-

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DaySix

He ripped the letter open and was met with Harry's chicken scratch. He couldn't unfold the parchment fast enough. 

Draco, 

I feel like I need some background on Cora. What's her story? What's she done that's so bad? Not that I don't take your word for it because I do. 

Yay for parties? Don't worry I'm only joking. I'd resort to faking sick as well if I were you. 

Things with the Weasley's have evened out a bit. I'm still a little worried...but I'll mention why to you in person after the holidays. 

Best of luck,   
Harry

Draco read it over thrice before grabbing a quill and parchment to write a reply. 

-x-

Evening of the event 

His conversation with Meave in the library was playing on repeat in his head. He wasn't sure why he was hurting himself by thinking about it. He should have just kissed her! His confession rang in his ears. 'I like boys.'

He focused on doing up each button to his white long sleeved shirt. 'I like boys.'

It felt like a dirty secret. He pulled a black tie around his neck. 'I like boys.'

But it wasn't dirty. It was simply the truth. Draco glanced at his reflexion in his bedroom mirror. He'd pushed his hair back with gel and applied a skin moisturizer to his face earlier. For the most part he thought he looked normal and well rested from all the time he'd spent in bed faking sick. Draco finished with his tie. His reflexion was frowning back at him. The tips of his lips dragged down. "I like boys." There. He'd said it out loud. 

"Master Draco?"

He spun around to see Jassy staring up at him. "Yes?"

"Lady Narcissa has sent Jassy to tell Master Draco to hurry down. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Thank you Jassy." Draco was waiting for her to go, his heart pounding in his chest, had she heard him say he liked boys? But Jassy didn't leave. "Is that all?"

"You look sad Master Draco." The house elf observed timidly. 

"Not sad. Only tiered."

"Jassy wonders why. After all, Master Draco hasn't actually been sick these last few days has he?"

Draco's shoulders stiffened and he was about to send her away. But he had to stop doing that. He couldn't just push away what he didn't want to face. "Not for real Jassy. But you mustn't tell. Understand?"

"Yes Master Draco." She shuffled her feet. "Jassy doesn't want to seem nosy but she wonders if Master Draco pretended to be sick because he didn't want to be in the company of...the Lady Felloraya's?"

He nodded. "That is why."

"Jassy understands sir. Jassy wished she could be sick."

Draco stared at Jassy, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't he inquired. "What did they say Jassy?"

"Jassy isn't sure she should say..."

"Jassy I've trusted you. Please trust me."

The house elf hesitated a moment longer before nodding. "Well, you see Master Draco, it's not so much what she said. More what she did..."

"What do you mean Jassy? Who's she, Cora or Meave?"

Jassy's eyes seemed to be watering a bit. "Jassy does not expect Master Draco to say anything but...the first of the two..." She seemed to be too emotional to talk. Draco wasn't sure what to do or say so he knelt down beside the house elf so she wouldn't fell intimidated by his height. Jassy hastily wiped her cheek of a tear that had slipped for her eye. She pulled back a corner of her blanket dress to reveal a large purple bruise. 

Draco's eyes widened and so did Jassy's when she saw his reaction. She quickly covered up the mark. "Apologies Master Draco. Jassy should not have said anything. Jassy should go."

Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "Did she hit you?"

The house elf squeaked. "It's not of importa-"

"Jassy, did she hit you?"

The house elves eyes started watering again. "Yes." She breathed out quietly. "But it is fine. Jassy knows they are leaving soon."

"Has she done it more than once?"

"Only a couple times sir. Like Jassy said though, it's not of impo-"

"Jassy stop." The house elf stared at him, fear written all over her face. "It is of importance. I want you to tell me if she does it again. Okay?" She nodded hurriedly. "I know that my parents stopped after they had to let Dobby go because..." because of Harry. "It's not alright. Now go on. Tell my Mother I'll be down shortly."

"Yes Master Draco." With that she was gone. 

He took one last deep breath, and just as he was straitening his collar Draco heard his Mother greet their first guest.


	44. ChapterFortyFour

Harry's POV  
(StillDaySix)

Harry spent the day avoiding people. He ended up dozing off in the room Buckbeak stayed in. Harry's dream started off as all dreams do. Weird. And it only got weirder.

{Dream Starts}

He was in Gryffindor Common Room, with Luna. She was talking to him about something but he wasn't sure what. "Back in the day some people thought it was caused by the bite of a Doxy." Harry had no sodding clue what kind of creature that was but didn't question Luna. "But that's not true. I'm sure you feel a lot of pressure Harry. I can only imagine how hard it all is for you some days. This on top of everything else..."

"But I could ignore it right?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. They were very a very light blond, Harry thought. Almost not there. But it suited her. "Why would you want to do that?"

Harry shrugged. "To get over it until I have one on a girl instead."

Her tone was as light as ever but concern laced Luna's words. "Don't do that. Your emotions are nothing to be ashamed of Harry. They're normal."

Suddenly Neville was across from him, on the other side of the Common Room coming towards them. "Harry, have you seen my Potions homework?"

"No?"

"Snape's going to kill me!" Neville's hands clenched fistfuls of his own hair as he ran out of the Common room. A sense of unease settled in the pit of Harry's gut as he turned back to Luna. Only she wasn't there anymore. In her place was Parvati Patil.

"You know you could have just told me. We could have just gone to the ball as friends." Parvati gave him a gentle smile.

"I don't think I fully knew myself." Part of him had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. But dream-Harry apparently did. "I don't think I was ready to accept it."

"Are you now?"

"I'm not sure Parvati..."

"You liked him. It's okay. I mean he's passed on now but there are other boys."

Harry's head was buzzing. "Draco's dead?"

"Draco?" Parvati looked confused as well now. "I'm talking about Cedric."

"I don't like him." His heartbeat was accelerating. And then a voice in his head whispered 'Kill the spare!' The flash of green.

"Of course not anymore. He's gone Harry." The thud as Cedric's body hit the earth. But when Harry glanced over it wasn't Cedric's empty eyes looking up at the sky. They were Draco's.

Neville came crashing back in through the portrait. "Harry come quick! It's Malfoy. He's waiting outside the Common Room. Says he wants to talk to you."

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Demanded a new voice. Ron had come from the boys dorm and was now staring at Harry. "Why does Malfoy want to talk to you?"

"As if I know!"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Luna was back, sitting beside Parvati who was giggling.

"Harry what's she talking about?" The room was doing weird things. Zooming in on Ron's face, as if Harry were only feet away, then zooming way out, until he was barely visible. It made him feel very disoriented.

Right now Harry just wanted everyone to go back to their own business. He wanted Luna to go back to Ravenclaw Tower and for the rest of them to leave him alone. But that didn't happen.

Instead Gryffindor Common Room faded into that of Slytherin. Harry was still in front of the cracklings fire, only his friends were gone. The blood that had been pounding through his veins before was now settled. The room wasn't moving around making him feel sick. He could feel someone running their fingers through his hair and it was then that Harry realized that his head was in someone's lap.

"You know I might turn in for the night soon." Draco said quietly. Deep down a part of Harry seized up. The rest of him was completely and utterly calm. His head was in Draco's lap, practically resting in his crotch, while Draco's fingers ran through his hair. And he was calm. And Draco was smiling down at him. When the other boy moved to stand up Harry gripped onto the clothe of his trousers and groaned. "Don't go." Draco laughed, which made Harry smile.

"Goodnight." The blond leaned over him and placed a kiss to his forehead. Harry closed his eyes, felt his lashes tickle his skin.

Harry's smile slipped, a tiny frown took its place when Draco stepped back. "That's all I get?"

"You want more?"

Harry peeled open his eyes. The look Draco was giving him was full of heat. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. He hummed. "You know I do."

Draco moved back to his spot on the sofa. Harry propped himself up on his elbows as Draco moved on top of him, straddling him. Harry's breathing shifted. "We should probably go to your room."

"What are you implying Potter?" Draco's voice hitched when he said Harry's last name and it made him shudder.

"Sod off Malfoy. Do you want a first year walking in on us?"

Draco snorted. "Fair enough." Their noses were brushing together and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his lips. Was about to lean in...

{End Dream}

"Harry? There you are! We've been looking for you for the last 20 minutes." Sirius entered the room and Harry blinked away sleep. "You don't look so good," Sirius observed frowning down at him, "dreams?"

Harry scrambled to move his sweater to cover his crotch. Yes, dreams, but not the ones Sirius was suggesting. "No, it's alright. Just not sleeping well lately." Harry said quickly. Fucking hell! What was that dream?! Oh dear Merlin!

Sirius sat beside him and Harry prayed that his godfather wouldn't notice that something was up. Leaning back Sirius sighed heavily. "Harry, I'm proud of you. A lot has been going on lately and you've held up really well." Harry stared into the eyes of a man who had gained wisdom and experienced sadness beyond his years. Sirius had been through so much, he'd spent more time in Azkaban prison than with his best friends. Yet he could still smile and laugh. Harry was grateful to have him. In a voice thick with emotion Sirius patted his knee and said, "your parents would be proud."

Harry would have been more focused on the conversation if his godfather hadn't just touched his leg. So close to other parts. He shifted away. What would Sirius say if he knew? What would his parents say?

Sweet fucking Merlin he was hard for a guy. And not just any guy. Draco Malfoy.

-x-

That evening  
(BasicallyDaySeven-Harry's up late)

Harry was laying in bed listening to Ron snore. He didn't want to sleep. Not only was he worried he'd allow Voldemort into his head but he was anxious he might have a dream similar to the one he'd had that afternoon before Sirius had woken him up.

Luna spouting gibberish about how people thought being "gay" was caused by some creatures bite. Neville freaking out about potions. Ron asking about Draco. And Draco...

Harry rolled onto his stomach and squashed his face into his pillow. However this part of his dream was stuck, vivid, in his mind. The feeling of Draco's fingers dancing over his scalp, sweeping his hair around in soothing gestures. Draco's warm expression, heavy lidded mercury eyes that reflected the glowing fire, mouth set in an easy smile, looking down at him. His clear laugh and lovely words...

Draco straddling his hips, fast breaths, noses and chins brushing, warm breath in li-

Harry flipped back over in bed and kicked his duvet down around his ankles so that cold air, that was coming from an open window, rushed over his body and shocked him back into reality.

Fuck. Harry realized his cock was hard again. He hated himself. He silently groaned. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Hard for Draco Malfoy. What would Ron say? What would Hermione say? What would Draco say? Harry swallowed hard. He didn't need to think about that...

The sound of beating wings reached his ears. Harry sat up in bed fast when an owl landed outside his window. Hedwig back with Draco's reply! Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table he scrambled over and untied the letter.

He whispered, "thanks Hedwig. Go take a rest. I might send you back out tonight."

He made his way back to bed and unsealed Draco's letter. Once he was leaning against his headboard, covers tucked in, he reached for his wand at the bedside table.

"Lumos."

Harry,

It's hard to even decide where to begin. There was a fight between Cora and my Mother way before I was even born. I don't know all the details but this is what I do know...

They didn't attend the same school. Mother attended Hogwarts and Cora had gone to some all girls school on some island across the ocean. There were times they went close to six months without seeing one another. However whenever they saw each other it was like all those months apart hadn't happened. They'd been like sisters.

That was until Mother introduced Cora to Father when they'd started dating. Mother had expected Cora to be happy, that wasn't the case. Cora turned cold and was always unavailable. That was until she met Robert Gaillaird, who would soon be her husband. She seemed light and happy again, but there was no going back, there were moments when her mask of perfection cracked. Only those closest to her could ever detect such cracks. However everyone forgot about these cracks when Cora and Robert Gaillairds announced their pregnancy. Then Robert died off at sea and Cora dropped off the face of the earth and disappeared for months without a word. When she came back it was with a baby girl and a stone face.

When Cora came back she changed back to her maiden name, Felloraya, and planned to raise her baby alone. Mother was the only one who reached out to her. So Meave and I, growing up together, in turn became friends. Then Cora sent her daughter off to the same island school she herself had gone to. Meave came back changed. Not evil, just bland. The school isn't as open and excepting as Hogwarts. They refuse to teach Muggleborns and even shame Half Bloods. I know students at Hogwarts can be rude but the Island School is way worse. It's unfortunate that Meave got sent there because they brainwashed her into believing that she is above those who are not strait, white, of Pureblood status.

But that's only the foundation of the masked and controlled dislike. There were a couple things that happened between Meave and I as kids. Cora and my parents have their own deal that I don't know much about. Anyway, that's some background for you. I'm so sick of their attitude. Racist, homophobic, arrogant. The people here are making me feel like bloody crap. It's really wearing me down.

Sincerely,   
Draco

Harry reread the letter a couple times. He was upset with himself for thinking earlier that Draco had actually been enjoying himself. It was very clear to him now that he really wasn't.

'This isn't how anyone should be spending Christmas.' Harry thought back on all the Holiday seasons he'd spent with the Durseley's. He started thinking furiously for a solution. Harry got up from bed and, with the letter in hand, started pacing the length of the room. The glow from the moon was the only light Harry had to see by now that he had extinguished his wand. He'd left the window open when Hedwig had delivered Draco's letter and the winters chilled air was seeping into the room. His arm hair stood up on end and he was covered in goose flesh (goose bumps). When he stopped at the window and looked back at Ron's sleeping form an idea came to him. The Weasley's had, in a way, protected him from the Dursley's and taking him in. Harry could do the same for Draco.


	45. ChapterFortyFive

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DaySix-StillEveningoftheBall

"Politically speaking-"

"-not about that-"

"Have you heard-?"

"-the Fawley's son!"

"-Cora told me-"

"What a shame."

Draco caught snippets of conversation as he made his way through the swarm of people that had gathered over the past two hours. Things hadn't actually been going terribly. Draco had, so far, only been obliged to dance with three older women. He'd spent the night talking about school and his parents with the guests. 

As a responsible son of the hosting party Draco was circling the room in attempt to mingle with everyone. The ballroom was full of Christmas decorations. Glittering white pine trees stood tall in every corner, holding delicate ornaments on their branches. Mistletoe hung on archways and under chandeliers. White candles were set up on ledges and tables, releasing a sweet fragrance that filled his nose. Draco was about to start a conversation with the Greengrass's when another guest caught his eye. Draco told himself it was only for a moment. Yet he couldn't deny that it was a moment none the less. The other boy looked to be a year or two older. Carmel skin, shiny brown hair, dressed similarly to Draco in a bottom up white dress shirt and slacks. His gaze lingered a second longer when the boy flashed a smile at the person he was talking to. Draco tore his eyes away to see who that person might be. 

His nostrils flared, in her limp curl and long nosed glory was Meave. Of bloody fucking course. Ripping his eyes away from the pair he went to take a step towards the Greengrass's again when a strong hand grabbed onto his upper arm. Draco turned quickly, coming face-to-face with his Father. Draco inhaled a sharp breath of surprise and took a respective, and nervous, step back. Something was wrong. Draco could see it in the way his Fathers eyes were twitching. The way he stood rocking back and forth just the slightest on the balls of his feet. The way he kept having to re-adjust his grip on his champagne glass because his palms were sweaty. 

Draco schooled his features and gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "Father."

"Draco..." His Father wouldn't meet his eyes. "How are you finding the party?"

"People seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Indeed. And you?"

"Me, Father?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

He kept his expression blank. "I am." Lie.

However the Malfoy Patriarch didn't seem to notice the lie, or if he did he didn't comment. Instead his Fathers eyes roved over the crowd in their fine attire, the sparkling drinks in the crystal glasses, the dimmed lights, the shimmering decor. 

"Yes, quite well."

Draco thought his Father was speaking more to himself than to him so he didn't say anything. Until he was addressed directly of course. 

"You've been socializing with everyone?"

"I'm making my way around, yes."

"Good, good, anything I should be aware of?"

"Ms. Donallias lost her husband to an...accident a few weeks back." Draco moved so he was standing beside his Father opposed to facing him. He pointed out the older woman. He'd been subjected to a dance with her. It hadn't been awful, Draco had gone through worse, however she has smelled strongly of body odour. "She is still heavily grieving." His Father nodded. 

"Her granddaughter," he indicated the younger, more attractive, woman dressed in a fitted sparkling red dress. "She's looking to make an investment with her share of the inheritance. You may want to take this opportunity to persuade her to...do what she can with us. Her name is Lawren."

His Father narrowed his eyes at the girl but nodded again. 

"Good assessment Draco." He turned to look at him. "Other than your little...outburst on your first night home you've done well. Don't screw up."

That was all the older man said before walking away. 

Bitterness surged in Draco's chest at the sight of his Fathers tall retreating figure. Blond ponytail tied low with a black bow hanging down his back. Posture strait. Confident stride. 

Draco was pissed. 'Don't screw up.'

Fabulous.

Was it so hard to say 'Good work. I'm proud'? Apparently so. It was fine. Everything was fine. So far nothing horrible had happened. 

Until Cora had one too many drinks.  

The sound of snide remarks being passed back and forth got Draco's attention long enough to forget the cute boy, the Greengrass's, and his Father. He turned in exasperation to see Cora squabbling with another woman.

"Yer bein' dramatic." Cora rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed a very bright shade of pink and her eyes were glazed over.

"I think my response is more than appropriate." The other woman replied tight lipped and sharp eyed. 

Cora giggled and took an unsteady step forward. Definitely intoxicated. "Caaaaalm doooooown!" 

"You should think before you speak Cora. Get a filter." With that the woman turned on her heel and stalked away. 

Cora cast him a glance and waved her empty glass around. "Get me another champagne, Draco." He managed to snag one off a tray that had been enchanted to float around the room. Passing it to her Draco watched her carefully as she said "I don't under-," she belched, "understand why yer parents invited some of these people. That one woman? I simply said that it was ridickel-" She made a face and tried again. "Ridlus- no. Ridilicus." Cora scrunched up her face. "Its ridiculous that the Ministry is lettin' witches and wizards who weren' born in Europe work so close to the core of where all the top secret missions are discussed. I mean no offence but how do we know they aren' spies?" Cora was slurring her words and putting emphasis on some of them that didn't need it. Merlin how many glasses of champagne had she had?

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Not only are you homophobic but you're racist? I would take offence as well. Chia is a very trustworthy member of the Ministry."

"Boy you misunderstand me." Cora was waving her glass around again, almost spilling champagne all over herself. "I'm not bein' racist, I'm just sayin' she's not frooOom here. How are we to trust her? She's what Korean? Asian?"

"And you're ignorant and rude."

Cora slapped him across the face. It happened so fast he wouldn't of thought she'd really done it if his cheek hadn't been stinging and his eyes hadn't been watering. 

"Don't you dare say such disrespectful things to your elders! Do you even hear what yer sayin'? Oh don't be sooOOOoOo pathetic. Are you really goin' to cry now?"

A steely calm settled over Draco and and he managed to hold back his tears. "I think you're all talk. You think you're some big shot but really you're just a sad excuse for a witch who feels the need to belittle others. Someday, Cora, you'll learn that you can't just physically and verbally abuse people to get your way. Personally I hope that day is soon and I hope it hurts like hell." He strode away. 

-x-

Draco was furious. A burning anger was taking up a great amount of space in his chest. Simply conjuring up the image of either Cora or Meave made him upset. He hated them. He was breathing hard. Draco ran a hand through his hair, a horrible nervous tick that he'd gotten from spending too much time with Harry. 

He was in his room and was pacing back and forth; From his bedroom door to the large window on the opposite wall. Draco hated himself too, hated that he still felt the need for his Father to validate him. After everything Draco still wanted to make him proud. Was that even possible?

An owls hoot came from behind him. He spun around to see Hedwig waiting for him. He rushed over and swung the window open. She swooped in and landed on his desk, ruffling her feathers so that the snow fell away. Harry's letter! A grin stretched across his face from one ear to the other. 

He couldn't believe the words he was reading.


	46. ChapterFortySix

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DaySeven

Draco woke to a slight headache. It's not as if he'd had anything to drink the night before, only that at Malfoy Manor  'sleeping in' was not a thing. Of course when he made it down to breakfast his Mother and Father looked as pristine as ever. Cora and Meave looked a little more rumpled, which satisfied Draco. When his parents were not looking Cora gave him a death glare, he only dead panned. He would not pleasure her by glaring back, after all that's what she wanted. 

"Good morning, Draco. Happy Christmas." His Father greeted him, sitting stiffly, from his usual spot at the head of the table.

"Good morning Father." Draco pulled out a chair at the dining room table and lowered himself into it. "Good morning Mother. Happy Christmas." He knew he was supposed to say the same to Cora and Meave however he couldn't bring himself to address them directly. Draco also knew that he would pay for it latter. His parents, more specifically his Father, would give him a verbal lashing. He'd take it, it felt worth it. He realized that perhaps that choice was been a tad impulsive, he'd acted with his heart and not his head. Jassy brought him his usual breakfast within seconds of him asking for it. He thought of trying to sneak her a small smile, a bit of hope. Upon thinking this he clamped down hard on his rash thought patterns. Impulsive thoughts and ideas would only lead to more impulsive actions. Draco was not ready to think of even half the consequences that might come from the actions he was itching to take. 

Draco pushed away his urges and pressed his lips into an absent minded smile, put a serene look in his eyes. He began to eat his eggs which were done easy over with beacon sprinkled on top. Heat rose up from the centre when he cut it open with his gleaming fork and knife. A warm english muffin that was sliced in two halves sat beside his main plate. After finishing his egg he used a second, clean, knife to carve a piece of butter from the slab and smooth it across the surface of the warm bread. 

The five of them sat in near silence, the only sounds coming from clinking silverware and nearly inaudible eating noises. A soft morning glow peered in on them through the long dining room windows. The glow felt out of place, in the manor, in such unpleasant company. However, perhaps it wasn't so out of place. He glanced outside, to the rest of the world beyond, Draco saw large icicles hanging from the top of the windowsill. They were slowly melting under the heat of the sun. He felt lighter, all because of a letter that Harry had sent him the night before. His thoughts began to drift, slowly, farther and farther away. Draco felt buoyant, like he was floating almost. Like his feet weren't touching the floor. Like he was above the sodding bullshit the people here at the Manor put him through. But of course that couldn't be true. It wasn't over. Not quite.

"You look tiered, Draco." Cora felt the need to comment.

He told himself that getting angry wasn't worth it. "The party ran late last night." 

"Yes, but you don't look good."

"I can assure you I'm fine."

"You have large eye bags and-"

Draco cut her off. "I said I'm fine."

"There's no need to be rude." Cora said haughtily as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. 

Draco's temper began to boil. 

"Anyway, did you see Chia's dress last night? It looked rather tacky. I also don't think it went very well with her body type."

He hated his parents for letting her stay with them. It was Christmas morning and all she could talk about was how tiered he looked and how the guests last night had been dressed. 

"Did you get to talk to her?" His Mother asked Cora as if the woman hadn't said a thing about Chia's appearance. 

"Oh, yes, we talked." She didn't mention their spat. Or perhaps Cora had gotten too tipsy to remember it now. "Last time I talked to her was about the same time last year at a convention organized around the-"

Draco wondered how it was possible for his parents to listen to her go on and on for so long. 

"-as if she'd put on weight recently."

"I didn't actually see her last night." His Mother replied. She took a sip of her tea. "Party aside for a moment, should we begin with gifts after we've all finished breakfast?"

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything Cora jumped in. "Yes, that sounds quite pleasant."

"That's settled then."

Cora snapped her fingers as Jassy was making another round with the tea. 

"Come here. Fill my cup." Cora was curt and demanding with the house elf which made Draco tense up. He caught Jassy's gaze as she moved around the table with the tottering tray. Draco could see the panic in her eyes. He watched as, with trembling hands, she poured the boiling liquid into Cora's tiny cup.

"Last night I learned that Cassandra Velasia is cheating on her fiancé."

"With who?" His Mother asked.

"Some Turkish boy. Absolutely shameful if you ask me." Just as Draco was about to release a small sigh of relief when Jassy was almost done, Cora made a sweeping gesture with her arm as she put emphasis on what she was saying. It didn't make contact with the house elf but it came close enough for her to try and doge, fumble the tea pot, and spill scalding tea all over the front of Cora's robes. 

The woman cried out and leapt from her seat. She was dripping with steaming liquid. "YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!" She back handed Jassy, who stumbled. Draco's parents sat looking a little shocked. His Father opened his mouth, as if to say something but was interrupted by Cora who was struggling to contain her rage.

"I'm going to change," she fumed, "I'll meet you in the living room." She stormed off before anyone could say different. Draco looked around the table to see that almost everyone was mostly done their meal.

"I've just got to get something from my room." Draco said in attempt to dismiss himself. 

"I'll come with you." Meave jumped up.

"That isn't necessary."

"But I don't know how to get to the living room on my own. I'll just follow you." He waited for his parents to save him, when they didn't Draco just gave her a curt nod. 

The blond boy knew she had to have some underlying reason to come but didn't say anything in front of his parents, so he nodded. Sure enough, when they were about half way to his rooms, Meave revealed her true motive for coming with him. 

"I'd like to propose a deal."

Draco gave her the side eye but kept his tone neutral. "Of course you would."

Meave rounded on him so he had to come to a halt. She was much shorter than him, he realized. "I want an arranged marriage."

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't joking. Draco stared at her, he couldn't even muster a sneer. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that. It makes sense. Your family has money, power, and respect. All those things-" Draco abruptly cut her off. 

"I'm gay!" He hissed. "I like boys, not girls. What part of that is not clear?!"

But she just kept going."-are things I want. In return I won't spill your...secret."

"You're crazy."

"I'm crazy?"

"Yeah, you really are. Who do you think I am?"

"Don't ask dumb questi-"

"You can't tell them."

"Actually," the fire began to burn in her eyes as she took a step closer, "I can."

"Why?" Why are you doing this?

"How does it feel Draco?" Meave was positively smouldering with rage. "How does it feel to not be in control?"

Suddenly the meaning behind her words made sense. Draco thought he understood what all this was about. "Meave, are you serious? Is this about Paige?"

She exploded. "DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

"Oh for Merlins sake," Draco put a hand on his hip and rubbed at his eyes vigorously with the other. "You've got to be kidding me!" Draco wanted to just turn around and leave. 

"I'm not kidding! I'm doing to you what you did to me!" This was all just a revenge plot. 

"That was years ago!" Now he was getting riled up.

"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Tears started to well in Meave's eyes. "You knew that and yet you just had to tell my Mother didn't you?"

The blond took a deep breath and attempted to even out is emotions. "We were kids," he replied flatly.

Meave was shaking her head, the tears started to fall. "She was my friend," she whispered. "Why did you feel the need to ruin one of the only good things I've ever had?"

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want me to say! We were raised believing that muggleborns are less than us! Besides it's not as if anything horrible happened to her, your Mother just forced you to sever ties."

Meave's voice became small again, she shrunk in on herself. "I should of never told you about her."

"Well that was your choice!" The boy snapped, he was so tiered. 

"That's all you have to say?!" Meave demanded.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed at his face. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She took a step away from him, looking so lost. "It's too late."

"What do you want me to say, Meave?" Wrong thing to say, the anger flared like sparks in her eyes. 

"I don't want you to say anything! I want you to hurt the way I do. I want you to feel lonely."

"So you'll force me to marry you?" He asked astonished. Draco couldn't believe he was having this conversation. 

"If that's what it takes."

He wouldn't do it. "No."

His answer seemed to surprise Meave. "No?"

"I won't marry you. That's absurd."

"Think abo-"

"I'm not sodding marrying you and that's final. I won't."

She stared up at him, Meave's eyes burned into him, Draco felt his heart racing in his chest. Then, before he could say anything else, she pursed her lips. Meave turned on her heel, limp brown curls swinging out and hitting his chest. He watched her retreating figure as she strode down the hallway. When she finally rounded the corner he unclenched his fists, his nails had dug into his palm and now left deep purple marks. Draco seethed to himself, filled with rage. 

-x-

When they were all settled in the living room, surrounded by expensive midnight blue couches and drapes, they started to exchange gifts. Cora had smoothed the anger away from her face. It seemed she'd gotten over the scene at breakfast. Draco hadn't. She'd hit Jassy and no one had said a thing. He had to do something. But what? What could he possibly do to make a difference?

"Come sit with us, Draco." His Mother encouraged him from her seat beside his Father on one of the lavish couches. His Mother was wearing a simple satin pine green dress with almost non existent straps that went all the way down to the floor. His Father wore black robes with an a flowing design of holly on the trim around the sleeves and collar. 

Meave, who was dressed in a stuffy red dress with frill, sat beside her own Mother, who had changed since this morning into a dress that scooped down her front and had slits up the sides. Draco thought dressing up to open gifts was silly however he went and sat beside his Mother anyway. When he glanced up at Meave the emotions from their most recent conversation surged within him. He didn't want to sit with them and act like they all got along. All the same he sat beside his parents and avoided both Felloraya's eyes. 

"Now where should we start?" His Mother asked. It was a rhetorical question. 

-x-

An hour later they were in the exact same place. Draco felt like he was being suffocated by wrapping paper. By books he would never read, robes he'd likely never wear, and things. Useless things he wouldn't look at twice. He didn't need them.

But he smiled each time his Mother or Father handed him a gift to be opened. He said he was grateful. The last straw came when he and his parents were opening their gifts from the Parkinson's. Draco received a set of purple robes. His Mother got a painting of a garden, there was a note attached explaining that over time the flowers would grow. His Father got a pair of dress shoes made of some uncommon fabric.

"They're so gay!" Cora exclaimed cackling. 

Draco stiffened and glanced up. He was unable to keep his mouth shut. "What do you mean?"

"Well look at them! They got you purple robes, a girls colour. They got your Mother a boring painting and your Father a dull pair of shoes."

"Do you even know what gay means?" he snapped. Cora snorted. "No, really, because I don't think you do. The term gay is used to indicate a man who likes other men. It's not a synonym for 'ugly', 'hideous' or 'ridiculous'. Not all gay men are feminine by the way. I have no idea how the colour of my robes can possibly be gay. Clothing doesn't have a sexuality or a gender for that matter."

"Draco," his Father interjected, "I think you should go to your room and take a break." He was using that tone. That condescending tone, as if Draco couldn't think for himself. Draco was about to say something he'd likely regret later when his Father gasped, eyes wide, and nearly fell off the couch. His Mother sprang to her feet and rushed to his side. 

"What is it Lucius?" Her voice was filled with anxiety. Draco's body felt all clenched up. He thought he already knew the answer to her question. His Father pushed his Mother away and stumbled from the room, doing his best to cover up that he was grasping his lower arm. His mark, the one the Dark Lord had put upon him. His Mother flew after him. 

Cora stared as they both left, a calculating look on her face that Draco didn't like. So to try and distract her he asked "What do you have against the Parkinson's?" Her attention was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

"Shut up you stupid boy!" She snarled, the sudden outburst was more than Draco had expected from her. "You know nothing."

"Why do you hate them?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me." He pressed her. She lept from her seat and advanced on him. He remained sitting down, calm. 

"Don't talk about things you don't know about." She seethed.

"It's pretty clear you have something against them. You asked about them specifically your first night here and you were obviously tense until my Mother told you that they're in Paris. Now you're insulting their perfectly normal gifts. So I ask again, what do you have against them?"

"I don't just dislike them you retarded boy. I loathe them." Her face was getting redder by the minute and a small vein in her neck was bulging. "At the time of my husband's disappearance Mr. Parkinson was in charge of the Search Team for Abnormally Long Disappearance Cases. He declared my husband dead despite there being no proof what so ever! He could have done something but he didn't!"

She was breathing hard, her hands curled into fists. As she stared at him, with eyes harder than diamonds, the anger in them seeped away. Her voice grated out, cold as steel.

"But I'm not the only one with issues am I? Your Father, well, I've heard the rumours . I didn't want to believe them but they're true aren't they? He's crazy. I've spotted signs over the last few days but he's actually insane."

He sat frozen, glanced at Meave who was still, sitting like him. She wouldn't met his eyes. 

"What would people say if they knew?" Cora whispered. 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut but his emotions were rolling around inside him. First Meave threatened him with his sexuality and now Cora was threatening his parents reputation. 

"My Father isn't crazy."

"What's wrong with him then?"

"There's nothing wrong with-"

She slapped him and he surged from his seat to stand on his feet. He was only taller than her by a couple inches. 

"What about you Draco?" her voice was menacing.

"What about me?" He scowled.

"There's something wrong with you isn't there?"

"I don't know what you mean." His eyes flew to Meave. She was looking back at him now.

"Yes," Cora breathed as the realization dawned on him. Meave had told her Mother. 

"You're a fag, a queer, I know you're gay Draco." Meave stood up slowly and came to stand in front of him as well.

He couldn't be in the same room as them anymore. He fled to the hallway, where he found his parents. Both of them crying, his Mother for his Father. His Father because Cora was probably right, he was probably completely crazy. 

"It's burning Narcissa. I have to go to him now. He's calling, He-he wants me. I have to g-go! I don't want to go." His voice was cracking and his body was shaking with sobs. 

"Breathe Lucius. You can't go in this state." His Mothers voice sounded stuck in her throat, her tears were silent as they rolled down her cheeks. She grasped for his Fathers clothing, trying to hold onto any part of him. She wanted him to stand still and look into her eyes, calm him down. 

"No, no, I have to GO!" He was yelling now. Draco couldn't move as he watched the scene unravel. "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!"

The living room doors crashed open and Cora and Meave burst out, taking in his parents and what seemed to be going on. Draco watched helplessly as the world around him collapsed. 

"He's bat shit insane!" Cora looked at his Father in disgust. 

His Mother was crying harder now. His Father's shoulders shook as sobs racked his body and he hugged his arm to his stomach. Cora tried to make her way to her rooms but Draco stepped infront of her. 

"Get out of my way fag." He heard his Mother gasp. 

"No." Draco felt his throat closing up.

"I said get. Out. Of. My. Way." Cora ground out through gritted teeth as she tried to move around him.

"And I said no."

"Move you disgraceful queer!"

"Cora don't say such untruthfull things." His Mother choked on her words. Draco felt like the ground was falling out from beneath his feet. 

The older brunette turned on his Mother, Meave stood beside Cora silently staring down at the floor. "Ask him yourself!" Cora shrieked. "Your son is gay, Narcissa."

His Mother fell silent and stared at him, a bewildered expression on her face. He stared back, words failing him. Cora stalked down the corridor, Meave following her like a puppy.

"Is she telling the truth, Draco?"

He couldn't help but wonder, was this the last time his Mother would ever look him in the eyes? Before he could reply his Father began to stumble down the hallway. While his Mother was distracted Draco bolted. He was angry. So incredibly angry. Angry with Cora, with Meave, with his parents. Most of all Draco was angry with himself. Why did he have to be so sensitive, so emotional, so upset about every little thing? 

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Harry had sent, the thing he'd gone back to his room for. He couldn't stay here. It was hurting him mentally. 12 Grimmauld Place.


	47. ChapterFortySeven

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-DayEight(Day after Christmas) ((They're up so late that it's technically the next day-it's like early morning))

His belly was full and his head and heart felt happy. Harry loved the Holiday's, loved them because nothing could top all eating all that delicious food and then being able to craw into a wonderfully warm bed at the end of the day. Loved them because he got to be with friends and family. At least most of them. Harry still hadn't heard back from Draco and the lack of communication had been nagging him all day. He'd tried to think of other things, tried distracting himself by spending time with Sirius and the Weasley's, but it was no use. 

His footfalls on the old houses stairwell made the old wood creak as he made his way to his and Ron's room. 

"Nice jumper, Ron!" Fred called, coming up behind Harry and his best mate.

"Yeah, lovin' the colour." Commented George, also falling into step.

"Brings out your," the tips of Fred's lips twitched upward,"ears."

"And your hair." George added smirking at his twin.

"What a lovely colour maroon is."

"Shove off!"Ron's ears had turned pink, his face flushed crimson. 

"Aw is ikle Ronnikins upset?" Fred teased, slinging his arm across Ron's shoulder. The hallway took a turn and Harry stepped ahead of the Weasley brothers.

"Poor Ronnie," George pinched his younger brothers cheek, "you aren't really upset are you?""

Ron growled and shoved Fred's arm off  
his shoulder. The twins howled with laughter, stopping at their bedroom, Ron pulled ahead to catch up with Harry. "Thanks for having my back." Ron grumbled. 

Harry looked his friend in the eyes. "Hey, that's a nice jumper Ro-"

The fire haired boy slugged him on the upper arm, hard. Harry didn't have to fake being hurt, he rubbed his now tender skin. "Merlin's hairy balls Ron. It's not that bad."

The ginger rolled his eyes as he pushed their door open. "Says you."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't see you in a maroon jumper."

Harry chuckled as Ron only continued to pout, a sour expression twisting his features. "Whatever mate."

The two of them shuffled around the room getting ready to sleep. Harry stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Ron, who'd done the same, put his hand up to the light switch. "Can I?"

Harry removed his glasses and ran a hand through his coal-black hair. "Go for it."

The room was plunged into darkness for only a moment before Ron whispered "Lumos" and the tip of his wand lit up. Harry settled down and pulled the covers up over his body as Ron made his way through the dark back to his bed. 

"G'night, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

-x-

Harry woke from a light sleep, to a 'tap tap tap' coming from the window. It took him a moment to realize that he was awake. When he did it dawned on him that it was likely Hedwig with a letter from Draco. Harry shoved the sheets back and scrambled to push his glasses up his nose. Standing up, blood  
rushing to his head, he shook out his jeans from the day before. His wand clattered to the floor from a pocket. Harry snatched it up and muttered "Lumos" at the same time as he chucked his jeans back on the floor. The whole time the tapping persisted, which made Harry's brow crease. If Hedwig woke Ron up he would question who the letter was from. The thought made Harry quicken his steps, he really didn't want to lie to Ron. However, he decided that if it came down to it he reluctantly would. When he got to the large window he threw the heavy curtains back and pushed the glass open. 

Only it wasn't Hedwig on the other side. Harry's eyes widened as his brain took in the mercury grey eyed boy staring back at him. "Draco?!"

"Bloody finally!" He noticed the blond boys skin was even more pale than usual. Save his cheeks, they were dusted pink from the cold. "I thought I might have to break the glass if you didn't wake up and let me in. Now budge over." Harry did as he was told and stepped back as Draco pulled himself into the room, making a grunting noise as he did. He straitened and Harry could only stare at him, speechless. 

He stared at Draco, who was dressed in dark robes with a bag slung over his shoulder. The snow that dusted his hair and clothes blew into the room, carried by the crisp wind, through the window that was still gaping open. Without thinking Harry roared with laughter and threw his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hug. At first the other boy just stood there, stiff as a rode. However, a heartbeat later Draco melted a bit and patted Harry's shoulders. Harry stepped back and beamed, he almost laughed again at the uncomfortable look on the blond's face. "Sorry, wouldn't want to wrinkle your robes." He wiggled his eyebrows mockingly.

Draco seemed to crack a bit, his icy face chipping away. "Fuck you."

He grinned. "Nice to see you too." And it was. The light, happy, glowing feeling that Harry experienced when the other boy was around was back. It was a nice feeling, really nice. 

Harry, becoming conscious that he was standing in front of Draco in only his boxers, went back to his bed to snatch back up yesterday's jeans. He awkwardly pulled them on, struggling to stay balanced as he did. 

When Harry turned back to Draco, he saw a a turmoil of strong emotions in those grey eyes and beneath his skin. Suddenly he connected two dots in his head. It made sense why Draco had been acting, and was still acting, a little stiff when he'd first arrived. Draco obviously wasn't just here to see Harry, believing otherwise would only be wishful thinking. His last letter to the other boy had stated that if things got worse with the Felloraya's he was welcome at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco didn't give up easily, if at all, things must have gotten really bad. 

"Come on," Harry whispered, putting a finger to his lips and indicating a sleeping Ron. Thank Merlin he slept like the dead. 

Draco nodded, a sign of comprehension, and the two slowly tip toed out of the room and into the hall. Harry strained to remeber the lay out of Grimmauld Place. It was a big, old, house and a new comers would easily become lost, he himself still took wrong turns. Thankfully Harry was able to remember an empty guest room. One of the many that they had set up for Christmas. Mrs Weasley hadn't been sure how many members from the Order would show up and sleep over for the night after having one too many Firewhiskeys. The day Mrs Weasley had made Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and himself go around to all the rooms, that had been gone through and deemed safe by a member of the Order, to  
set beds had been less than fun. The task proved to have been helpful, Harry was grateful now. "Follow me." He whispered to Draco, who closed the door behind them. The empty room Harry remembered was only a few doors down and reasonably easy to locate. It's door loooked like all the others on the floor: old, darkly wooded, and with hinges that had not been oiled in, what Harry reckoned, must have been decades. Harry was leading, with his still glowing wand in hand. It squeaked in it's frame, making both boys cringe, when Harry, pushed it open. The room looked similar to the one he was sharing with Ron, the big difference though was that this room only had one bed. The same heavy black curtains hung from an intricately designed silver rode over the window, they were pulled back. 

"You can sleep here for the night if that's alright with you?" Harry turned around to face Draco who was surveilling the room. For the first time this evening he realized how tall the other boy was, it seemed like so long since they'd last seen one another when really it had only been a week.

"Yeah, this is fine." Draco nodded, his voice was firm but quiet. Moonlight pooled into the room and reflected off the blond's hair making it look silver.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked hesitantly, not sure what kind of answer he wanted.

"No, I'll be fine. Go back and cuddle with your girlfriend Weasley."

"Har bloody har," Harry narrowed his eyes,"you're hysterical."

Draco fake gasped. "What, have I gotten it wrong? Are you not head over heels for Ronald?"

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's my best mate you ponce, that's weird."

Draco snorted and made his way around the bed, pushing the windows open, letting the sharpe cold air fill the room.

Harry shivered when the wind hit his exposed skin. "Are you not bloody freezing? I thought you'd want to warm up."

Draco raised his pale blond eyebrows in question. "What, after you almsot left me to have my fingers fall off?"

"I let you in, calm down, I was sleeping alright. But seriously, do you want extra blankets?"

Draco reached out a hand and felt the thickness of the blanket that was laid out on the bed. It seemed to be enough because he shook his head. "The blankets are fine, I like sleeping in a cold room. Stop mothering me Harry."

At first he was hurt but then Harry remembered why Draco was here to begin with. It was more likely that the other boy was still on edge from whatever had happened and didn't actually mean to snap at him. "Fine, you prick, I won't care." Harry turned away from Draco, turned his back on the window and the moon, was about the walk out the door, had the knob in hand. 

"Harry?" None of the bite was left in Draco's voice.

He turned. "Yeah?"

The blond seemed to have something to say but was fighting with it. He opened and closed his mouth twice, avoiding eye contact, before simply saying, "Thanks."

Harry smiled easily. "Goodnight." 

Malfoy raised his eyes from the bed, a haunted look in them. "Goodnight."

Harry wanted so badly to ask what had happened that night at Malfoy Manor. 

-x-

Harry lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. After the surprise of Draco's arrival he wasn't sure he'd be able to, partially because he was excited and partially because he was terrified. Excited because having Draco back with him had Harry grinning in the dark to himself out of giddiness. Terrified because he didn't want to acknowledge said giddiness or the accompanying nervous tugging in his gut when he was around the other boy.

But what he was most terrified of was that the sight of Draco, whenever he looked into those smokey eyes or so much as caught a glimpse of white blond hair or pale skin, he was brought back to that dream he'd had where the two of them had almost ended up snogging. He was scared because that dream didn't repulse him, like it should have, but instead it did quite the opposite and aroused him. He knew what it meant. Knew that strait boys didn't have dreams, those dreams, about other boys. 

 

His mind wandered to the conversation he'd had with Charlie. Kissing girls, kissing boys. Experimenting. Harry thought about kissing Draco, touching Draco, running his hand through Draco's hair. His hand snaked down under the covers and he palmed himself over his boxers. Harry used his other hand to clench a fist full of his hair and pull at it enough for it to hurt. The pain hardly managed to distract him from the rush of questions running through his head. He pulled harder but it still wasn't nearly enough to stop him from realizing just how much he subconsiously liked Draco. Like liked. 

 

It wasn't exactly a new feeling either Harry realized. His affection for Draco had been slowly but surely growing for quite some time now. And that terrified him.


	48. ChapterFortyEight

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-DayEight

"Bloody fucking hell!!"

Harry jolted upright into a sitting position, snatching up his glasses and wand from his beside table where he'd placed them the night before. He looked around the room, expecting at least some death eaters because of how loud Ron had sworn, and was still swearing colourfully. Instead he saw Draco in the doorway giving Ron a look of utter distaste. 

"Good morning to you too." The pale boy pursed his thin lips. Harry wanted to laugh at the look on his fellow Gryffindors face but wasn't sure that would help the situation at hand. Ron was his best mate and he could only imagine the traumatization that waking up to Draco peering down at him with that look on his face would cause. 

'Well bugger me,' Harry thought, because now that look, those eyes, were fixated on him. As those silver-grey eyes flitted from his eyes to his bare chest and back up Harry realized that he was, once again, in nothing but his boxers in front of Draco. Feeling self conscious he jerked the sheets up to cover himself, Harry felt his cheeks burn. 

"What are you doing here?!" Ron had copied Harry and pulled his sheets up as well. 

"Ron it's okay," Harry replied weakly. Draco leaned up against the doorway, not breaking eye contact with him.

"What are you sodding talking about mate? You sure you have your glasses on, cause I'm not sure that you're seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Ron-"

"Harry! Why is Draco bloody Malfoy in our room?"

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Ron I swear I'll explain but for now please just calm down."

"Calm down?! I will not! There better be a bloody fabulous reason he's here."

Draco's eyes were full of amusement. 'Fuck him,' Harry fell back into his pillows with a heavy sigh. "There is a reason. If you'd only liste-"

"Screw this. I'm going down to breakfast." Ron gathered his blanket around him as he pulled the closest clothes, which happened to be a pair of orange and green plaid pyjama pants his maroon jumper. 

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe not tell everyone that he's here yet?"

Ron scoffed, hands raised in a sign of surrender. "This ones all for you to explain mate."

Harry heard Ron leave, as his face was shoved into his pillow. He waited for Draco to say something. When he didn't Harry lifted his head enough to see that the other boy was still standing there, casually with his shoulder against the door frame. 

"Good morning." The other boys eyebrows quirked up. Harry groaned and let his face fall back into his pillow, which was uncomfortable now that he was wearing glasses as they dug into his nose. He flipped onto his side and out of the corner of his eye he saw that damn Draco was still giving him that look. It was the perfect mixture of lazy, bored, and 'I know I'm better than you.' 

Harry snorted. "What, you hungry?"

"Starved actually. I've been up for hours, it's practically noon."

"And?"

Draco just shook his head as he turned to walk away. Realizing that he was headed in the direction of the kitchen Harry bounded after him, after pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a grey T shirt that had a hole in the armpit."

-x-

Draco was right. It was practically noon, but not nearly. The Weasley boys didn't usually wake up until after noon, so thankfully  a fuss had not yet been made about Draco's presence. They were met at the kitchen doorway by Ron, who was holding a plate of steaming sausages and scrambled egg. "Mums up," the freckled boy muttered as he passed them. 

Sure enough Mrs. Weasley was bustling around, making food in batches as people woke up. Her back was to them. "Good morning Harry dear. Ron said you were up-" she turned to look at him. When her eyes landed on Draco her face drained of colour. "What's this?" Her voice lost its warmth. Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry for the answer to not only that question but all the ones he could see in her expression. 

"Is it alright if he spends the rest of Christmas with us?"

Before Mrs. Weasley could answer Draco turned to him. "You mean to say you hadn't already asked?"

"Draco, its fine."

"No, I'm intrudin-"

"You aren't."

"Harry," Draco seemed at a loss for words, "I'll just go back to the Manor."

"Like hell you will!" Harry shook his head. 

Mrs. Weasley stepped in, seeming to sense Harry's upset. "Nonsense, we'll talk about arrangements but not before you've eaten." Before Draco could say another word she shoved two plates of hot food into his hands. Mrs. Weasleys eyes were wary and tiered, he was glad that they were also regaining some of their warmth. She then gave Harry a pointed look that let him know he had some serious explaining to do later then made her back to the sizzling pan of sausage. 

-x- 

"I can't believe you didn't ask her first!" Draco hissed. 

Harry turned to him and rolled his eyes. "Draco I swear it'll all work out. It might take some talking but you can stay. The Weasleys will be fine with you." 

"You've got to be kidding me." The other boy pinched his nose. 

"What?"

"They already hate me."

"Hates a strong word..."

"Since first year I've been a git."

"Only sometimes."

"I called Granger a Mudblood." Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco wasn't done. "I harass other students, I'm rude to Prefects, and I do all that I can to make Gryffindor lose house points. You should hate me too."

"Yeah, well I'm not saying you aren't a right wanker." Harry chuckled at the sour look that came over Draco's face. "But I find some of it amusing. Not the harassing other students because," he shrugged awkwardly, "that's bullying. But I do find it funny when you're rude to Prefects."

Draco stared at him a heart beat longer, and Harry thought he might have started to blush, but the other boy turned to walk the other way. 

-x-

On their way to the dining room Hermione stepped out of a side room. Her stance was timid but her voice was firm. "Harry could I speak to you for a minute?" He didn't miss her darted glance at Draco and wanted to shake his head but then the Slytherin sighed from over his shoulder. "Go on you dolt. I'll fare just fine on my own for a few minutes." 

So Harry inhaled deeply and prepared himself for the interrogation that he wasn't naive enough to hope wouldn't happen. Hermione closed the door behind them. "Ron and I just have a few," her eyes danced to something behind him, "questions." He turned to see what she'd been looking at and found Ron in the room, looking at Harry nervously from his perch on the arm of a chair. 

"What's this about?"

His two friends exchanged twin looks. "It's just that...you've been acting strange lately and then Malfoy shows up? What's going on Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" He knew exactly what they were saying. He couldn't tell them though. They wouldn't want to know about his big stinking crush on Draco. 

"You haven't been sleeping or eating well. We just don't understand." He looked between Ron and Hermione. 

"I don't either. What is there to understand?"

"Why is Draco here? That would be a nice start."

Panicked thoughts jumped through his head. "I invited him," the words were thick in his throat. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other again, communicating thoughts through looks and without words. "But why Harry, why Malfoy?"

He couldn't tell them the main reason so he improvised and used his own reason.   
"Because for the last four Christmases I've spent the Holiday Season with him. We've grown...close. It felt weird not spending this year with him and I guess he feels the same."

Ron was gaping at him and Hermione had her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you've spent the last four Christmases  with him?"

Harry played with the hem of his shirt as a distraction from his pounding heart. "Well remember first year when you both went away? I hung out with Draco. And we just open presents together and stuff-"

"Every year?" Ron looked astounded. 

He shifted around on the balls of his feet. "...yeah."

"So you're friends?" Hermione asked crossing her arms across her chest.  

Harry bit his lip, he wasn't sure how Draco would want him to respond. He didn't want to say anything that would come back to upset the other boy. "Sort of?"

"If that's the case why does he still treat us badly then?" Hermione had a point, and Harry had been wondering the same. 

"I think he's scared his parents will find out and disapprove. You can't tell anyone."

Yet another look passed between his two best mates. Ron spoke up this time. "Harry is this healthy?"

"Huh?"

"To be in a relationship with someone who's ashamed to be with you?"

Harry's head spun. "We're not in a relationship."

"What?"

"We aren't dating."

"Oh, well, okay."

Hermione was staring at him like she was trying to dissect him with her mind. "But you like him." It wasn't a question. Harry hesitated but a moment later he nodded under her unflinching gaze. 

"Bloody hell mate," Ron whispered softly staring at him in disbelief. "I mean some things kind of make more sense now." Hermione elbowed him hard but Harry still heard him. 

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing you're always staring at him in class." Ron smirked and slid down into the chair so his legs hung out over the end. "I wondered if you were planning a brutally painful death for him but this makes sense too."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. But Harry was smiling at his best mate. 

"So are you gay?" Harry almost choked on his own spit. "Or bisexual maybe?" Ron ventured further. When he saw that Harry was staring at him uncomfortably the ginger halted his questions on the topic. "Whatever you are, I'm fine with it. I mean I wasn't expecting it or anything but after Charlie came out he explained the concept of sexuality to me."

Hermione was nodding. "It's all just where you are on a spectrum and being gay, well it's just not that big a deal."

He supposed that this was him coming out to someone, well two someone's, for the first time after coming out to himself. Harry was a little uncomfortable but if he was being honest it was also a tremendous relief. It felt really good to tell his best friends, technically they'd pried the information out of him but he felt good about it all the same. 

"So who else have you had a crush on, or has it been Malfoy this whole time?" Ron asked.

"Ron you can't just go asking those-"

"It's fine Hermione," Harry interjected, "though I appreciate it." She gave him a hesitant smile.

"I liked Cho."

"Okay so that rules out you being one hundred percent gay right?" The ginger asked then burst into laughter at the look on Harry's face.

"Oh stop it Ron," Hermione groaned.

-x-

When the three of them stepped out of the room Draco wasn't where Harry had left him. "Oh for Merlins sake," Harry groaned running a hand through his hair. He turned to Ron and Hermione but they were already ahead of him. "You check the rooms on the floor you two sleep on Ron. Harry you check the main floor. I'll search the floors above." Hermione ordered. Harry nodded and sped off in the direction he'd been appointed.  

He didn't have to search for long, simply opening the door to a room and taking a quick look for anything that moved revealed that Draco wasn't in any of the rooms he'd checked so far on the main floor. Then he heard Charlie roaring with laughter in the dining room and went to see what was up. He walked in to find Draco with the second eldest Weasley son and his boyfriend. All of them were cracking up, breakfast pushed to the side and forgotten. 

"Morning Harry." Charlie waved him over. Sean echoed the gingers greeting.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded facing Draco.

"Here obviously." The other boy slid a hand over his gel slicked hair, making sure every hair was in place. Because of that small tick Harry realized how nervous the pale skinned boy really was and decided to go easy. 

"You can't just wander off like that you twat," he grumbled dropping into the chair beside Draco. "Ron and Hermione are combing the house searching for you."

"How considerate," Draco said in a dry tone that told Harry he didn't care. Harry watched the other boys face, so he saw the exact moment that the other boys face shifted into that still and stiff expression. Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway staring at Draco. "Harry," the raven haired man addressed him, "could I speak to you?"

He pushed out of his seat, thinking he knew what he was getting himself into. Another interrogation. He felt prepared after the questioning he'd received from Ron and Hermione. However, the moment the door snicker shut behind them the nerves in his stomach were amplified. 

"Why is Draco Malfoy sitting at the breakfast table?" Sirius asked in a scary calm voice. Harry bounced on his heels then looked away. "Harry, his Fathers on the other side of this war-"

"So that's his Father, not him." Harry wished he didn't feel so defensive. 

Sirius put his hands on his hips. "Are the two of you friends?"

He tilted his chin up. "So what if we are?"

"It's only just that I don't think you've fully thought this through."

"Thought what through, what decision am I incapable of making?"

"I'm only implying that at times you can be a tad impulsive-"

"That's rich coming from you," Harry snapped at his Godfather as he turned his back on the man.

"Harry listen to reason-"

"What, you?" He scoffed over his shoulder.

"I'm your Godfather."

Harry twisted back around and clenched his fists. "I like him okay!"

Sirius stared at him in silence and Harry was terrified of the quiet that hung between them. He couldn't remember who took the first step toward the other but Harry found himself wrapped in his Godfathers arms, his chin wresting on the mans shoulder. 

It was awhile before either of them spoke. "Does Malfoy know how you feel?"

Salty wet tears trailed down Harry's cheeks. "Not as far as I know."

"Oh to be young and in love," Sirius tried to joke and Harry choked on a wet laugh. 

"You're only like thirty something."  
He pulled back and roughly rubbed at his tears. 

"Twice your age," Sirius grumbled, "do you think he returns your feelings?"

"I doubt it."

"Then why did he show up here and not on the doorstep of one of those Slytherin gits?" 

Harry scoffed. "Beats me," he replied bitterly. 

"Harry, I want you to know that I don't care who you like when it comes to gender. Girls, boys, both, neither, I don't care. I do care however about whether or not they treat you well." Harry buried his wet face in his hands. "I mean it okay? If this boy hurts you he's going to get it returned to him twice as bad."

Harry chuffed his socks against the hardwood floor feeling awkward. He wasn't sure how to convey his gratitude. "Thanks."

"Do your friends know?"

"Funny enough they wouldn't stop pestering me about it less then half an hour ago."

"They're good people, Ron and Hermione, keep them close." Harry nodded and Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing hard. "Do you need a moment before we go back?"

Harry mustered a watery smile. "Nah I'm good."

"You sure? You don't want to be all red eyed in front of Malfoy. I'm pretty sure that family can smell weakness."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Sirius."

"That's my boy." The mans eyes flashed with warmth and affection and Harry's chest lost some of its tightness.

He'd come out to three people today. He felt exhausted and it wasn't even noon. Harry worried for what the rest of the day had in store.


	49. ChapterFortyNine

Harry's POV  
FifthYear-DayEight

Just before Harry was about to walk back into the dining room Sirius clapped a hand over his slim shoulder. He turned to look into his Godfathers sparkling tiered grey eyes. "I'll talk to Molly about all this okay?" Gratitude flooded through Harry at his words. "One thing though," Sirius looked like he was searching for the right words. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Harry, especially when it comes to who you do or don't decide to come out to...but some advice? Keep Molly in the loop, yeah? The Weasleys are to you what your Grandparents and Father were for me, they love you like one of their own." Sirius' eyes were shrouded with emotion but he managed an affectionate grin for Harry who nodded in understanding. 

Hermione and and Ron were seated for breakfast when Harry and Sirius re-entered the room. His eyes sought out Draco's, which were already trained on him. The moment they met Draco was out of his seat and at his side. "Could I speak to you?" the blond asked, and without waiting for an answer threaded his fingers through Harry's and dragged him out of the room. Once out in the hallway Draco rounded on him, confusion and bewilderment in his expression. "They aren't mad at me," he stated.

Harry waited for an elaboration. "Okay...er why is that a problem?"

The blond almost ran a hand through his hair but caught himself and sleeked it back instead. "It's not a problem, it's just, I don't understand."

Harry snorted. "Ah I think I get it. The great Malfoy Heir doesn't like not knowing other people's intentions and angles. Am I right?"

Draco rolled his eyes and nailed Harry with a pointed look. "Fine, you're right. I don't like that they're treating me this way. Charlie and his friend are-"

"Boyfriend," Harry corrected.

"Huh?"

"Sean is Charlie's boyfriend."

Draco stared at him, emotions concealed, before he continued what he'd been saying before as if Harry hadn't said a thing. "They're laughing at my comments and being, well, nice to me." The pale boy cringed at this. "Why?"

"Because they're good people? Because they know I care about you?" Harry supplied. 

Draco averted his eyes to the floor. "...you care about me?"

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "...yeah?"

"Oh, okay." Draco bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently. "Well, anyway, I need to get away from them all for a bit."

"I thought you said that they're being nice?" Harry asked confused as ever. 

"I did, good job on listening for once Potter. It's the fact that they're being nice that's disturbing me. It's weird."

Harry rolled his eyes but followed Draco none the less. 

-x-

Ron's POV

He watched, bewildered, as Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled his best mate out of the room. The only thought going through his head was 'what the fucking hell?'

Ron looked around the table to see that none of the others seemed at all shocked or surprised. Charlie drinking his coffee, Sean was scarfing down more than his fair share of bacon, and Hermione was starting on her own breakfast. They were all acting so calm about this, like it wasn't even happening. While all he could do was sit there, dumbstruck and mouth hanging open. 

"Why do you look so flabbergasted?"

"Sod off Charlie. My best mate just came out to liking it up the arse, he fancies his sworn nemesis, and it seems that the blond bugger likes him back. Sorry if I'm just a little taken back."

Hermione swatted at him and hit his arm. "Oh stop!"

Charlie shook his head. "You're even more oblivious than I thought baby brother." He gave Charlie a sour look at the title. "I coulda told ya that Harry swung the other way for awhile now."

"What did he trigger your gaydar?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Nah, that's not what I'm saying," Charlie guffawed. "Is that how he put it?"

"Put what?" He grumped. 

"Just strait up told ya that he likes it up the arse?"

Ron glanced over at Hermione. "Not exactly. Just confessed to fancying Malfoy. I mean Malfoy, can you bloody believe it?!"

Charlie leaned forward and braced himself on his elbow on the table. "Ron, have you ever stopped and listened to the way the two of you sound when you talk about him? Malfoy this and Malfoy that. Are you sure you don't fancy the bloke as well?"

"He's right," said Hermione who was holding back a smile.

"I do not! It's all Harry!" Ron sputtered. "I just add on to whatever he says!"

"Mhmm suuuuure," Charlie teased. Sean nearly spat out the food he had in his mouth as he laughed. 

"I like girly bits very much thanks!" Ron steamed indignantly just as Fred and George walked into the room looking bed ruffled. Their flaming Weasley orange hair was all mussed and their eyes were  squinting from the light. 

"What's this now?" Fred asked pulling out a chair. 

"Ron's trying to convince us he's not into blokes," Charlie supplied, hiding his grin behind his cup of coffee. 

"I'm so done here. Let's go 'Mione." Ron began to push back his chair but Hermione was laughing at him as well. He could feel his ears, right along with the rest of his face, turning crimson. 

"Aw it's alright Ronnikins. We love you no matter what." George made kissing noises. 

"I'm not the poof here!" Ron exploded.

"Who is then?" Fred inquired as he and George started filling their plates. The table went quiet. The twins looked around. "Well spit it out then," George encouraged, letting out a yawn. 

"Not sure it's our place to say," Charlie admitted seriously as he bit his cheek and fiddled with his fork. 

The two boys started a process of elimination. "It's not Ron," started Fred. "I found his stash of...magazines. Nothing gay about them." 

George snickered and Ron's face burned even brighter. "Charlie's already de-closeted himself so it's not him."

"Bill's smitten with Miss Delacour." 

"The fantasies Bill has about her are no queers fantasies," George leered. 

"Definitely not Percy. He's even straiter than his wand. Not me or you...unless you have something to confess Freddy?"

"Nah," the other twin yawned and stretched his arms over his head. 

"Is it Ginny?"

Fred shook his head. "But she's crazy for...hang on. Is it Harry?" They looked around the table at the others faces. "Wait," Fred breathed in disbelief, "Harry?" Charlie nodded. "How did you all find out?"

"Does he have those magazines?"

"No, his er-" Sean stopped mid sentence and looked to his boyfriend for help. But Charlie didn't know how to save him. 

"He's uhh-" Ron tried to answer but the words got stuck on the way out. 

"Well stop your stammering."

"Is he in loooooooooooove with you Ron?" Fred giggled. 

"For Merlins bloody sake! I'll say this for the last time," Ron looked them both in the eye. "I. Am not. Gay!"  

"There's no need to yell about it. It's not like it's a bad thing." Sean reached under the table for Charlies hand. 

"I don't think Harry's gay," Hermione said quietly, her bushy brown eyebrows were furrowed in thought. 

Ron sat back in his seat and wiped his greasy bacon fingers on his pyjama pants. "Hermione, who jokes about fancying Malfoy?" 

George choked on his orange juice. "Hold up! What?!" Fred was beside his twin, gaping, mouth and eyes wide open. 

"I'm not saying that I think he was joking Ron-" Hermione began to explain her statement but he interrupted. "You think he was lying?"

"No, no. Maybe he seriously does like boys, Malfoy," she waved her hand. "Maybe at the same time he likes girls too."

"Huh?"

"Wait, Malfoy?!" Fred's brain seemed to be short circuiting from this new information.

"Is here by the way so you might want to keep your voices down." Charlie gave them both stern looks. 

"Slow the bloody fuck down," Fred held up his hands. But Ron just shook his head. "You two better shut up for a moment. What do you mean girls and boys Hermione?" Ron felt clueless on the subject matter of sexuality.

"Have you ever heard the term 'bisexual' Ron?"

"No?"

"'Bi' means two, in this example two genders. For Harry I think that it means boys and girls. He's attracted to both. After all, he liked Cho for a bit didn't he?"

Ron just stared at her some more, she sighed at his look of confusion. This might be a conversation, with more detail, for another time. 

"Are you saying that Malfoy is here?! At Grimmauld Place?!" George demanded. 

"That is what I said," sighed Charlie. The twins started firing off questions, one after the other. 

"Why?" 

"And how are you so calm about that?" Fred had pushed his plate aside, he appeared determined to get answers. 

"And Harry fancies him?"

Ron watched Charlie lean back and cross his arms. "It appears so." 

"Well how do you know?"

"Malfoy dragged him out of the room," Ron answered. "The two were hand 'n' hand."

"Hold on, Malfoy likes him back?!"

"He is the bloody Chosen One," Ron muttered at the same time that Charlie said, "that is yet to be confirmed."

"But they were holding hands!"

"Saw it with my own two eyes." Upon saying this Ron caught Sean and Hermione exchange looks of exasperation. 

"It's really not that big of a deal," said Hermione. 

Ron could argue that. "'Mione, it's Malfoy!"

"Yes, I know, but Harry must see something in him."

"Yeah, his own bloody prick," Ron muttered. 

-x- 

Fred and George continued to hammer them with questions until they were all caught up. When they seemed satisfied they looked at the others for a bit, then at each other. 

"Alright well Fred and I are going back to sleep. We've decided that maybe when we wake up the world might make more sense." 

Ron wished he could do the same. What did Harry see in a bugger like bloody Malfoy?


	50. ChapterFifty

{A/N: this is a veryyyyyy good chapter:)}

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DayEight

That morning, before he'd walked into the room Harry and Weasley shared, he'd re read the letter the raven haired boy had sent him. 

Draco, 

Christmas is a time for family and loved ones. It's a time for warmth and happiness. 

It's not a time for people to treat you in a degrading or invalidating way. From what you've filed me that's what your Holiday break is looking like, which isn't right. 

You shouldn't be treated that way by anyone. Not your family friends and for sure not by your parents, specifically your Father. 

I'd like to extend an offer to you, your current arrangement sucks and I want to make it better. I'd like for you to spend the rest of Christmas with me. I am with the Weasleys so that does mean you'd have to be at least somewhat decent with Ron and his family. You can handle that right? 

I'm attaching the address if you do decide you'd like to come. 

Happy Christmas   
~Harry

He re-read a few lines.

'Christmas is a time for family and loved ones.'

Draco felt like he had neither of those. Or at least he has a sorry excuse for both. 

'It's a time for warmth and happiness.'

He'd smiled to himself, he felt those, maybe his Christmas wasn't a complete flop. 

-x-

(After they leave the dining room)

"Look Draco, I know you don't get along with Ron but-" Harry was rambling and Draco had no idea what he was saying or why. He turned to look at Harry who was trailing a few feet behind him. "What are you talking about?"

Draco saw confusion enter Harry's expression. "Um, oh, never mind. What was it you wanted to talk about then?"

The blond slowly shook his head back and forth at the brunet. "I wanted to start by saying that I really am grateful to you, for letting me stay here." He started walking down the hall again, they were making their way up and down the corridors and stairwells of Grimmauld Place as they talked. Harry quickened his pace so his strides matched the other boys. Draco watched Harry carefully out of the side of his eye as they walked. The other boy had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his head was bent down. 

He thought maybe Harry wouldn't say anything in reply and had opened his mouth to speak again. But then the Gryffindor did speak and he quickly sealed his lips, he held back the words he'd been about to say, not wanting to interrupt. "Draco what was the last straw? I mean I know that it's probably personal so if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'd get it."

Draco was quiet for a couple seconds before he said, "it's alright. You deserve to know. You're letting me stay here after all. The least I can do is tell you why-"

Before he could continue Harry's hand shot out and landed on his chest, his arm was acting as a barrier, so as to prevent him from walking further. Draco froze in his tracks and looked from Harry's firm expression to his hand which was resting above his heart.

His heart which was picking up speed for every second that the other boys hand remained in place, fingers splayed, across it. Draco swallowed hard but his mouth was suddenly very dry. "Draco you don't owe me anything for this. If you don't want to tell me then that's okay."

A breath of air rushed out of his lungs in something between a laugh and a cough. Harry's hand slid away and Draco almost felt like the other boys fingers bad burnt holes through the fabric of the thin shirt he was wearing as they trailed from over his heart, down an inch, before they dropped back down to Harry's side. "I want to tell you dummy."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Okay."

They started walking again, Harry was silent. As Draco collected his thoughts he trailed a finger across a shelf. His finger came away covered in dust, he looked away from it in distaste and wiped it on the inside of his pant pocket. 

"I could start a few days back, at the start of winter break. However in all honesty it started long before that. The Fellorayas are bitter for so many reasons. There's only one reasonable for Meave to hate me for. The thing is Harry, I can understand why she dislikes me so much. Even I dislike me for what I did to her." He paused and sucked in a lung full of air. Draco tried to think of a way to explain this to Harry that wouldn't make the other boy hate him. In the end he decided to just say it like it was. 

"It was before I started attending Hogwarts and she went away to that preppy island school of hers. Meave had a friend, and usually I wouldn't care but her friend was a Muggleborn." Draco noted Harry falter and hesitate at where this was going so he rushed on with his explanation. 

"Her Mother is horrible. She's racist, homophobic, ignorant, close minded, and she believes that Muggleborns and even Half Bloods don't deserve to be taught magic. She's still convinced that only Purebloods are good enough, that they're some how above the rest of the wizarding community. I used to believe the same thing..." panic flushed through Draco's chest when he saw Harry's face begin to harden. He took a step forward and looked into those intoxicating green eyes. Intoxicating because once Draco started drinking in the vibrancy, emotion, and life in them it made him want to do the same thing to the rest of the boy in front of him. He pushed away the urge and focused on what he needed to get out of him.

"One day we were fighting," Draco ran a hand through his hair then growled in frustration when he realized what he'd just done. He forced his hands away from his hair and scuffed his feet against the hardwood floor instead. "Merlin, she'd seen my Fathers dark mark." He couldn't look Harry in the eyes anymore so he looked down at his feet. "I didn't know what that would mean for us if she told people but I knew it would be bad. Without thinking it through, only knowing that it would hurt her, I ran to her Mother and told the woman that I couldn't understand how she was okay with letting her daughter be friends with such.." Draco choked on the words, "such filth." 

He squeezed his eyes shut as remorse filled his gut. When he reopened then Harry was looking at him like he didn't know who he was. Draco hated the way that that look made him feel, he hated that he couldn't hate the person giving him that look, even more he hated that the person giving him that look was right. "Cora was furious. I was in the room when she hit her own daughter. It was only a week later that I saw in the paper that somehow both her parents-" Draco rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Rumours about her family, her parents, started circulating. Rumours about theft and scandal. I knew Cora was behind it all. But I also know that behind Cora is me. I instantly regretted what I'd done. 

I didn't think about what I was doing and the moment I told Cora and saw the rage in her eyes I knew that what I'd done was wrong. For what it's worth I wrote to Paige a year ago. I also sent money. I wasn't sure how her family was doing, after a blow like they'd experienced I can't imagine finding jobs again was easy. But anyway I told her what happened. Told her why, about my father and what he was, what he is, an active Death Eater. I gave her the power to do to my family what I'd done to hers. Ruin it. All she had to do was send my letter to the Ministry. It had a confession, all the proof it would have taken to have revenge. But she didn't. 

She sent back the letter, kept the money though. Six months later I sent her another letter, with more money, telling her that if she wanted to talk to Meave I could make it happen. She wrote back that time saying that she never wanted to speak to a Felloraya ever again. She also told me to stop sending money." Draco looked up at Harry's face, it was unreadable but the boy motioned for them to start walking again. 

I told Meave all of this and I've tried to apologize. She tells me it's not enough. She dropped it for awhile and I was dumb enough to think that maybe it was over with her." Draco scoffed, "but I'm starting to think that it's never over with the Fellorayas. As you you know they were at the Manor for Christmas and have been since the start of break. I told myself to just get through the week, or however long they stayed. Just get through a few days. But I've found Meave and Cora's comments, values, and opinions even more intolerable than the last time I'd seen them. And I've realized that it's because I don't agree with them anymore. But then Meave figured something out about me and started using it against me. I told myself to just take it. 

Then Cora started abusing the house elf and it made me so angry to see her just doing whatever she wanted and thinking it was alright. Meave's threats got worse. She wanted me to marry her. Marry her for money and power and I just couldn't take it anymore. I said no because she was being ridiculous. Meave ran to her Mother and told her...that thing about me. But things really dissolved when my Father started flipping out. People were crying then screaming and it all escalated really quickly. Then Cora told my Mother about me. 

I love my parents Harry. I don't think others understand why or how but I do. The issue is that I'm not sure they love me back.

I feel like I've just spent all this time trying to get their approval, especially my Fathers, and it's all just for nothing. His approval isn't worth everything that others and myself would have to give up. I've reached a point where I've accepted that ill probably never be enough for him. And I don't need his approval." Draco could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes as the weight of the truth behind what he'd just said aloud for the first time lifted off his shoulders. 

They were wandering along a hallway at a snails pace. Harry turned to him and shook his head. "Wow. That was a lot."

Draco released a rush of air in a dry laugh. "Yeah, thanks for letting me vent."

"Anytime. Thanks for sharing."

Draco didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if Harry thought of him the same way anymore. "Do you hate me?"

Harry's dark brows furrowed. "For what happened to Meave?"

"I mean yeah."

The brunet chewed at his lip as he put one foot in front of the other. "What you did was wrong, but you know that. It's good that you reached out to Paige and that you apologized to her. It really fucking sucks about the Fellorayas though, I'm not sure what else there is to say because I'm not sure what can be done." Harry pressed his lips together in a grimace and Draco held his breath. "I'm sorry I'm shit at giving advice," Harry laughed. 

"So you don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I think you get put in bad situations and sometimes you react badly.  
I don't think you ever mean to hurt anyone though."

Draco gave Harry a side smirk and a wave of butterflies appeared in his gut when the other boy grinned back at him. Harry stopped so Draco did too. They were standing under an archway. The butterflies disappeared when he saw the look of panic crash over Harry's face and morf his features. "What's wrong?"

"Look up."

He did as the other boy said and tilted his head back. Above them was a cluster of Mistletoe. "We learned the counter spell for Mistletoe years ago," Draco said unworried as he reached for his wand. 

"It's not regular Mistletoe," Harry muttered. 

He looked into the other boys eyes as worry started running through his veins. "What do you mean it's not regular Mistletoe?"

The Gryffindor sighed in frustration and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "The Manor is kind of like Hogwarts in the way that it has a mind of its own. But while Hogwarts mostly has good intentions Grimmauld Place is darker. Instead of growing good natured Mistletoe for shits and giggles instead it grows Black Mistletoe. The power is in the dark berries." Harry was avoiding looking at him and was biting at his lip. The other boys actions and words were making him increasingly anxious. 

Draco pulled out his wand, ignoring what Harry was saying and tried the spell that made the basic Mistletoe retract. He swore under his breath when nothing happened. Draco tried to step around Harry and continue walking down the hall but failed when an invisible barrier prevented him from taking another step. This was his first encounter with Black Mistletoe, but he knew from books in the Malfoy Manor Library that nothing could make the dark plant draw back except for a kiss shared between the two lucky, or unlucky depending on how one felt about the situation, people standing beneath it. 

His mouth felt so dry as he turned to look at the other boy who looked just as nervous as he himself felt. They made eye contact and Draco bit his lip. When their eyes met he saw the exact moment that Harry silently acknowledged and accepted what they both knew would come next. They stood there staring at each other in the silent corridor. Draco's breathing became slow and shallow as his eyes fluttered down to look at Harry's pink lips. He unconsciously took a step toward the other boy. Sweet Merlin, he was so glad that the Mistletoe was an excuse for what he was about to do. He leaned into the other boys space and their noses brushed. Draco sucked in a breath of air and closed his eyes from the dizzying sensation of having Harry's hands curve around his hips, even if it was over the material of his shirt. Draco lifted his own hands to the other boys neck. Harry's skin was so warm beneath his touch and he felt the other boy shiver slightly from the contact. 

The shiver was all it took for Draco to give into the desire flooding every one of his thoughts and senses. He tilted his chin and their lips brushed together, feather light. He could feel Harry's breaths ghosting over his mouth and it sent delirious thrills through his body. His fingers found soft tendrils of the brunets hair and he played with the pieces that were at the base of Harry's head. Draco pressed his lips more firmly to Harry's mouth and when the other boy reacted by reapplying the same pressure in return Draco's whole body leaned in. When Harry's arms went around Draco's body he instinctively pulled back a bit. Draco tried to read the emotions in Harry's eyes but there were so many and they were all blended together. However when his thumb caressed the tender skin beneath Harry's ear and the other boy moaned ever so softly he couldn't hold back anymore. 

Draco lost himself in the sensations of running his hands through messy locks and running his mouth over lips that, like his own, were growing more and more urgent. Their chests were pressed close together and he could feel the rapid race of a heart beat, he wasn't sure if it was Harry's or his own. Hands found their way beneath his shirt and Draco moaned into the brunets mouth. Hands danced across his hips, ribs, waist and back. When Harry ran a hand up his spine and Draco moaned for a second time the other boy took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue in. He felt drunk, he couldn't think straight, couldn't control what his hands or lips were doing. His chest was rising and falling faster and faster and he felt light headed. He felt alive. 

And then Harry was smiling against his lips and Draco wanted to say something because in his head he was thinking things like 'git', 'bastard', and 'prick' but none of those things left his mouth. His stomach was twisting and one would think that such a feeling would be uncomfortable but Draco never wanted it to go away. Harry's mouth and tongue and lips were warm and smooth and were tearing him up inside and out with how delicious they tasted and he'd never experienced such an incredible sensation. He relished the moment that it would stop but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind because that would be later and this was now. And now he wasn't stopping and Harry wasn't stopping and maybe they'd just never stop.

-x-

FictionFanatics, 

I've been getting some questions lately about my Wattpad acc and so I just wanted to let y'all know that "Underneath the Mistletoe" is uploaded there as well. I update there at least once a week (a lot more regularly than my posting habits on Ao3 aha) and it's usually of better quality (more editing, I check my grammar and punctuation more.) 

I know people prefer reading on Ao3 to Wattpad because that content is apparently better but I prefer Wattpads layout. 

xoxo  
~ClaireBlue


	51. ChapterFiftyOne

Draco's POV  
FifthYear-DayEight

He'd picked up the habit from Harry. Where else would he have gotten it? This habit alone would have worried him, because if he was picking up Harry's habits that meant they were spending a lot of time together. However not only was he running his hands through his hair when he was anxious but he was now also chewing on his quills. 'On top of who else knows what,' Draco thought to himself.

Draco pulled the writing utensil away from his lips and looked down at Harry who was laying beside him, on his back, in his bed.

Wow. That wasn't something he'd never actually thought would ever happen. Potter in his bed. Draco chuckled.

Harry's eyes sparkled as he grinned up at him. "What is it?"

Draco, bashfully, looked down at his crossed legs and tapped his quill nervously on the parchment laid out before him. "Nothing," he murmured trying not to smile.

But Harry didn't look away and Draco felt his cheeks heat up from the pressure that he could swear he felt from the others boys eyes on him. He glanced back down at Harry who was still smirking. "What are you so smug about?"

Harry's smile widened and a heart beat later he was sitting up, his knees bent in front of him. Draco's heart automatically sped up because their faces were so close together he could feel Harry's breaths feathering his cheek. Alarms were going off in the back of his head because he really wasn't used to feeling so flustered all the time.

'Not all the time,' Draco thought. 'Only most of the time I spend with Harry.'

He was used to being 'cool suave Draco Malfoy' but that's definitely not who he was now as Harry's eyes fell down to his lips. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry's eyes shut and he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. The blond immediately dropped his quill and moved to hold the other boys face gently in his hands. But Harry wasn't in the mood for gentle. The raven haired boy shifted himself, putting one hand up to Draco's chest so that when he leaned forward he was able to easily push Draco down onto his back. Hot, fast, passionate kisses were exchanged and the two boys gasped for oxygen, which was now a second priority to feeling the others lips on their own.

He'd never considered himself to be a very submissive person. He was decisive and had been raised knowing the value of importance, power, and influence. However he didn't mind at all when Harry straddled him, pressed his thighs into Draco's hips, and kissed him until his lips were swollen and his face was flushed. The blond couldn't even bring himself to be ashamed of the breathy sigh that came from his mouth when Harry pulled up, teasingly, so that Draco had to brace himself on his elbows and reach for Harry's mouth. Then he heard the crinkle of parchment beneath him and Harry and remembered what they were meant to be doing. They'd decided that he had to write a letter to his Mother 'apologizing' for his behaviour, denying Cora's accusation, and saying that if it was alright he'd like to go back to spend the rest of Christmas break at Malfoy Manor. "Harry..." he hummed.

"Mm?"

Hands on his face, neck, and sliding down his torso. "The letter..."

Harry's leg shifted and that's when Draco realized just how close their bodies were crushed together. They were snogging. He was being consumed by the smell, touch, taste, look, and feel of Harry who murmured, "Later."

Then Draco did something that he didn't mean to, his tongue brushed Harry's bottom lip and the other boy groaned loudly into his mouth. Draco thought he could come from that noise alone as the blood in his body rapidly rushed south.

Suddenly Draco pulled back, staring up at the boy before him. Harry opened his eyes and Draco saw the confusion in them. A frown appeared on the other boys lips and his brows drew together in question. "Did I do something wrong?" the brunet asked.

Looking into those entrancingly violent emerald green eyes made Draco want to just say nothing at all and let Harry kiss him until he died. But he couldn't do that. "What are we doing?" he asked.

Harry blinked and sat up all the way. Draco inwardly cursed himself for ruining the mood. However he remained where he was, propped on his elbows, but very aware of the other boy sitting on him. "Um, we're kissing?"

Draco wasn't sure if Harry was even aware of what his hands were doing as he answered the question. At first they'd lain flat, palms against Draco's chest, but now Harry's fingers were doing little things like brushing back and forth and tracing patterns. He was still wearing his shirt, so there was a layer of fabric acting as a barrier, which was preventing skin to skin contact. But the longer those fingers continued to distract him the harder Draco was finding it to stand his ground and hold back. He really just wanted to pull Harry back down to the position they'd been in before he'd stupidly decided to open his mouth and ask questions. So he grunted, frustrated with how easy it was for the other boy to make him lose his concentration, and reached up with one of his own hands to still both of Harry's. Green eyes widened, so apparently he hadn't been doing it consciously.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Draco lifted his eyebrows inquisitively.

Harry sighed and hung his head. Draco waited quietly for an answer until the other boy lifted his head and shook it back and forth. "What do you want us to be?"

"That's a different question all together."

"Is it?" Harry pulled his hands away and rested them on his own thighs. Draco couldn't help but notice that a few seconds later they were tapping nervously. "You're asking what we're doing and I'm asking what you want us to be. How is that any different?"

"Well couples hook up but friends with benefits also hook up. Actually complete strangers hook up as well and have one night stands. Those are all very diff-"

"Okay I get it." Harry said in a strained voice which made Draco frown. The brunet ran his hands through his hair and roughly rubbed at his eyes. "I'm assuming you have no interest in having a boyfriend right now Malfoy-"

Draco grimaced and his features twisted into a sour expression, like he'd just bitten into a lemon. "So it's Malfoy now?"

"Shut up a minute." Harry was avoiding eye contact which only made Draco's frown deepen. "So that's fine. I'm not about to force you out of the closet and reveal to the whole Wizarding World that you're gay-"

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about holding them in. "Who says I'm gay?"

That got Harry's attention. "What?"

He repeated himself. "Who says I'm gay? Maybe I'm just experimenting."

Harrys face clouded over and he started moving away but Draco pulled him back. To do this Draco had to sit up a bit, Harry was still straddling him. "I'm joking Potter."

"So it's Potter now?"

"Fine, Harry," Draco stared at him a moment then muttered under his breath, "I'm not just experimenting."

"So you're gay?"

"Or something..."

"Or something?"

"There are more sexualities than just gay and straight you twat," Draco snapped and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, but you're not just straight and fooling around with me for the fun of it?" Harry shifted his weight and Draco was seconds away from grabbing him and holding him in place. His groin was starting to ache and the stupid idiots shifting about was making it painfully obvious and he couldn't believe the other boy hadn't noticed the bulge protruding from Draco's pants yet.

"Well we are actually fooling around..." Draco trailed off.

This only seemed to upset Harry more because the other boy started to sound angry. "For fucks sake-"

"Bloody hell, Harry, I'm kidding. What do you want me to say? That I'm in fucking love with you?" Draco's stomached flipped but he ignored it and steam rolled forward. "I'm not just snogging you for the bloody fun of it." Harry was still looking at him with apprehension in his eyes so Draco averted his eyes and grumbled, "I fucking enjoy it."

When he looked back up at Harry the other boy had a small smile on his lips. "I can tell."

"You are such a-"

But Harry didn't let him finish his sentence. The other boy seemed to prefer the idea of snogging him senseless. Draco had no objections as the kiss deepened until he realized what Harry had done. He'd turned it around on him so that Draco was the one answering questions and not himself.

"Mm-" Draco moaned cupping Harry's face with his hands, he separated their lips and put a gap between them. They were far enough apart that he could see into the other boys eyes without everything being blurry. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," Harry fired back. "And answering my question kind of answers yours."

Draco's hands dropped away from Harry's face. "Shit. We're getting nowhere."

"So why do you keep asking questions?" The brunet challenged.

"Because," Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and hated himself for the words that were spilling out of his mouth even as he tried so very hard to say nothing at all. "I don't want to be The Chosen Ones little whore!"

Silence. 'This is it,' Draco thought. 'Harry's going to get up at leave. He's going to leave and you won't be able to do a single thing about it.' Tears were in his eyes and a lump was in his throats and fuck fuck fuck it felt like there was a giant sitting on his lungs because fuck he couldn't breathe.

"Draco..."

He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that he started seeing stars and then galaxies and-

"Draco. Look at me."

Then Harry's hands were taking his hands and guiding them away from his face. "Please look at me, Draco."

Harry was a twat. An arrogant, cocky, twat. But he was also, somehow, charming and sweet and completely gorgeous. And also he must've figured out that he could get Draco to do literally anything with that one word 'please.' He opened his eyes.

"I know this is the most annoying thing to hear when you're having a panic attack but Draco just...breathe."

"I am not having a panic attack," Draco argued even as he struggled immensely with his next intake of breath.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's stomach. "With me okay? In." Harry sucked in a deep lung full of air and held it for a few seconds. Draco concentrated on doing the same. "Out." Harry released the breath and he followed. They did this a few more times until Draco had less trouble breathing.

"Listen to me, Draco," Harry said quietly, but firmly, as he started fidgeting with the hem of the blonds shirt. "I'm okay if we tell no one or- or everyone, though I would prefer to maybe not do the latter. I'm okay if only a few very selected people know. If you want to keep it between just us, whatever this is, then- then that's fine. And if you really want to just end this all together because that's what you believe is what's best then I can deal with that too."

He still couldn't speak.

"But Draco?" Harry huffed a disbelieving laugh. "I don't want to end this. I like it. I like joking with you, and arguing, and," he made a vague gesture as he motioned between their chests and choked out the word, "snogging." Harry's cheeks blushed crimson as he went on as he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck, then looked back into Draco's eyes. "You can decide what this is and how far we go, but please say that you're in this with me."

Harry wasn't leaving. He wasn't looking at him in disgust. He liked what they had, still Draco had no solid answer to what they were. But that could wait, Harry said it was up to him. It could wait because Harry enjoyed whatever it was as much as Draco, or so he said, for now.

Draco bit his lip and looked, really looked, into Harry's hopeful eyes and nodded.

Harry positively beamed at him. It was one of those smiles that lit up a room it was so big. The ends of Draco's lips turned up because it was him that had gotten Harry to smile like that.

Draco ducked his head. "We should really get started on that letter."

The brunet looped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned their foreheads together. "Is that really what you want to be doing right now?"

"No, but it's what has to be done."

"Fine," Harry sighed and began to crawl off. Draco held onto the other boys hips tightly, which made the Gryffindor inhaled sharply. He pulled him back long enough to press a kiss to the other boys cheek. It caught both of them by surprise, Draco assumed for the same reason. A kiss on the lips could be blamed on desire, a kiss on the cheek was something else. He tried to identify the emotion swirling around in his stomach and realized he'd done it out of affection.

-x-

(The last few days of Christmas Break)

It took his Mother a day to respond to the letter that he and Harry had managed to finally put together. She'd been cold in her reply but forgiving, it could have been worse.

Harry hadn't wanted him to go back, for hours he'd tried to convince Draco to stay at Grimmauld Place. But Draco had dug his heels in because if the Dark Lord found out that one of his Death Eaters sons had an intimate connection with Harry Potter they were all screwed. So for now he'd go back to Malfoy Manor and play the loyal son.

It had taken awhile to get Harry to stop pouting but it turned out that the brunet turned compliant under Draco's kisses. The knowledge of this was something that pleased the blond immensely.

They'd spent his last evening at Grimmauld Place in a lounge room that was off to the side. There were two creamish brown sofas across from one another with a glass table in between. The two of them had tossed the sunset orange and raspberry red throw pillows to the ground and were sprawled on one of the sofas together in front of a crackling fire in probably the most expensive and old fashioned parlour room even Draco had ever seen. They didn't have any lights lit, save the lanterns set into the walls, the lighting in the room was pretty dim. The ceiling slopped upwards and there were large windows behind the sofa they were taking up, which were heavily draped with curtains made of velvet. Draco was beneath Harry who was playing with strands of his blond hair, which looked more silver when the fires light lit it up. Every now and then when their conversation lulled into silence Harry would plant sloppy, open mouthed, kisses on his lips.

"Hey Harry," Harry jerked upright as the parlours darkly wooded double doors started opening. "We couldn't find you and Draco-" Hermione was mid sentence when she and Ron walked in on them. Both of them froze at the sight of the two boys, both of their faces glowed pink in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry," she said meekly and the doors fell shut heavily behind them.

Harry's eyes were full of mortification as he buried his face against Draco's chest. The blond could feel that his own face turning beet red. "They won't tell anyone will they?"

The brunet laughed shakily. "Ron and Hermione? No, they won't say a thing to anyone else. They'll never stop teasing me for it though."

"I think I can live with that," Draco chuckled dryly. His chest felt tight with worry until Harry rested his cheek on his chest. Then it was tight for another reason.

Harry angled his face so his chin was placed on Draco's chest and looked into his eyes. "The order could protect you," the other boy murmured softly.

Draco only shook his head and stroked a thumb through Harry's thick dark locks.

-x-

The last few days of Christmas Break at the Manor were unpleasant to say the least. Cora and Meave were gone, which made up for his Mother being so reserved and his Father not talking to him. He spent a large portion of those days sitting by windows with a book in his hands. However his eyes always strayed from the words on the pages and he'd get caught up in thought as he stared out into the white winter wonderland. The majority of his thoughts wandered back to Harry and whenever Draco blinked himself out of his head and back to reality he realized that he was usually smiling.


	52. ChapterFiftyTwo

Draco's POV  
SixthYear(Day Before Winter Break)

Draco was exiting Transfigurations, his last class of the day. He was exhausted and about to make his way down to the Dungeons for a power nap before he hit the library when a set of big hands clapped down on his shoulder and almost made him jump out of his own skin. He whirled around and came face to face with Harry, who was grinning like a fool and looked way too happy with himself for scaring Draco.

"Hey Handsome," the brunet said in a husky voice. They'd had a Quidditch match recently and the after party and celebration of Gryffindors win had turned Harry's voice deeper than usual, Draco didn't mind one bit.

He looked left and right before he grabbed one of Harry's calloused hands and pulled him into an abandoned classroom. "Someone's going to see us you tosser!"

"Oh, yeah, sure." The other boy was making fun of him. "They'll see me scaring the shit out of you, know we're fucking, and BAM! Just like that our straight cover is blown and we're screwed."

"You aren't fucking me," Draco grumbled rolling his eyes and bracing himself against a desk.

Harry moved into his personal space. "Yet," he smirked.

Draco just crossed his arms and frowned, doing his best to not let himself give into the other boys appeal. "Who says I won't be the one fucking you?" He challenged.

"Mhmm?" Harry's eyebrows quirked up in question, as if the thought alone amused him. "Yeah right, Draco."

Harry's infectious smile finally got to him. Draco reached up and caught him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer until their noses brushed. The exhaustion he'd felt earlier was gone, he was quite awake now, a nap wouldn't be required any longer. "Something about you just screams power bottom," he whispered.

"But I'm the Chosen One," Harry argued as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and gave him a peck on the nose.

"And I'm the Pureblood Malfoy Heir." The brunet kissed his left cheek and then his right. "So definitely not a bottom."

Harry chortled, his deep green eyes sparkled with mirth. "If we can fuck I honestly don't care who tops and who bottoms."

The Gryffindors eyes were closed as he kissed Draco's jaw, chin, and throat. The blond pulled back from the kisses and gazed at the other boys face in bewilderment. "Really?"

"Really." When Draco didn't say anything Harry opened his eyes. "Wait are you serious?" Draco bit his lip and the other boy pounced on him. "Draco Malfoy don't dick around about this!"

"It's been a year..." Draco words trailed off when he saw Harry's eyes light up.

The brunet gripped Draco's face in his hands and started laughing. "You really mean it?"

Draco pecked his lips. "Yes."

Harry shifted so one of his legs was between two of Draco's and one of his was between two of Harry's. The other boy started snogging him at a feverish pace. Breathing hard Draco laughed softly, "not here!"

"Merlin no! I don't intend on having my first time bent over a desk in a classroom when anyone could walk in."

Draco laughed breathlessly. "No, me neither." Harry smiled down at him wistfully. "Stop looking at me like that," Draco huffed.

"But I like looking at you." Harry reached up and smoothed Draco's hair back so he looked less like they'd just been fooling around. Draco found it funny that Harry did nothing to his own hair.

"You always have sex hair you know that," Draco said running his hand through the other boys incredibly messy locks.

Harry smiled. "You love it."

"Just a little." Draco replied returning the smile. Then he ducked under Harry's arm and scooped up his bag from where he'd dropped it, slinging it over his shoulder. "Unfortunately I have to go to the library-"

"That's bullshit. Winter break starts tomorrow-"

"And I have to start making notes for exams."

"Which aren't for another six months!"

"Six months in which we'll learn new material. I figure it's a good idea to get ahead and start making a schedule. Review what we've learned so far."

"You sound like Hermione," Harry grumbled.

Draco scoffed. "What do you care how much time I spend preparing for exams?"

"Because time spent on exams is time away from me."

Draco's heart pace doubled and his heart flipped when he heard those words. But Harry didn't mean anything by it, the other boy just meant that they'd have less time snogging. It's not as if famous Harry bloody Potter really wanted to spend more time in his company for any other reason. "Careful Potter. Carry on like that and I'll start to think you actually have serious feelings for me." Draco wasn't sure what he was doing, did he want Harry to have serious feelings for him?

But he apparently didn't have to worry about that because Harry just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Malfoy."

He told himself he didn't know why his heart just dropped to his feet. After all, what would he do if the other boy started asking for more than snogging and blow jobs?

"Catch you later?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at him. "Yeah. Later."

-x-

Draco was on his way down to the Slytherin Common Room to change out of his uniform into something more comfortable before heading to the library. His satchel bumped against his hip as he walked which was slightly annoying.

"Hey Draco." He looked over his shoulder to see Pansy Parkinson approaching, also apparently making her way down to the Common Room.

"Hello Pansy," he greeted her as she walked with him. "Are you going away for the break?"

She grinned at his question, bouncing with excitement. "My parents are taking me to Italy. I'm going down to grab my bags now."

"Well, Happy Christmas in advance," he chuckled.

She smiled up at him. "Draco, I want to thank you and your parents for backing up my family against the Felloraya's in court last week."

"Of course. I can't believe witches actually found Robert Gaillaird's ship crashed up against the St Johns rocky shore."

"Yeah, no kidding," Pansy snorted. "But the fuckers body is still missing."

"They did find his hand though. It must have been severed from the body."

Pansy hummed her agreement. "His hand was all broken up but they put together the bones. They found his wedding band as well. You know the witches that found the ship say that the magic around the crash site was suffocatingly heavy."

"It is hard to get your head around isn't it? That even 16 years later the wreckage still has such strong traces of magic surrounding it after whatever happened."

"I actually do wonder about what happened," Pansy said thoughtfully.

"Who knows..." he trailed off. Draco had spent a large amount of time pondering the possible causes of Robert Felloraya's disappearance. And now that his ship had been found he wondered about the reason behind its crash.

"The court ruled against an investigation thanks to your parents. Which is probably for the best. The last thing we need is that bitch finding something that would help her sue us." Draco didn't have to ask to know that by 'that bitch' she meant Cora.

They arrived to the Common Room. "Callidus," (Cunning in Latin) Draco said the password and a slab of the Dungeons cold stone wall slid aside. "So what happens now that you won the case?"

"Hopefully the Felloraya's disappear and we never see them again," Pansy said snidely. Then her smile re-appeared. "I'll see you after the break." She turned away and left him for the girls dormitory. Draco went it the opposite direction and walked into the boys rooms. He quickly changed into a grey cashmere sweater and jeans before going back the way he'd came. He tried to gather his thoughts and direct them to school related topics but after his conversation with Pansy all he could think about was how as much as he wished for the same thing as Pansy, that the Felloraya's would just leave them alone, he knew that it wouldn't happen. And he hated just sitting around waiting for what they would do in retaliation.

-x-

Harry's POV

Harry had been trying to tell himself that he didn't care that Draco only wanted midnight gropes in broom cupboards and make out sessions in between classes. However he was slowly coming to realize how far from the truth that was. He sat in his four poster bed up in Gryffindor Tower in the Sixth Year Boys dormitory trying to figure out his feelings and what he thought of them.

"Harry?"

His head whipped around to see Ron peering in at him through the curtains that he'd pulled half shut, a look of worry was on his friends face. "Yeah?"

"You okay mate?"

Harry wasn't sure. Things could have been much worse. Besides Ron had enough to think about, he probably didn't want to hear about what Harry was worrying about when it came to the relationship he had with Draco. "Yeah."

"Okay good." Ron grimaced and reached up to grip one of the beds four posters. "It's just that you've been staring blankly into nothing for the last 10 minutes."

"Oh, um, yeah..." Harry awkwardly ran a hand through his thick hair. He should just ask Ron for advice.

"Harry," The ginger rubbed the back of his neck. "You can talk to me about whatever. You know that right?"

"I think Draco and I are going to have sex," the words just spilt out. "Soon."

Ron stared at him for a minute before laughing dryly and taking a seat at the end of Harry's bed. "Bloody hell mate. Er- not what I was expecting-"

"Sorry I shouldn't of even-"

"No, no, it's chill. It's okay. So congrats I guess?" Both boys laughed even though there wasn't anything that was very funny about the situation.

"Well I don't know if I want to," Harry confessed.

Ron's eyebrows drew together. "Why not?"

"Because," Harry grimaced, "I think I might actually like him."

"What do you mean?" The other boy stared at him blankly.

"I think I want more than snogging."

Realization dawned on Ron's face. "You mean like blowjobs?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head back and forth. "Nah, we've already done that." A brief flash of horror passed over his friends face and Harry realized that maybe he should feel some mortification on the topic of his sex life when he was discussing it with his best mate. He rushed on with what he was trying to say. "I mean that I think I want more than a physical relationship."

"Like boyfriends?" Harry shrugged half heartedly, but Ron was spot on. "Well shit."

"Yeah."

"Harry?"

He grunted, "Mhmm?"

"Is that what Draco wants?" Ron inquired.

Harry drew his knees up closer to his chest. "Probably not."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry laughed coldly. "No way."

"Well you won't know for sure until you do."

"He'd turn tail and run." Harry was nearly certain of it.

"You don't know that."

"Ron, seriously, can you see Draco outing himself to not only the school but the entire Wizarding World? Because that's what would happen, dating me, it would be front page of The Daily Profit," Harry argued.

"So you're just never going to have a love life?"

"It's not as simple as that," Harry wasn't frustrated with Ron. He was more upset with himself.

"Sure it is."

"Maybe if I was straight."

"Harry, that majority of the Wizarding Community is open to diversity. It's only the stuck up Purebloods who can't accept people who are different," Ron explained.

"Well then it's just great that Draco's parents are those kind of people," Harry rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against his headboard.

"Didn't you say that he's done with trying to make them proud?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"Because Draco's Dad is an active Death Eater. Because Draco is an active Death Eater. Can you imagine what would happen if he found out, If Voldemort knew?"

Ron seemed just as stumped as Harry now. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you're with a Death Eater."

"His parents-"

"I know Harry. We've talked about this before. It's just weird." Ron sighed heavily and Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. "So you don't want to have sex with him?"

"No, I do, I really do." His cheeks seared and it felt as if his face were on fire he was blushing so hard. "But... I'm scared that he'll see how much I like him. I don't want to lose what I have with him."

"Bloody hell you're really serious about this." Harry nodded. "I mean I knew you were into him but...shit. Okay so options?" Ron got up, went over to his school bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. When he came back to Harry's bed he placed the parchment on top of a textbook and started scribbling the other boys options. Harry sat up and leaned forward. "You have sex with him. Worse case scenario is he tells you he doesn't want any sort of relationship and doesn't want to talk to you again?" Harry burried his face in his hands. "Hold on mate. Best case scenario is he returns your feelings yeah?"

"I don't think that'll happ-" He started to say but Ron cut him off.

"Just go with me. Things will work out."

Harry wasn't so sure. Even earlier that day he'd said, 'Because time spent on exams is time away from me.' Only hours later did he realize how clingy that sounded.

-x-

Draco's POV

He was in the middle of revising the first Goblin War of the 1700's when Harry pulled out a chair beside him at a long table in the library and sat down.

"You're not going home for the break?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I was?" Draco asked without looking up from the textbook in front of him.

"You didn't tell me you weren't."

Draco didn't say anything to that at first but then decided against keeping Harry in the dark. "I was supposed to go back but a couple days ago I got a letter from my Mother."

"Is she okay?"

"She's the same as usual. It's my Father."

"Er- is he okay?"

Draco slammed his textbook shut and shoved it away. He picked up his quill and started writing. "He's had a relapse," he stated in a matter-of- fact tone. "Freaked out, started screaming, broke some priceless family heirlooms, and cut all his hair off with a knife."

Harry was quiet for a minute and Draco was done his notes up until the 1730's when the brunet spoke. "Sorry to hear."

"No you're not. But it's okay. I'm not either." Draco could see Harry staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Draco gave him the side eye but Harry only started smirking. "Someone's going to see us."

"Draco," he hated the way Harry said his name because of how deeply it effected him. "No one but you and 'Mione have any intention of studying over the break. No one else is in the library and no one will see us."

"People come to the library to do other things."

"Is that a suggestion?" Harry asked cheekily.

Draco bit down on his bottom lip as his thoughts wandered to things he and Harry could do while no one was there to see. "No."

A silence stretched out between them and Draco was on a roll with his notes. From the windows between the shelves of books Draco could tell that the sun was setting and that he'd need to find a lantern soon if he was going to stay in the library. Then Harry remembered something and he said, "Guess what I brought you?"

"I don't have time for our silliness," he relied stubbornly.

"You sir get very grumpy when you're hungry and miss dinner."

"This is nothing. And so what if I do?"

"It's not at all pleasant for those of us who spend time with you."

"You don't have to spend time with me."

"Mm but I do." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's jaw. The blond pushed the other boy away.

"I have to get these notes done."

Harry reached into his pocket and placed something in front of him and his stacks of books. Whatever it was it was wrapped in a napkin. Draco reached over and unwrapped it. Harry had brought him a cherry scone. He glanced over at Harry with a small smile on his lips. "Thanks."

"No problem babe."

"Don't call me that," Draco said sharply.

"What, scared someone will hear?"

"Fuck off. If you let me finish my work tonight we'll have the rest of winter break."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Fine," he said but he didn't leave.

Draco looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to go?"

"No."

"What?"

"I won't say anything."

"You're just going to sit there?"

"Yeah."

Draco sighed loudly but went back to making notes. He pulled another textbook closer and started reading about the treaty between the Goblins and the Trolls of 1734 but Harry was staring at him and he'd find himself re-reading the same paragraph four times and still have no idea of what he'd just read. He tried to tune out the brunet and ignore him but Draco was getting literally nothing done. He dropped his quill and rested his head in his hands, preparing for what he was about to say and with it would imply. He turned his face just enough so that he could look the other boy in the eye, it infuriated him to no end that Harry was already looking back at him with a smirk on his face.

'He absolutely knows what he's doing,' Draco thought. 'And he's doing it on purpose.'

"Look you insolent twat, I need to get this work done and I can't do it with you here."

"Why not?"

"Because you're distracting me," he grit out glaring at Harry.

"But I'm not saying anything!"

"You're breathing. Get out."

Harry busted up laughing. "Alright then your Highness."

"Fuck off."

"Enjoy your scone and Goblin History of the 1700's."

"Fuck. Off!"

-x-

{Dream Starts}

He could see his Father yelling down at him, as if he were a child being punished. Could see the mans furious face and violent gestures. However Draco couldn't hear a single word or noise being made by the mans lips. It was as if he were deaf.

Then Lucius Malfoy began glowing brighter and brighter until Draco was completely consumed by the silver strands of hair and pale complexion of the man. He felt like he was being strangled, like he couldn't get enough oxygen to his lungs. It was as if he were looking directly into the sun.

Whiteness, he was surrounded by nothing but blinding white light. There was something very wrong. He couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't hear. But there was more. It started as a knot in his stomach however it grew until it was swelling and filling up his chest and ribs. It grew as wriggling worms in his skull until it was snaking up his throat and out of his ears. He could feel it pressing in on him from around him and squeezing the life from him.

{Dream Ends}

Draco awoke already sitting up right. He was shivering like crazy, sweat had sprung up upon his forehead, and his legs were twisted up in the sheets. That was the second time this month he'd had that dream, of whiteness, of worms and snakes and bubbling fear. Draco felt like he might vomit.

He stumbled out of bed and across the room to the pitcher of water that was resting on his dresser. He poured himself a cup, then a second. Draco pushed back his sweat soaked hair and stripped off his uniform, which he'd fallen asleep in. He even stripped of his underwear and replaced them with a fresh pair. It was nights like this that Draco wished the Slytherin Dormitories had windows so he could crank one open and let the cold air wash over him. Instead he had to leave his dorm all together and lay down on the cold tile floor of the Slytherin Common Room. During the school year he wouldn't of dared for fear of falling asleep and having someone walk out and see him. However it was the Christmas Break and only a few Slytherins had stayed behind, also there was no way Draco was falling back to sleep after that.

He lay there, on his stomach, for quite some time before he flipped over to lay on his back. By then the fear had washed away and Draco had mostly managed to regain his sense of reality. He was awake and had at least a good five hours before other students got up, which meant that for now he was alone with his thoughts. The idea of that was so unappealing that Draco started to get up and go back up to his dormitory. However his gut didn't seem to agree with that because his head spun and he was almost sick. He lay back down.

He thought of the notes he'd been making before he'd gone to bed, how he was in a good place for exams so far. He thought of food, because now his stomach was growling from hunger since he'd only had the cherry scone Harry had brought him for dinner. Then Draco's thoughts shifted, as they so often did, to Harry.

Harry and his tan skin, despite it being the middle of the winter which meant that it had probably been months since the other boy had been exposed to the sun. Harry and his gleaming eyes of multiple shades of green. Grass, lime, forest and emerald, all mixed together. Harry and his wind swept hair after he'd just flown around on his broom. Fuck he loved that hair. Loved running his hands through it, pulling it, and playing with it. Loved it's texture and it's inability to be controlled.

Harry who smelled of fresh sweat after Quidditch games. Most probably found that unappealing but it was actually almost like a cologne right up at his neck and adam's apple. The scent of it alone made Draco go crazy. Harry always smelled of sleep when he first woke up. Draco had pondered over this for awhile, how could a person smell of sleep? He wasn't sure he'd found an answer but the smell was this mix of warm, comforting, softness. Harry who walked around smelling of oak and woods and adventure. He'd also tried to narrow those smells down because how the fuck did someone manage to smell of adventure?! It was beyond him.

Harry whose kisses tasted of mint before breakfast after he'd just brushed his teeth. Whose kisses tasted of treacle tart after dinner, pumpkin juice in the fall, hot coco in the winter. Morning kisses, sloppy kisses, fast kisses, slow kisses.

Draco pushed himself off the floor. He was done with his fucking Father, his fucking Nightmares, and most of all his fucking Feelings.


	53. ChapterFiftyThree

Harry's POV  
SixthYear-DayOne

Harry woke to have crinkly packets thrown at him. He grunted and rolled over but whoever was throwing them was persistent because they kept coming. When one of them hit Harry's face he pulled the covers over his head. Ron's familiar laughter reached his ears as his duvet was pulled off his body and cool air met the skin on his chest and legs. Ron jumped on his bed and showered him with more of the crinkly packets. Harry opened his eyes and squinted but all we could make out were little blue blobs. However once he'd shoved his glasses up his nose he easily identified what was being pelted at him as condoms. He blushed heavily. "What the bloody hell mate?!" he demanded throwing his pillow at Ron who only laughed harder.

"Fred and George gave them to me when I started dating Lavender. But I don't think that's happening anytime soon with her. After our conversation yesterday it seems that you're having more luck in that department so I figured you could use them. Anyway I'm starving for breakfast, well I guess lunch now, let's go."

Harry scowled as he got out of bed and pulled on a heavy black sweatshirt and jeans. Ron was already dressed and ready to go down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, could you maybe not tell Hermione?" Ron asked sheepishly as they left Gryffindor Common Room, stepping out of the portrait hole.

"Which part?"

"That Fred and George gave them to me for Lavender."

"I have no interest in discussing either of our sex lives with 'Mione anytime soon. Don't worry," he assured Ron.

-x-

When they arrived to the Great Hall Harry immediately spotted Draco. An involuntary grin spread across his face and beside him Ron snorted. "Go ahead." His best mate shoved something into the front pocket of Harrys hoodie. "I'll eat breakfast with Ginny and Luna."

The ginger haired boy was walking away before Harry could argue. He pulled out what Ron had shoved into his pocket, it was a condom. He blushed profusely and stuffed it back in. For a heartbeat longer he stood awkwardly by himself at the entrance of the Great Hall, unsure of himself and of what he should do next. He glanced between Ron's retreating figure and Draco, who was seated at the Slytherin table. He bit his lower lip and moved toward the blond who remained with his nose in the book he was reading even when Harry sat down across from him.

"Good morning."

"It's noon."

"Good afternoon."

Draco glanced up at him. "You just woke up didn't you?"

"Don't give me that judgemental look! It's the Holidays," Harry exclaimed defensively.

Draco just rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. "Why are you sitting here?"

Harry ignored the question and asked his own. "What are you reading?" He reached for the platters of food laid out before him.

Without missing a beat Draco, in a bored tone of voice, replied, "'How to successfully live life whilst being surrounded by dim witted fools.'"

Harry looked down to see that the book was actually about the greatest alchemists of time. Harry smirked, amused, and said "Sounds interesting. Lend it to me when you're done?" Harry filled a bowl with yogurt, granola, and fruit.

"I wasn't aware you could read."

He stirred his food together. "That's right. How could I forget? Be a dear and give it to Hermione when you're done. She'll read it to me."

That managed to crack Draco's bored facade because the tips of his lips curved upward and his eyes glittered with amusement. Harry took this as a good sign. He shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and leaned forward. "So did you get enough work done last night?" Harry spooned yogurt into his mouth.

"Why do you care?"

"Merlins Beard Draco," he said exasperated with the boy across from him. "Is the thought of spending time with me really so painful that you'd really prefer to study for exams that are 6 months away?"

Harry's annoyance finally managed to make Draco grin at him. Harry thought it was worth all the self deprecating jokes it took to see that smile.

Draco set his book aside and faced him. "Okay, fine then. How do you plan on entertaining me?"

Harry spooned some more yogurt into his mouth as he thought. He sucked on his spoon as he pulled it from his mouth. "I can think of a few ways," he said winking. Draco buried his face in his hands and Harry cracked up. "You set yourself up for that one!"

"I did didn't I?" Draco said still flustered.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he crunched on granola. "So you'll spend the day with me?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled.

"Good." Harry finished off his breakfast at a barbaric pace.

"That's disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

"That's a child's reply."

"It was a childish comment," said Harry shrugging.

Draco scoffed. "Fuck off."

Whenever Draco said 'Fuck off' Harry knew he'd won. Oddly he found that bickering with Draco put him in a light, pleasant, mood. Harry grinned to himself.

-x-

Once Harry was done they left the Great Hall. He glanced back over his shoulder at Ron but his friend just gave him a teasing look that said 'go on.' Then Ron indicated the pocket where the condom was with a wicked look in his eyes. Harry shook his head and hurried after Draco.

"I was serious when I asked about what you were planning to do to entertain me." Draco voice floated back to him before he caught up.

Thinking fast on the spot Harry asked, "Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"And what would we do there?"

"Zonkos? Honeydukes? The Three Broomsticks?" He suggested.

"It's snowing out."

"So wear a jacket."

Draco shrugged in a 'why not' gesture which Harry took as a yes. "Meet you back here?"

Draco nodded and both boys went their separate ways. Once up in Gryffindor Tower Harry rushed around gathering his things. He pulled on his black winter jacket, Gryffindor scarf, and gloves. He also ransacked the room to find his invisibility cloak, money, and boots. Before leaving he remembered to quickly apply deodorant.

Harry ran back down to where he'd agreed to meet Draco, who was already there. The other boy look immaculate as ever in a long grey coat with buttons and a collar. Harry couldn't hold back the wide smile that took over his face when he saw the other boy.

-x-

When they were far enough from the school that he knew that it was unlikely that others would see them Harry offered his arm to Draco, who after glancing left and right, took it. Draco didn't look away fast enough for Harry to miss seeing the other boys cheeks flush pink from embarrassment.

"You look good," Harry smiled at the blond as they started on their way in the snow, which crunched underfoot and fell slowly from the sky. Fluffy clumps were gathering on Draco's head and shoulders, Harry was sure he looked the same.

Draco scowled at Harry's comment. Harry knew the other boy was, even after a year, still growing used to this type of affection. They walked in the snow in silence, both of them just happy to walk arm in arm away from the eyes of others while they could.

As they neared the village Draco drew his arm away and Harry didn't say anything, though it did sting. "Honeydukes first?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the feeling of rejection.

"Sure," Draco agreed quietly. The other boy looked lost in his head.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as they made their way in the direction of the candy shop. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a muggle expression," Harry explained shyly. "What are you thinking about?"

The other boys cheeks were pink, as was his nose, from the cold. "A lot of things. The Parkinsons court case my parents got involved in, my Fathers mounting hysteria, being linked to the Dark Lord, having to kill Dumbledore-"

Harry stopped walking, he grasped Draco's upper arms and held him tight. "I said we'd figure it out didn't I?"

"But how?" Harry could see the rising desperation in Draco's pale grey eyes. The Slytherin had told him about becoming a Death Eater the first moment they'd been able to see each other alone after the start of year feast. Harry had watched Draco dissolve into a panic attack as he'd talked about the task Voldemort had assigned him. Many arguments later Harry had managed to subdue Draco's worry. However he could tell that now that the school year was almost half way over, and they still didn't have a solution, that Draco's worry was building once again.

"Look, can we please just have this?" Harry looked at the other boy with pleading eyes. "I want this time with you."

Draco looked pained. "But what am I going to do?"

"We still have six months to figure it out."

"He's going to ask me questions." Harry didn't have to ask to know that 'He' was Voldemort, a shiver ran up his spine.

"And you'll say you're working on it." Draco bit his lip and nodded. There wasn't much either of them could do now anyway. Harry stared at the other boys pale face, dusted with pink from the cold, and his shivering body. Harry pulled off his scarf and went to wind it around Draco's neck but the other boy pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"It's a Gryffindor scarf." The other boy replied bashfully, shifting on the balls of his feet uneasily.

Harry snorted. "You're going to catch a cold."

Draco still looked apprehensive. "Someone will see."

Harry shook his head. "Hardly anyone stayed back for the Holidays and those that did are up at the castle. Come on."

Draco stepped forward and let Harry tie the scarf around his neck. The two continued on their way.

-x-

An hour later Harry and Draco fell out of Honeydukes doorstep, both loaded down with sweets, heaving with laughter. "Alright alright," Harry said trying to catch his breath. "Next stop is the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good," Draco's cheeks were rosy and Harry had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. But he knew that the other boy wouldn't respond well to the affection in public and he held back.

The two of them trudged along the path and Draco asked, "Do you think Madame Rosmerta could be persuaded to give the Chosen One a bottle of Firewhiskey?"

"Not a chance, we're underage. But here's an idea." Harry smirked wickedly. "We don't ask."

The Slytherin gave him a cautious look. "What do you mean?"

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and Draco's eyes lit up, instantly comprehending. "We're going to snag it?"

"I'll leave some money."

They slipped beneath the cloak and disappeared.

"How are we going to carry all the sweets and the bottle of Firewhiskey?" Draco inquired.

"Shhh!" Harry hissed as they passed a pair of wizards who were leaving the pub. Draco gave him a sour look for being snapped at but shut his mouth. The last thing they needed was someone catching them because their disembodied voices were floating around.

They carefully snuck in as the door was closing. The difference between the quiet village, where the only sound was the wind, and inside the pub, full of noise, was drastic. It was hard to dodge around all the rowdy witches, wizards, and other clients who were huddled in the Three Broomsticks, trying to stay out of the cold, but they managed to get around to the bar. They finally got to snag a bottle, Harry threw down a few sickles to pay for it and then they got out of there as fast as possible. They ran like a dragon was on their heels, the cloak flapping up around their feet, and only slowed down when they were out of the village.

They were both breathing hard and Harry grinned at Draco as soon as he'd whipped off the cloak. "Know any good drinking games?"

-x-

Draco had downright refused to join Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room or bring him down to Slytherin Common Room for fear of being caught. So they lay sprawled out on cushions in front of a large fire in the Room of Requirements, their stash of sweets in piles around them.

They'd started out a legs length apart but had been drawn closer as Firewhiskey and sugar entered their veins and they grew drowsy and warm from the fires glow. They'd stripped of their heavy coats and Harry had pushed his sweater sleeves up as far as they'd go, still perspiration was starting to gather on his forehead from the heat. Draco was wearing a simple white t-shirt so he was doing better.

They started off playing 'Never Have I Ever' where some interesting truths were revealed.

"Never have I ever..." Draco hesitated and popped a Fizzing Wizzbee into his mouth, "skipped class."

Harry reached for the Firewhiskey and took a swig from the bottle. "Duh, who hasn't?"

He held out the bottle to Draco but the blond shook his head. "I've never skipped."

"Pardon me, I forgot who I was with. Of course you haven't," Harry snorted and bit into a Cauldron Cake. "Never have I ever lied and said I've done something that I really haven't."

Draco gestured for Harry to pass the bottle, he tilted it back and swallowed a mouth full of Firewhiskey.

"Really?" Harry asked as he unwrapped a handful of colourful Salt Water Taffies and popped them into his mouth. "When?"

"I don't have to tell you," Draco said giving him an 'are you stupid' look. "Never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress someone I liked."

Harry took a sip. He also drank to 'Never have I ever... had to run to save your life (he'd sipped to that without hesitation), broken something at a friends house and not mentioned it (several things at The Burrow), set someone else's hair on fire (the one time Snape had put Harry and Seamus together to work on a potion), cheated on a test (he and Ron often shared answers in History of Magic), sent someone to the hospital (he couldn't think of a specific incident but he was fairly certain that he'd done his fair share of damage along the way), and gone to the bathroom then not washed your hands afterwards (which Draco had pulled a face at).'

Draco drank to 'Never Have I Ever... ruined someone's vacation (Blaise Zabinis), shoplifted (he said that as a kid any sort of attention, even bad attention, from his Father was better than no attention), said "I love you" without feeling it (he wouldn't give details), gotten a sun burn so bad he couldn't even wear a t-shirt, had a crush on a friends parent (he'd refused to say who's), stayed awake for two days straight (studying of course), worked with someone he hated with a burning passion of 1000 suns (Draco had snorted and muttered "Bloody Gryffindors").'

They'd gone on to play 'Truth or Dare or Drink.' By now they were both slightly tipsy.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked as he sampled the Treacle Fudge.

"Mm," Draco hummed thoughtfully. "Truth." They both had their legs spread out in front of them. The blond boy had his head back and his eyes closed.

"Umm okay what's something that makes you relax?"

Draco grimaced and peeked out at him through one of his eyes. "Of all the questions that's the one you ask?"

"I'm warming up," he said defensively. "Now answer."

"Playing piano or listening to it. Your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Harry said confidently.

"Typical Gryffindor. I dare you to take your shirt off."

Harry roared with laughter. "Clearly you're not warming up."

"I was born ready. Now strip."

Harry pulled his sweater over his head and threw it to the side. "Truth or Dare?"

He caught the blond starring at his exposed chest but Draco quickly averted his gaze and stretched his arms over his head. "I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to...write your name on the floor with your tongue."

"That's bloody disgusting," the other boy said looking thoroughly repulsed. "I'm not doing that."

"Then you gotta drink," he smirked.

"Pass the bottle," Draco grumbled. He took a sip and made a sour face then wiped his mouth with his fingers. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Draco nibbled at a Pumpkin Pasty. "What makes you cry?"

"I cry when I'm angry which just makes me more upset."

Draco looked impressed. "I thought you'd drink to not answer that."

"Hermione says I wear my emotions on my sleeve," Harry shrugged and started chewing on some Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

"You're an open book," Draco nodded in agreement. "Grangers right."

He blew a bubble. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's a bad habit you have?" Draco shook his head and took a sip. "Ah trying to keep up this mask of flawlessness are you?" Harry teased.

"Shut up. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the chorus of your favourite song."

"No way. I don't sing. Pass the bottle." He reached into his mouth and pulled out the gum. Taking aim Harry threw it into the fire before he took a drink. "Truth or Dare?"

Draco hesitated, the other boy looked uneasy. "Dare."

"Umm...lets see..." Harry snickered, "I dare you to rub your armpit and then smell it."

"I'm never choosing dare ever again with you. No, I'm not doing it. Give me the Firewhiskey." Draco barely took a sip. "Ughhh that's heavy stuff, I'm not sure I want to drink much more. Truth or Dare?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'll do some truths with you."

"You said that you don't sing."

"I did."

"When you think no one is listening do you sing in the shower?"

"On occasion," Harry blushed lightly to the confession. "Truth or Dare?"

"There's no point even asking from here on out I'm only saying Truth."

"That's dumb. What's your biggest Pet Peeve?"

"I have so many. I hate people with bad grammar. Like when simple say 'me and my friends' it drives me crazy! I also hate when people say 'I could care less' like no! If you say you could care less that means you still care. 'It's I couldn't care less.' And also-" Harry was bent over with laughter. "Stop laughing at me Potter."

Harry wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Okay I'm good."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think about when you're alone? You have to say the first thing that comes to mind."

Because Draco said that his thoughts immediately went to the dirtiest thing. "Pass the bottle."

"Damn it. I really wanted to know."

"Too bad." He tipped his head back and let the Firewhiskey burn down his throat. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You have to do at least one dare," Harry pressed.

"It's going to be something gross isn't it?"

"I dare you to eat a Mouldy Cheese flavoured Bertie Botts every flavour Bean," he said with a grin.

Draco groaned but took the offending bean from Harry's hand. "Do I have to chew?"

"Of course."

"Ugh," Dracos face twisted and he placed it on his tongue. He bit into the bean and his face automatically scrunched up. "That was fucking disgusting," he declared. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song about me."

"I told you I don't sing."

"Yeah I know. You have to drink now. I need you to be as tipsy as I am."

Harry snorted but sure enough took a sip. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me about the last dream you had. And don't leave anything out."

Draco grabbed for the bottle. Harry leaned back. "What? No way. Was it dirty?"

"Give it," Draco growled.

"Fine."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"I had a good Dare."

"Oh well I chose truth."

"Mmm...have you ever told a secret after being told not to?"

"Probably. Not on purpose or for about anything big but I'm sure at some point over the years 'Mione's told me something and she'll ask me to not tell Ron. Then I'll forget and tell Ron or vice versa." Harry shrugged. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest guilty pleasure?" Draco hesitated. "You have to say the first thing that comes to mind!" Harry exclaimed.

"You." Harry immediately looked away from the blond, averted his eyes to the fire. "What's wrong?"

"The thing is that that's not a joke," his voice was uneven.

"You said first thing that comes to mind. I'm sure I have others."

He cleared his throat. "But I actually do feel like your dirty little secret."

"You said I'd get to define the limits of our relationship."

"...yeah I know. I just don't want to feel ashamed for this."

Draco sat up straight. "You think that I do?" He asked.

"No, of course not, that isn't what I'm saying."

"In a perfect world my Father wouldn't be crazy, Voldemort wouldn't be an issue, and you wouldn't be the Chosen One. We'd just be Draco and Harry. But my Father is crazy, Voldemort is out there, and you're the Chosen One. Your life is practically public information, I'm not ready for everyone to know about us." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head back and forth. "Don't be."

Draco set the Firewhiskey aside. "I think we've had enough of that for one night." Harry silently agreed, he wondered if he'd have a head ache in the morning. "Do you feel drunk?"

"Mm I've never been drunk before so I dunno what to compare it to."

"I think we're both probably tipsy."

"Probably. Does that mean our ability to make choices is compromised?"

"I think we're headed in that direction."

"We should do the 'touch the nose' test," Harry decided.

"Huh?"

"Like this." Harry closed his eyes and extended his right arm out all the way in front of him. "Now I have to touch my nose with my finger while keeping my elbow out straight." Harry did so, tapping his nose with his forefinger. He opened his eyes.

"So you're not drunk?" Draco didn't seem convinced. His eyebrows were raised in uncertainty.

"Well my elbow didn't drop to the side and I didn't miss my nose so I guess not."

"That doesn't seem like a very good test," Draco chuckled.

"Fine. Let's try something else."

"What about that one where you have to walk the straight line?"

"That sounds ridiculous."

"And what you just did wasn't?"

Harry pushed up off of his back and stood up. Draco's eyes followed him. He lifted his left leg up off the ground and started counting to 30 in his head.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked skeptically.

"The 'one legged stand' test. If I sway, put my foot down, hop, or use my arms to balance then I fail the test." Harry finished the test without doing any of those things.

"So not drunk?"

"Just tipsy." Harry sat back down on the cushions, he spread his legs out once again. Harry found that he had a really hard time not staring at Draco. His face had become more angular over the last year, his hair had grown out a little more and was screaming out for Harry to run his fingers through it. His figure was slim and his legs went on for days. Harry knew that over the last summer he'd grown something like three inches however apparently Draco had grown four because the other boy was just that tiny amount taller and for some reason it infuriated Harry.

Draco turned lust filled granite grey eyes on him. Suddenly the temperature of the room went up tremendously. Draco leaned over and started applying a gentle pressure to Harry's neck, sucking on the skin with his lips. Harry's head fell back and Draco moved on top of him for a better position.

A quote flitted through Harry's head. Something he'd heard about how only the young and the drunk being completely honest.

"So are we just never going to tell anyone about us?"

Draco detached himself from Harry's neck long enough to answer. "Don't the people you're close to already know about us?"

"Ron and Hermione know. The Weasleys know..." Harry's words trailed off as Draco moved to another part of the raven haired boys neck and sucked hard. Harry let loose a soft moan. He was sure that he'd have marks all over his skin later on, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Harry made a sound of frustration when Draco pulled back but he quickly shut up when the other boys tongue started tracing patterns across his exposed upper chest. He found breathing to be a difficult task as Draco's lips ghosted over one nipple and then the other. "Stop teasing," he said breathlessly.

Harry felt Draco grin just before the other boy sucked hard, grazing his tongue across the top. At the same time Draco's hands moved to undo Harry's pants, all rationality and clear thinking flew out of his head once Draco's hands were down his trousers. Draco pushed them, and his underwear, down to Harry's knees. His body tensed from the warm touches the other boy was applying, his toes curled, and his back arched.

A sharp exclamation of pleasure escaped his mouth when Draco's hand was replaced by his mouth. He writhed under Draco's tight grip on his hips, the pressure within him was building. Draco's head bobbed up and down, evidence of Harry's blood rushing south starter to appeared. He shuddered hard as he reached his climax, his head falling back and his eyes shut. Harrys release brought stars into his vision, he sagged in relief and fell back down against the cushions. His chest lifted and fell rapidly.

When he opened his eyes again, once he'd managed to slow down his breathing, he looked up to see Draco smirking down at him. Harry's cheeks seared with heat and he averted his eyes. However he found the other boys gaze to be like a magnet because moments later, once he'd pulled his pants back up, they were looking at each other once again with smouldering eyes. Harry reached out and twisted his fingers into Draco's pale blond hair, pulling him closer. He stopped once their mouths were only a couple inches apart.

He only hesitated a moment before he pressed his lips languidly to Draco's. The other boy responded by applying more pressure. Harry pulled back, he only managed a few words, "it doesn't always have to be fast and rough."

"We're teenage boys. Of course it does."

Harry laughed quietly into the other boys mouth. He trailed his lips softly over Draco's jaw and the other boy angled his face so Harry could continue. "See, gentle," he murmured and closed his eyes.

"I'm not familiar with gentle. What's the fun in that," Draco whispered. His breath tickled Harry's throat and the blond used that moment to grind onto Harry, who gasped out in surprise, his eyes flew open immediately.

"It's not always about fun."

"What's it about then?" Draco asked, his eyes glittered sharply, a hint of anger in them. "Pleasure? Reproduction? Because I can assure you that I'm fine with the former but if you assume we'll get anywhere with the latter maybe you should find someone else."

Harry hid his face in his hands. "Merlins beard Draco! Why'd you have to go there?"

The anger disappeared from Draco's eyes. "That's what people are going to expect from you, you know? You're the Chosen One. They'll want you to have a girlfriend, get married to her, have babies..."

"Screw what other people want for me and what they expect. What about what I want for me?"

"And what do you want for you?"

Was this one of those questions that Harry could answer wrong? Did Draco want him to say that he wanted him? Unsure, Harry stared into the other boys eyes, looking for an answer. "What if I told you I wasn't sure?" Harry whispered.

"Then I think it would only make sense. Not everyone has it all figured out," Draco mu


	54. ChapterFiftyFour

Draco's POV  
SixthYear-DayFour

They spent the next few days doing much of the same thing. Some days they'd go to Hogsmeade and others they'd stay in the castle.

He was constantly bickering with Harry about every little thing. Draco found the spats both exhilarating and entertaining because for the first time here was someone who could keep up with his non-stop sarcastic comments. They spent the days nearly crossing the line between teasing and taunting. He could see that the other boy wasn't hurting from it, Harry seemed to be having just as much fun with the banter.

Of course that all happened when the two boys weren't sealed in a room together with the doors closed and locked as they thoroughly wrecked havoc on one another.

"Are any of your roommates staying for the Holidays?" Harry asked breathing heavily, pulling Draco's shirt up over his head and tossing it into a corner to be dealt with later.

Draco could only shake his head in reply as those incredible emerald eyes pinned him back with a deep look of wanting. He ran his fingers up the other boys spine and Harry shivered from the sensation. Draco could feel the hairs on the other boys arms rise up which made him smirk. "No one's going to walk in on us."

Using his body, Harry pressed him into the wall with a new desperation and need. He left hot rapid trails of kisses up his neck and across his bare shoulders. A soft groan left Draco's lips and he gripped Harry's upper arm to release some of the tension that was building up in him. As Harry continued to fill him with wanting an idea began to form in Draco's head.  
When he was full to the brim with longing and desire he pulled back from the other boy, an incredible feat. Both their chests were rising and falling fast.

"Do you want..."

"Yes. But do you..."

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Do you have a..."

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"We don't have to if you're not ready," Harry said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed pink. Draco wasn't sure how the raven haired boy thought he'd want to stop when Harry's hands, lips, and eyes undid him completely.

"Shut up you idiot. Of course I want to."

A large infectious smile spread across Harry's face at those words. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" He felt his face heat up.

"Happy Christmas."

It started out slow and tender as both boys eased into a rhythm and grew comfortable with yet another part of each other. However, it quickly turned fast and hard. Harry's hands gripped Draco's waist and his lips traveled across the length of his neck. Skin met burning hot skin. Fervent hands caressed and stroked. It was utterly breathtaking.

After release they collapsed against the mattress and curled into each other, pulling the sheets up over their bodies. Harry reached for Draco and held him tight. Even though they were done and spent Harry still trailed his fingers up and over Draco's arms in gentle drowsy swirls. When he looked into the other boys eyes they were filled with such affection that a feeling that was a mix of safety and warmth spread through him.

-x-

As they walked into the Great Hall together the next morning all Draco could think about was wether or not the few other students that had stayed back for winter break could tell what he and Harry had done. Thankfully there really weren't that many kids who'd spent the Christmas Break at Hogwarts because with all the dark events that had been occurring lately parents desperately wanted to spend time with their children. Usually when there was only a small group of students staying back there was one big table for them all to eat at opposed to eating spread out and alone at separate ones. But this year there was just enough kids for that not to happen, so Harry and Draco didn't have to awkwardly sit in close proximity with anyone staying behind.

No one looked up as the two of them sat down at their, now usual, spot at Slytherin table. However, Draco was still jittery and anxious as he began to spread strawberry jam onto a slice of toast. He was so nervous that he fumbled the knife he was holding and it clattered onto the plate in front of him loudly. The sound could be heard all throughout the mostly empty Great Hall. Harry was wise enough not to comment, though he wasn't able to hold back the grin tugging at his lips. Draco saw and glared at the raven haired boy even if he was more embarrassed than angry.

His cheeks were always quick to heat up and glow pink around Harry, however, he found that ever since they'd started focusing more on the physical aspect of their relationship he'd been blushing even more. It would probably annoy him more if the same thing couldn't be said for Harry, if Harry didn't flush red when Draco teased him. But if Draco was being honest with himself he genuinely didn't mind that much anymore. When he'd first noticed it Draco had been really irritated but then, one night when he'd been laying awake in bed, he'd realized that they were actually growing closer and more comfortable with one another. That had made Draco feel warm and giddy and he'd fallen asleep with a smile on his face. It made him smile even now.

However, that smile quickly disappeared from his face when an unfamiliar owl landed in front of them. He met Harry's confused expression which he was sure was reflected on his own face. Draco looked down at the letter tied to the owls leg and the newspaper clutched in the birds talons, his stomach twisted with unease when he saw his name scrawled across the envelope.

"It's for me," he said quietly.

"I take it you weren't expecting a letter from anyone?" Harry grimaced at the owl.

Draco shook his head as he started chewing at the inside of his cheek. Shoving down his worry, he reached for the letter and slipped it from the owls talons. The bird let go of the newspaper as well and flew off, leaving both boys staring at the delivery it had left.

"Who do you think it's from?" Harry questioned. Draco could hear an undertone of anxiety in his voice.

He cleared his throat. "It's not from my Mother. I'd recognize her writing."

"You don't have to open it."

"I can't just ignore it either. It could be important." With that he tore open the envelope and straightened out the parchment that had been folded neatly and tucked inside. The letter held nothing more than a sentence but it was enough to get his heart racing. It was as if a bucket of anxiety and stress had been dumped over his head.

Enjoy today's paper.  
~Cora

Draco's eyes widened. The Felloraya's. Bloody hell, what was it this time? He dropped the letter and tore at the Daily Prophet, unrolling it and scanning the front cover. There. His stomach dropped.

A recap of the Parkinson's court case and the discovery of Robert Gaillaird's ship.

Draco couldn't breathe as his eyes darted over the words printed in a paper that the majority of the Wizarding World would certainly read.

"-a close call before Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, came to the Parkinson's aid in court-"

"-case closed in the Parkinson's favour-"

"-Felloraya's lost a large sum of money to a case they didn't win."

"-new information has been released."

Panic flooded his senses and his eyes danced faster from left to right.

"-we've spoken to valuable sources who are close to the Malfoy family-"

"Why is it that Mr Malfoy hasn't been seen in public for the last few weeks?"

"-a close source has given us reason to believe-"

"-trip to st Mungos-"

"-private healer for nearly 17 years-"

"-Lucius Malfoy's sanity is being questioned-"

"The Malfoys are refusing to meet for an interview and are giving no comments."

Draco sucked in a deep breath but felt like he was gasping for oxygen. He thought his heart had halted its beating in his chest as he read the next words.

"-not the only thing that's questionable-"

"Another source has revealed that the reason the Malfoy Heir, Draco, has never had a girlfriend isn't because he's been focusing on school but because he's not actually interested in girls but rather boys."

His mouth fell open and his vision blurred. Tears welled in his eyes and he clamped a hand down over his mouth to hold in his gasps. He could hear Harry's worried voice repeating his name but Draco just shook his head and grabbing for the letter. He made a beeline for the double doors of the Great Hall. He had to get out of other people's sight. Draco didn't need the other students seeing him like this, having a breakdown. He could hear his blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest.

He sprinted down corridors and he realized halfway up a staircase that he had no clue where he was going. Not the dormitories, not the library, not the astronomy tower. He was having difficulty thinking clearly, he couldn't think of a place that he could go without risking the chance of being found by someone, purposefully or not. Then it clicked. When the Dark Lord had given him the task of smuggling Death Eaters into the castle he'd begun working on the cabinet. He'd required a place to hide it without having to worry about someone finding it. Draco sprinted in the direction of the Room of Requirements, his shoes pounded against the stone floor. Draco ran passed two younger students and could feel their eyes glued to his back until he rounded a corner ahead. He felt a stab of anger. Anger at the Felloraya's. Anger at the Daily Prophet for printing about his sexuality just for profit. Anger at everyone who'd already read it and those who hadn't yet but would. Anger towards those who would judge him and spread gossip and rumours.

Anger at himself.

He halted before the wall that he knew with certainty hid the Room of Requirements. Draco began pacing back and forth. 'I need a place that no one will find me, a place I can be alone. I need somewhere I can hide, somewhere that I can avoid others, somewhere I can stay.'

Even before he'd completely opened his eyes Draco could see a door carving itself out in the stone wall. He surged forward and pulled it open to reveal a room with a hardwood floor, warm grey walls, a dusty coloured fur rug, a modest lamp stood on a side table to the right of a low mattress with a heavy lead coloured duvet. The queen sized bed was covered in pillows of all shades between white and dark grey. There was a built in white closet to his left and a basket full of blankets at the end of the bed.

Draco stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. A feint aroma of vanilla filled his nose and as he walked further in he saw that there were cream coloured candles on the side table and scattered in other nooks throughout the room. He threw the Daily Profit and letter from Cora down on the bed and spent a good five minutes mindfully lighting them all with a simple lighting charm. When he was done and the candles started emitting the smell of vanilla he went over to the closet and swung the doors open to see what was inside. Draco found shelves of 1000+ piece puzzles, sketchbooks, paints, thickly bound books with yellow creamy pages about philosophy and herbs, journals and jars full of pens, a box of biscuits, tea bags, mugs, and a kettle. At the back was a box full of clothes that looked to be around his size. He stared at it all for a minute before shutting the closet doors and turning around. Behind him was another door which was already open, he could see that it lead into a bathroom. There was a large porcelain bath, a clear glass shower, a fairly large glass mirror and sink.

Draco turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothing as the room filled with steam. When the mirror was so fogged up that he couldn't see his reflexion anymore Draco stepped into the shower and stood still as hot water ran down his body. He wasn't sure how long he stood there for but it was long enough for the taunt muscles in his back and shoulders to un-tense. By the time he turned off the water and reached for a fluffy white towel that was hanging on a hook nearby his thoughts had calmed down considerably.  
'It's not the end of the world,' he tried to tell himself as he dried his hair. But no matter how many times he reassured himself it still felt like the end of the world.

Tying the towel around his waist, Draco exited the bathroom and opened the closet doors to pull out the box of clothes. He emptied it out on the bed and found that it was full of clothes ranging from sweatpants and hoodies to jeans and button ups. He went for the former deciding that it was acceptable since no one would be seeing him he wanted to be comfortable. Draco tossed the other options back into the box and shoved it back into the closet. He pulled on a pair of soft grey sweatpants, a dark green hoodie, and matching wool socks. He then proceeded to fill the kettle up with water from the bathroom tap and set a mug with a teabag aside on the bedside table. Using his wand to cast a boiling charm, Draco waited for the water to heat up. As he waited he selected a puzzle from the closet. The one he chose had two massive dragons rearing their heads and blowing fire. He'd always loved puzzles, the challenge of putting together a magically enchanted moving picture. Usually they took up the majority of his attention but today he found his thoughts wandering because of recent events and he wasn't completing the puzzle as fast as he could have been.

Draco can't help but start thinking about the repercussions that were bound to occur now that he'd been outed by the Daily Profit. His parents will know, fuck the whole bloody world will know.

He gets up off the floor where he'd dumped out all the pieces of the puzzle and starts pacing. 'The whole world will know I'm gay and there's nothing I can do,' he thinks. But that doesn't make it any better. In fact it makes him feel worse because of how bloody helpless he is. The anger returns. 'What makes them think it's okay to out people? If they're straight or if they're gay it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if they mean well or not. It's not their place to tell everyone about me.'

Draco tugs at his hair with his hands and realizes that it's Cora and Meaves fault that he's just been publicly outed. They are without a doubt the 'sources' who told the Daily Prophet about his Fathers lunacy and his sexuality. It's likely all to get back at his parents for defending the Parkinson's in court. He grabs the letter from Cora up off his bed and shoves it into the flames of the vanilla scented candle on the nightstand. The parchment catches fire and burns quickly. Draco watches it turn to ash as he swallows back his rage. He wants to hit something, someone. He wants to break something, anything.

Just as he's about to set the newspaper on fire the kettle starts wailing and Draco goes to take care of it, taking his mug with him. He fills it to the edge with steaming liquid and watches the water go from clear to a light brown. Draco focuses on the heat of the cup in his hands instead of the turmoil of emotions in his head. He wants to just curl up under the duvet and forget his worries. Draco realizes that he actually can, not forever but at least for a little while. He holds the mug with both hands and takes tentative sips, careful to not burn his tongue, as he makes his way back into the room. Draco ignores the heap of puzzle pieces that he'd begun to sort by colour and goes to the closet to get a book. Whatever he grabs has a glossy red front cover and has winding vines up the sides and spine. As he swallows back a large mouthful of tea the warm liquid soothes his throat and pushes back his anxiety. Draco pulls back the soft grey covers and crawls into the bed. He sets his mug down and burrows into the sheets. The warm tea has already started to make him feel drowsy so it's not long before he's re-reading lines from the book multiple times without comprehending the meaning behind them and his eye lids are drooping.

-x-

Draco can't see a thing. It's all white, blinding white. The back of his head is pounding and his chest feels as if it's constricting, like something wrapping itself around him. A choir of voices hiss into his ears, he can't make out full sentences but he catches a few words here and there.

'-burn them-'

'-rip it out-'

'-kill them all!'

'Don't spare the children-'

He hears cold laughter and the sound runs through his bones.

'-unworthy-'

'Put them in their place!'

The duvet is on the floor when Draco jolts awake, he must have kicked it off. Draco can't get enough air into his lungs and the only sound is that of his gasping breaths. He stands up on unsteady legs and goes to the bathroom to turn on the tap. Cold water rushes out over his hands and he shuts his eyes.

When he's back in his own head and he can't hear hissing voices or cold dark laughter he opens his eyes and turns off the running water. He hates the nightmares that the Dark Lord sends him. Something nags at Draco as he stands there with the cold tile floor freezing his his pale feet. Something about the dream was off, different. The nightmares usually consist of messages, reports and flashes of memories. Draco's seen the Dark Lords snake attacking people, seen the cold inhuman himself hold his wand to a persons face before he strikes. He's watched people go crazy and lose their minds. He's seen things he'll never forget.

And yet there was something worse about tonight's nightmare. It was darker, colder and the glee Draco could sense the Dark Lord was feeling was disturbing.

Even as he stumbles back into the bed and tumbles back to sleep he knows that something is very very wrong.

-x-

When he wakes up this time he's not sure how much time has past. It could be an hour it could be four. Draco's tempted to push his face back into the pillows and continue to sleep. But he sees the mug of, now cold, tea on the bedside table and the open book that's fallen to the floor from his tossing and turning. Those two things, as well as the rooms total silence make him feel the need to get up. It makes him think of his Father on the days after his breakdowns when he'd stay in bed and stare at nothing. Draco doesn't want to become that.

Instead he completes the dragon puzzle and another one of two wizards duelling. As he's clicking pieces into place Draco makes himself some more tea and also finishes off the box of biscuits. When he's done he lays down, back to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. The bed is so close but as his thoughts begin to flood him Draco can't bring himself to get up and move. He can't stay in the room forever, there's no food left and he can't live off of tea as appealing as that thought is. When Draco does leave he'll have to face the questions because now there's no going back, the Felloraya's have made sure of that.

-x-

Draco plan is to make his way down to the Slytherin Common Room and maybe hide there for a bit. However, he doesn't get half way there before Harry turns a corner up a head. He freezes in his tracks and so does the other boy. It's Harry who recovers first and jogs to meet him, shoving a large piece of parchment into his pocket, the Marauders Map. That's probably how he found Draco so fast.

"Where have you been?!" Harry demands roughly running his fingers through his hair. "I've been worried sick!"

At first Draco's shocked to hear the genuine concern in the other boys voice. He quickly shrugs it away. "Shut up, someone might hear you," Draco mumbles, wincing. That's when he notices the Daily Prophet in Harry's hand. "So you've read it?"

Harry stares at him and Draco sees anger, aching sadness, and so many other emotions flood the other boys expression.

"This is what you wanted right?" Draco asks in a joking, yet tense, tone of voice as he tried to make it seem like less of a big deal than it really is. It doesn't work because his voice cracks.

"Oh, Draco," Harry steps forwards and wraps his arms around the blond. Draco desperately clings back, and it might seem silly but in this moment he feels safe. But then Harry pulls back and presses his copy of the Daily Prophet to Draco's chest.

"I know what it says," Draco says confused. "I've read it already."

Harry's shaking his head, there are tears in his eyes. "There's more."

'More? What else can they possibly have to say?' He thinks as he grabs the newspaper and unfurls it. Large headlines in thick texts crowd for his attention.

'YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES TERROR'

'DOZENS KILLED AND HUNDREDS INJURED'

'MUGGLE CITIES ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS'

In a smaller font is a list of cities that were attacked. New York, San Francisco, Chicago, Los Angeles...

'THOSE INJURED ARE IN ST MUNGOS'

'SURVIVORS FLEE'

Moving black and white photos flash up at him. Photos of burning buildings, children in the streets, attack sites that were roped off, trees torn out of the ground, the Dark mark eerily shifting in each image over each horror.

Sentences jump out at him as Draco skims through the articles.

'It seems that so far the only ones dead are Muggleborns.'

'Families tortured by cruciatus curse.'

'Attack focused on Muggleborns and those close to them.'

'A survivor states, "Things appear to be starting up the same way they did when things first started getting bad all those years ago."'

'He-who-must-not-be-named is making his message clear. Muggleborns are lesser and therefor will be treated as so.'

Draco's eyes were wide with horror as he soaks up what had happened. When he couldn't stare at the terrible images any longer he looked to Harry. But the other boy was slumped in on himself with his shoulders curved in. It's only now that Draco sees the dark bags under his eyes. He now feels as if his problems are extraordinarily small compared to those of the people that he was reading about.

A lot more time had passed than he'd thought while he'd been in the Room of Requirements. Draco had thought the world was ending, he'd been right. Everything was just burning down and collapsing around him.


	55. ChapterFiftyFive

Harry's POV  
SixthYear-DaySeven

Harry woke in the middle of the night to Draco shifting in the sheets beside him. He could hardly see a thing in the dark bedroom that the Room of Requirements had provided them. Harry could however make out Draco's figure from the light, left on in the bathroom, that crept through the crack of the door. Suddenly the other boy gasped awake, breathing hard. Harry could feel the heat radiating off of him and felt sweat on the sheets. He watched, still half asleep himself, as Draco wiped at his brow and held his head in his hands. Harry stared at him, waiting for the other boy to either open up and ask to talk about it or try to go back to bed. This wasn't the first time Draco had woken up gasping from a nightmare. However, Draco only continued to breathe hard and shake. He gathered his senses enough to ask, "you good?"

He clearly was not but Harry wasn't sure what else to say. "No," Draco croaked out beside him, his voice cracking.

"What's up?" He asked quietly, propping his head up to keep himself awake so he could listen to the other boys answer.

"He's going to kill me," Draco said simply in a small brittle voice.

Harry's heart stopped beating in his chest. "What do you mean?"

A dry, humourless, half chuckle half sob left the blond. "He was in my dreams. Bloody creepy. He does stuff like that sometimes. He was in my dreams and wanted to know how my task was going." Draco was rambling, which showed just how scared he really was. His voice was disembodied in the dark, Harry reached out with a hand and found the other boys arm. He used it to find Draco's hand and squeeze it gently. "He could tell that I was uneasy and hiding something from him and, I don't know, he went farther into my mind? He knows my loyalties aren't with him. He'll kill me."

"You're kidding me?" Draco's grey eyes slide to Harrys face and the look in them was enough to answer Harry's question. "How are you so bloody calm?"

"There's nothing I can do," Draco's voice sounded dead, hopeless.

Harry sat up quickly, making the bed springs groan. "Bullshit," he snarled. He was angry that the other boy was just going to accept this. He wasn't even certain what this was. Voldemort had been in Draco's dreams. Voldemort was going to kill Draco.

"Alright then Chosen One," Draco said rolling his eyes. "What's the big plan?" He knew Draco was taunting him but Harry had an answer.

"We'll go to Dumbledore," he supplied.

"Fuck no," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Why the hell not?" Harry demanded getting frustrated.

Draco wiped at his damp forehead and straightened his shoulders. "He'll turn me in."

"He won't."

Draco scoffed and turned onto his back to look up at the ceiling. "How can you be so sure?"

"He trusts me." Harry's voice didn't sound as sure as he wanted it to and that was because he only half believed in his plan.

Draco could hear the uncertainty and said, "But he doesn't trust me."

He thought fast, grasping at straws to try and think of something more concrete. "But you're with me."

"He doesn't know-" Harry watched the realization dawning in Draco's eyes that Dumbledore had probably read the Daily Prophet article about his sexuality. While the paper hadn't said anything about Harry the headmaster was extraordinarily intelligent and over the years had probably been connecting the dots of their relationship.

"We'll tell him."

Draco shook his head and pulled his hand out of Harry's. "He'll think that I've imperiused you." If Harry hadn't know him as well as he did he would have thought that the other boy didn't care that his life was on the line. But Harry did know Draco, he knew him really well, he realized. Well enough to be able to clearly see that Draco was actually terrified despite attempting to show that he was calm. This set something off in Harry, something he'd only ever felt a couple times before and only for those he was closest to when they were in danger.

"But you haven't." Harry pushed back the bed covers and stood up. He reached around in the dark to find the jeans that he'd abandoned on the floor earlier and began pulling them on. "Look you idiot, we have to go to him right now." He reached for his long sleeved shirt and hauled it over his head.

"You can't be serious," Draco said staring at him, unmoving, from his place in bed.

"I am."

"What the hell?" Harry was annoyed, hurt, and confused that he was hearing anger in Draco's voice.

"Why do you sound shocked?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Draco snapped.

"What, protective? Maybe because I like you, you dumbass! Maybe because I don't want you to fucking die!"

"What's Dumbledore going to do?"

"More than we can, get up, come on." To Harry's surprise Draco stopped arguing and only gave him one last withering look before he did and started getting changed.

When they were both dressed and ready to go they left the Room of Requirements and made haste for Dumbledores office. Harry wondered what would happen when they arrived so late at night. Their relationship wasn't known and their house rivalry was. The headmaster would likely be sleeping and for a fleeting moment Harry considered the possibility that he wouldn't be in his office. However, they ended up running into Filch who dragged them right up to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledores office. "Fizzing Whizzbees," Filch ground out through uneven yellowed teeth. The statues stepped aside and the old caretaker hauled them up the staircase and hammered on the office door.

Dumbledore answered, dressed in royal purple silk pyjamas and matching slippers. Both boys blanched and forgot how to speak, Harry would have laughed if it hadn't been for the serious situation. Filch however was not phased by the headmasters attire and knew exactly why they were there. "Students out of bed!" He exclaimed.

"I can see that Argus," Professor Dumbledore said patiently, "thank you. Would you leave me to speak with these two?"

Filch looked miserable that he wouldn't be there to watch them be punished but didn't dare say no to Dumbledore because he turned around and went back the way they'd come with minimal muttering under his breath.

He gave them a curious look. "Come in boys," Dumbledore left the door open behind him as he walked back into his office. Harry spun back around. He shared a worried look with Draco before they followed the old man. All was dark and quiet except a few weird instruments set up on the shelves set up around the room. Harry wasn't able to look closer under the gaze of the headmaster.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he took a seat at the chair behind his desk. Both boys were left standing.

It was then that Draco regained his voice. "I had a dream, Sir," he pressed out, voice thick.

"Yes, I was having one as well. It was rather strange." Harry starred at Dumbledore whose wispy thin white eyebrows furrowed. "However, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure it wasn't just any dream that prompted you to come see me."

"No, Sir. It was Voldemort, Sir. He, well, he was in it, my dreams I mean. I believe that he intends to hunt me down and kill me." Harry watched Draco as he spoke, the other boy was doing his best to keep his face and voice blank and devoid of emotion.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Why would he do that?" He asked, his face was calm enough but it was as carefully still as Draco's.

Draco blew out a shaky breath. "As you know Sir my family has er- old ties with him and he's taken advantage of them. He knows that my loyalties are not with him and I believe he knows that I will not follow him, nor will I complete any of the tasks he gives me."

"And has he, Mr. Malfoy, given you any tasks?" Dumbledore inquired lightly leaning forward.

Draco's eyes widened and Harry saw, even in the dimly lit room, his throat bob as he swallowed hard. The blond nodded once and the headmaster returned the crisp gesture. "So you came to me because you've betrayed him and he now intends to kill you, or so you believe?"

Draco kept his head held high though his voice wobbled ever so slightly when he spoke. "Yes, Sir."

"What is it that you'd like me to do Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry stepped in. "Sir?"

The old man turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" It was weird for Dumbledore to call him that. He was used to him calling him Harry.

"Protect him."

"How would you suggest I do that?" There was an underlying coldness in Dumbledores clear blue eyes and for a moment Harry worried that maybe he really wouldn't help them.

"The way you helped my parents," Harry voice caught on the last word but he managed to choke it out.

"Ahh, yes, indeed." Dumbedore scratched his beard. Harry could feel Draco's anxiety rolling off of him. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Has Mr. Potter told you the details of how I tried to help hide his parents?"

"No, sir."

"Have you heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

Draco paused, as if trying to recall, then he nodded. "I have, Sir."

"Essentially Mr. Malfoy the Potters only had to stay within the confines of their house once I'd cast the charm, this would hide them from Voldemort." Dumbledore used his hands, or hand, to make explanatory gestures as he explained. He used the one that didn't have the charred blackened finger attached to it. "The way the charm works is that the Potters had to give their location to someone else, the person they trusted most. This didn't work out for them because the person they chose to put their trust in betrayed them. We could set up the Fidelius Charm for you if that is what you wish."

"And my parents as well."

Dumbledore surveyed him for a heartbeat longer and then clasped his hands in front of him, twining his thin wrinkled fingers together. "If that is what you wish. I'd advice you to consider your decision carefully."

"If I go into hiding my parents are as well. I won't leave them to Voldemorts mercy."

"As you wish Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore pressed his thin lips together into a slight smile, though his eyes told a different story as they starred Draco down.


	56. ChapterFiftySix

Harry's POV  
SixthYear-DayEight/Nine(??)

Harry hadn't slept in the last 23, approaching 24, hours. He sat alone in an arm chair in front of the fire in Gryffindor Common Room. His elbows were braced on his knees, digging in, as he leaned forward and ran his hands over his face. He could feel his brain shutting down from exhaustion but he didn't want to go to his own cold bed without Draco. Harry pressed his lips together as he spaced out and his brain replayed his last words with Draco.

Draco had just used the fire in Dumbledores office to communicate with his Mother. Thank Merlin his Mother had answered and not his Father. Who even knew what kind of state the man was in right now, whether he was in his own mind or not.

At first Harry had wondered about Narcissa Malfoy and if she'd turn her son away, surely she'd read the Daily Prophet article by now. But the woman had listened silently to Draco as he'd explained the situation. Once he'd finished she'd been quiet. Harry had been leaning against the opposite wall, feeling stiff and uncomfortable, with his arms crossed watching Narcissa's reaction. He'd watched with baited breath, same as Draco who hadn't been breathing as his Mother had made her decision. She'd nodded brusquely.

Minutes later a pale blonde woman had stepped from the fire place, supporting a similarly featured man. Harry watched as Draco, head bowed with his hands stuffed into his pockets and shoulders slumped, opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say a word she was across the room and tucking him against her body and into her arms, even though he was taller than her by at least a couple inches. As worried as Harry was in that moment he'd known, seeing Narcissa embrace her son like that, as if it would be the last time she'd be able to do so, that Draco would be okay. Narcissa had taken her sons face in her hands, looked him in the eye, and nodded some unspoken message.

Lucius was standing in the corner, looking like a corpse, in the corner by himself staring at nothing.

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. "Have you decided who you want your secret keeper to be?" Dumbledore asked. Harry had forgotten that that would be a decision that would have to be made.

"The Dark Lord, nor anyone else, would ever get the information from you?" Narcissa asked.

The old man shook his head slowly.

The pale woman took in a shaky breath and peered from her son to her husband. "I can cast the spell, I even have a location, but- will you be our Secret Keeper?"

Dumbledore stared at her for a long moment before simply nodding. "Apparate your husband and myself to the location. Leave Draco here with Harry and come back for him once you've delivered the two of us."

Narcissa looked wary but took her husbands limp hand and extended her free arm to Dumbledore, who took it. A loud pop later and they were gone.

"So I-" Harry cleared his throat. "Uh I guess this is good bye-"

Draco interrupted him by stepping forward and sweeping him into a rib crushing hug. Harry immediately shut up and returned the gesture, burying his face into the other boys neck. "I'll miss you," Harry whispered roughly.

Draco pulled back to survey him. Despite everything a small grin turned up the corners of the other boys thin pink lips. "Don't get all sappy on me," he said eyes twinkling.

Harry choked out a laugh. "You know I really l-"

"Shh.." Draco pressed their foreheads together. "The feelings mutual," he said in a voice so quiet that Harry hardly heard him.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I knew what you were going to say."

"How?"

"I know you." Their lips brushed, just barley. Then a loud popping signalled that Narcissa Malfoy was back and Draco stepped away abruptly. Suddenly there were meters between them and the cold rushed back against Harry's body where Draco's warmth had just been.

He watched, unable to move or speak, as Draco went back to stand beside his Mother. He didn't look at Harry again until he was gripping her upper arm and then, just as their eyes met, he disappeared. And Harry was left alone.

But Harry wasn't really alone. He had his best mates supporting him. Ron and Hermione were at his side, same as always, and he was beyond grateful for that, for them. However, he couldn't help but feel, as he dozed off by the fire in Gryffindor Tower, that a part of him was missing.


	57. ChapterFiftySeven

Draco's POV  
SeventhYear

Draco sat at a small, lightly wooded, circular table in the chalets library. It was a big room, but not nearly as big as the library back at Malfoy Manor. The table he was seated at was located beside a row of three windows, draped with heavy forest green curtains which had tassels hanging from above. The suns rays provided him with enough light to write his letter.

Harry,

It's been nearly a year since I last saw you in person. Merlin, I miss you. The last time I saw you I had to tear myself away or I knew that if I didn't do it then I wouldn't be able to leave at all. Just the thought of you makes me giddy and warm and happy. Not very many things, or people can do that, so feel honoured. I can't believe that time has turned me into such a sap. That's one of the last things I said to you, I told you not to be a sap. And now here I am, being a hypocrite. I'm rambling now, something I didn't do before you. Let's get to the point shall we.

How's the hunt for horcruxes going? In the last letter I received you mentioned the locket and your success in in infiltrating the Ministry. However, I actually already knew about your success by the time your letter arrived, as did the rest of the Wizarding World, because you decided to make a break away on a bloody dragon?! Have you completely lost your marbles you buffoon?! Did you think that would go unnoticed, or did you know then that you'd be on the front cover of the Daily Prophet?

All moronic behaviour aside I am relieved that you made it out alive and that you haven't been arrested. I'm not sure when you'll get this. Save the bloody world. Then come back in one piece.

Yours,  
Draco

He sat there staring at the way he'd ended his letter for several long minutes, debating whether or not he should cross out the 'Yours.' However, he decided to leave it. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about this letter. Writing it, not even thinking about the words, had been fine. But now, as he read it over he wondered if the other letters he'd written and sent in the past sounded as clingy and desperate. A year ago if someone had told him that it was possible to miss Harry as much as he did right now he would have laughed in their face and told them they were bat shit insane. However, it had been nearly 12 months since he'd seen the other boy and recalling the moments between them, the good and the bad, made his chest ache with longing. Draco folded his arms on the table and rested his forehead on them as that exact feeling began to settle in. He figured that it probably didn't help, the amount of missing that he felt, that he was stuck in this massive chalet in Montreal, in fucking Canada of all places. Being unable to leave was driving Draco stir crazy. Something he'd been doing a whole lot over the past year was over thinking situations that he was useless to help now that he was in hiding. He had to be careful, if he didn't keep himself occupied he started thinking about the darker things that were going on in the world. He'd read all sorts of horrible stories in the Dailey Prophet, the terrible things that the Dark Lord was doing. Terrorizing and killing Muggleborns had only been the start to the horrors that were being done.

His Mother must have realized the dark headspace that he was in because she tried to distract him by encouraging him to continue his studies so that he didn't fall behind. Draco had thanked her for the suggestion, and he'd ordered Jassy, the Malfoy house elf, to buy the seventh year textbooks, but he didn't have it in him to tell his Mother that after the darkness that was sure to come his schooling likely wouldn't matter. His years at Hogwarts already felt like nostalgic distant memories. Those days were over and a new chapter had begun.

But he'd read the school textbooks anyway because there wasn't much else that he could do.

Draco thought about writing to his housemates but realized that he had no idea what he wanted to, what he possibly could, say. He missed them, even though he wasn't close with them like he was with Harry. Draco missed the passive aggressive comments that he'd trade with Blaise. He missed being at ease around Crabbe and Goyle, who had always been loyal to him, doing as he'd asked. He missed Pansy's pointless gossip and Theodore's stupid puns. He missed the routine of class and homework. He missed Harry. It always came back to Harry.

Draco had reached a point a few weeks back where he'd gotten so sick of the circles that he went around and around in inside his head that he'd stormed down to the chalets kitchen and attempted to bake. He'd found a wade of chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge and followed the instructions printed on the package. He'd thoroughly burned his first batch, and the second, but thankfully there was an abundance of dough in the fridge. Draco found the motions therapeutic. Preheating the oven, cutting the dough, rolling it, laying the small balls out on the tray, setting the timer for 12 minutes and waiting. And when they were finally ready to be taken out the house filled with that delicious sugary sweet smell.

So that had been one thing that he'd started. He'd also begun to help with preparing the meals. So far he knew how to make some simple things like salads and cheese boards but he was slowly working his way to knowing how to make more complicated things like steak and dumplings. Baking and cooking were two things Draco had never done before, it had always been left to Jassy, and Dobby before he'd been freed. However, he'd quickly discovered that baking cookies was something that calmed him down when his thoughts were in a whirl. Mindfully cooking, with all those different sauces and spices, helped a lot too.

"Is Master Draco done with his letter?" A squeaky voice inquired. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Jassy smiling kindly up at him.

"Oh, umm..." He skimmed over the letter once more before briskly folding it and stuffing it into an envelope. Draco wrote Harry's name across the front of the thick parchment and handed it to Jassy. "Yes, I believe so. If you could send this off for me please, Jassy?"

"Of course, Master Draco!" The house elf nodded enthusiastically and scampered off in search of the eagle owl. Draco smiled to himself as the door closed behind her. Jassy was nice to have around, there were times when her constantly positive attitude irritated him but he knew that that wasn't fair to her. It wasn't Jassys fault that he got grumpy easily. She was always there to help with with his research or when he was ruminating and needed to find some way of distracting himself.

Draco looked around the library, at the walls of neatly organized books and other tables, all set up in different areas of the room. He thought about leaving, as there was nothing else he needed to get done here. But before Draco could gather the energy to get up and leave he zoned out again and his thoughts wandered back to what he'd been thinking about before.

For awhile Draco had been kept a diary, since his Mother had recommended that maybe writing out his feelings and worries might help. He had stopped two weeks in because he'd realized that it was basically him just saying that he missed Harry over and over again just in different words and for different reasons. The first few weeks had been difficult but bearable. However, as weeks turned into months and the months dragged on the missing got stronger. Draco missed the corny jokes, the smirks and grins, the roaring laughter and the light chuckles. Draco longed for the nights where he had Harry all to himself. He thought about how Harry would help him cope with his nightmares. If Draco wanted to talk the other boy would listen, eyes intent and full of worry. If Draco didn't, or couldn't, talk about to things he'd seen and heard Harry would embrace him in his arms and hold tight. Draco missed ranting to Harry about this or that law that didn't make sense. He missed all the small things as much as he missed the big things. There were days where the wanting for the other boy was so strong that Draco just lay in bed and let it consume him.

It would have been different if Draco had needed to get over Harry. But he didn't. Once Harry came back, which Draco had to keep reminding himself that he would, Draco wouldn't have to miss him anymore because the raven haired boy would be right beside him, right there with him. Things would go back to the way they'd been before. They'd go back to the heated fighting and the dumb arguments, the outings to Hogsmeade and the adventures under the invisibility cloak. And the sex...Merlin they'd only done it once but if Draco had known that it would be that good...

Before Harry, Draco hadn't thought much of sex. The reason for such was because as a kid, when he'd still been convinced he was straight, thinking about being with a girl hadn't done anything for him. Back then he'd told himself that it was because he wasn't old enough, wasn't mature enough, was just focused on his education, hadn't found the right person. Harry had helped him learn that those things had all been excuses, had been him in denial because he was actually into guys. From his first kiss with Harry, Draco had been hooked, wanting more, and that had terrified him because it was something he had never felt before. Being without Harry's hands, lips, touch, smell, everything was like going through withdrawal.

Over the last year Draco spent a lot of time daydreaming about those hands and lips and how they made him feel. He'd started wanking himself around 5th year and it had been good, but being with Harry was better. However, now that he didn't have the other boy here with him to satisfy his cravings he had to take care of his own needs.

Wanking was better now that he had memories to recall from sixth year. Memories made with Harry in the Slytherin Quidditch change room, broom cupboards, beds with the hangings pulled shut and silencing charms cast, and abandoned classrooms. Sometimes it took combinations of these memories to make him come. Other days it didn't take much more than his own hand, though he'd pretend it was Harry's. And the memories where it was more than Harry's hand wrapped around his cock were even better. Draco could recall Harry on his knees in front of him, making his senses overload.

He felt his pants grow tight as his blood rushed south at the thought of that memory in particular. Glancing around the study, Draco inhaled a shallow breath and brought out his wand. Pointing it towards the door across the room he muttered a locking charm. He heard the lock click into place as he placed his wand on the lightly wooded table. Draco's fingers shook slightly with anticipation as he unzipped his fly and slipped his hand down his pants. He fisted himself slowly as images of Harry's bare torso filled his mind. He stroked, twisted, and teased his length, causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly. Images of Harry's head between Draco's thighs made him bite down hard on his lower lip to hold in a groan of pleasure. He could feel his climax coming fast as he envisioned Harry sucking at the soft sensitive skin of his upper thigh.

His toes curled and his back arched as he came, writhing in the chair, and crying out the name of a boy who was miles away but still held a piece of him. He didn't want to be corny and say that the other boy held a piece of his heart but frankly from the way his chest ached every time he thought of Harry perhaps that statement wouldn't be all that far from the truth. He stroked himself continuously as he finished off. Draco slumped back into the chair, his needs had been met but he was no where near satisfied.


	58. ChapterFiftyEight

Harry's POV  
-AfterBattle-

He sat with a group of students that had all been members of Dumbledores Army back in fifth year. Ron and Hermione had immediately sat at his side when he'd slid down against the wall. Neville and Luna, appearing haggard and run down with their clothes a tattered mess, had joined them, seating themselves across from the trio not long after. Dean and Seamus, looking dead on their feet, had silently taken up a spot with them as well. Parvati and her sister Padma had stumbled over, with tears in their eyes and dirt on their faces, and sat not too much farther away. They were all clearly drained. While other students, family members, witches and wizards moved about Hogwarts the group of them sat quietly just drawing comfort from being around one another.

The castle was a mess of broken stone, torn tapestries, shattered glass, and empty or shell shocked paintings. They were sitting away from the Great Hall where the dead lay. Harry sat with the others but curled back into himself. While Neville and Luna exchanged a few consoling words, Dean and Seamus whispered to one another, and the twins cried with relief and grief. All of them were devastated over those they'd lost but beyond grateful for those that had survived. Harry sat still and silent. They all seemed to sense his need to be physically with them but mentally left alone to come to terms with all that had happened. A large part of him felt as if a weight that had been weighing down on him since his youth had finally been lifted away. That weight had been the presence of Voldemort and the pressing sense of fast approaching doom. But that was gone. He never had to worry about it again. For that he was of course grateful, but he was also confused.

What was he to do with himself, his life? It was like the absence of a bag after a day of wearing it, the weight had weighed him down while it had been there but now that it was gone things felt off. Not necessarily in a bad way, the death and darkness was gone. But it was weird, something that might take awhile to get used to. He was no longer 'The Chosen One.' He was just Harry.

Suddenly an eagle owl swept in through an empty window, the glass had been smashed away during the battle and now lay on the floor. Recognition flooded through Harry and he stared at the owl as it landed on a nearby stair case railing. He stood, legs wobbling with exhaustion as they supported him, and moved stiffly to greet the owl with a small tired smile. Harry slowly and carefully untied the letter from the owls leg and moved back to his spot with his friends to read it. None of them asked who it was from, however he knew Ron and Hermione were familiar with the Malfoy owl, and perhaps the other suspected.

Upon reading the letter he tucked it back into the envelope and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. It was some time before he opened them again. Over the last few months he'd missed Draco a great deal. But with all the moving around and constant worry for himself and his friends he hadn't let himself think about things that hadn't been an immediate worry. It would have consumed him otherwise. He remembered the night in the tent that he'd promised to himself that he would focus on the present and not the past or future.

{flashback}

Harry lay in his cot, staring up at the blank fabric of the tent ceiling. He had woken up from a nightmare and hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. This wasn't the first time sleep had effectively evaded him and it was visible from the purple bags beneath his eyes. His head thrummed from the lack of sleep and Harry already knew that it was going to be a tough day to push through. He wasn't sure what time it was but for the last hour or so the darkness outside the tent had been lightening.

It wasn't one of his usual nightmares, one of the ones with Voldemort in it. Nor was it one with solid events occurring. It was one where a bubble of fear began to build in Harry and images began to flash through his head before they scared him awake. Then for the rest of the day he would walk around with a feeling of dread or anxiety. He'd had a lot of them in sixth year.

He'd seen flashes of Ron and Hermione's terrified faces as they thrashed in the arms of Death Eaters. Voldemort raising his wand and yelling the killing curse before green filled his vision. Flashes of friends being tortured with an assortment of curses. Heard shrieks of pain and bellows of rage. Molly sobbing over the lifeless body of one of her red headed children. Watched as Neville was hit by a curse that made him grip his throat as he coughed for air and fell to his knees as his face turned pink, red, blue, purple. Ginny being chained down and forced to watch as a faceless Death Eater slapped a defenceless Luna across the face before promptly pulling her head back by her dirty blonde hair and using a knife to slice open her skin. Heads being slammed against walls. Bones cracking. Blood running. Blood curdling screams filling his head. A fresh ache of loss filled him as an image of Sirius, roaring with laughter, filled his head. Then he saw Draco's terror filled eyes meet his. Harry's heart stopped in his chest. Dark billowing shadows spread and rolled across Draco, pulling him back into the darkness.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Harry waited for Ron or Hermione to stir from their deep slumber, but neither did. So he sat up fully, his weight causing the springs of the cot to squeak loudly beneath him. Taking a breath he stood fully and stretched his arms above his head, his back cracked. He pulled his shoes on over his thick socks and shoved his hands into his coat as he pushed back the tent flap. Crisp air met his skin and Harry breathed it in as it chased back the images of his nightmare. He needed to focus. It was because of nightmares like this that he wasn't getting enough sleep at night and then couldn't concentrate when daylight came.

It was at that moment, as he scuffed his sneaker over dead dried out leaves on the ground, that he'd decided to block out everything but the present. He'd blocked out the memories of Draco, of his peers, of the Weasleys, of Sirius and Remus, of the Order. Ruminating and overthinking would get him absolutely nowhere.

{back to present}

But as Harry opened his eyes and took in the broken castle and his friends who were beaten down but alive he realized that he no longer had to push back all the memories. And as they all flooded back to him he realized that they caused him joy now, not only pain. He remembered his early days at Hogwarts with his housemates. Getting to know the Gryffindor boys over games of chess, which Ron usually won but were great fun all the same. He remembered the trouble they got into with his Fathers invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. The detentions they'd gotten into with Filch and the lectures from Professor McGonagall that they'd sniggered over later on. The classes he and Ron had spent bored out of their minds and scribbling notes to one another. The way they'd all laughed over Gilderoy Lockhart and how self absorbed he'd been. All the Christmases he'd spent with Draco in front of a fireplace. Harry's eyes filled with nostalgic tears as he remembered all the Quidditch games he'd spent up in the air on his broom with the wind in his hair. All the celebrations and parties afterward. All the last minute essays, crooked ties, sleepy eyes, unmade beds. Getting his Hogsmeade permission form signed by Sirius. Tears slid down his cheeks as he remembered his strong willed Godfather. The life they should have had together. The memories he should have been able to make with his Fathers best friend. Harry's shoulders shook and he burried his face in his hands. Not just Sirius, he should have been able to make memories with Remus too. How different his life would have been if only he'd been 'Just Harry' from the very start. If Neville had been The Chosen One opposed to him.

But that wasn't how it had worked out. This was his life. He had the Weasleys for family. He had Ron and Hermione for best friends. He had Draco. He had a vault full of gold instead of his parents. He had been The Chosen One. That's how things had worked out.

Harry wiped at his eyes with the heels of his hands and sighed. He was sure that his eyes were blood shot and his face splotchy and red. Despite all the pain there had been great joy. Despite all the death there was life. So many had died yet so many had lived. There had been life before and there would be life after. Perhaps the ache and loss would never quite leave his chest but over time it would fade. Time. Something he had so much of now.

Just then Hermione lay a warm hand on Harry's forearm, a silent question, asking if he was okay. He met her gaze and she seemed to understand the look. No, right now he was hurting tremendously just like the rest of them. But he would be. He'd be okay. They all would.


	59. ChapterFiftyNine

Draco's POV

It was well past noon when he took a seat at the breakfast table. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark snug denim jeans and a thinly striped black and white t shirt. "What is it that Master Draco would like to eat this morning?" Jassy asked him.

"Just some toast please," Draco replied. Despite his Mother continuously telling him about how important the first meal of the day was Draco couldn't bring himself to eat much when he first woke up, it made him feel nauseous. 'Maybe because I don't get much sleep,' he thought to himself as he yawned and pressed a hand to his mouth. Recently Draco had been trying to get more sleep but he'd end up just laying in bed in the dark for hours, wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Any toppings, sir?"

"Hmm?" Draco rubbed at his eyes. "Oh, perhaps some cinnamon."

In no time at all the house elf was back with a plate of perfectly golden toast covered with a fine sprinkling of sugar cinnamon. "Would Master Draco like to read the paper?" Jassy inquired, her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile.

Draco peered at her suspiciously, eyebrows furrowed. "That would be great," his apprehension was clear in his tone.

She went and got it for him. Just as he was unfolding the Daily Prophet his Mother walked in, a spring in her step, and sat across from him. She was dressed in a simple bottle green coloured dress with black heels and onyx jewels adorning her throat.

Draco flipped open the Daily Prophet and the moment he saw the front of the paper his breath caught in his throat. DARK LORD DEFEATED. A large black and white picture of a destroyed Hogwarts. He devoured the article, his eyes growing wide. Harry had done it. Draco was barely breathing when a few minutes later a heavy knock rang out through the chalet. The door. Who would be at the door? No one but Dumbledore had known their location. But the old headmaster had been killed by the Slytherin head of house, Severus Snape, last year. The secret of their location had died with Dumbledore. Draco looked up at his Mother quizzically. She gave him a sly smile, a light twinkled in her eyes. "Jassy's making my breakfast darling. Go get the door will you?"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment longer before pushing back from his seat slowly, maintaining a calm appearance. However, as he drew closer and closer to the entrance hall, to the doors, his heart rate sped up and so did his pace. Draco threw the double doors open and he stopped breathing. He was right there, in front of him in casual jeans and a dark burgundy sweatshirt, his hands stuffed into the front pocket. "Hey," the other boy said removing a hand and rubbing the back of his neck as he gave Draco a sheepish grin.

Harry's hair was longer and messier than ever. His glasses were crooked and Draco stepped forward, fingers itching to push them back up his nose, but stopped himself just before he was about to reach out. A year. Longer. How much had changed between them? Could they simply go back to what they'd had before?

They were only a few feet apart and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to attack the other boy with questions or kiss him. Draco could only stare, wide-eyed, as he stated, "you bastard. You saved the bloody world."

"Er-it wasn't just me-" A blush spread over Harry's cheeks as he reached up to run and hand through his wild dark hair.

Draco sucked in a breath of air. That gesture was so familiar. Fuck, Harry was right in front of him but somehow the missing wasn't gone. It was there, full force. "Stop being so fucking humble you idiot," he interrupted. "You did it."

Harry blushed hard but his slight smile grew and at the sight of that bashful crooked grin Draco closed the gap between them. He left the chalet doors open, and clasped the other boys face in his hands, kissing him hard.

"Merlins beard, I've missed you," he muttered.

Harry laughed and the sound was so nice that Draco kissed him again. It wasn't smooth, their teeth connected a few times because Harry was laughing and Draco couldn't stop smiling but neither boy minded.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Draco?" At the sound of his Mothers voice Draco leapt away from Harry, as if he'd caught fire. He racked his brain for an excuse but came up short, as his brain decided that moment to go blank. "Invite the boy in at least." She rolled her eyes at her son, apparently amused, and swung the double doors open wide. "He looks tired enough to collapse if he has to stand for much longer."

Perhaps she hadn't seen them kissing. But no, Draco knew that was unlikely. They'd gotten closer over the last year and a bit but surely she wasn't going to just let Harry and him off the hook. Draco looked away from his Mother, who had a glint in her eye. He made eye contact with Harry, who looked just as worried as Draco felt. He cocked his head towards the doors of the chalet, indicating that they should go in.

"Perhaps he can help you pack, Darling." His Mother mused, closing the doors behind them. "We'll stay here for dinner but frankly I'm quite sick of this place and want to leave before dark." She turned to face them. "Or maybe you'd prefer to take a nap, Mr Potter?"

Beside him Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy but helping Draco pack sounds just fine. And please, just call me Harry."

"Well, Harry, don't feel obliged to help. You've done so much already." She offered him a sweet smile, baffling Draco even further. "You'll have to forgive Draco, he's only just read the paper. I reckon he's going through a slight shock."

Draco was completely taken back by the ease at which Harry and his Mother were communicating.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in a minute or so," Harry chuckled.

"You do realize I'm right here," Draco muttered as he glowered at the two of them.

Her eyes danced between the two of them in a way that made Draco feel uneasy. Finally a faint smile curled her lips and she said, "go on boys. I'll have Jassy fetch you just as soon as lunch is up."

-x-

"When did you and my Mother become best mates?" Draco demanded the moment they reached his room and he'd closed the door. He turned around to find Harry only inches away, his eyes scanned the other boys face. It was full of wanting, making Draco forget how to breath.

"I wrote to her after the battle asking her for your location. I wanted to surprise you." Harry shrugged. The other boy took a fistful of Draco's shirt and pulled him closer. The blonds breath caught, he rested his forehead against Harry's. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Draco swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Look at me." Harry's voice was soft but rough.

Draco did. Harry's emerald eyes were full of lust that hadn't been there seconds before. "Fucking hell I've missed you so much." Harry reached up and cupped Draco's jaw to look him straight in the eyes, then he leaned in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "The feeling is mutual." Draco smiled at the brunet feeling dazed.

"Come here," Harry murmured with a sharp glint in his eyes and Draco made a little sound of pleasure when he crushed their lips together. It started out tentative, both boys unsure about what a year apart meant for their relationship. But the tension between them quickly melted away and the attraction they both felt for one another had them forgetting those worries. Then Draco was pulling at the hem of Harrys sweatshirt and the other boy was pulling it up and over his head, Draco following suit with his own shirt. Their motions became hurried and rushed, both desperate to feel the other. The blond eyed Harrys bare chest, the brunet gave him a knowing look when their eyes met again. They started snogging at a feverish pace. Draco moaned when Harry pressed his mouth to the blonds neck and sucked on the soft skin there.

"Fuck," Draco cursed drawing out the word. "I'm supposed to be packing."

Harry pulled back. "Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no," Draco growled.

Harry laughed and his teeth grazed Draco's neck, making him groan, his head falling back. The brunet reached for Draco's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. They quickly backed towards the bed, stumbling as they went, Draco kicked off his pants, their mouths not separating for long. Draco's knees gave out beneath him when they hit the bed and Harry fell down on top of him. Then Harry's mouth moved to his nipple, biting the sensitive nub, Draco cried out, Harry licked the flesh in a wordless apology. Draco's head fell back as his body heated up from the waves of pleasure Harry was making him feel. Desire coiled in his stomach and Draco tugged at Harrys pants, wanting them off. Harry, apparently capable of reading his mind, stripped of his jeans, and promptly made Draco bite his lip hard and squeeze his eyes tight by grinding their groins together. Draco gasped when Harry licked a strip from his nipple down to his navel. Draco's back arched up off the mattress and he felt Harry's huff of laughter against his stomach. "Like that?" The other boy asked teasingly. Draco nodded, Harry had just started touching him and he was already hard. He reached for his crotch but Harry caught his hand. "I'll do that," he smiled sensually, and sure enough he tugged back Draco's underwear and ran a teasing finger over the blonds long erection.  
"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed. "Stop teasing you prick!"  
Harry leaned over him and captured his mouth in another heated kiss. Just as Draco was about to reach for his erection, desperately needing the friction, Harry's hand grasped his length and twisted, pulled, rubbed.  
"Shit!" Draco cried, moving his hips to meet Harrys hand as he continued to touch him.

"You know," Harry whispered, "even though you're in front of me now, even though I'm holding you, I'm still missing you."

"That makes no sense." Harry's hand stilled. "Don't stop!" Draco whined opening his eyes.

"You didn't miss me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did miss you. A lot. You know that, or did I not talk about it enough in my letters to you?"

Harry grinned at Draco's vulnerable expression and pressed a kiss to the boys pale inner thigh before he picked back up his rhythm.

-x-

They lay facing each other beneath the covers, sated. "So what, my Mother knows we're together?"

"Huh?" The beatific look that was on Harry's face wavered as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You said you wrote to her after the battle."

"Oh yeah, I mean if she didn't know before I'm sure she knows now. She saw us kiss."

Draco frowned. "But you didn't say anything in your letter to her?"

"Nothing about the status of our relationship. Why do you ask?" Harry shifted his face closer to the other boys.

"I wonder why she didn't say anything," Draco wondered aloud.

"She's your Mom," Harry shrugged, "you tell me."

"I have no clue," Draco scoffed and rolled onto his back.

"She didn't look pissed to me."

He pursed his lips and rubbed at his eyes. "Weird."

"Maybe she's fine with us?" The blond turned his head to see an optimistic look on the brunets face.

"Don't get my hopes up."

The other boy found Draco's hand beneath the sheets and twined their fingers together. "You never know," Harry murmured.

-x-

Once he'd recuperated Draco had started packing so that if his Mother asked he wouldn't have to stammer for an excuse to explain why he wasn't ready to leave. For awhile he and Harry had chatted, the other boy laying in his bed, being no help at all, as Draco pulled out his bags and started folding clothes and stacking textbooks.

"How are things with your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is your dad still..." Harry trailed off.

"Crazy? Yep." Draco rubbed at his jaw. "He stays in his room most days so I don't see much of him. He's kind of retreated into himself, if that makes sense? He hasn't had any outbursts lately but he also doesn't talk anymore either."

It wasn't long before Harry dozed off, not that Draco was upset. The brunets eye bags really were awful, he felt a wave of protectiveness surge through his chest. An affectionate smile spread across his face as he paused his packing to gaze at the boy sleeping in his bed. Draco leaned forward, bracing a knee on the mattress, he removed Harry's glasses from his face, which was squished into a pillow.

As he set them on the bed side table and was about to resume his organization of quills and ink he heard a knock at the door. He opened it wide enough to peek his head out but keep Harry's sleeping figure hidden. Draco smiled down at Jassy.

"Jassy knows Master Draco has Mr Potter to entertain but Lady Narcissa wonders if you would join her in the kitchens?"

"Hold on," Draco's eyebrows drew together and he braced his body against the door frame. "My Mother's in the kitchen?"

"Jassy was quite confused herself when Lady Narcissa made her intentions clear. Lady Narcissa has never worked in the kitchens a day in her life." Jassy's eyes grew wide and her body went stiff. "Jassy should not speak so rudely of her Master. Lady Narcissa simply seems determined to create a good meal but wouldn't let Jassy help. Only asked that I take out the ingredients for her."

"Odd," Draco commented. Jassy was right, he'd never, not once, seen his Mother prepare a proper meal herself. He wondered what had inspired such behaviour.

"Indeed, would Master Draco like to join her?" Jassy asked.

"Umm," Draco glanced back at Harry and decided the boy would be fine if he were left alone for a short while. "Yeah, why not."

-x-

Upon entering the kitchen, his Mother looked up at them and gave them a small, distracted smile. "Thank you for bringing him, Jassy." She looked rather lost amongst the array of dishes and ingredients that were on the table before her.

"Of course my Lady." The house elf bowed deeply, her ears flopping over and actually brushing the floor, before she scampered off.

"Come and help me," his Mother ordered him briskly, avoiding eye contact. She was holding a sharp knife and was starting to cut a potato. He trailed over to stand beside her.

"Mother, I'm not trying to sound condescending, but you are aware that magic could complete the task you're attempting much faster, right?"

His Mother huffed out a sound of exasperation and turned on him waving the knife. "I never learned kitchen spells, nor did my Mother or my Grandmother. We always had house elves!"

"We still have a house elf..." Draco said warily.

"Yes, well," she tucked a long piece of silvery blond hair behind her ear, "I wanted to talk to you."

Ah, and that was it, the reason he was here. "As we bond over cooking the muggle way?" Draco tried to sound easy going and humorous but even to himself his voice sounded strained. He cleared his throat.

"I know that cooking has been something you've taken up over the last few months, that it's something you enjoy." She said through gritted teeth. "And while your first few meals weren't very tasteful-" Draco made an indignant protest but she waved a dismissive hand at him. "You know it's true. What I'm trying to say is that your last few meals have been more impressive. And so since I know that the kitchen is a place that you feel comfortable I wanted to talk to you here so you'll feel, well, safe. So yes, bonding over muggle cooking. That was the idea." She turned back to the potato she was holding and raised the knife. His Mother skeptically looked between the two.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He inquired.

His Mother bit her lower lip before hesitantly nodding. Carefully, Draco removed the knife from her hand. "Now do you want me to teach you the spells or do you want to prepare whatever it is the non magical way?"

"Oh just however!" Narcissa Malfoy said impatiently, she was clearly feeling uncomfortable and out of her element here.

Draco smiled fondly. "I'll teach you to cut carrots and you can make those while I make the potatoes, yeah?"

"Don't baby me," his Mother snapped, scowling, which Draco found more than a little amusing. However, he said nothing and chose to ignore her grumpy comment, not wanting to get skewered as he was about to hand the knife back to her.

"Okay, come here. I'll get you a cutting board." Draco took out a thin slice of wood and a pre washed carrot. "It's not too difficult if you don't care about proportions but I personally find that if you cut into the carrot like this-" he demonstrated, the tip of the knife slide against the board before the rest of the blade and the carrot cut smoothly. "See," Draco did it again a few more times and was rewarded with smooth, round, circular pieces of carrot. Perfectly proportioned and with no jagged edges. It satisfied the perfectionist in him tremendously. "Now you try."

His Mother was pretty good for an amateur, her pieces were far less proportioned but he didn't say anything about it. She probably wouldn't respond very well to his criticism. "Alright, good job. We'll turn that into a vegetable stir fry with some broccoli and cauliflower. Those two are pretty similar so I'll teach you how to do those two after you're done with the carrots. For now though I'm going to get started on the potatoes."

"What kind are you making?"

"I was thinking scalloped, you like those right?" He gave her a winning smile.

"Not when you make them with too much pepper."

"You are impossible to please you know?" Draco said jokingly, then realized too late that maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Yes, I like your scalloped potatoes," she admitted.

Draco grinned smugly but simply started washing the other vegetables required for the meal. He'd started to relax when out of the blue his Mother unceremoniously asked, "So Harry's your boyfriend?"

Draco dropped the potato he was holding into the sink. "What are you talking about?" He asked, voice cracking, scrambling to grab for the vegetable.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Draco."

He looked over at her but she wouldn't look at him, instead continued to cut the carrot she was holding. "He's-he's not my boyfriend. I'm not his. Why would you even think that?"

"Darling," she met his eyes with a no-nonsense look, forgetting the carrot for a second. "Do you think I'm daft?"

Draco shook his head vigorously as he reached far a cloth and dried the potato he'd dropped. The sink water was still running, he turned it off.

"Well then don't treat me like I am. You're together aren't you?" She asked him, resuming her cutting.

"I-I don't know."

His Mother made a face. "What do you mean you don't know?" She said disbelievingly. Draco just stood there, completely unsure of what to say.

"You like him, he likes you. You both know how the other feels. It's not complicated."

"But he's a boy."

"Yes, I do have eyes. I'm not blind." She made a point of this by rolling them. "What's are you trying to say?"

"Well, doesn't that mean I'm gay?"

She started at him for a solid 10 seconds before responding. "It certainly doesn't make you straight."

Draco was suddenly unsure if he was really awake. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep beside Harry and he would wake up to reality any minute now. And so because this had to be a dream, fuck the consequences, he asked, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

His Mother levelled a sharp look at him. "Oh I am. Why didn't you tell me you liked him sooner? Would you have told me at all?!"

Draco starred at his Mother in astonishment. This was too real to be a dream; they were actually having this conversation. "You are aware of what me being gay would mean, right?"

She finished with her current carrot and started on another one. "I'm very much aware that homosexuals do not go about sexual intercourse in the same way that hetero-"

"Oh my god! That's not what I meant at all!" Draco swallowed hard and stole a moment of courage. "It would mean that I can't give you an heir, grandchildren." There, it was out in the open. No more dodging around it.

"Yes, well, obviously." His Mother shook her head like it was no big deal.

"He's also not a Pureblood."

"Yes, but he has got quite a bit of wealth and fame." Draco stood gaping at her. "So why isn't he your boyfriend?"

"He- I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to be?"

His Mother put down her knife and turned to face him. "You don't want to be his boyfriend? Why not?"

"It would be weird." Draco shrugged.

She put down the knife and crossed her arms. "How would it be any different from what the two of you are doing now?"

"How do you know about what we're doing now?!" He asked bewildered.

"I'm your Mother, Draco," she said. "I raised you. I think I know my son well enough to see when he's head over heels for someone."

"I am- I'm not head over heels for anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Mm," she hummed, not looking convinced. "If you didn't want anyone to know about your relationship I'd think that the two of you would try and be less obvious. What now?"

"What?"

"I'm done cutting the carrots. What now?"

"Oh. I'll take care of that." Draco awkwardly approached her, face aflame.

When he'd tossed the cut carrots into a large pan and started reaching for the sauces he demanded, "How are we obvious?!"

His Mother raised her eyebrows. "No one else has ever commented on those looks you give each other?"

"What looks?" Draco's face twisted.

"The ones that make it look like you want to jump hi-"

"I do not give him any look of the sort," he cut her off before she could finish what she was about to say.

"It's rude to interrupt Draco. Especially your Mother."

"Are-are you okay with it?"

"That you like Harry?"

Draco leaned back against the granite kitchen counter, gripping the cold stone. "I-" he cleared his throat. "Yeah."

There was silence. It lasted long enough for Draco to look up from the ground and meet his Mothers thoughtful eyes. She was looking at him with an unreadable look on her face. "I am," she murmured and gave him a small smile.


	60. ChapterSixty

[final chapter]  
three years later...

Harry's POV

Harry pushed the front door open, the wind whistled outside as it swung shut behind him, and tromped into the relatively small kitchen to put the grocery bags he was carrying down on the table. Before doing anything else he removed his boots, if he tracked snow through the house Draco would surely have his head. While he was at it he took off his winter hat. His snow covered dark black hair fell into his eyes, he ran a hand through it. Harry shoved his hat into the sleeve of his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door.

He was warm in a festive red Christmas sweater and jeans. Draco had made him change out of his sweatpants before they'd gone shopping as he'd refused to be seen with Harry in public while he'd been wearing sweats on sweats. His glasses began to fog from the change of air temperature, coming in from the cold into the house. He took them off to wipe the lenses. Harry replaced his glasses and surveyed the small rustic house. He looked around, hands on his hips, at the hardwood floor and accent brick wall in the living room through the large doorway of the kitchen. The ceilings were high but the footprint of the place wasn't very big. Most days when it was just the two of them it was rather homey. However, he felt that it might be a little cramped tonight at the Christmas party all their friends would be attending.

"There's no way we're going to fit everyone," Harry said in a very matter of fact tone when he heard his boyfriend come in through the front door behind him. "Remind me why we agreed to host."

Draco came up from behind Harry and kissed him quickly on the cheek as he passed by, plastic grocery bags in both hands. His lips were cold from the chill outside. "If only you'd agreed to move into that house in Italy," the blond man hummed, "we would have had enough room there."

Harry chuckled deeply. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Draco set the bags down on the table then began to unwind his scarf from around his neck. "Mm probably not." The right side of his mouth curled up into a smirk as he removed his coat. "Go get the rest of the food from the car, will you?"

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned. "Don't even worry, your Highness. I brought it in already, or perhaps you didn't see," he said cheekily. Harry strode around the table to where Draco was, leaning around him he picked up a plastic bag that contained food that his boyfriend had deemed good enough for the Holiday dinner they had to prepare. Draco took it from him and started unpacking it, putting the contents onto the table before them.

"Speaking of the car," Harry leaned against the edge of the countertop behind Draco. "Have you thought any more about getting your license?"

The blond man kept his back to him. "You know what my answer is," he said shortly.

Harry shook his head. "So what, I'm just going to drive you around for the rest of our lives?"

Draco cocked his head. "The Boy Who Lived Twice as my personal chauffeur." He turned, slid his pointer fingers into the belt loops of Harrys jeans, pulling him closer, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I like that. Brilliant idea."

"Oh come on, Draco," he laughed. "I said I'd teach you."

"We don't have time to be talking about this foolishness," Draco said dismissively turning back around. "I'll get started on the food and you start decorating the house. I think the boxes are in the closet of the guest room."

Harry dropped the topic of the drivers license. He didn't really mind driving Draco around all that much, it was fun to tease his boyfriend. "I love that we're doing all this hours before our guests arrive."

"I wanted to spend a week in Costa Rica," Draco said haughtily as he started pulling out bowls and cutting boards. "Sue me."

"I'm not blaming you. We both forgot about the party. I'm just glad we remembered before it was too late."

A week ago Draco had decided he'd needed a break from work so they'd packed their bags and gone on vacation to stay in one of the many Malfoy residences. They were far calmer now than they had been that morning when Draco had bolted upright in bed, in bloody Costa Rica, wide eyed, and shaken Harry awake. Of course taking the floo network back home had not been hard but the daunting task of having to get everything ready had been, and still was, stressful. They'd likely looked pretty overwhelmed in the supermarket as they'd rushed from aisle to aisle looking for all the ingredients to make Christmas dinner.

"Don't jinx us. We still have a full meal with appetizers etcetera to prepare and you still have to decorate this place. Get on it." Draco made a shooing gesture at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it. Here give me your coat. I'll go hang it up with mine."

"Thanks."

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for." To this Draco's only response was a snort of laughter.

-x-

Harry swung the built in closet doors open. His eyes swept over the stacks of boxes that had accumulated over the last couple years. On each one was a stripe of tape with a name on it. Labels ranged from the expected "Halloween decorations" and "for bday parties" to the unexpected "pointless empty lonely container (needs new home)" and "CHARITY (no exceptions)." Clearly there had been exceptions.

Finally Harry's eyes landed on a big container that had X-MAS printed across it in sharpie in his own hand writing. His arms strained under the weight and he shifted the bin around in his arms. Harry staggered from the guest room and carried the decorations to the living room to be assessed by Draco.

He dropped the bin onto the L shaped sofa and called out, "BABE!"

"WHAT?" Draco called back from the kitchen.

"C'MERE!"

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

Harry removed the lid and pulled out a few things that he had no idea what to do with. See, Draco was a perfectionist and had an artists eye. Harry wasn't the first and didn't have the latter and therefor was horrible at decor when it came to any celebration.

"Where's this go?" He asked Draco when he entered the room.

"The mantel, fucking duh." Draco made a face like he couldn't believe how dumb Harry was.

"Right. The mantel. Of course."

Draco sighed and carded and hand through his hair. "It's fine, I'll do this."

"What, and make dinner too?" Harry questioned.

"How about you go get the tree?" his boyfriend suggested.

"Fuck, right, I completely forgot we needed a tree."

"Well now I'm reminding you."

"Alright, I'll do that." He started to make his way to the door, Draco close behind him. "Whatcha makin' for dinner?" Harry asked as he slipped his feet into his boots.

"Sautéed Brussels sprouts with toasted wallnuts and dried cherries, Tarragon crusted roast beef," the blond ticked the plates off on his fingers, "and rosemary-garlic hasselback potatoes."

"Yum, my mouth is watering already. That sounds amazing." Harry started pulling his jacket back on.

"It will be," Draco smirked. Then his face got serious and he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "A big tree, but not too big. Or small. Get one about the same size as last year. And don't get a scrawny-"

"I'll get the perfect tree." Harry pulled his hat on and kissed Draco's cheek. "Try not to worry about it."

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a summoning charm. "Accio car keys." Harry snatched them out of the air when they flew at him.

-x-

When Harry got back, using magic to levitate the pine tree he'd picked out behind him, garland had been wrapped around the porch railing and a wreath was hanging on the door. He walked into the house and his nose was filled with delicious scents.

"It smells great in here," Harry said appreciatively. He made sure the tree had crossed the threshold before he closed the door behind him.

"That'd be the garlic," Draco replied, he was holding a wooden spoon in his right hand. "Set that up in the living room. Same spot as last year."

As Harry made his way to the other room he looked around at the Christmas lights strung up, the decorative glass goblets containing pine cones and the like, the snow globes, and nutcrackers. He didn't know how Draco had gotten around to decorating on top of preparing dinner, which seemed mostly done.

Once the tree was in place he sorted through a box of ornaments. He used a quick spell he'd learned from Hermione a couple years ago to send the ornaments from the box, through the air, onto the tree in seconds.

Draco walked in and picked the star out of the bottom of the box. "Can't forget this." He used the same spell to get the gold star to the top of the tree.

Harry suddenly noticed the abundance of candles that had been set out. "Ah, the Christmas scents," he chuckled warmly and gave Draco a fond smile. The other man was absolutely obsessed with candles.

"I pulled out the stash of them that were in a box under our bed."

Harry shook his head in amusement. He hadn't even known that such a stash existed. "Alright then," he said getting an idea, "close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" Draco looked at him skeptically.

"We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Don't you trust me?" Harry asked jokingly.

Draco reluctantly closed his eyes.

Harry picked up a large cream coloured candle and held it under Draco's nose. "What's this one?"

The blond man took a whiff. "Vanilla, Bourbon, Caramel," he responded without hesitation.

Harry laughed and picked up another candle, this one was peach coloured. "What about this one?"

"Mm," Draco took a deep inhale. "Redcurrant, Citrus, and Tonka."

"You're cheating."

Draco raised his hands in innocence and laughed. "I'm really not."

Rolling his eyes, Harry replaced the last candle with a light brownish orange-y one.

"This ones easy. Smoked Cedar, Clove Buds, Embers. Chose a hard one this time."

"Correct, again. One more."

"I could do this all day," Draco said grinning.

"Guess this."

Draco took a sniff and took a moment to contemplate before a smile spread across his lips. "Evergreen, Herbs, and Winter Spice." He opened his eyes and his smile grew wider when he made eye contact with Harry.

"Alas, if only you could make a job out of guessing candle scents."

Draco chuckled.

"Now you have to go change."

The blond man immediately stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Remember when we bought you that sweater?"

"Harry, I own dozens and dozens of sweaters. You'll have to be more specific."

"That sweater that took me an hour to convince you to buy," Harry raised his eyebrows. He knew Draco knew which sweater he was talking about.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You have to," The brunet insisted.

"I'm never wearing that sweater," Draco argued. "It is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Now you're just being dramatic. It's really not that bad."

"It really is."

"Why won't you wear it?"

"Because it's fucking hideous."

"Why does that matter?"

Draco snorted. "Because I care about my appearance."

"But this is just a Christmas party with close friends."

"I'm not wearing it," Draco refused.

He raised his eyebrows in question. "So why'd you buy it if you won't wear it?"

"To make you shut up." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry made an over dramatic fake wounded face and clutched at his chest. "Rude."

Draco lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Tragic."

"Please." Harry pouted.

"No."

"But Draco-" Harry said, even to his own ears he sounded whiny.

"Don't do this, Harry."

"I really want you to wear it."

"It's so ugly."

"That's the point."

"What?"

"It's an ugly Christmas sweater," Harry explained.

"Yes, I'm aware it's disgusting."

"Have you really never- well of course you haven't."

"What are you on about?"

"Ugly Christmas sweaters are classic," Harry said smiling broadly. "Please wear it." He knew he was wearing Draco down.

"I don't want to."

"It's like the least ugly Christmas sweater out there," Harry tried to reassure him.

"Yet it's still vile." The blond man wore an unimpressed expression.

"Please."

Draco threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fuck! Fine! I hate you."

"You love me."

"You annoy the shit out of me."

Harry made a 'blah blah' gesture with his hand. "Whatever. Go get changed."

He leaned around Draco and picked out two or three clumps of mistletoe from the bin of remaining Christmas decor. "I have to go put these up for our unsuspecting guests."

"You're a menace," Draco said, but the look on his face was one of affection.

-x-

There was a loud knock on the front door.

"Harry could you get that?" Draco yelled from their bedroom.

He opened the door to an irritated looking Pansy Parkinson who was dressed in tight black leather pants, black heels, an extravagant white fur coat, and her look was completed by a similar white fur hat. She looked the same as she had the last time he'd seen her a few weeks ago. Her hair was fashionably cut straight across at her jaw line and her makeup was dark, lips blood red. "Hello Pansy." He stepped back so she could come in.

"Yes, Hello Potter." Pansy was carrying a hand bag and an armload of what looked like gifts. "Where's Draco?"

"In the-" but she was passing by him before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Draco!" She squealed and shoved the gifts into Harry's arms. However, she kept the expensive looking bottle of wine with her until she neared the other man, who had just walked down the hall from their room. She put it down at the table before she flung her arms around him. "How are you doing?" She fussed. "What the hell are you wearing?" Her expression was one of revulsion. "It looks ghastly."

Draco groaned loudly. "Harry made me wear it." Pansy made a tutting sound and Draco held her back at arms length. "And I'm doing fine, how about you? In the last letter you sent me you said the ministry gave you a promotion?"

"Finally! They should have given it to me months ago, the bastards," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Nobody else in that office works as hard as I do. I come in early in the morning and work late at night. I give them high quality work. And for them to give stupid Tracey a promotion before me?! I told you the latest with her right?"

"I think you started to tell me about it. Something about cheating on her boyfriend with that new young bloke who was hired?"

"That's not even the half of it!" And with that Pansy launched into her stories in the office. Harry missed half of what was going on but Draco seemed capable of understanding everything his friend was saying and finish preparing a cheese board at the same time. Just as he was finishing Pansy stopped one of her tales and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, everything's mostly ready to go," Draco chuckled and picked up the wine Pansy had brought with her. "This is going to taste great with the beef."

The sound of a fire roaring to life came from the living room and all three of them shared a look before going to investigate. They walked in to see a familiar red head helping Hermione dust herself off. They'd clearly just come in through the floo network.

"-easier to apparate, Ronald," she was saying.

Harry gave a roar of excitement at seeing his friends again. He gripped Ron's hand, and pulled him into a tight hug, they clapped each other on the back. "Ron! Hermione! It's so good to see you two, how've you been?" He asked as he embraced the bushy haired brunette.

At that moment three things happened all at once. Hermione and Ron both tried to answer him at the same time, the door bell rang, and the oven timer went off. Harry went to get the door, his school friends trailing after him and Draco rushed to the kitchen, Pansy hot on his heels as she started going on about Godric knows what.

He opened the door to greet Blaise and Gregory, who were both dressed in formal wear and dark black coats.

"Potter," Blaise nodded tersely as he entered.

"Zabini," Harry returned the acknowledgment.

"Happy Christmas." The tight lipped smile that accompanied Blaise's words felt a tad awkward but his dark brown eyes were genuine and sincere.

Harry blinked, a bit surprised. "Glad you could make it," he returned some of the warmth. "Draco and Pansy are in the kitchen."

As they walked in that direction Gregory held out a dish to Harry. "I brought meatloaf. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course it is." He gave the tall burly man a reassuring smile and a pat on one of his broad shoulders as he gestured for them to join the others. With the threat of Voldemort and Death Eaters for parents gone, Gregory Goyle had transformed into a man who might have appeared intimidating and large on the outside but when he trusted people enough to let his guard down was quiet and kind, and also had a dry sense of humour.

Harry scanned the group that was gathered in the room and smiled to himself. After three years they'd finally softened somewhat to one another, enough to get along for a few hours. Ever since the end of the war and the true beginning of his and Draco's relationship, when things had become serious and they'd moved in together, they had attempted to start to mesh friend groups. It had been really difficult at first, with both sides protesting, but eventually the forced time together at parties and such had made them realize that maybe, even if things got tense sometimes, it wasn't as impossible as they'd originally thought it would be.

An example of this that was occurring at that very moment as Ron, who had his hands in his pockets, and Blaise who shifted on his feet and looked a bit uncomfortable, managed to talk about the most recent Quidditch game between the Heidelberg Harriers and the Sweetwater All-Stars.

Harry walked over to the radio he'd bought at a second hand store and started flipping through the stations. He stopped when he landed in a channel playing muggle Christmas Carols.

'So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young'

Over the music a deep voice exclaimed, "Oi Harry!" He turned to see Neville who was covered in snow. "Happy Christmas mate!"

"Happy Christmas Neville," he said. "Is it snowing hard out there?"

"Oh yeah. It's really starting to come down and build up. It'll be good for making forts tomorrow."

'A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear'

A sudden flurry of high pitched voices came from the living room as Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil appeared around the doorway. They were all dressed up in skirts and dresses, hair done up, hoops hanging from ears and bracelets glittering at wrists.

The chatter picked up as the new arrivals were welcomed. Then Draco was putting out the food, dishes, and cutlery buffet style. Their group of friends formed a line and started filling their plates, talking loudly as they did so. Then when people started taking seats around the kitchen at the island, on the edge of the counters, and on stools there was another knock at the door. Harry got up to get it but Draco beat him to it. At the door was Luna, in a pair of checkered white and red pants and a puffy white ski jacket, which when taken off revealed a frilly cherry coloured turtle neck t-shirt. Her hair was done in a half up half down style that revealed the little Christmas bobbles that hung from her ears. Ginny stood behind her, much more casually dressed in a pair of overalls over a green jumper, her hair in a slicked back ponytail. They started mingling immediately upon making their entrance. When everyone was mostly settled Draco started passing out the wine Pansy had brought. The contents of the bottle disappeared within half an hour and they decided to open another.

-x-

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. "Neville, you're standing under the mistletoe!"

Harry looked over to see that Ginny was right. He smiled to himself as he watched Neville's face turn bright red. The nervous looking young man laughed lightly as his eyes darted around. Luna, who was the closest to him, stepped forward and kissed Neville firmly on the mouth. Once their lips parted Luna smiled sweetly up at Neville, who seemed incapable of doing anything other than staring down at her in shock, his lips were frozen in a half smile.

The scene was interrupted by the arrival of Dean and Seamus. Upon showing up together, they were barely in the door before Seamus was announcing a drinking game. "Here's how it goes. Every time the song says 'Santa Claus' you have to take a shot," Seamus explained loudly.

"Seems simple enough," Pansy shrugged. And because Pansy was in so was Gregory and Blaise.

'Wow, mommy's kissing Santa Claus.' Shot.  
'I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus-' Shot.  
Underneath the mistletoe last night-'

-x-

About an hour later they'd stopped with the drinking games. Draco had gotten a fire going and most of their friends were in the living room, wrapped up in blankets on the couch. Harry himself had gotten up to get a glass of water when he'd walked into the kitchen to see Ron spinning a giggling Hermione around. The brunette stopped herself by clutching the front of Ron's jumper and started singing the lyrics of the song playing on the radio to him, not in the best voice Harry had ever heard but not the worst either.

'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special'

Ron was staring at the brunette in adoration as she traced the shell of his ear, then swept a hand through his hair. "Mistletoe," he whispered. Hermione looked up at the cluster of leaves and berries at the same time that he did. When they looked back into each other's eyes Ron reached out and tucked a stray strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought their faces together.

Harry slowly backed out of the room and went to the bathroom upstairs for water instead.

-x-

"We need hot chocolate," Ginny whined to no one in particular.

"I second that!" Pansy agreed.

It took a minute for the kettle to boil and for chocolate powder to be found but once it was everyone had a steaming cup of hot coco between their hands in no time.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. Everyone's head swivelled around to see what she was looking at. Outside the large windows was a clear view of the street, which was dark by now, but the streetlights gave off enough light to see the deep snow.

And it was quiet for awhile as they all sipped at their drinks, cuddled under blankets, and listened to the crackling fire.

-x-

As the night grew darker people started leaving, Neville off to his Grans so he could surprise her and so that they could celebrate Christmas morning together, Dean helping a slightly tipsy Seamus back to their place, and Lavender was going back to the Patil twins flat for the night. Hermione had crashed in a heap of blankets and pillows about 10 minutes ago, Harry had asked if maybe the two of them wanted to stay in the guest room but Ron had thanked him but declined. Luna and Ginny helped Harry clean up with dishes and alcohol bottles because Draco had Pansy, Blaise, and Gregory to entertain. But then the two of them were saying their goodbyes as well.

When it was just the three of Draco's old house mates, Draco, and Harry himself, he wandered back into the living room and sat down beside his boyfriend on the floor with his back against the sofa. Merlins beard, was he ever tired. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses. Pansy saw this and said, "I know the two of you want to be off to bed but I wanted to wait until the others were gone to give you your gifts."

"I thought we agreed years ago that we didn't do gifts," Draco said scowling at her.

Pansy unwrapped the blanket she'd curled up with and got up to go to the kitchen. When she came back she had four presents in her arms. She tucked a strand of onyx black hair behind her ear as she sat back down with them. "Yes, well, I changed my mind this year."

"But I didn't get you anything." Draco's frown deepened as she started passing around the gifts. There was one for each of them.

"And that's fine," the young woman said rolling her eyes. "Now just open them up."

Harry pulled the tissue out of the bag and pulled out..."Pansy what is this?"

"Gold hair styling tools. Obviously."

"I can see that but why?" Harry asked perplexed, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because you're the golden boy and that hair of yours needs a hell of a lot of fixing."

"Har bloody har," he laughed dryly.

He looked around to see what the others had gotten. Blaise was holding what looked like a brown leather satchel and a bag of... "Pansy, thanks for the bag, it's exactly what I've been looking for-"

"I know."

"-but what is this?" He held up a plastic bag full of something Harry couldn't quite make out in the dark but they were small and colourful.

"It's a ten pound bag full of cereal marsh mellows," Pansy responded as if that's what everyone had at the top of their Christmas lists.

"Is this muggle technology?" Draco asked with a perplexed look on his face. He was indeed holding-

"It's a mini pie maker," the young woman corrected, a large grinned on her red lips. "I expect you to mail some to me soon."

"Some mini pies?" Draco questioned.

"Well duh." She rolled her eyes.

"What's this?"

"Turn it over, Gregory, It says on the front."

The burly man read aloud, "Infused cocktail syrup DIY kit?" The confusion was clear on his face. "What's DIY?" Only he pronounced it as 'die-ee'.

"Do it yourself," Blaise explained.

"I don't drink cocktails."

"That's why I got it for you." Pansy sighed. "Maybe you'll host more parties now."

Harry cleared his throat. "Thanks, Pansy."

"You're welcome Harry," she said smiling widely. "Now," Pansy stood up off the sofa and stretched her arms up over her head, "time to go boys."

Blaise and Gregory followed her lead as they got their winter attire back on, preparing to go back into the blustery weather.

"Remind me why you can't just apparate?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall casually with his hands tucked into his pockets. Somehow he still managed to look attractive whilst wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.

"Because we've all had too much to drink and I don't feel like vomiting or getting splinched tonight," Pansy retorted as she placed her hat on her head.

"Agreed," Blaise said.

"Fair enough." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh and boys," Pansy turned to them, "one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Her scarlet red lips curled upwards. "You're standing under the Mistletoe," she grinned wickedly.

FIN


End file.
